Regillus Avernus
by Ainsley Haynes
Summary: Finalmente, depois de Cogitari Ancilla e do Interlude! Já se passaram onze anos do julgamento final de Harry, há uma nova casa na Itália, uma família... mas nem tudo pode ser perfeito, não é mesmo? Principalmente quando o passado teima em voltar à tona...
1. Prólogo

**Title:** Regillus Avernus

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Category:** Geral

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers: **Todos os cinco livros, incluindo a Ordem da Fênix. Se você não leu o quinto livro, então desliga esse computador e vai ler agora mesmo!! E também Departamento de Mistérios e Cogitari Ancilla, que vêm antes dessa continuação.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, obviamente.

**Summary: **onze anos após o casamento, doze anos após o julgamento... entretanto, algumas coisas nunca mudam...

**Disclaimer: **bom, já que a Jo disse... ESTA HISTÓRIA É TOTALMENTE MINHA E AI DE QUEM TENTAR COPIAR!!! 

A/N: (LEIAM!) bem, essa é a terceira e última parte (aeeee) da trilogia que começou com Departamento de Mistérios e continuou com Cogitari Ancilla (e tem o Interlude, para quem ainda não leu e gosta de uma boa briga H²). Para manter a tradição, a classificação dessa fic subiu em relação à anterior, portanto, (hehehehe) teremos uma cena (por enquanto só uma está escrita P) NC-17. Criancinhas, não leiam! Hehehehehe Mandem reviews e não adianta me perguntarem onde Hermione está porque isso um dia será revelado... :P

A/N 2: todos os trechos de início de capítulo cuja fonte não for especificada, pertencem todos ao poema "_The Battle of Lake Regillus_" de Thomas Babbington Macaulay. Essa fic não foi inspirada pelo poema, mas... :P

**Prólogo – Regillus Avernus**

_"Ho, trumpets, sound a war-note! _

_Ho, lictors, clear the way! _

_The Knights will ride, in all their pride, _

_Along the streets to-day"_

* * *

Harry estava confortavelmente sentado em um banco de madeira, contemplando o lago. Era uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer durante os preguiçosos dias de primavera que caíam sobre o sudeste da Itália. O ar frio beijava-lhe a face, mas ele não se importava de verdade; gostava de ouvir o vento tocando em seus ouvidos ao balançar as folhas de cada árvore que rodeava o lugar.

O céu estava cinzento; o sol não ousara desafiar as pesadas nuvens que se uniam para preparar uma tempestade. Harry continuou parado à beira do lago, assistindo tudo isso, feliz porque, no momento, sua maior preocupação era com os possíveis respingos de chuva que poderiam molhar o piso da sala de sua nova casa.

Quando os pássaros começaram a voar baixo, indicando que a chuva não demoraria para começar, Harry levantou-se e cruzou a pequena distância que o separava da casa. Assim que abriu a porta, um gato de pêlo claro e pernas arqueadas veio cumprimentá-lo.

– Oi, Bichento. Ficou aqui dentro o dia inteiro?

O gato deu um miado que quase podia ser entendido como uma confirmação. Quando foi até a cozinha, Bichento o seguiu, quase grudado em seus pés. Harry colocou um pouco de leite na tigela do gato e sentou-se à mesa. Pôde notar que, por mais que fosse bem alimentado, o gato vinha perdendo bastante peso ultimamente. Talvez isso acontecesse com todos os gatos quando ficavam velhos; ou talvez fosse pela saudade que Bichento deveria sentir de sua dona. Se fosse o último caso, Harry não poderia culpá-lo; ele também sentia saudades – muitas saudades – de Hermione.

Desviou sua atenção para a janela aberta, novamente mirando a água. A chuva que ameaçara cair durante o dia inteiro, agora deixava seus finos pingos encontrarem o lago. Harry foi até a sala e fechou os vidros da janela, impedindo que o verniz do novo piso de madeira fosse estragado.

Fechando apenas os vidros, ele pôde continuar observando a parte externa da casa. Os pingos de chuva – que engrossaram com o passar dos minutos - agora caíam barulhentos sobre o telhado. Aquele som falsamente ritmado trouxe à sua mente a lembrança de um dos melhores momentos que passara junto à Hermione.

Onze anos passaram-se desde aquele dia em que os dois foram surpreendidos pela chuva enquanto caminhavam para Hogwarts. Porém, esta memória ainda era muito vívida, como se tivesse acontecido há não mais de alguns dias. Harry sorriu ao lembrar que na verdade, entre eles, não houvera surpresa alguma quando a chuva começara a cair. Ambos sabiam que, naquela época, uma chuvinha era um mero detalhe e que não os faria desistir da vontade que tinham de pedir a Dumbledore para que pudessem morar juntos.

Pedir tal permissão ao diretor da ex-escola poderia soar como uma enorme piada para dois bruxos adultos, mas isso nem passou pela mente deles quando o fizeram. Aqueles foram tempos negros.

Tão negros quanto o lago que ele voltara a observar, como se hipnotizado para fazer tal coisa. Harry sorriu mais uma vez, feliz pela guerra ter terminado.

"É, Hermione gostaria que visse este lago como o vejo agora...," Harry pensou, e isto o fez sorrir pelo resto do dia.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** uma viagem de volta a Edimburgo, uma surpresa, e um encontro em Hogwarts. 


	2. O Vôo para Edimburgo

**Capítulo Um – O Vôo para Edimburgo **

_"The Herald of the Latines _

_From Gabii came in state: _

_The Herald of the Latines _

_Passed through Rome's Eastern Gate: _

_The Herald of the Latines _

_Did in our Forum stand; _

_And there he did his office, _

_A sceptre in his hand"._

* * *

Harry passara a madrugada arrumando uma mala com alguns pertences; partiria para Roma na metade da manhã. Arrumou, em dois potes distintos, água e comida suficientes para que Bichento não passasse fome durante o tempo que ele estivesse fora. Não tinha certeza absoluta de quando voltaria, ainda que não estivesse em seus planos ausentar-se por mais de uma semana. Depois de colocar a mala no carro e fechar as portas e janelas da casa, ele começou a viagem em direção ao sudoeste.

Em pouco tempo, ele chegou ao Aeroporto Leonardo Da Vinci, de Roma. Escolhera o modo trouxa de viajar porque não tinha a menor pressa, e isso se confirmou nas duas horas e meia que permaneceu na sala de espera, apenas lendo alguns jornais – trouxas, obviamente – e observando a movimentação dos aviões na pista de pouso.

Apesar de seus planos serem para uma viagem tranqüila e solitária até Edimburgo, seu sossego foi interrompido algum tempo antes do embarque; um pequeno grupo de bruxas inglesas o reconhecera – para a aflição de Harry – e começara a agir como se a ele devessem a vida, pedindo autógrafos, tentando abraçá-lo e até mesmo usando uma máquina fotográfica trouxa para tirarem fotos dele.

Há algum tempo não passava por esse tipo de situação. Mais precisamente, desde setembro, quando fora a King's Cross levar a filha. Absolutamente odiava aquilo, mas não poderia culpá-las. Respirou fundo e tentou dispensá-las da maneira mais sutil possível, uma tarefa que se revelou bem mais complicada do que o imaginado a partir do momento em que perguntas sobre a sua cicatriz tornaram-se o centro da conversa, ou melhor, do interrogatório.

Cansou-se de repetir que a marca que o ligava a Voldemort realmente desaparecera no dia em que o destruíra – e que toda essa badalação deveria ter terminado junto, há mais de onze anos –, mas ninguém parecia entender, ou querer entender, para assim poderem passar mais tempo próximo ao "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu".

Por fim, a primeira chamada para seu vôo foi feita e Harry encontrou a oportunidade perfeita para escapar do assédio. Carregando apenas uma maleta, ele apresentou-se para o _check-in_, esperando ter livrado-se das inconvenientes bruxas, e foi quando alguém gritou às suas costas:

– Potter! Potter!

O bruxo virou-se intuitivamente e, somente no meio do movimento, ocorreu-lhe que poderia ser mais um daqueles desocupados querendo perguntar coisas desagradáveis, ou apenas constatar se o boato de que a cicatriz desaparecera era mesmo verdadeiro.

– Potter! Harry Potter!

– Ouça, sinto muito, chamaram meu vôo, eu preciso ir – Harry tentou desculpar-se, fazendo algum gesto no ar, sem nem ao menos olhar para o rosto de quem o chamara.

– Estamos no mesmo vôo – o ruivo informou e ofereceu a mão, esperando que um Harry muito surpreso o cumprimentasse. – Dumbledore me enviou.

Harry prendeu a respiração e sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem, não se preocupando em retribuir o cumprimento. A imagem das pessoas no aeroporto se aproximou e depois se afastou, e assim sucessivamente, até perceber que estava tonto. Tão tonto e confuso que se sentiu incapaz de reagir, incapaz de pensar em uma explicação, incapaz até de respirar.

– Harry, eu… – Rony pegou em seu braço, tentando impedir que Harry desmaiasse ali mesmo, coisa que ele estava prestes a fazer, tamanha a surpresa.

Ele esperou o amigo – pelo menos era assim que Rony ainda o considerava – respirasse fundo e que um pouco de cor voltasse a seu rosto, antes de continuar:

"Harry, eu sei que devo…"

Entretanto, ele foi interrompido pela segunda chamada para o vôo. Parou para ouvi-la e, segurando o braço esquerdo de Harry com mais força do que pretendia, falou mais uma vez:

"Vamos entrar no avião, Harry. Conversamos lá dentro."

Harry, atônito, deixou-se conduzir pelo antigo amigo, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente era um estranho que estava pegando em seu braço; que um estranho poderia estar levando-o a algum lugar perigoso. Sua mente estava interpretando tudo em uma velocidade mais lenta do que a normal, esperando que aquela situação pudesse fazer sentido. O homem ao seu lado era extremamente semelhante ao Rony Weasley que ele conhecera, extremamente semelhante à imagem que Harry sempre fizera de um Rony mais velho. Porém, isto era impossível. Rony morrera, ele fora testemunha. Dumbledore mesmo dissera que nenhum tipo de magia pode trazer de volta os mortos. Então, quem seria este estranho que estava ao seu lado e que o chamara pelo nome?

As poltronas em que eles sentaram eram vizinhas; se tivesse realmente sido Alvo Dumbledore quem planejara esse encontro, então ele o fizera nos mínimos detalhes. Harry não esperou que a aeromoça começasse a passar as instruções; não esperou que as portas do avião fossem fechadas e que o avião começasse a mover-se pela pista de táxi. Uma pergunta queimava em sua boa há mais de dez minutos e, ao encontrar essa oportunidade, não hesitou em pronunciá-la lentamente, esperando que o homem que estava sentado à sua esquerda respondesse:

– Quem é você?

– Como assim, "quem sou eu"? Eu sou o Rony – foi a resposta que conseguiu, como se fosse a mais óbvia do mundo.

– Rony está morto – Harry replicou mais rapidamente do que fizera a pergunta anterior, falando com frieza, encarando o estranho e procurando algum sinal, qualquer sinal, que lhe permitisse acreditar que, apesar de tudo, ele estava enganado. – Por que Dumbledore mandaria você?

– Ele precisa conversar com um de vocês sobre a Leahnny.

Harry suspirou, não acreditando nem um pouco no que ouvira. Se houvesse uma mínima possibilidade de Rony não estar realmente morto, então seria necessário mais do que um simples recado de Dumbledore para fazê-lo reaparecer. Era loucura isso. Rony estava morto. Harry o vira morrer e comparecera ao enterro… Não entendia como sua mente ainda poderia considerar algo assim depois de tanto tempo. Não, ele já superara e não seria enganado por alguém que encontrara uma forma de se passar pelo amigo. Não se deixaria atormentar mais uma vez, não agora que estava tudo no passado.

– É engraçado, não acha? – Harry comentou casualmente, dessa vez sequer encarando o estranho. Achava que ele não merecia que o fizesse.

– O que é engraçado?

– Sabe, eu admito que sofri com a sua morte. Hermione também sofreu… mas, depois de um tempo, nós superamos… então ficamos juntos, as coisas conseguiram se acertar… É engraçado você resolver voltar dos mortos justo agora… Não sei o que você pretende, me culpar ainda mais, quem sabe? Porque, se for isso, tenho certeza de que não vai dar certo.

– Não é isso, Harry… – Rony respondeu em um tom calmo, ainda que sua voz carregasse algo que poderia ser distinguido como consternação por quem analisasse atentamente.

– Então o que é? O que o fez voltar agora e fingir a própria morte por mais de quinze anos? Porque só posso supor que você tenha fingido, já que nenhuma magia pode trazer os mortos de volta… – Harry encarou a janela como se a vista do aeroporto, que agora parecia mover-se por causa do deslocamento do avião, fosse muito mais interessante.

– Você tem razão, eu não morri… eu tive de fazer alguns sacrifícios, mas…

– Você teve de fazer alguns sacrifícios? Explicação perfeita essa, não? "Sinto muito, Harry, mas escolhi enganar todos a minha volta, dizendo que morri, fazer todos sofrerem, para de repente voltar e dizer que tudo não passou de uma piada de primeiro de abril".

– Não é isso, Harry… eu vou precisar de algum tempo para explicar-lhe todos os detalhes e só por isso não vou levar em conta o que você disse.

Harry suspirou em impaciência, mas isso não impediu que Rony continuasse.

"Há um motivo para o que eu fiz, Harry."

– Deve haver mesmo. E espero que seja um motivo muito bom para explicar o que você fez.

– Eu disse _um motivo_. Se ele é bom ou não… para mim, foi o suficiente. É só isso que sei.

– Por que, Rony? – perguntou Harry, sem acreditar sinceramente que o homem a sua frente fosse, de fato, o amigo que ele acreditava estar morto.

– Foi por Dumbledore – Rony sussurrou, evitando que a conversa fosse ouvida.

– Por que ficar escondido tanto tempo? Por que não nos procurou? – sua voz soava magoada e ressentida enquanto ele tentava buscar uma explicação, algo que o permitisse acreditar que, de fato, não perdera seu amigo.

– Porque passei esses anos todos investigando um bruxo que sempre foi muito importante no círculo de Voldemort. Você sabe que tipo de trabalho é esse… eu não _poderia_ procurar ninguém, _muito menos você._

– É claro… não poderia procurar o grande Harry Potter, já que ele nunca foi capaz de proteger a mente contra as invasões de Voldemort… – Harry odiava profundamente quando as pessoas o tratavam de maneira diferente.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Admita ou não, você é o alvo mais visado pelos seguidores de Voldemort, e eles não poderiam saber que eu estava vivo.

– Por que não?

– Eu não posso explicar sobre a missão, Harry… a única coisa que posso dizer é que não podemos deixar ninguém saber nem que os Inomináveis existem…

– Achei que você estivesse trabalhando para Dumbledore e não para o Ministério.

– E desde quando não é Dumbledore que manda no Ministério? Harry, eu não posso lhe contar detalhes do que eu fiz durante esses anos. Não sem a permissão de Dumbledore…

– Então quer dizer que já descobriu o paradeiro desse bruxo que você estava perseguindo para poder voltar agora? – O cérebro de Harry começava a analisar mais objetivamente a situação.

– Dumbledore pediu para que eu voltasse. Você é a primeira pessoa que encontro desde que deixei o trabalho. Mas não, eu não o encontrei; muito pelo contrário, estou de volta porque perdemos todas as pistas. Não temos mais nada.

– Você pode me dizer ao menos com quem você trabalhava?

– Kingsley, alguns aurores, certos membros da Ordem…

Harry continuava pensando e analisando cada informação recebida. Rony… Inominável… perseguindo bruxos das trevas junto com aurores e com a Ordem da Fênix… voltando agora, depois de ter desaparecido por quinze anos… voltando agora porque Dumbledore precisava conversar com Harry sobre Leahnny…

– O que isso tem a ver com a minha filha? – parando imediatamente o raciocínio, Harry perguntou o que lhe viera à mente.

– Nada, eu presumo. Dumbledore precisava de alguém para encontrá-lo, eu havia acabado de acertar a minha volta e também tinha decidido que você seria o primeiro a saber. Apenas unimos os dois interesses.

Minutos de silêncio seguiram-se; Rony esperando alguma reação de Harry, enquanto esse considerava se deveria dar ao bruxo ao seu lado um voto de confiança; se deveria aceitar essa versão dos fatos, acreditar que Rony estava de volta e esquecer os anos que distanciaram os dois amigos.

Preferiu esperar mais um pouco e não precipitar sua decisão, então mudou de assunto:

– E… seus pais? Eles sabem?

– Não. Foi muito duro fazê-los sofrer. Você não tem idéia de como eu me sentia quando os via. Para falar a verdade, eu realmente morri naquela época. Morri por dentro, Harry.

Harry parou por um momento para encarar o amigo, que parecia concentrado em observar a poltrona à sua frente.

– Você continuou vendo seus pais durante esses anos?

– Sim. Sempre de longe, mas eu dava um jeito. Seria impossível simplesmente me afastar de tudo e de todos.

Os gestos, as expressões, o tom de voz de Rony demonstravam sua sinceridade e Harry, aos poucos, deixou-se acreditar nisso. Ele poderia apenas imaginar de onde Rony tirara coragem para escolher abandonar tudo – principalmente a família – por causa de uma missão.

– Você vai voltar para a Toca? – Harry perguntou.

– Preciso saber qual a reação deles primeiro.

– Como? Pediu para que Dumbledore os contasse?

– Eu… na verdade, estava pensando em outra pessoa para me ajudar.

– Quem?

– Você, Harry… Eu esperava que você falasse com eles, mas não quero lhe pedir isso, principalmente não agora… eu sei que você ainda não acredita em mim...

– Não sei se não acredito em você… e eu não mantive muito contato com eles durante esse tempo…

– Eu sei. Por isso mesmo pensei em você antes… mas eu posso falar com eles, você não precisa fazer isso por mim…

– Eu posso contar a eles… acho que você nem deve temer a reação deles. Tenho certeza que a Sra. Weasley ficará muito feliz em reencontrá-lo.

Rony baixou os olhos, novamente evitando encarar Harry. O amigo notou que ele estava muito nervoso, massageava os nós dos dedos e prendia as lágrimas. Da última vez em que o vira, Rony era apenas um garoto de dezoito anos, muito diferente do homem que agora precisava de boas-vindas, que precisava de apoio e precisava deixar de sentir-se só, e lembrar que a amizade entre eles não seria apagada por alguns anos de distância.

Harry finalmente abraçou o amigo, permitindo que as lágrimas de Rony finalmente irrompessem. Harry também chorou. Sem lágrimas, mas chorou ao admitir, por fim, que estivera errado, que o bruxo a sua frente era realmente Rony e não um impostor qualquer que só queria fazê-lo sofrer e trazer de volta as más lembranças.

– Obrigado – Rony murmurou e se desvencilhou do abraço.

– E a Luna, Rony?

– Não sei se ela precisa de mim agora…

– Eu soube que ela teve um filho… – comentou Harry.

Embora ninguém pudesse negar a semelhança entre Billy e Rony, Harry preferia ouvir do próprio amigo a confirmação de que era pai.

– É… eu também soube dele… mas foi só depois que eu fui embora…

– Ele ainda está em Hogwarts, mas duvido que não sinta sua falta.

– A Luna… – Rony respirou fundo, olhando para o chão –… ela não deixou que eu o visse, pelo menos no início… e agora… eu não sei o que ele sabe sobre mim. Talvez nem queira me ver. Billy já é maior de idade, talvez até tenha sido melhor ele ter crescido longe…

– Você não pode dizer uma coisa dessas, porque não sabe como é crescer sem ter os pais… – Harry respondeu, seu tom mais áspero do que pretendera.

Rony manteve os olhos baixos e murmurou:

– Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção… É que é muito mais fácil pensar assim. Me ajuda a esquecer das centenas de noites que eu passei em claro, imaginando como seria nossa família se pudéssemos ter convivido.

– E quanto à Luna?

– Ela… – Rony fez uma pausa. Pretendia continuar a frase, mas não conseguiu. Em pouco tempo, aquela parada transformou-se em lágrimas, consoladas por um novo abraço de Harry.

"Ela sabia de tudo… eu contei antes de ir embora. Era a única pessoa de fora que sabia. E… ela não reagiu muito bem, acho que por causa da gravidez." Rony continuou depois de um tempo.

– Vai procurá-la agora?

Depois de um longo suspiro, Rony disse:

– A decisão é dela. Daqui pra frente, todos saberão onde estou. Se ela achar que ainda temos o que conversar…

– Hum… e você me acompanha até Hogwarts quando chegarmos? – perguntou Harry, decidindo que essa seria a última questão que permitiria confiar totalmente em "Rony". Queria ver se ele não tinha medo de encontrar Dumbledore.

– Sim. Também tenho que falar com o Diretor.

– Se quiser, posso ir com você à Toca no domingo, mas antes preciso buscar Hermione.

Pela primeira vez, em dezessete anos, Harry viu seu amigo sorrir.

– Eu fiquei de olho em vocês também. – Rony piscou para Harry. – Depois do julgamento, até cheguei a achar que não ficariam juntos.

– Leahnny… eu não poderia fazer isso com ela. – Rony continuou observando, segurando o riso. – Você sabe que eu precisava ficar com a Mione. Vou levá-la para a Itália...

– É, eu fiquei sabendo. Não é à toa que o encontrei em Roma.

– Ah, é…

– Conheci sua garotinha também. – Rony finalmente gargalhou. – E então, como foi que você encarou essa de ela ter ido para a Sonserina?

– O quê? – Harry empalideceu. Não se importara muito com a Seleção, estava certo de que ela seria escolhida para a Grifinória.

– É, cara, o que você achou da Leahnny ter ido para a Sonserina?

Harry viajara logo depois do embarque de Leahnny em King's Cross e não recebera carta alguma da filha desde então; a garota só escrevera para a mãe e, em nenhuma das cartas que Hermione lhe enviara, ela citara a Casa para qual a filha fora selecionada.

– Eu não sabia – concluiu ele.

– Puxa – exclamou Rony, percebendo que o amigo não teria motivos para mentir. – Como é que você não sabia?

– Hermione não mencionou nada sobre a Seleção, eu só assumi que a Leah tivesse ficado da Grifinória, nunca pensei que…

– Sei. Mas, você sabe – começou Rony, franzindo o rosto –, a Sonserina é a casa dos bruxos das trevas… você acha que isso quer dizer alguma coisa?

– Já houve bruxos das trevas que não eram da Sonserina. – Harry lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. – E não falo apenas de Pettigrew.

– Hmm, tudo bem, eu não quis dizer nada.

– Quando você foi a Hogwarts?

– Na última reunião que tivemos, há um mês e meio.

– Não vejo Leah há mais tempo…

– Eu não conversei com ela, só a vi de longe. Ela tem os olhos da Mione.

– Como ela estava?

– Bem, Harry. Estava sorrindo e conversando com os colegas, como qualquer criança normal.

– Ela não soube quem eu era até o embarque em King's Cross. Quero dizer, mesmo depois de onze anos, ainda não esqueceram que eu derrotei Voldemort...

– Como assim? – perguntou Rony. – Leahnny não sabia que era uma bruxa?

– _Nós_ não sabíamos que ela era. Leah nunca demonstrou sinais de magia antes de ir para Hogwarts. Temíamos que ela tivesse nascido trouxa, bem, você sabe por que… a família de Hermione… minha mãe…

– É, havia a possibilidade. Mas como vocês a criaram? Ela sabia sobre o nosso mundo? Sabia que você e Hermione eram bruxos?

– Sabia, mas tentávamos não fazer muito alarde, como se fosse comum ter bruxos e trouxas na família. Nosso apartamento em Edimburgo é cheio de quinquilharias trouxas e, durante alguns anos, ela estudou em uma escola primária trouxa. Nosso contato doméstico com a sociedade bruxa é quase nulo, exceto por Minerva e Remo, que nos visitam de vez em quando, e Dumbledore, é claro.

– Certo. Isso quer dizer que sobre você… a fama, essas coisas, ela não sabia de nada?

– Nada. O máximo que ela sabia é que temos dinheiro suficiente para viver confortavelmente sem que eu precise trabalhar. Talvez ela ache que o dinheiro vem das pesquisas feitas pela Mione, não sei.

– Vocês já conversaram depois que ela descobriu?

– Não tivemos tempo em setembro.

– Ela vai passar o natal com você?

– A princípio, sim. Ainda não decidi, entretanto, como a levaremos para a Itália.

* * *

Enquanto Dumbledore aguardava a chegada de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley – prevista para o final da tarde daquele mesmo dia –, aproveitava para resolver "problemas internos de Hogwarts", como seu Vice-Diretor os chamava.

À sua frente, encontrava-se Leahnny Granger, acompanhada do Vice-Diretor de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. Estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, em silêncio, e a filha de Harry Potter demonstrava de longe qualquer nervosismo.

Leahnny encarava Dumbledore como quem exigisse uma explicação imediata para o motivo da convocação. Dumbledore, por outro lado, não transparecia ansiedade alguma; seus olhos eram serenos e tranqüilos, quase despreocupados, apesar do clima tenso da sala.

– Tem algo a alegar em sua defesa, Leahnny? – perguntou o diretor.

A aluna respirou devagar, relaxou o corpo, devolveu o olhar aparentemente despretensioso do diretor e disse:

– Avery insultou minha família – disse Leahnny, sem emoções exageradas na voz.

– Parece que foi um comentário sórdido sobre a ascendência de Hermione e outro sobre a Casa a que Potter pertenceu, Diretor – Malfoy informou.

– E você deu importância a esses comentários, Leahnny?

– Obviamente, Dumbledore.

– Eu agradeceria, Leahnny, se, dentro da escola, chamasse-me de Professor ou Diretor.

– Desculpe, senhor.

– O problema, _Diretor_ – continuou Malfoy, exasperado –, são os feitiços negros que Granger usou contra Avery.

– Leahnny – o diretor inclinou-se sobre a escrivaninha –, Harry lhe ensinou esses feitiços?

Ele precisava perguntar, mesmo sabendo que Leahnny estaria mentido no caso de uma resposta afirmativa. Harry desconhecia por completo as habilidades da filha – ainda que Dumbledore confirmasse, desde o começo, que Leahnny era bruxa; ele jamais ensinaria a ela tal tipo de magia, não se pudesse evitar.

– Não, Diretor – a garota respondeu, sem emoção alguma na voz.

– E pode dizer-nos quem o fez?

Leahnny fugiu do olhar que Dumbledore lhe lançara. Encarou o chão da sala, pôs uma mecha de cabelo negro para trás da orelha direita e, ainda sem levantar os olhos, disse:

– Eu aprendi sozinha, Diretor.

– Entendo. Imagino que tenha lido em algum lugar o encantamento. Acredito que somente a Seção Restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts possui tais referências – especulou Dumbledore, ainda mais certo sobre a necessidade de conversar com Harry em breve, principalmente sobre os espólios que Leahnny possivelmente adquirira ao ser admitida em Hogwarts.

– O senhor está me acusando de invadir a biblioteca da escola, Professor? – perguntou ela, voltando a encará-lo.

– Estou meramente discorrendo sobre o fato de que livros dessa espécie, se forem procurados na escola, serão encontrados somente na Seção Restrita – justificou Dumbledore, como se estivesse fazendo um comentário fútil sobre o tempo.

Dumbledore passou os instantes seguintes decifrando a expressão no rosto de Leahnny. Ela preferira não comentar a última afirmação do diretor e, quando ele percebeu que a aluna permaneceria em silêncio, decidiu retomar a fala.

"Seu pai está vindo para cá, Leahnny. Tenho certeza de que ele poderá me informar aquilo que você não soube. Ou estou errado?"

– Ele pode informá-lo de muitas coisas que não sei, ou fatos que tentaram esconder de mim – Leahnny respondeu selvagemente.

O diretor fez um sinal para que Malfoy se retirasse. Quando este encostou a porta, Dumbledore levantou-se e pôs-se a acariciar as penas de Fawkes, que estavam muito vermelhas e brilhantes. Seu objetivo era deixar a aluna mais à vontade para que não continuasse a rebater as perguntas com ironias venenosas.

Após longos minutos de silêncio, leves batidas ouviram-se à porta. Fawkes soltou uma estridente nota e voou para o ombro de Dumbledore, enquanto o diretor cruzava pacientemente a sala para atender.

– Olá, Dumbledore – disse Harry, entrando na sala, sem notar a presença de Leahnny, ocultada pelas costas da poltrona.

– Como vai, Harry? Entre, Ronald. Vejo que já conversaram.

– Sim – confirmou Rony.

– O que aconteceu, Alvo? – perguntou Harry. – Por que você mandou me chamar com tanta urgência?

– Discutiremos isso em particular mais tarde – Dumbledore declarou e Harry estava prestes a questionar a confiança depositada em Rony quando o diretor esclareceu, andando até a frente da cadeira de Leahnny. – Achei que gostaria de encontrar alguém.

– Filha?! – Harry surpreendeu-se com a presença dela na sala do diretor.

Leahnny nada respondeu. Limitou-se a encarar o pai com uma expressão que já estava se tornando sua característica mais marcante. Nem séria, nem alegre, nem interrogativa e muito menos temerosa. Leahnny aprendera a esconder o que sentia por trás dos olhos castanho-claros que brilhavam intensamente.

Harry estranhou a situação – assim como os outros bruxos que o acompanhavam –; não esperava uma recepção tão fria da própria filha. Ao que lhe constava, eles não estavam brigados à última vez que se viram, em King's Cross. Aproximou-se da poltrona que ela ocupava e abaixou-se à sua frente. Acariciando levemente a face da garotinha, afastou alguns fios de cabelo que caíam sobre os olhos e usou uma voz extremamente paternal para dizer-lhe:

– Gostando de Hogwarts, meu amor?

– Muito – ela respondeu, mas novamente foi impossível definir se o tom era sincero ou irônico.

– Eu sinto muita falta de você, Leah.

– Eu sei – comentou a garota e, então, apontou para Rony. – Quem é ele?

– Ah, esse é o Sr. Weasley, filha.

Rony aproximou-se e estendeu a mão para a garota.

– Prazer em conhecê-la, Leahnny. Sou um… – ele procurou os olhos de Harry e estes confirmaram que deveria prosseguir –… amigo de seu pai.

– Um _grande_ amigo – acrescentou Harry.

– Isso. E da sua mãe também – Rony completou, ainda esperando o cumprimento.

– Vocês se conheceram em Hogwarts? – Leahnny perguntou, mas o interesse que ela tinha na conversa não era o óbvio.

– Sim.

– Eu imaginei – disse Leahnny, ignorando categoricamente a mão estendida de Rony, levantando-se da poltrona e indo em direção à porta.

– Leahnny? – chamou Dumbledore.

– Desculpa, _diretor_ – disse ela, virando-se rapidamente e ficando, por um momento, muito parecida com Hermione quando não conseguia responder uma pergunta de Snape –, é que estou atrasada para o jantar. _Com licença._

– Leahnny-Flynn Granger – Harry chamou, sem alterar o tom de voz.

A garota parou diante da porta, de costas para os três bruxos, respirando pausadamente.

"Leah," Harry chamou novamente. Ela prendeu a respiração.

– Sim, papai? – a voz de Leahnny soou muito menos áspera do que antes, mas ainda assim, irônica.

– Foi bom ver você, filha.

Depois de um longo suspiro, Leahnny deixou a sala de Dumbledore. Harry simplesmente não entendia por que ela mudara tanto e por que o tratara tão friamente. O máximo que conseguia supor era que ela acreditara em quaisquer mentiras contadas pelos outros sobre ele.

Talvez ele devesse ter suspeitado que algo estava errado a partir do momento que ela passara a escrever somente para Hermione; justo ela, que era mais apegada ao pai. Harry realmente precisava encontrar a esposa, conversar com ela sobre isso e mais, passar o natal junto à filha, para que assim tudo o que estivesse entre eles fosse esclarecido. Ao menos ele esperava assim.

– Ela é mesmo uma sonserina – Rony comentou, interrompendo o silêncio de alguns instantes.

– Como foram de viagem? – perguntou Dumbledore, mudando de assunto.

– Bem – Harry sentou-se e resolveu mudar de assunto. – Mas, conte-me, Alvo, o porquê da urgência. Foi pelo mesmo motivo que trouxe Leahnny aqui?

– Foi, Harry. Já tivemos três incidentes desde o início das aulas. Todos protagonizados por ela.

– Que tipo de incidente? – insistiu Harry, enquanto Rony observava a tudo, acomodando-se na poltrona ao seu lado.

– Aparentemente, alguns insultos destinados a você e Hermione foram proclamados por alguns alunos sonserinos.

– Desculpe, Alvo, mas não entendi muito bem qual é o problema. Você me chamou aqui só porque Leah se envolve em brigas? Porque, sinceramente, não considero essa situação um caso de urgência. Malfoy e eu brigávamos pelo menos uma vez por semana nos meus anos de Hogwarts.

– Eu desejava que fosse apenas isso, Harry. O problema é que ela usa Artes das Trevas nos feitiços contra os colegas.

Dumbledore fez uma pausa para que suas palavras tivessem o efeito desejado. Precisava que Harry não subestimasse a gravidade da situação como ele próprio fizera no passado quando outra certa jovem começou a usar Artes das Trevas contra os colegas sem que ele a censurasse apropriadamente. Harry estava pensativo, sem notar a fênix que saíra do ombro de Dumbledore e pousara no chão, a seus pés, reclinando a cabeça para aproximar-se mais dele.

– Leah deve ter aprendido com outros sonserinos – Harry pronunciou-se depois de algum tempo, sob olhar interessado de Rony –, porque não ensinamos a ela feitiço algum em casa.

– Não o estou acusando, Harry. Considerei mais provável ela ter buscado livros na Seção Restrita da biblioteca, ou até mesmo ajuda externa e, com ajuda de _uma certa capa_ e de _um certo mapa_, não seria difícil à Leahnny acessar os livros sem autorização.

– Eu não os dei a ela, não a contei muita coisa sobre o mundo bruxo, e muito menos sobre meus pais. Eu esperava o natal para esclarecê-la, mas parece que ela não tem tanto interesse nisso… – Harry foi reticente, olhando para o nada. Continuou depois de alguns segundos: – Vocês falaram com Hermione?

– Após o primeiro incidente, enviei uma coruja a ela, mas, com a reincidência, decidimos contatar você. Hermione está muito ocupada agora com a fase de exposição da pesquisa.

– Eu sei. Irei buscá-la amanhã em Edimburgo, após a apresentação final perante o Conselho.

– Gostariam de ficar em Hogwarts essa noite? – ofereceu Dumbledore.

Rony considerou por um momento. Afinal, não voltaria para casa, não àquela noite. Esperava que o amigo preferisse ficar ali a passar a noite sozinho no apartamento que dividia com Hermione. Porém, antes que pudesse manifestar-se, Harry respondeu por eles:

– Não, obrigado, Alvo. Eu planejo visitar Remo e Minerva essa noite. Rony pode vir se quiser. Eles ficarão felizes em vê-lo.

– É uma ótima idéia – aprovou Dumbledore. – Acho que até eu o acompanharei para visitar Minerva. Vamos?

– Agora? – Rony surpreendeu-se, mas o diretor apenas sorriu. – Ok.

* * *

Hermione encostou a porta e largou a capa sobre o sofá. Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e notou que estavam mais úmidos do que esperava – começara a garoar exatamente quando aparatara a uma quadra do apartamento. Largou a varinha no móvel da sala, abriu as cortinas e foi para o quarto. Acostumara-se a não usar magia dentro de casa por causa da filha, e era exatamente nela que estava pensando no momento.

Pegou o porta-retrato do oratório e ficou admirando a garotinha doce, sentada em um balanço da escola trouxa que freqüentara até os onze anos. A imagem não apresentava movimento algum, assim como todas as outras que adornavam a sala; procuravam ao máximo evitar contato com objetos mágicos e similares, pelo menos em casa.

Desejou não estar sozinha ali, mas a apresentação de seu projeto perante o Conselho fora mais breve do que o esperado. Saíra-se bem e agora estava de volta, antes do previsto, e estava sozinha. Após quatro meses, voltava para casa para encontrá-la vazia. Nem Bichento estava lá para recebê-la, mas Hermione não estranhou isso. Se Harry passara três meses fora, então deveria ter levado o gato junto para evitar que este ficasse sozinho e sem comida.

É claro que Leahnny não poderia estar ali. Ela só voltaria de Hogwarts no Natal. Quanto a Harry… na última coruja, ele avisara que faria uma viagem para Dumbledore. E não dizia mais nada além de que sairia do país e que deveria voltar neste final de semana.

Por alguns minutos, quis que Harry não ajudasse Dumbledore e passasse tanto tempo fora, mas não poderia culpá-lo. Eles deviam muita coisa a Dumbledore e sabia que Harry estava lutando pelo que era certo. Sem contar que deveria ser difícil para ele ficar três meses sozinho em casa, já que ela estivera muito ocupada com a pesquisa chefiada por McGonagall.

Hermione tomou um banho demorado e tentou ler algumas páginas de um livro, mas logo perdeu a paciência e recolocou-o na estante. Foi até a janela, abriu o vidro e deixou a brisa fresca da noite de Edimburgo beijar seu rosto. Perdeu a noção do tempo mirando as estrelas, observando o movimento da rua abaixo e pensando no trabalho em que estivera envolvida.

Quando a madrugada já estava muito avançada, Hermione afastou-se da janela e puxou o fino _voil_ da cortina. Ouviu um barulho na porta e gelou.

Parou no meio da sala, de costas para o vento que continuava entrando. A porta abriu-se lentamente. Em segundos que pareceram horas, Hermione viu um homem entrar e pendurar o casaco no cabide. Ele acendeu a luz que ela apagara antes de ir até a janela e largou uma pequena mala sobre o sofá.

– Harry? – chamou ela.

– Amor? – Harry respondeu, aproximando-se dela.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – ele repetiu a pergunta dela.

– Eu moro aqui, Sr. Potter.

– Não, não! – disse ele, divertindo-se. – _Eu_ é que moro aqui, Srta. Granger…

Hermione olhou ao seu redor, como se procurasse alguém.

– Não estou vendo nenhuma Srta. Granger…sou a Sra. Potter, lembra? Você e eu nos casamos…

– Ah, agora estou entendendo por que a senhora alega morar aqui – disse Harry.

– Entendeu mesmo, Sr. Potter? Porque, se precisar, eu posso desenhar…

– Eu prefiro uma demonstração prática, se a senhora não se importar… – continuou ele, enlaçando as mãos na cintura dela e trazendo-a para mais perto.

– Como foi de viagem? – perguntou Hermione.

– Acontece, Sra. Potter, que eu trouxe… – começou ele, falando bem pausadamente –… duas passagens para… Roma…

Ele observou a reação dela por alguns instantes e então encerrou:

"… no Expresso do Oriente."

– Harry, seu maluco! – disse ela, batendo em seus ombros. – Que história é essa?

– É que uma vez, Sra. Potter, – ele continuou com seu tom sério e pausado – há muito tempo, uma linda bruxa disse-me que queria casar, ter filhos e morar na Itália…

– Você lembra disso, Har?

– Shhhh! – xingou ele, ainda extremamente sério. – Não me interrompa, Sra. Potter!

Harry voltou a encará-la com brandura.

"A parte do casamento, como a senhora acabou de lembrar-me, eu já cumpri; a parte dos filhos… bem, foi só uma, mas eu também dei um jeito…"

– Deu um jeito? – Hermione riu.

– Chegou a hora de realizar seu último desejo, minha cara…

– Morar na Itália?

– À beira do Lago Regillus…

– Do que está falando, Har? – ela tentou afastar-se dele por impulso, mas Harry segurou-a com força.

– Estou falando de uma casa situada a nordeste de Roma, à beira do mais belo lago do país, o Regillus, palco da grandíssima vitória dos romanos sobre os latinos em 496 AP.

– Alguém fez uma boa pesquisa na biblioteca, não, Sr. Potter?

– Sabe como é, Sra. Potter, maus hábitos espalham-se rapidamente…

– O que quis dizer com isso? – perguntou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior e estreitando os olhos.

– Esqueceu do "Sr. Potter" – disse Harry.

– Vamos passar a noite inteira só nisso?

– Bem, eu planejava ir para a estação somente amanhã à noite, para a viagem, mas se a senhora assim desejar, tenho certeza que poderemos ir agora para lá aguardar a partida…

– Na verdade, não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente…

– Então a senhora já tinha algo em mente, mesmo achando que eu não chegaria hoje? – perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

– Pelo contrário – esclareceu Hermione –, as idéias só afloraram quando você entrou por aquela porta.

– Hmmm… idéias? – sussurrou ele, causando um arrepio na esposa.

– Desenho ou demonstração prática? – devolveu ela, também sussurrando.

– Hmm, acho que as paredes não têm espaço suficiente para que a senhora desenhe...

– E a cama tem espaço suficiente para que eu demonstre, Sr. Potter?

– Nossa, você deve mesmo ter sentido falta de mim nesses três meses…

– Você nem imagina o quanto – disse ela, passando a mão pelo pescoço de Harry e colando mais seu corpo ao dele. – Mas, a julgar pela sua disposição a conversar, fui a única que sentiu falta de alguma coisa aqui… – completou Hermione, baixando os olhos.

Gentilmente, Harry tirou uma das mãos que estavam na cintura de Hermione e usou-a para tocar de leve o queixo da esposa, fazendo-a levantar o rosto.

– Senti… – começou ele.

Harry ergueu a mão mais um pouco, a ponta de seus dedos quase alcançando o canto externo dos olhos dela.

"… muita falta…" ele continuou.

A mão posada sobre o rosto de Hermione deslizou suavemente pelo cabelo dela…

"… de você."

Hermione tirou os óculos do rosto dele e deixou-os cair imprudentemente no chão. Harry pareceu indiferente a isso, assim como ao vento que entrava cada vez mais forte pela janela; eles estavam próximos o suficiente para que qualquer uma dessas coisas deixasse de ter importância.

Viu Hermione piscar demoradamente, encarando-o com firmeza cada vez que abria os olhos. Quando ela cerrou as pálpebras mais uma vez, ele, com delicadeza, tocos os lábios dela com os seus. Tencionava deixar que ela começasse, mas assim que sentiu o calor da boca de sua amante, ali, colada na sua, descobriu que seria incapaz de retardar o beijo que guardara apenas em sua mente por tanto tempo.

Abraçou-a com força, concentrando-se em percorrer o pescoço da esposa com sua boca. O corpo de Hermione, pressionado fortemente contra o seu, obrigara-o a recuar a ponto de suas costas encontrarem a parede.

Os beijos de Harry mergulharam na gola semi-aberta da camisa dela. Hermione teve de empurrá-lo mais uma vez para que pudesse tirar-lhe a gravata e abrir os primeiros botões da camisa. Perdeu a paciência logo no segundo e arrancou todos os outros com um movimento brusco, exibindo o tórax dele, o qual passou a beijar, obrigando Harry a erguer o queixo e perder o contato de seus lábios com o corpo dela.

Hermione passou as mãos pelo peito de Harry e, com as costas dessas, empurrou a camisa, que deslizou pelos braços de Harry e caiu no chão. As mãos dela, após passarem pelos ombros do marido, puxaram-no mais para junto de si. Enquanto seus lábios encontraram os dele, suas unhas firmaram-se nas costas de Harry e suas pernas entrelaçaram-se na cintura.

Harry segurou-a com ainda mais força e ergueu-a. Deu mais um impulso e, segurando-a no colo, a carregou até o quarto, sem deixar de beijá-la um instante sequer.

Inclinando-se, largou Hermione sobre a cama. Começou a desabotoar a camisa que ela vestia – uma das que ele deixara no apartamento durante a viagem. Passou por cada botão, devagar, até chegar ao último. Um dos braços, ele usava para apoiar-se na cama, ficando alto o suficiente para se mover, mas não tão longe que não pudesse alcançar o corpo de Hermione com os lábios.

Com a outra mão livre, ele pôde explorar melhor a cintura da amante enquanto ela beijava agressivamente o lóbulo da sua orelha. Harry deixou que ela se erguesse um pouco, apenas o suficiente para livrar-se da blusa e, tão logo isso aconteceu, inclinou-a de volta ao travesseiro, retomando os beijos cada vez mais ardentes, as carícias cada vez mais ansiosas.

Hermione quebrou o beijo e fez menção de desabotoar-lhe as calças, mas Harry segurou suas mãos firmemente, como um sinal de que estava no comando. Ela percebeu que teria de obedecê-lo, ou acabaria atrasando-os ainda mais. Conseguiu sorrir em meio aos beijos que voltaram a percorrer seu colo. Quando Harry levantou os olhos para encará-la, ela pôde ver que ele também não estava nem um pouco disposto a demorar-se.

Agilmente, ele abriu a presilha do soutien dela. Hermione esticou os braços e, por eles, Harry tirou a peça, que, no segundo seguinte, jogou para algum lado da cama.

Seus beijos tornaram-se cada vez mais longos enquanto concentrava-se quase que por completo nos seios da esposa. As mãos de Hermione aprofundaram-se brutalmente no cabelo dele. Harry deixou seu corpo acomodar-se sobre o dela, sem machucá-la, pousou a cabeça sobre o peito e ouviu o coração de Hermione batendo acelerado. Sentiu que ela tirara uma das pernas de baixo dele e lentamente foi invertendo a posição dos corpos, apoiando-se sobre os próprios ombros.

Viu uma efêmera expressão de dor no rosto do marido e a desfez com um beijo que começou nos lábios, depois avançou pelo pescoço de Harry, primeiro do lado direito, depois do esquerdo, e, finalmente, descendo pelo tórax e chegando ao abdômen – onde Hermione deteve-se por um bom tempo. Com seus braços, ela impediu que as mãos de Harry fizessem o que ela já planejara fazer desde o princípio.

Desafivelou o cinto dele e tirou-o da cintura com um puxão brusco. Atirou-o no chão, próximo da porta, e voltou a beijar-lhe a pele, excitando-o ainda mais.

Desabotoou a calça com cuidado, parando por um momento para observar a expressão dele. Viu-o encarando-a aflito; novamente, impediu que ele interferisse e passou a abrir o zíper da calça vagarosamente, prestando atenção no modo como ele inspirava e espirava de forma cada vez mais irregular.

– Hermione… – Harry murmurou.

– Hum? – perguntou ela, sem levantar o rosto para encará-lo.

Quando a calça dele estava completamente aberta, as mãos delicadas de Hermione abaixaram-na até a altura dos joelhos. Harry inclinou-se e puxou a amante de volta. Os dois mantiveram os rostos colados, os narizes se tocando, os lábios se buscando, os olhos desafiando-se o tempo todo, e as mãos entrelaçadas ao lado do corpo.

"Esqueceu que sou a Sra. Potter agora?" ela sorriu e, antes que Harry pudesse responder, cobriu a boca dele com a sua. Enquanto o beijava, puxou o corpo dele ainda mais para perto – se é que isso era possível. As mãos de seu esposo brincavam com o fino elástico de sua calcinha, retirando-a aos poucos enquanto ela tentava fazer o mesmo com a roupa de baixo dele, não obtendo o mesmo sucesso. Harry a interrompeu e, repetindo o que ela fizera, deitou-a contra o colchão e colocou seu próprio corpo sobre o dela.

– Então, Sra. Potter – ele continuou, ofegante. – Como seu marido, devo cumprir com minhas obrigações conjugais…

Harry apertou o corpo da amante contra o seu. Terminou de tirar-lhe a roupa íntima e livrou-se da própria; respirou fundo e obteve, dos olhos dela, a confirmação de que poderia seguir em frente.

Começou a penetrá-la devagar e abafou o gemido dela com um profundo e demorado beijo. Hermione respondeu pressionando os dedos contra a pele de Harry, como se quisesse arrancá-la, mas evitando feri-lo com as unhas. Ele transferiu os beijos para o pescoço e correu as mãos pelo corpo dela, entre o colchão, obrigando Hermione a erguer-se alguns centímetros, provocando um novo gemido que, desta vez, não foi contido.

Repetiu isso e inspirou profundamente antes de atentar mais uma vez contra o corpo junto ao seu. Hermione tirou as mãos de suas costas e explorou seu peito, obrigando-o a erguer-se e, assim, encará-la. Ela estava séria e, ao mesmo tempo, sorria; Harry não entendia como é que ela conseguia manter aquela expressão tão peculiar. Sentiu as unhas dela na sua nuca, atraindo-o para si, provocando uma nova contração.

Ele continuou movimentando seu corpo sobre o dela, contra o dela, junto ao dela, fazendo Hermione cerrar os olhos, abraçá-lo com força, quase o sufocando. Naquele momento, acreditou que ela perdera o controle e que, para ela, o fato de ele estar dominando-a era exatamente o que esperava.

Aproximou-se com calma da hora de recompensá-la e, embora ela estivesse cada vez mais ansiosa, tomou o cuidado de não atender a todos os seus pedidos de imediato; sabia que ainda era capaz de "torturá-la" mais um pouco e que, mais tarde, ela agradeceria por isso – ainda que as marcas deixadas em suas costas parecessem uma demonstração de raiva pela demora.

Hermione abriu os olhos de novo, notando que Harry estava no limite do autocontrole. Sorriu abertamente. Gostava de vê-lo assim, e não se preocupou em ajudá-lo a se conter. Pelo contrário, envolveu seu corpo e impediu que o amante se afastasse, usando toda a força que tinha. Harry surpreendeu-se, respirou fundo e tentou erguer-se outra vez, mas Hermione o deteve, decidida.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e investiu novamente, com mais força do que das outras vezes. Sentiu os músculos dela contraírem-se e depois relaxarem, e o fazerem por repetidas vezes, até perceber que seu corpo respondia da mesma maneira. A pulsação de seu sangue acelerou-se nas veias enquanto via que Hermione estava mordendo um dos lábios e prendendo a respiração por instantes cada vez mais longos.

A ansiedade aumentou, abraçou-a com mais força e murmurou "eu te amo" no ouvido da esposa antes de perder o domínio sobre as palavras que dizia, as coisas que fazia e as sensações que o invadiam.

Ela, no entanto, não permitiu que ele parasse. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, depois a boca, o rosto, a testa, o queixo… abraçou-o e também perdeu qualquer noção de tempo que poderia ainda ter.

* * *

A/N: Como eu disse, boa parte da fic já está pronta (estou trabalhando no capítulo 8, a festa de Natal dos Potter :P), então vai depender das minhas betas a liberação... espero publicar um capítulo por fim-de-semana... estão avisados.

**Próximo capítulo: **uma visita à Rua dos Alfeneiros, uma visita à Toca... um sonho e uma discussão entre o nosso casal preferido.


	3. Primeiros Movimentos

**Capítulo Dois –Primeiros Movimentos**

_"Hear, Senators and people _

_Of the good town of Rome, _

_The Thirty Cities charge you _

_To bring the Tarquins home: _

_And if ye still be stubborn _

_To work the Tarquins wrong, _

_The Thirty Cities warn you, _

_Look your walls be strong"._

* * *

A manhã de domingo começou agradável, com o sol desbravando seu caminho por entre as nuvens, que eram levadas pelo vento frio do início de dezembro. Válter e Petúnia Dursley não esperavam que nada estranho acontecesse – haviam-se livrado desse tipo de coisa há anos e agradeciam silenciosamente por seu sobrinho, Harry Potter, nunca ter voltado para casa. Uma pessoa "da laia dele" viera, uma vez, e buscara os últimos pertences do moleque, dando aos Dursley a certeza de que nunca mais se envolveriam com esse tipo de gente – ou pelo menos assim eles pensavam.

Duda, certa vez, contara que Harry tivera uma filha ("Esse tipo de gente não deveria procriar" – Válter encerrara o assunto no mesmo instante) e, depois disso, foram-se dez anos sem o mínimo contato com o mundo bruxo, tempo que deveria ser suficiente para fazê-los esquecer a existência do mesmo.

Entretanto, quaisquer as ligações ainda existentes entre eles e a magia, estas foram suficientes para que voltassem a ser atormentados naquele dia, quando um sujeito de aparência suspeita – ainda que apresentasse feições agradáveis e estivesse bem vestido –, acompanhado de uma mulher alta e esbelta, bateu à porta de casa.

Válter tentara, de todas as maneiras, dispensá-los, ainda com a pequena esperança de que aqueles dois estranhos não passassem de meros vendedores sem o menor senso de civilidade, para incomodarem a uma hora daquelas em pleno final de semana. Contudo, os dois não estavam dispostos a partir; não sem antes cumprir o objetivo da "visita". Entraram mesmo sem convite, ignorando os protestos dos donos da casa – que poderiam ser ouvidos até pelos vizinhos bisbilhoteiros.

Æthelind fechou a porta imediatamente, antes que qualquer rosto curioso pudesse interferir em seus planos. Os Dursley, assustados, recuaram alguns passos, aproximando-se da porta da cozinha. No mesmo instante, o intruso a fechou também, com apenas um aceno da varinha.

– O… que vocês querem? – Válter gaguejou.

– Onde está Potter? – perguntou Æthelind objetivamente, sua voz carregando uma estranha simpatia.

– P… Potter? Não conhecemos nenhum Harry Potter.

A bruxa alta e de olhar marcante avançou alguns centímetros, apenas o suficiente para que o Sr. Dursley, assustado, decidisse empurrar a Sra. Dursley para trás de si em uma tentativa de proteção.

– Obrigada por nos lembrar o primeiro nome do seu sobrinho, _trouxa_ – disse Marjorie.

– Ele não é meu sobrinho! Não temos gente _anormal_ na família!

Marjorie sequer olhou para Válter antes de dar um tapa violento naquela face gorda. A única reação esboçada no rosto de seu noivo foi um pequeno sorriso, enquanto que Petúnia ficou horrorizada.

– _Anormais_ são vocês, bando de trouxas inúteis! Onde Potter se escondeu? – perguntou Marjorie.

– Não sabemos… – Válter continuou respondendo pela esposa.

– Sabem que podemos obrigá-los a falar, não sabem?

Os Dursley imaginavam os métodos que poderiam ser usados para que aqueles estranhos conseguissem isso; embora não soubessem como aqueles _anormais_ torturavam as pessoas, haviam convivido com o filho tempo suficiente para conhecer todos os métodos trouxas apresentados no cinema.

"NÃO SABEM?", Marjorie insistiu.

– Não temos notícias de Harry há mais de dez anos… – Petúnia resolveu falar, espiando os bruxos por cima do ombro do marido, sua voz trêmula espalhando-se pelos cantos da sala tão bem arrumada da casa de número quatro.

– Cale a boca, Petúnia! – disse Válter, movendo-se para o lado, escondendo-a um pouco mais.

– É mesmo, Sra. Dursley? – Æthelind perguntou, curioso. – E por que isso?

– Não queremos saber dele, nem de nada sobre o _seu_ mundo.

– Eu acho difícil que, sendo a única família dele, vocês não saibam de nada… então, vou repetir a pergunta: onde está Potter?

– Não sei! Espero que tenha morrido!

– _Crucio_! – pronunciou Æthelind, sem nenhum gesto brusco, apontando a varinha para Válter.

O Sr. Dursley caiu no chão, debatendo-se sob o olhar aterrorizado de Petúnia, que se encolhera contra a parede.

– Ele não sabe! – ela falou, com a voz uma oitava mais elevada do que o normal. – Pare! Ele não sabe de nada!

– E você, sabe? – Æthelind finalmente cessou a Maldição.

– Não temos contato com esse tipo de gente.

– Com o _seu_ tipo de gente, Sra. Dursley?

– Já dissemos que Harry foi embora há muito tempo e que não temos notícias há dez anos…

– Sabemos que você tem mantido contado com o _nosso mundo_ durante esse tempo, Sra. Dursley. – Marjorie aproximou-se de Petúnia, enquanto Æthelind ameaçava Válter.

– Isso é mentira! – protestou Petúnia.

– E Dumbledore não pertence ao mundo bruxo?

– D… Dumbledore?

– Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts e, _dizem_, o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo – disse Marjorie.

– Você troca cartas com ele, Sra. Dursley – Æthelind disse, sem tirar os olhos de Válter. – E Dumbledore sabe exatamente onde Harry Potter está.

– Mas… ele não me disse nada sobre Harry!

– Então sobre o quê vocês falam? – ele pressionou.

– Petúnia? – murmurou Válter, ainda no chão.

– Nada… - foi a resposta fraca dela.

– Fale logo, trouxa! – Marjorie se irritou.

– Nada!

– Querida, – Æthelind chamou a noiva – dê-me o frasco.

Prontamente, Marjorie obedeceu e retirou do bolso um pequeno vidro, que continha uma poção incolor de aspecto muito semelhante ao da água. Petúnia empalideceu ainda mais, seu rosto contorceu-se e, sem olhar para Válter, ela perguntou:

– Isso não é _Veritaserum_, é?

– Parabéns, Sra. Dursley! O Soro da Verdade… – Marjorie disse devagar, como se filosofasse sobre o título da poção. – A questão é a seguinte: vamos precisar usá-lo?

– Não… Dumbledore… ele só queria…

– Dumbledore sabia que estávamos atrás deles – completou Marjorie imediatamente, com a varinha apontada para Petúnia.

– Se sabia, não me disse nada… nem sei quem são vocês…

– Você mente muito mal, Sra. Dursley. – Marjorie não deixou de encarar os olhos de Petúnia. – O que ele mandou fazer se nos encontrasse?

– Ele avisou, Petúnia? – perguntou Válter, incrédulo.

– Chega! Ele não avisou _nada_ e eu não sei de _nada_!

– É mesmo? – Æthelind pegou Petúnia pelo braço e a obrigou a sentar-se, embora, durante todo o tempo, os gestos dele continuassem gentis e discretos.

– S… sim…

– Então, imagino que você e Dumbledore passaram o tempo todo trocando receitas de bolo, já que não falaram de Harry Potter, que é o seu único assunto em comum…

– Harry Potter não é o nosso único assunto em comum.

– Hum, talvez _isso_ seja verdade, Æthelind… _talvez_ Dumbledore tenha escrito para discutir a presença da Sra. Dursley no mundo trouxa – Marjorie disse, ainda apontando a varinha para Petúnia.

– O QUÊ? – Válter falou, estupefato.

– Não acha que está na hora de contar a ele? – o homem provocou.

– Não há nada para contar! – Petúnia respondeu.

– Você é uma bruxa? – perguntou Válter para a esposa.

– NÃO!

– Não agora, não é, Sra. Dursley? – Æthelind sorriu.

– Vão embora, _anormais_! Não sabemos do moleque!

– Isso é o que você diz ao seu marido trouxa, Sra. Dursley… Vamos ter de usar o _Veritaserum_, querida – comentou Æthelind, virando-se para Marjorie.

– Não na frente de Válter… – pediu Petúnia.

– Então está disposta a colaborar?

– Deixem-no ir.

– _Infelizmente_, Sra. Dursley, isso não vai ser possível…

– Eu conto tudo, digo o que quiserem, mas deixem-no ir! – Petúnia pediu em tom de súplica.

– Não podemos permitir que o Sr. Dursley vá pedir ajuda; entretanto, se a senhora insiste em não falar nada na frente dele... _Avada Kedavra_.

– NÃO! – a mulher gritou, de olhos arregalados, enquanto tentava se levantar e alcançar o marido.

– Não-se-mova! – Marjorie ordenou.

– VÁLTER!

Petúnia viu o corpo do marido desabar, sem vida, no chão. Fez menção de correr até ele, mas a varinha de Marjorie apontada para seu coração a impediu.

– Parada, Sra. Dursley. Não queremos que seu filho sofra, não é mesmo?

– D… Duda?

– Ou você fala o que sabe, ou seu marido não vai ser o único Sr. Dursley a deixar esse mundo… espero que compreenda…

– Dumbledore só me avisou que você – ela começou, olhando para Æthelind – poderia me procurar, principalmente depois… daquele acordo que fiz com Riddle.

– Acordo? – perguntou Marjorie.

– A Sra. Dursley, querida, deu a Riddle a identidade do verdadeiro fiel do segredo dos Potter… Pettigrew não foi corajoso o suficiente para contar a seu mestre o que conseguira… e, em troca, fizemos um pequeno favor a ela.

– A magia… – concluiu Marjorie, depois de observar atentamente os olhos de Petúnia.

– Eu odiava aquela _anormalidade!_ – Petúnia cuspiu as palavras.

– Mas isso não importava para Dumbledore, não é mesmo? Ele não deixou que você se isolasse do mundo bruxo… ele nunca deixa… – comentou Æthelind. – É claro que, se dependesse de nós…

– O que está dizendo?

– Você sabe que podemos livrá-la de _qualquer_ ligação com os _anormais_, como você mesma diz… – começou Æthelind.

– É claro que… isso tem um preço… – continuou Marjorie.

– Sabe, eu diria até… que o acordo é muito mais vantajoso para você do que para nós, Sra. Dursley.

– Mas quem se importa, não é mesmo? – perguntou Marjorie, sorrindo. – Tudo o que queremos saber é…

– Onde-está-o-Potter?

* * *

Harry Potter estava dentro de um avião, o sol matutino batendo diretamente em seu rosto, e com muito sono; depois, estava em sua casa, sentado no sof� seus olhos fechando-se devagar… a janela parecia cada vez mais distante; a cena mudou novamente, e então ele estava na rua, com a filha fazendo mais uma das perguntas que ele nunca conseguia responder… dessa vez parecia ainda mais difícil, mais angustiante… finalmente acordou, mas não abriu os olhos.

Respirou fundo e sentiu a agradável sensação de ter Hermione repousando sobre seu tórax. Ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, sem conseguir pensar em nada, só deixando que sua mente vagasse por uma confortável escuridão que dominava seu pensar.

Tocou as costas nuas da esposa e notou que estavam geladas. Com a mão, puxou o cobertor até os ombros dela. Esperou mais alguns instantes e, depois de concluir que não dormiria mais, ele resolveu acordá-la, inclinando-se para lhe dar um suave beijo.

Adorava fazer aquilo parecer acidente e depois dizer, sem constrangimento algum: "Ah, amor, juro que não quis lhe acordar, você estava dormindo como um anjo…". Observou Hermione abrir os olhos, confusa, sorrir e dizer que não tinha importância.

– Tudo bem, querido, eu adoro acordar com você me beijando – ela disse, espreguiçando-se e sorrindo.

– Quer levantar? – Harry perguntou.

– Definitivamente, não.

– Como alguém consegue usar a palavra "definitivamente" logo depois de acordar?

– Sei lá – disse ela, bocejando de novo. – Só sei que eu não vou levantar agora… nem nas próximas dez horas.

– Isso tudo é sono, Sra. Potter? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo.

– Talvez se o _senhor_ tivesse me deixado _dormir_ essa noite, eu não estaria com sono, Sr. Potter – ela respondeu habilmente.

– Ah é? Mas eu acho que não posso permitir que durma o dia todo, não importando que desculpas a senhora dê.

– E por que não?

– Você tem que arrumar suas malas, Sra. Potter.

– Har, quer me explicar de uma vez que história é esse de viagem para a Itália?

– Depois. Acabei de me lembrar de outra coisa – disse Harry, com a voz séria.

– Que foi?

– Eu… não sei por onde começar…

– É grave? É sério? Fale de uma vez, você está me deixando aflita, Harry! – a mulher falou rapidamente, focalizando toda sua atenção nele.

– É o Rony, amor.

– O que tem ele?

– Rony está vivo. – Harry corrigiu: – _Esteve_ vivo esse tempo todo, trabalhando para o Dumbledore.

– Ah, então você está sabendo… – comentou Hermione.

– Você já sabia? Por Merlin, Hermione, você sabia que nosso melhor amigo não está morto e não me disse nada? – Harry levantou o tronco e encarou a esposa.

– Hei, vai com calma, Harry! Fiquei tão surpresa quanto você. Eu soube ontem à noite.

– Quem lhe contou? – ele perguntou, relaxando um pouco.

– Minerva. Ela estava sabendo há um mês e pouco. Dumbledore contou a ela e disse que o Rony estava voltando. E você, como soube?

– O encontrei no aeroporto, em Roma – disse Harry.

– Dumbledore?

– Rony.

– Você _viu_ o Rony? – Hermione perguntou, a surpresa evidente em seu rosto e sua voz.

– Vi. Ele veio comigo até Edimburgo e estivemos no apartamento de Minerva, ontem. Só que ela nem mencionou que vocês haviam acabado a pesquisa, tampouco que sabia sobre o Rony.

– Hum, não tem importância. Como ele estÿ Muito mudado?

– Está mais velho… – Harry declarou, pensativo.

– Ah, Harry, você queria o quê? Que ele ainda estivesse com 18 anos?

– Era como eu me lembrava dele…

– Fora a aparência, Harry, ele está diferente?

– Pareceu mais maduro, mas ainda é o mesmo Rony de sempre. Amor, eu não sabia que você estaria de volta, então prometi a ele que o acompanharia hoje… à Toca.

– Ele verá Molly hoje?

– Sim… não sei se Minerva lhe disse, mas Luna sabia de tudo.

– Não, ela não mencionou esse detalhe – disse Hermione, sem interesse.

– Ela não reagiu muito bem quando Rony contou. Acho que por isso ele está com medo de voltar para casa.

– Hum, é, você tem mesmo de ajudá-lo.

– Venha conosco, amor.

– Você acha que devo? – ela perguntou, incerta.

– Não teria pedido se não achasse assim. Você tem mais jeito para essas coisas. Imagina só se os Weasley reagirem mal, como é que eu vou consolar o Rony?

– Vai dar tudo certo, querido, tenho certeza que sim. Que horas vocês combinaram?

– Logo depois do almoço, depois que eu lhe buscasse.

– Então vamos almoçar em casa? – perguntou Hermione, sorrindo abertamente.

– Sim… quer que eu cozinhe? – ofereceu Harry, passando os dedos entre as mechas do cabelo dela.

– Mas você só sabe fazer macarrão!

– Eu sei fazer pizza também! Mas vamos morar na Itália, amor. Agora, só preciso aprender a fazer molho à bolonhesa… – Harry sorriu inocentemente.

– Aliás, você precisa aprender a fazer _molho_, não é?

– Ops… – Harry murmurou, olhando para os lados antes de afundar sob as cobertas.

– Bem que a Leah poderia saber cozinhar, não é?

– Você 'tá andando muito com a Molly, amor.

– Ah, é? Bem, eu preferiria andar contigo, mas você não sai de baixo das cobertas, seu bobo! – ela falou em meio a um grande sorriso, ajoelhando-se na cama para dar leves tapas no marido, escondido pelos cobertores.

– Estou saindo, estou saindo – disse ele, empurrando as cobertas em direção aos pés da cama e permitindo que Hermione visse novamente seu rosto –, mas não faria muita diferença Leah saber cozinhar. Ela não está aqui. Deve estar com as colegas sonserinas…

Harry encostou-se novamente na cabeceira da cama, desanimado. Sim, provavelmente Leahnny estava com as colegas sonserinas, quem sabe as mesmas colegas que a ensinaram Artes das Trevas e que o injuriaram.

– É… – começou Hermione, observando atentamente a expressão de Harry. – Você falou com ela?

– Sim, mas foi Rony que me contou sobre ela ter ficado na Sonserina… parece que eu não me preocupei muito com isso e, como castigo, fui o último a saber sobre o primeiro dia de aula de minha própria filha.

– Eu queria esperar e conversar com você pessoalmente… – Hermione não tinha motivos para não ser sincera, então continuou: – Eu não sabia como você reagiria.

– Eu não tenho nada contra ela estar na sonserina, só tenho algo contra _os outros sonserinos_.

– Como ass–

– Dumbledore me chamou na escola hoje… ele me perguntou se ensinei Artes das Trevas à Leahnny.

– Mas você–

– Não, claro que não. Eu nem acreditava que ela era bruxa até bem pouco tempo... – ele falou antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase.

– E você acha que ela aprendeu com os sonserinos?

– Com alguém tinha que ser, não é? Duvido que em Hogwarts, mesmo na Seção Restrita, existam muitos livros sobre o assunto… - ele comentou, desanimado.

– Nós falaremos com Leah no Natal, quando ela voltar…

Harry suspirou, quase conformado. Talvez Hermione tivesse razão – como sempre – e não adiantasse nada eles discutirem sobre isso, quando Leahnny ainda estava na escola e eles não poderiam conversar com ela o quanto precisavam.

– Ela foi tão fria comigo ontem. – Harry fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. – Eu não entendo, ela não deveria estar zangada, ela deveria compreender…

– Ela é só uma criança e está confusa, Harry. Leah mandou-me uma coruja assim que a Cerimônia de Seleção terminou. Eu também fiquei surpresa, mas não há nada que possamos fazer. O Chapéu nunca se engana.

– Mas ele pode ser enganado…

– Você 'tá pirando, amor.

– _Eu_ convenci o chapéu a não me colocar na Sonserina. Já ela não fez o mesmo!

– O quê? – perguntou Hermione, surpresa.

– Você me ouviu. O Chapéu Seletor disse que eu poderia ser grande na Sonserina, mas eu não quis…

– Porque ouviu Draco Malfoy falando sobre a casa de Slytherin! Leahnny nunca soube nada, como poderia ter escolhido?

– Ah, e você acha que, àquela altura, ela já não sabia que Voldemort esteve na Sonserina? Que Dumbledore, McGonagall e Lupin eram da Grifinória? Por Merlin, ela os conhece!

– Eu não sei por que você está irritado desse jeito, Har. Não é o fim do mundo ela ter ido para a Sonserina.

– Mas é o fim o mundo ela estar agindo como Tom Riddle!

– Quem disse que ela está agindo como _ele_? – Hermione perguntou com um quê de desprezo.

– Eu já disse que Dumbledore me chamou em Hogwarts! O que ela falou sobre Artes das Trevas nas corujas?

– Harry, você está me acusando de alguma coisa?

– Não, só que…

– Porque está parecendo, sabia? – reclamou Hermione, afastando-se dele.

– Desculpa – Harry murmurou sem olhar para ela. – Não era a minha intenção.

– Ela só falou sobre a escola, sobre… bem, ela está tendo problemas para fazer amizade, porque você não goza de boa reputação entre os sonserinos – explicou Hermione, em seu tom de sabe-tudo.

– Ah, sim, e pra fazer amizade, ela preferiu _pensar como eles_! Ao menos isso explicaria o jeito como ela me tratou ontem.

– Você disse que ela foi _fria_ com você. Como foi a conversa? – perguntou Hermione, voltando a encará-lo.

– Ela foi irônica e sarcástica, e não houve realmente uma conversa, já que ela decidiu sair tão logo eu cheguei.

– Mas… – Hermione não sabia o que dizer. – Leah deve estar confusa. Como é que uma garota de onze anos pode ser _irônica_ e _sarcástica_?

– Até parece que você não lembra do querido professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Quem sabe ela tenha aprendido com ele…

– O que Draco tem a ver com isso? – perguntou Hermione, sentando-se na cama, de costas para o marido. – Ele não é culpado por tudo que acontece a você, Harry!

– Dá pra você parar de chamá-lo assim? – pediu Harry, irritado.

– Assim como?

– Pelo primeiro nome – disse Harry.

– Ele é _meu_ amigo, Harry.

– É, é… o problema é que alguém deve ter ensinado a ela, e duvido que tenha sido um dos colegas de onze anos dela. Nenhum deles deve saber fazer feitiços avançados assim – Harry falou em voz alta e depois continuou, dessa vez falando não mais alto do que um sussurro. – Alguém ensinou a ela, assim como Alana foi ensinada um dia.

– Francamente, Harry Potter, você está querendo dizer que Draco ensinou Artes das Trevas para a Leah? Não acha que está exagerando?

– E quem mais faria? Snape? Æthelind, quem sabe...

Hermione recuou ao ouvir o nome daquele bruxo. Estava pronta para dar ao marido uma resposta hostil, mas simplesmente não conseguiu pensar em nada ofensivo o bastante para rebater as infantilidades de Harry. Estava começando a ficar cansada.

– Ela não é Alana, Har. Ouça, Leah estará conosco no Natal e vamos poder conversar. Os três.

– Ela não é Alana, mas está seguindo por um caminho ainda pior! – disse Harry, dando um tapa violento no colchão, levantando-se e caminhando até o banheiro.

– Você diz isso baseado apenas em dois minutos de conversa e numa informação de Dumbledore? – perguntou Hermione.

– Talvez eu esteja fazendo isso porque a _minha mulher_ não me disse nada durante três meses! – gritou Harry, apoiando-se na pia e encarando sua imagem no espelho.

– O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Eu também não sabia de nada! – Hermione ficara realmente irritada. – Você acha o quê, que ela mandou-me uma coruja dizendo "_Querida mamãe, estou ótima. A propósito, andei praticando Artes das Trevas. Volto no Natal, amor, Leahnny"_? – ela terminou em pé, olhando furiosamente para o marido.

– Não seja cínica, Hermione, não combina com você – disse Harry. – E onde estão os meus óculos?

– Na sala, você os deixou lá a noite passada!

– _Você_ os deixou lá – disse Harry. – Vá pegá-los para mim.

– Não seja grosso, não combina com você – ela repetiu a fala dele. – E não me ignore nem vire o rosto enquanto eu falo com você.

– Estou no banheiro, caso não tenha percebido – disse ele, impessoal.

– Olha aqui, Harry, eu-

BAM.

"Eu não acredito que você bateu a porta na minha cara, Harry!"

Quinze minutos depois, Hermione – já vestida – andava pela cozinha sem muita certeza do que fazer. Queria apenas esquecer a discussão, esquecer que Leahnny estava metida em encrencas, esquecer todos os seus problemas.

Derrubou uma tigela de vidro no chão, deixando-a em pedacinhos. Apanhou sua varinha, murmurou um feitiço de reparo e ficou vendo os minúsculos fragmentos de vidro reunirem-se.

– Ah, só o que me faltava! – exclamou ela, vendo que o feitiço dera errado.

"_Accio_ Tigela", continuou ela, pegando o estranho objeto na mão e analisando-o; em nada lembrava a tigela de antes.

Harry entrou na cozinha em silêncio, observando Hermione.

– Problemas? – perguntou ele.

A tigela foi ao chão mais uma vez. Hermione deixou um palavrão escapar de sua boca, entreaberta pelo susto.

"Eu cuido disso pra você."

– Não precisa – disse ela, selvagemente, encarando apenas os cacos no chão.

– Deixa isso, então – disse Harry, aproximando-se e pondo a mão sobre o ombro dela.

Hermione virou-se bruscamente, lançou a Harry um olhar de ódio e caminhou a passos firmes em direção à porta da cozinha.

– Já que quer tanto, limpe você!

– Mione, espere um pouco…

– E não precisa cozinhar para mim, perdi a fome! – disse ela, já no meio da sala.

Ele deixou a cozinha como estava e foi atrás dela.

– Mione, não vamos nos tratar assim… depois do que aconteceu… depois de quatro meses…

Ela parou exatamente na porta do quarto. Virou-se para ele, apoiou o ombro direito na parede, cruzou os braços e encarou Harry friamente.

– Você não estava ansioso para limpar a cozinha, _querido_? Volte pra lá.

– Eu quero conversar com você – disse Harry, dando dois passos em direção a ela.

– Minha vez de bater a porta, _Potter_!

BAM.

– Hermione… - Harry pediu.

– Vá embora, Har – disse ela, com a voz ligeiramente embargada.

– Amor… – insistiu ele.

Ela não respondeu, mas ele pôde ouvi-la soluçando. Girou o trinco da porta e empurrou-a devagar. Viu a esposa deitada sobre a cama, com o rosto sob um grosso travesseiro.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, acariciou seu ombro, deixou-a se acalmar.

– Juro que não sei o que foi que aconteceu. Guardei as cartas dela, posso lhe mostrar… - ela falou depois de algum tempo.

– Não precisa, eu confio em você – disse Harry.

– Não parece – disparou Hermione.

– Você não está mesmo disposta a me ouvir, não é?

– Acertou, Potter. E nem lhe ver.

Harry levantou devagar, ainda olhando o corpo da esposa, escondido pelo cobertor. Ela voltara a enterrar a cabeça sob o travesseiro, por isso sua voz saiu fraca quando continuou falando.

"Feche a porta quando sair, _por favor_."

– Você quer que eu saia? – perguntou Harry, observando-a atentamente.

Não, Hermione não queria que ele saísse. Queria que ele voltasse e ficasse com ela. Queria que estivesse tudo realmente bem entre eles, por isso ficou calada, imóvel.

"Amor?"

Ele sentou novamente na cama e notou quando Hermione afastou levemente o corpo para dar-lhe mais espaço. Tirou delicadamente o travesseiro que encobria o rosto dela e acariciou sua testa, dando-lhe um beijo terno.

"Não fique brava comigo, amor", ele murmurou, com seus olhos bem perto dos dela.

– Harry, eu… não estou bem.

– Eu notei. Nunca tinha visto você errar um simples feitiço de _reparo_ – falou ele, acariciando o rosto dela.

– Você me deixou nervosa.

– Não me coloque como vilão dessa história – disse Harry.

– Não vou fazer isso. Vamos somente… não falar, por uns momentos. Eu preciso pensar… me acalmar.

– Eu te ajudo – disso Harry, beijando-a de leve.

– Har…

– Shhhh, não pense em nada – continuou ele, acomodando-se ao lado dela na cama e beijando-a de novo. – Apenas relaxe.

– Harry, eu-

– Você não disse que não queria falar? Feche os olhos, eu cuido de você, meu amor – disse Harry, abraçando-a e deixando-a repousar em seus braços.

A respiração de Hermione foi se tornando cada vez mais lenta e regular. Em poucos instantes, estava dormindo novamente. Harry observou-a apertar os olhos algumas vezes, murmurar sons indecifráveis e agitar-se.

"Ela continua tensa", pensou e abraçou-a mais forte.

Em sua mente, Hermione voltara a Hogwarts; voltara a ser criança. Tudo era extremamente confuso e o cenário, às vezes, parecia mudar e tornar-se o local onde trabalhara nos últimos anos. Havia um garoto ruivo ao seu lado; Rony, com certeza. Ele apontava para um segundo garotinho que vinha entrando no Salão Principal. Tinha os cabelos negros, os olhos verdes e usava óculos. Nas suas vestes, havia um emblema verde e prateado, com uma cobra; o símbolo da Sonserina, a Casa que ela mais detestava, cheia de riquinhos esnobes e enjoados.

– Olhem só, é Harry Potter! Ele destruiu Você-Sabe-Quem!

– É o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Harry, ol� Harry! Olhe pra cá

As vozes dos alunos chamando aquele garoto multiplicaram-se no Salão Principal; todos olhavam para ele, e então Hermione comentou algo com o ruivo a seu lado.

– Ele não deveria estar na Sonserina – disse com seu tom de sabe-tudo. – A não ser, é claro… bem, você sabe quem vai para a Sonserina, não sabe?

O pequeno Rony assentiu com a cabeça e continuou com os olhos vidrados em Harry e nas pessoas que o cercavam. Hermione continuou.

"Só existe uma explicação para isso: esse garoto usou Artes das Trevas para destruir Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado… como Dumbledore pôde admitir alguém assim em Hogwarts?"

O sonho ficou confuso. Rony sumiu e ela foi para em uma das salas de Hogwarts, esperando a aula começar. Harry estava sentado em uma das cadeiras, cabisbaixo. Ela andou até ele.

"Você pode se fazer de bonzinho, mas todos já sabem o que você fez com sua família trouxa." Harry a olhou quando Hermione falou. Apesar de surpreso, ele ainda estava muito encabulado. "Não pense que deixaremos que você faça isso aqui na escola. Conhecemos muito bem gente como você."

O garoto levantou a cabeça e encarou Hermione com um olhar triste, deixando-a chocada ao ver as lágrimas que inundavam os olhos dele, por trás dos óculos.

– Ah, só mais uma grifinória metida… – disse ele, baixando o rosto novamente.

– Você está chorando? – Hermione perguntou em um impulso.

– Não, garota idiota! Só estou querendo ficar longe de babacas como você!

– Aposto como é remorso por ter feito _aquilo_ com seus tios trouxas.

– Eu não fiz nada com os meus tios! – replicou Harry.

– E quem fez? Seu amiguinho, Você-Sabe-Quem? – ela provocou com ironia.

– Saia daqui, garota! Eu estou cansado de ouvir essas acusações mentirosas!

– Você não deveria ter vindo para Hogwarts, sabia?

– Por quê? Só porque sou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu? – ele pronunciou o título com a voz cheia de desgosto.

– Porque você está aqui só para atacar os outros alunos!

Os colegas pararam de conversar e passaram a ouvir a discussão dos dois.

– Eu não ataquei ninguém! Por que é que todos estão pensando isso?

As paredes escureceram. Hermione sentiu-se tonta. Em instantes, todas as crianças da sala gritavam em coro:

– Porque você foi para a Sonserina! Sonserina! Sonserina!

Quando as vozes silenciaram, Hermione continuou falando.

– Você só foi para a Sonserina para conseguir _poder_. Não foi suficiente destruir o antigo Lorde das Trevas? Você quer ser o próximo, não quer, Harry Potter?

– EU NÃO QUERO NADA, EU NÃO QUERO PODER, EU NEM MESMO SEI COMO FOI QUE DESTRUÍ VOLDEMORT! TUDO O QUE EU QUERO É QUE PESSOAS COMO _VOCÊ_ ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!

– Ele disse o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem! – exclamou uma das crianças.

– EU SÓ QUERO MINHA FAMÍLIA DE VOLTA! – gritou Harry, levantando-se e indo embora.

Hermione conseguia sentir a angústia do garoto o tempo tudo, mas não pôde, de forma alguma, evitar acusá-lo tão incisivamente durante o sonho. Depois que Harry saiu, os colegas continuaram encarando-a com orgulho pela atitude que ela tomara, e isso só a fizera sentir-se pior, como se fosse a perpetradora de uma horrenda tortura contra um inocente.

Foi a voz de Harry que a acordou, assustando-a ainda mais.

– Mione, você… – ele olhou-a. Ela estava perturbada, as poucas horas de sono não a tinham ajudado.

Hermione não respondeu. Respirou fundo algumas vezes enquanto os braços de Harry a seguravam firmemente. Ele raciocinava rápido, pensando se não deveria tê-la acordado antes.

"Amor? Está tudo bem?"

Ela continuou sem responder, mas apertou com força o seu braço.

Cerca de um minuto depois, Hermione abriu os olhos. Tentou sorrir para Harry e demonstrar que estava sentindo-se melhor, mas subitamente lembrou-se da briga e baixou os olhos.

"Ei, Hermione, você está bem? Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?"

– Eu… eu tive um pesadelo – falou ela.

– Sim, eu percebi. Você estava agitada, mas já passou.

– Sim.

– Você dormiu pouco e depois teve… teve a nossa discussão – Harry arrependeu-se de ter começado a frase. – Sobre o que foi o pesadelo?

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

– Quer ficar descansando enquanto eu preparo o almoço? – ele ofereceu.

– Não precisa, eu posso levantar e…

– Não. Fique aí, amor. – Ele sorriu e beijou-a, pegando-a de surpresa.

– Harry?

– Fique deitada, ok? – pediu ele docemente.

– Então, por favor, me chame alguns minutos antes de terminar.

Harry pensou por alguns instantes e, depois de ter uma idéia, confirmou o pedido dela com um aceno e levantou-se. Quando ele saiu, Hermione virou-se na cama e adormeceu.

* * *

Harry e Hermione, logo após o almoço, passaram no apartamento de Lupin, onde Rony ficara, e acompanharam os dois à Toca. A tarde começava ensolarada, porém um vento frio de final de Outono os obrigava a vestirem pesados casacos.

Aparataram próximo à estrada e traçaram a pé a distância que os separava da casa dos Weasley. Rony continuava extremamente nervoso, apesar de todas as tentativas dos amigos para acalmá-lo; ele temia muito que sua família reagisse do mesmo jeito – ou pior – que Luna.

Não havia ninguém no jardim, mas Molly estava na cozinha – era possível vê-la pela janela. Harry pegou Hermione pela mão e eles adiantaram-se, deixando Rony e Lupin um pouco para trás; bateu de leve na porta e esperou que alguém viesse atender. Imaginou que seria a própria Molly que o faria, mas enganou-se.

– Harry! Como vai? Vejo que já voltou de viagem... querida Hermione – cumprimentou Arthur Weasley, abraçando os dois. – Entrem.

– Arthur, – disse Harry – trouxemos…

– Quem é, querido? – perguntou Molly, vindo da cozinha. – Ah, Harry! Hermione! Vão entrando, por favor. Arthur, saia de frente da porta, homem!

A Sra. Weasley abraçou os dois visitantes à sua frente de forma emocionada antes que eles pudessem dizer alguma coisa.

– Molly, nós não viemos sozinhos – disse Hermione. – Trouxemos alguém que precisa–

– Quem é aquele com o Lupin? – perguntou Molly, interrompendo Hermione e observando, com a vista ofuscada pelo sol, os dois homens que estavam a aproximadamente vinte passos de distância.

– É o Rony… – respondeu Harry não muito alto, atento à reação dela.

Molly ficou boquiaberta, mas, sem hesitar, cruzou correndo a curta distância que a separava do filho. Rony quase foi derrubado pelo abraço que a mãe lhe dera em meio às lágrimas, ao qual ele retribuiu calorosamente.

– M… mãe…

– Roniquinho! – disse ela, não permitindo que ele continuasse.

Rony não se importou nem um pouco pelo jeito que a mãe o chamara. Sentira tanta falta de sua família que não fazia diferença alguma se sua mãe o tratasse como se fosse uma criança novamente; aliás, era exatamente como ele se sentia voltando para a Toca.

"O que aconteceu? Como você voltou?" Molly perguntou, ansiosa.

– Depois, mamãe. Eu vou explicar tudo, se vocês quiserem.

– Claro que sim. Mas vamos todos entrar.

– Obrigado, mãe. Obrigado mesmo – Rony disse com os olhos brilhando.

A sala da Toca não estava tão vazia quanto esperavam. Harry e Hermione estavam em pé, cumprimentando Gina e Neville. Lupin contara a Rony que Malfoy e sua irmã estavam separados há cinco meses, mas ele não mencionara nada sobre Neville. Talvez nem ele, assim como Rony, soubesse sobre o namoro de Gina.

– Rony! – exclamou ela, surpresa.

– Oi, maninha… – disse ele, sem jeito.

– Como... você está aqui? – Gina não conteve a pergunta, sua face não escondendo a surpresa do momento.

– Longa história, Gina – disse Rony.

– Eu espero realmente que você tenha uma ótima explicação, Ronald. E é bom começar com ela – disse Arthur, fazendo sinal para que todos se sentassem.

Rony contou tudo, exceto que os observara durante os anos em que estivera longe. Entretanto, quando era a vez de Molly contar um pouco do que acontecera durante esse tempo, eles foram interrompidos.

O rosto de Dumbledore aparecera flutuando em meio às chamas da lareira. Ele tinha uma expressão preocupada e um tom urgente na voz quando se dirigiu a Rony, após cumprimentar rapidamente os presentes.

– Ronald, se pudesse vir a Londres, nós conseguimos uma pista, um ataque…

Rony aproximou-se da lareira, enquanto Harry indagava:

– Um ataque?

– Que tipo de pista, Alvo? – perguntou Rony.

– Eu lhe dou os detalhes quando você chegar – terminou Dumbledore, sumindo.

Levantando-se, Rony encarou sua família e desculpou-se. Seus pais estavam relutantes em deixar o filho partir, mas ele prometera que não demoraria a voltar. Atirou o pó de flú na lareira, murmurando "sala de Dumbledore", e foi embora, deixando todos atônitos.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Embarcaremos em um dos trens mais famosos do mundo, acompanhando Harry e Hermione em uma viagem um tanto quanto... interessante.

Agradecimentos: **Aya:** bem, como o Rony morreu... hum, eu vou explicar, mais pra frente... eu acho :S meus planos eram explicar nesse capítulo, mas eu estava muito mal para escrever, então... e acho que vai ter mais brigas H²... veremos. **Jéssy:** há um motivo para a Leah estar estranha... pelo menos eu espero que haja... quanto ao Rony, ele é um tapado mesmo, sempre foi, fazer o que... **Mione G. Potter:** Desculpa mesmo pela demora, por favor? Minha única justificativa é que eu estava em depressão, não quis nem pegar os capítulos da Regillus para não revisar e fazer besteira... mas agora estou melhor, eu acho, e logo atualizo de novo, ok? **Sara Lecter:** Quer surpresas, é? Então é bom continuar lendo, porque eu estou mudando algumas coisas... vou sentir saudades de você, guria. **Lori:** quer mais capítulos, é? Você é maluca, onde já se viu alguém pedir mais trabalho? Valeu mesmo por betar e me aturar no MSN, guria. **JessicaReis: **Todo o casal briga, não? Pelo menos uma discussãozinha ou outra... é a vida.

De novo, quero agradecer à minha beta, Lori, e à Sara, que me ajudou a escrever. Espero que, se vocês gostarem, comentem, se não gostarem, comentem também. Espero liberar o capítulo fim-de-semana que vem, mas tudo depende das condições da internet discada, ou se os 'homi' instalarem a net a cabo/rádio. Beijos, Ainsley.

* * *


	4. A bordo do Expresso do Oriente

**Capítulo Três – A bordo do Expresso do Oriente**

_"In seasons of great peril _

_'Tis good that one bear sway; _

_Then choose we a Dictator, _

_Whom all men shall obey."_

* * *

Não muito tempo depois de Rony ter partido, Lupin despediu-se dos Weasley e de Neville para acompanhar Harry e Hermione a Londres. Eles ainda fizeram uma rápida passagem pelo apartamento em Edimburgo – que no futuro planejavam vender ou alugar – para pegar as malas.

Chegaram à estação Victoria cerca de meia hora antes do embarque. Harry e Hermione entregaram as bagagens ao _steward_ Piero, que usava um impecável uniforme azul e falava um inglês perfeito. Despediram-se de Lupin, já fazendo um convite para que esse os visitasse na Itália, e entraram na cabine que ocupariam pelas próximas duas horas.

As paredes eram feitas de madeira envernizada e havia um sofá muito confortável. Hermione foi a primeira a entrar. Ela caminhou até a janela – abaixo desta havia uma mesa com um vaso com rosas e uma garrafa de _champagne _– olhou a estação através do vidro e virou-se para Harry, sorrindo. O funcionário despediu-se e saiu. Harry encostou a porta e encarou o rosto radiante da esposa.

– Gostou? – perguntou ele, também sorrindo.

– Eu ainda nem acredito que aceitei fazer parte dessa loucura. Poderíamos muito bem ter aparatado…

– Hum… e que graça teria? – perguntou Harry, caminhando em direção à esposa.

– Mas, por causa disso, ficaremos dentro de um trem por três dias.

– Na verdade, não ficaremos o tempo todo dentro do trem. Teremos que cruzar o Canal… sem contar que passaremos uma noite no hotel em Veneza... mas, você tem razão; ficaremos um bom tempo dentro do Expresso, sem nada para fazer… – Harry a abraçou pela cintura, ainda sorrindo e aproximando o rosto do dela –… Sra. Potter.

– Sem nada para fazer é um exagero, Sr. Potter. Podemos… olhar a paisagem, jogar cartas, conhecer outros passageiros... – no momento em que ela disse isso, Harry a soltou e sentou-se na poltrona – ...ler alguns livros…

– Ou então… – Harry a puxou para seu colo – ...podemos ficar sentadinhos enquanto o trem parte.

– Essa idéia é boa, mas… – Hermione encarou-o interrogativamente –...e depois que o trem partir? O que faremos?

– Bem, isso depende das _suas_ idéias, Sra. Potter.

– As minhas idéias acabaram à noite passada, Sr. Potter – disse ela, fingindo estar profundamente entristecida.

– Hum… – Harry pensou um pouco, enquanto afastava de seu pescoço algumas mechas de cabelo dela. – Então teremos que improvisar alguma coisa, amor.

Harry puxou a esposa para mais perto de si e beijou seus lábios, com a mão entrando por baixo da blusa e percorrendo a barriga dela. Hermione o beijou também, a cada segundo com mais intensidade. As mãos quentes dela alcançaram o pescoço de Harry e puxaram o marido mais para si. Ela, sem interromper o beijo em momento algum, mudou de posição e passou a ficar de frente para ele, quase de joelhos sobre a poltrona.

Ele começou a erguer a saia de Hermione aos poucos, passando as mãos pela pele macia dela e ignorando completamente a janela aberta. Ela também pareceu esquecer-se disso e tirou o casaco de Harry, ainda em meio aos beijos, que concentrou no pescoço do marido. O toque de Harry arrastou-se delicadamente por suas coxas e a saia dela foi totalmente levantada à altura da cintura.

Não ouviram os passos que vieram pelo corredor e nem a discreta batida à porta; só distraíram-se quando a voz de um funcionário os trouxe de volta à realidade.

– A partida será dentro de cinco minu… ah, desculpem-me – o _Pullman steward_ retirou-se imediatamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry respirou fundo e deixou a cabeça inclinar-se para trás até encostá-la no banco. Hermione ajeitou a blusa, passou a mão pelos cabelos, levantou-se e encarou o marido em uma expressão indefinida entre o riso e a raiva. Ele devolveu o olhar e então ela aproximou-se do balcão onde estava o _champagne_, abriu a garrafa e serviu a bebida em duas taças que estavam ao lado. Harry permaneceu sentado até que o trem começasse a andar, e só se levantou ao ver Hermione cambalear com o movimento brusco do vagão.

– Machucou-se? – perguntou ele, abraçando-a pelas costas e repousando seu queixo no ombro dela.

Hermione balançou a cabeça como resposta. Envolveu as mãos de Harry com as suas, inclinou o pescoço para trás e beijou os lábios do marido durante alguns segundos. Então, soltou-se dele e virou-se, entregando-o uma das taças que enchera há pouco tempo.

"Obrigado", ele agradeceu e ambos voltaram a sentar-se, um ao lado do outro.

Hermione, em uma das mãos, segurava a taça; a outra estava enlaçada pelas de Harry. Ela mirava a paisagem rural de Kentish ao longe, e só virou-se para Harry quando esse disse, suavemente:

"Eu também odeio quando isso acontece, meu amor."

– Tudo bem – ela respondeu, bebendo um pouco do _champagne._ – Temos mesmo que arrumar nossas coisas…

– Em breve, teremos que pegar o barco para cruzar o Canal da Mancha…

– De barco?

– Oras, você queria ir nadando? – Harry sorriu.

* * *

Após a viagem de cinqüenta e cinco minutos pelo Canal da Mancha e pelo Rio Sena em um catamarã, eles chegaram à gare de Paris e embarcaram no trem continental em que viajariam pelos próximos dois dias e meio. Já era quase sete horas da noite quando se acomodaram na cabine de número 3425, a anterior ao primeiro restaurante e que era muito semelhante à que viajaram na Inglaterra. Hermione largou as malas dela e de Harry e ouviu o marido convidar, logo após o trem partir:

– Você quer ir jantar, amor?

– Tinha esquecido completamente desse detalhe – falou ela, francamente. – Está mesmo com fome?

– Para falar a verdade, não. Mas se você estiver…

– Também não estou – respondeu ela, mirando-o diretamente nos olhos.

– Hum… mas você não pode ficar até amanhã cedo sem se alimentar, amor.

– 'tá bem… só me deixe trocar de roupa – Hermione disse, abrindo a mala que trouxera para a cabine, tirando rapidamente de dentro uma peça que Harry não pôde ver, e entrando, logo depois, na cabine ao lado, também reservada a eles.

Harry espelhou-se no vidro da janela para acertar o nó da gravata preta, enquanto esperava a esposa terminar de se arrumar. Quando ela abriu a porta do banheiro, Harry virou-se imediatamente.

O vestido – que ficava na altura do joelho, era de musselina vermelha, com finas alças prateadas, e transpassado na frente – prendeu-lhe toda a atenção. Ainda sem palavras, olhou-a literalmente dos pés à cabeça. O rosto de Hermione totalmente exposto, assim como sua nuca; os cabelos dela presos em um sublime penteado no alto da cabeça; o sorriso radiante que adornava sua face e os olhos castanhos que não esconderam o brilho ao encontrarem os seus.

– Você já está pronto? – ela perguntou.

– Estou… – ele respondeu, ainda ligeiramente confuso.

– Vamos então, querido? – continuou ela, passando por ele, em direção à porta da cabine.

Obedecendo ao seu primeiro impulso, Harry segurou o braço dela, fazendo-a virar-se e ficar com o rosto a centímetros do seu.

– Nem pense nisso, amor – disse Hermione, repelindo o beijo que ele lhe daria. – Vai bagunçar minha maquiagem.

Harry desceu a mão pelo braço da esposa até encontrar delicadamente os dedos dela. Controlando-se, ele curvou-se respeitosamente e beijou as costas da mão de Hermione.

– Eu não faria nada sem o seu consentimento, Sra. Potter – disse Harry, com a postura novamente ereta –, mas devo pedir-lhe um favor.

Hermione o olhou com curiosidade.

"Eu possuo _algo_ que combinaria muito com o seu vestido, e seria muito egoístico de minha parte não compartilhá-locom a senhora, vendo que seus lóbulos estão desnudos e que o _algo_ que possuo não pareceria bem em mim se o usasse enquanto a senhora estiver ao meu lado."

– Mas o que significa isso, Sr. Potter? – ela perguntou, rindo.

– Esse é o _algo_ que possuo – ele pegou uma pequena caixa de veludo creme de seu bolso e abriu-a na frente de Hermione, revelando um par de brincos prateados com uma pérola branca na ponta –, e que devo implorar que a senhora use, pois significaria muito para mim se o fizesse.

– É, não ficaria bem neles, Sr. Potter – ela sorriu, permitindo que Harry colocasse os brincos em suas orelhas.

– Vamos? – Harry tomou-lhe o braço e a conduziu para o vagão-restaurante.

O _Étoile du Nord_ já estava bastante movimentado. Havia outros casais no trem – aliás, a maioria das mesas estavam ocupadas por eles – mesmo assim, não foi difícil encontrar um bom lugar. Sentaram-se próximos à porta por onde entraram, um de frente para o outro.

Harry permitiu que Hermione pedisse, enquanto começava a observar discretamente um casal que, sentado próximo a eles, cochichava algo entre si e, de quando em quando, lançava-lhe olhares suspeitosos.

Demorou a concluir que provavelmente eram bruxos e que, por isso, o teriam reconhecido, mas nem assim sentiu-se menos incomodado. Odiava saber que estava sendo observado e receava que, como todos os outros admiradores, estes insistissem em aproximar-se para pedirem um autógrafo ou algo parecido justamente durante seu jantar com Hermione. Instintivamente, passou a mão pela franja que lhe caía sobre a testa, repetindo o gesto que aprendera na adolescência; uma fútil tentativa de dispersar a atenção que lhe era dedicada.

– Querido? – ela lhe chamou.

Harry ergueu seus olhos verdes até que estes encontrassem os da esposa, que o observava com uma delicada curiosidade. Pretendia, durante aquela noite, não se preocupar com nada além da esposa, mas não se culpava por não o ter feito nos últimos segundos. Desde o momento em que sentira aqueles olhos observando-o, sua mente tornara-se vigilante. Detestava aquela perda de privacidade a que era obrigado a se submeter.

– Eu não devia… – começou, arrependido por ter sugerido a viagem, mas, depois de uma pausa momentânea, Harry falou com uma voz mais gentil: – Desculpe, eu me perdi em pensamentos.

– Ah, então acho melhor você voltar à realidade. O que foi, não gostou da comida? – ela perguntou, calmamente.

– Estava ótima – disse Harry, sem ao menos se lembrar da lagosta ao molho de manteiga que comera, mas ainda assim conseguindo dar um pouco de veracidade à afirmação. – Você comeu pouco…

– Eu não estou muito bem, deve ter sido o barco…

– Quer voltar para a cabine? – ofereceu ele.

– Hum… se você já terminou o seu jantar, eu gostaria sim.

– Já terminei – Harry levantou-se, tirou o guardanapo de tecido do colo, colocou-o na borda da mesa, lançou um último olhar ao casal que o vigiara durante o jantar e ofereceu o braço à Hermione.

Não teve certeza se eles continuaram à espreita; estava mais preocupado com sua esposa. Não demoraram muito para chegar à cabine e, assim que o fizeram, Harry procurou deixá-la o mais confortável possível. Sua intenção era esquecer que era um bruxo e não usar magia durante a viagem, mas não resistiu à tentação de aumentar uma das camas de solteiro com a varinha. Se Hermione não estivesse precisando de repouso, adoraria dividir um espaço mínimo com ela, mas esse não era o caso.

Após trocar de roupa, deitou-se ao lado da esposa e fez com que ela descansasse a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Ficou acariciando seus cabelos, esperando-a cair em um sono tranqüilo, para, só então, adormecer.

Há muito, muito tempo, esse sentimento não o perturbava. Estava encurralado, sem conseguir interferir no próprio sonho e, no entanto, sendo culpado pela morte que nele ocorrera. Æthelind... como o vira no dia em que Alana Dumbledore morrera... Æthelind, que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda estava vivo... que voltava – em sua própria mente – para ameaçar a paz que demorara a conquistar.

Æthelind estava vivo. Alguém precisava se preocupar com isso; _alguém precisava agir_, pensou Harry em desespero. O maior apoiador de Tom Riddle representava sim uma ameaça, e Harry estava sem poder para fazer algo quanto a isso. Queria gritar, mas, no mesmo momento, viu-se cercado por dezenas de pessoas que nem sequer o viam. Uma delas – apenas uma delas – prestava atenção em Harry. Alguém escondido nas sombras lhe dava a impressão de estar sob constante vigilância; Harry tinha absoluta certeza de que era o assassino de Alana Dumbledore.

Poderia ser Londres, Paris, Roma ou qualquer outra cidade do mundo. As pessoas o espremiam, o sufocavam, arrastavam-no e levavam Harry para um lugar estranho. Os olhos de Æthelind continuavam atentos, jamais perdendo Harry Potter de vista.

As nuvens encobriam o sol, a multidão pareceu dispersar-se e, subitamente, Harry viu-se sozinho entre quatro construções de pedra tão altas que ele teve de curvar o pescoço em um ângulo reto para enxergar o céu.

Não havia qualquer sinal de vida naquele lugar; nem de vento, nem de frio, nem de chuva… mas havia uma presença tranqüila, serena, apaziguadora…

Seu coração estava mais calmo. Foi quando sentiu de novo aquele olhar fulminante, aquela sensação de sufocamento, impotência, medo, _pavor_… queria tanto gritar, mas fazê-lo seria completamente inútil. Queria voltar, _precisava _voltar. Não estava vivendo ali realmente, estava apenas dormindo com Hermione, deveria acordar… mas não tinha controle sobre aqueles olhos que o mantinham preso no pesadelo. De repente, sentiu alguém tocar seu braço. Olhou para o lado, mas nada viu. Notou que não era apenas um toque, era… havia alguém ao seu lado e ele estava… estava deitado em uma cama…

Finalmente acordou. Hermione mexera-se na cama, sem despertar. Harry sentou-se e colocou os pés no chão, sem movimentar-se muito; não queria incomodar a esposa. Curvou-se sobre os joelhos, apoiou os cotovelos e, baixando a cabeça, afundou os dedos nos próprios cabelos. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando esvaziar sua mente e esquecer o sonho, algo que realizara repetidas vezes no passado e que não esperara ser necessário no presente.

Quando conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, levantou a cabeça e observou, pela janela, o novo dia que surgia sobre os Alpes Suíços. Hermione mexeu-se na cama mais uma vez. Ele curvou-se para beijar-lhe a testa, descansou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e adormeceu mais uma vez; agora, profundamente.

* * *

Hermione esquecera-se completamente de quem era e onde estava. Concentrara-se tão profundamente no sonho que presenciava que nem mesmo acordara com a voz de Harry avisando que o café da manhã já terminara. Somente próximo ao meio-dia, quando seu esposo reentrou na cabine e sentou-se na cama, que ela finalmente se permitiu abandonar o estado de repouso em que se encontrava e abrira os olhos.

– Você saiu? – ela murmurou, com a voz cheia de sono.

– Fui ver se poderíamos comer aqui... – começou a responder Harry, mexendo nos cabelos castanhos da esposa, espalhados sobre o travesseiro –...já que você não quis levantar nem pro café da manhã...

– Hmmm – resmungou Hermione, fechando os olhos por mais alguns segundos e quase não resistindo novamente ao sono. – Você trouxe algo para que eu coma?

– Ah, é… – Harry não estava realmente concentrando. Parecia preocupado com alguma coisa desde que entrara, mas logo voltou a atenção para a esposa e continuou: – Desculpa, amor, é que precisei de três horas para descobrir que há um botão interessante em cada cabine.

Ele quase se deitou totalmente sobre Hermione, esticando o braço por cima dela até que sua mão alcançasse a parede. Apertou uma campainha acima do braço do sofá, perto do interruptor de luz.

"Sabe, o _steward_ é uma espécie de mordomo... essa campainha é para chamá-lo se precisarmos de alguma coisa, como comida, por exemplo. Eu estava conversando com um casal trouxa e, aparentemente, isso foi explicado a todos os passageiros, exceto nós, antes do trem partir de Londres."

Os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice antes de Harry continuar.

"Portanto, seria mais cômodo se chamássemos alguém. Assim, eu não fico vagando perdido pelos corredores."

– Vagando perdido pelos corredores? – repetiu Hermione, observando atentamente o rosto do esposo e o tom de voz com que ele a acordara. – Hmm, você me parece estar bem acordado para alguém que acabou de perder três horas em vão.

– Considerando que eu não acordei há apenas dez minutos, ao contrário de certas pessoas… – ele riu.

– Bem animado… eu disse que você parece estar bem animado para alguém que acabou de perder três horas em vão.

– Animado? Hum, sei… bem, considere que não foi tão enfadonho assim. Lembra-se do casal de trouxas que eu mencionei?

– Que tem eles? – Hermione perguntou desinteressada, voltando os olhos para o teto.

– Pareceram-me boas companhias, então não vi motivo para não aceitar o convite que fizeram.

– Que convite?

– Eles vão jantar no _Côte d'Azur_. Nos convidaram para acompanhá-los. Noël disse que o vagão-bar é ótimo durante a noite, talvez pudéssemos esticar hoje… duvido que tenhamos sono muito cedo – disse Harry, sorrindo –...e algo me diz que você vai se dar bem com a esposa dele, Maggie.

– Hum, tudo bem. Como devo me vestir?

– Você trouxe roupa de gala? – Harry perguntou, ainda sorrindo, mesmo que ela não olhasse para ele.

– Só o vestido preto com _strass_ que usei na festa do Ministério…

– Perfeito! Então, esteja pronta às oito, ok?

– E aonde o _senhor_ vai?

– Eu? Avisar que a _senhora_ aceitou o convite.

Hermione sentou-se, repentinamente prestando atenção total em Harry e derrubando no chão as cobertas. Gentilmente, ela colocou a mão direita na bochecha do marido, aproximando-os um pouco. Os lábios dele, com os seus ela tocou de leve. Então, com um sorriso em seu rosto, ela murmurou:

– Não demore, querido.

– Se eu tivesse qualquer intenção de demorar, teria mudado de idéia agora mesmo – disse Harry, sorrindo e devolvendo o beijo.

– Que bom. Então, até daqui a pouco – ela continuava sorrindo quando deixou de tocar o rosto de Harry e rendeu-se novamente ao travesseiro.

* * *

Os Schattenberg eram um casal bem tradicional. Noël controlava a indústria da família, especializada na fabricação de aeródinos, e sua esposa, Lady Maggie, dirigia uma entidade filantrópica. Ambos moravam no principado de San Marino e resolveram descansar antes das festas, cruzando parte da Europa no Expresso do Oriente.

Hermione descobrira todas essas informações prestando atenção a apenas parte da monótona conversa que acontecia durante o jantar. Após ser servido o prato principal, _Poulet avec dans Truffes Noires_, Noël passou a discorrer sobre um projeto inovador que a empresa estava desenvolvendo, onde a forma em planta das asas diferenciava-se das outras quatro plantas usualmente empregadas, permitindo que o avião alcançasse maiores altitudes durante o vôo e tornando mais rápido o resfriamento do núcleo da turbina, proporcionando, assim, um menor consumo de combustível nos motores _Turbofan_, os mais utilizados em aviões de alta velocidade.

– É realmente fantástico! – exclamou Harry, animado.

– E o melhor de tudo é que já temos dois compradores em vista. Obviamente, a atual posição do governo canadense a favor da _Bombardier_ impede-nos de lançar o produto imediatamente, já que eles, com certeza, contestariam o desenvolvimento desse tipo de tecnologia, sem contar os incentivos governamentais que a empresa passaria a receber em quantia maior do que a atual... o que, no futuro, poderia tornar inviável a produção em larga escala desses jatos – continuou Noël.

– Mas a OMC ainda não tomou posição sobre isso? Afinal, essa discussão sobre o fomento recebido pela _Bombardier_ não é nova. A Organização foi informada sobre o projeto? – Harry perguntou.

– Bem, o fizemos na medida do possível. É claro que nem todos os países foram informados sobre as modificações específicas que estamos desenvolvendo… potenciais concorrentes, como Estados Unidos, Canadá, Rússia e China... Não há condições de garantir mercado se estes países também trabalharem segundo a nossa linha de pesquisa. Precisamos manter em sigilo certos aspectos, possibilitando assim que exploremos os _royalties _da nossa tecnologia de empresas – e até mesmo governos – que tenham interesse em explorá-la. A China, porém, acredito que seria mais aberta a esse tipo de idéia, mas preferimos não nos arriscar, pelo menos por enquanto.

– Esse seria um bom lugar para instalar a indústria, não? Perdoe-me, Sr. Schattenberg, mas desconheço os lugares em que a _Noan_ possui unidades.

– É claro que nossa sede administrativa e de desenvolvimento tecnológico é em Mônaco, onde recebemos muitos incentivos do príncipe Rainer, mas nossas unidades estão espalhadas por várias partes do mundo. A China, por exemplo, possui uma mão-de-obra muito barata, porém não tão qualificada ainda, sem contar que teríamos que ter somente sócios chineses na diretoria, já que este é considerado um setor vital ao país, o que não seria tão vantajoso.

– Entendo perfeitamente o seu ponto de vista, Sr. Schattenberg.

Harry demonstrava muito interesse nos negócios do casal, bebendo um gole do Chardonnay a cada afirmação entusiasmada de Noël. Hermione cutucou-o – na ânsia de fazê-lo notar que estava completamente aborrecida – e viu que ele mantinha a varinha apontada por baixo da mesa. De qualquer modo, Harry não percebeu que ela tentava chamá-lo através de gestos e olhares sutis.

– Porém, Malásia, Singapura e Tailândia não possuem tantas restrições quanto à nossa produção, por isso que boa parte de nossos aviões é desenvolvida em San Marino, mas produzida nestes países.

– Eu certamente nunca fui à Malásia, Singapura ou Tailândia, mas não é um pouco complicado transportar as peças de um país para outro?

– Não realmente. Aproveitamos a APEC, que, se não fosse por nós, nunca teria saído do papel, e a usamos para facilitar as exportações/importações. Sem contar, é claro, que a matéria-prima vinda de lá é muito mais econômica, assim como a mão-de-obra, se comparadas a uma indústria instalada na Europa, por exemplo, o que gera preços muito mais competitivos aos nossos produtos.

– Mas é claro que não pensamos somente na influência sobre a economia desses países, como a APEC poderia demonstrar – Lady Maggie pronunciou-se. – Há muita coisa que a _Noan_ pode fazer por eles...

– Ficaria feliz em ouvi-la falar de tais projetos, Lady Maggie. – Esse pedido de Harry foi seguido por um longo suspiro de Hermione, embora nenhum dos presentes tivesse notado que ela estava realmente entediada.

À altura que o _Crème Brûlée_ foi posto à mesa, Hermione estava mais do que perdida naquela monótona conversa e, a cada dois minutos, lançava a Harry um olhar que suplicava para que ele a tirasse dali. Contudo, as pessoas à sua volta continuavam sem perceber seu desespero.

Após a sobremesa, Harry levantou-se sob o olhar aliviado de Hermione; ela finalmente poderia livrar-se daquele extravagante casal e ficar sozinha com ele. Porém, no segundo seguinte, os Schattenberg imitaram Harry e, antes que pudesse controlar suas ações, Hermione viu-se sendo conduzida pelo esposo ao vagão-bar. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera antes com Harry, sobre o plano de virem para esse bar no final da noite, mas agora tudo que queria era voltar à cabine e ficar em silêncio.

Não havia muitos clientes no bar, apesar da suave música de fundo que era tocada por um jovem francês, de cabelos louros, em um piano de cauda negro e perfeitamente polido. Já virara a meia-noite e os Schattenberg continuavam absortos na história que eles mesmos contavam. Harry parecia interessado no que o casal dizia, e nenhum deles notou Hermione afastar-se da mesa onde estavam.

Com passos seguros, ela aproximou-se do pianista que terminava uma música. Muitas pessoas não prestavam atenção, mas, ainda assim, alguns esporádicos aplausos foram ouvidos no vagão. Fazendo uma pausa, o músico levantou o rosto para encarar a bela mulher que parara ao lado do piano, aplaudindo.

Hermione usava o longo vestido negro de veludo, com strass na única alça e com uma fenda lateral na perna direita. O cabelo estava bem liso; o arrumara com algumas poções.

– _Vous avez joué très bien le piano _– Hermione elogiou ao cessar as palmas.

– É muita gentileza sua.

– Pena que nem todos apreciem a boa música… – comentou ela, olhando ao redor.

– Você toca?

– Só um pouco. Aprendi há muito tempo.

– Eu gostaria de ouvi-la tocar.

– Ah, é melhor não…

– Por favor… – Ele sorriu e levantou-se para dar lugar a ela.

Hermione sentou-se ao piano e pôs-se a tocar Beethoven. Lentamente, seus dedos percorreram as conhecidas teclas, tirando do piano as notas que expressavam a monotonia do momento. No começo, fora apenas isso, apenas algumas teclas, apenas alguns sons. Quando passara os dez primeiros compassos, permitiu-se uma inovação nas notas, conforme a música o exigia. Permitiu-se então que a emoção da música passasse a envolvê-la, resultando em calorosas batidas no teclado, que esvaíam de seu corpo a frustração pela noite patética que tivera até então.

Quando terminou a música, Hermione tirou as mãos do piano, levantou os olhos e viu que não estava mais acompanhada pelo jovem louro.

– Você tocou muito bem o piano – uma voz masculina repetiu em seu ouvido as palavras que ela pronunciara ao pianista.

Ela virou-se, mas não sorriu ao constatar que estava sozinha com o marido. Harry a fizera ter uma noite nada agradável, ao contrário do que prometera. Estava com raiva dele e, ainda assim, Harry parecia não perceber.

– Qualquer criança sabe tocar uma música simples como _Pour Elise_ – ironizou Hermione.

– Bem, eu acho que não sei… mas, mesmo que eu tentasse, não seria tão bom quanto o que você tocou agora. – Ele pareceu ignorar o tom da esposa. – Está se divertindo?

– É claro que sim, Potter! – ela exclamou de forma venenosa, levantando-se.

Harry parou por um momento, tentando ocultar a satisfação; ela reagira exatamente como ele previra.

– Ah, você não está gostando da noite que planejei para nós… – Harry mirou-a magoado. – Então, vou ter que mudar isso.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Harry a tomou pela mão. Apontou a varinha para o piano e este começou a tocar _The way you look tonight_.

Hermione ainda estava zangada quando percebeu a intenção de Harry. Exatamente por isso, não se deixou levar pelos braços do marido, que a envolviam e tentavam fazê-la dançar.

– Vamos embora, Harry – suplicou ela, ainda o encarando.

– Me conceda a última dança, então – pediu Harry, forçando-a delicadamente a começar a se mover.

– Onde foram todos, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, começando a deixar-se conduzir por ele.

– Ah, eles tinham mais o que fazer… não se preocupe com eles.

– Como assim, "não se preocupe com eles"? Harry, todo mundo vai embora de repente, você faz magia em um lugar trouxa, tudo isso depois de me fazer agüentar aqueles Chatoberg…

– É Schattenberg… além do mais, ninguém me viu fazendo magia – ele defendeu-se, um pouco sério. – O que a incomoda, Sra. Potter?

– Francamente, Harry, não estou com humor para essa conversinha de Sr. Potter pra cá, Sra. Potter pra lá… – disse ela, ríspida.

– Por que não, Mione?

– AFF, Harry! – bufou ela. – Se você tinha planos para tornar essa noite agradável… sinto muito… vamos voltar pra cabine, por favor…

– Amor…

– Agora, Harry!

– Amor, eu a convidei pra viajar para que pudéssemos ficar juntos… eu senti sua falta durante esses três meses… Se você quer voltar para a cabine e dormir, como fez ontem, eu entendo… só achei que você gostaria de passar algum tempo aqui, sozinha, comigo…

Ela não esperava ouvir um comentário daquela natureza; chegou a parar de dançar por alguns segundos, mas Harry logo a fez recomeçar. Encarou-a, sorriu e continuou falando.

"Por isso eu arrumei tudo pra você. Fui eu que pedi para que os Schattenberg fossem embora… eu pedi para que o pianista a fizesse tocar… eu convenci, depois de um dia inteiro tentando, os _stewards_ a nos deixarem sozinhos aqui para comemorarmos nosso aniversário de casamento…"

– Harry, eu… – Hermione sentiu a boca secar. – V… Você lembrou? Eu achei que não ligasse, que-

– Você esqueceu, Mione, não tente me enganar. – Harry continuou sério, mas sem parecer chateado.

– Tem razão… – ela baixou o rosto, um pouco arrependida por ter acreditado que ele se esquecera dela a noite toda.

Harry não permitiu que ela se culpasse mais. Também baixou o rosto, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. Tirou a mão que tocava a cintura de Hermione e pousou-a em sua face, gentilmente, fazendo com que a esposa sorrisse.

– Ainda quer voltar para a cabine?

O sorriso de Hermione alargou-se. A música parara de tocar, mas as mãos de Harry ainda estavam sobre ela, enquanto o marido esperava uma resposta, disposto, ainda, a desistir de tudo que planejara para tornar aquela noite especial.

Ela não respondeu. Parecia hipnotizada pelos olhos claros dele. Sentiu que uma das mãos de Harry descia lentamente por seu ombro direito, enquanto a outra continua imóvel sobre sua cintura; ele não se atreveria a ir mais longe enquanto Hermione não respondesse a sua não-retórica pergunta.

– Harry? – perguntou Hermione, sem tirar os olhos do marido. – Você estava falando sério sobre tê-los convencido a nos deixarem sozinhos?

– Muito sério – respondeu ele, aproximando o próprio rosto do outro que estava à sua frente.

– Então a história do "simpático casal de trouxas" era brincadeira, certo?

– Hum… você não gostou deles, meu amor? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo.

– Aqueles do-

Hermione não terminou a frase que planejara. Harry selara seus lábios com um beijo profundo e intenso que a deixou sem reação nos primeiros instantes.

– Você nem imagina o quanto eu tive que ser forte para não rir da sua cara de tédio durante o jantar.

– Mas você-

Mais uma vez, Harry impediu que ela falasse. Porém, agora Hermione conseguiu reagir e retribuir o beijo. Entretanto, Harry não permitiu que o fizesse por muito tempo. Afastou-se, sorriu e continuou:

– Quando eu a arrastei para esse bar, foi quando – ele riu baixinho – cheguei a ficar com pena de você, sabia?

– Pois dev-

De novo. Ele a interrompera _de novo_. Hermione já estava ficando saturada desse comportamento presunçoso do marido. Ela o repeliu com um pouco mais de força do que planejara. Harry ainda lhe devia desculpas.

"Pois deveria mesmo ter pena de mim, Potter! Porque você, por mais que tenha se lembrado do nosso aniversário, fez todo o possível para estragar a noite."

Harry chocou-se diante da força das palavras proferidas pela esposa. Não pôde evitar perder um pouco do brilho que carregava no olhar. Respirou profundamente, retirou a mão que ainda mantinha no rosto de Hermione, passou-a nos próprios cabelos, esfregou os olhou por baixo dos óculos e disse:

– Desculpa, Hermione… – Harry não ousou encará-la. – Achei que poderia compensá-la pela noite, mas esse claramente não é o caso… sinto muito por ter me enganado. Eu levo você de volta à cabine…

– Harry… – Mione arrependera-se de ter sido rude. – Não precisa… eu…

– Está tudo bem, Hermione, eu exagerei, reconheço.

– Você queria me irritar, não queria?

– É, mas… não queria magoá-la – disse Harry, com a voz por um fio.

– Não me magoou, amor.

– Hum. – Ele não demonstrou muita credulidade.

– Eu não fiquei triste, 'tá bem? – ela insistiu, mas Harry ainda não conseguia olhar para a esposa.

Hermione aproximou-se, segurou a mão do marido, procurou os olhos dele e não deixou que Harry continuasse a evitando.

"Amor… tudo bem, eu aceito as desculpas.".

Ele esboçou um meio sorriso e olhou de relance para o piano. Em silêncio, encarou a esposa e, abrandando a expressão, demonstrou que o assunto estava encerrado. Ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, até que Harry quebrou o silêncio.

– Eu tinha planejado a noite para nós, mas você disse que eu estraguei tudo… então, talvez queira escolher o que faremos agora…

– Hum… está me dando carta branca? – perguntou ela.

– Aham. – Harry fez menção de pegá-la pela cintura, mas Hermione o impediu.

Agarrando os pulsos do marido, ela o obrigou a colocar as mãos para trás. Sorriu maleficamente e colocou o rosto bem próximo ao do marido, tentando-o com o olhar. Harry mirou-a, curioso para entender o que a amante pretendia.

– _Eu_ mando aqui, Sr. Potter – Hermione o desafiou, as palavras sendo pronunciadas com sua boca movendo-se a milímetros do rosto de Harry. – _Eu_ não lhe dei autorização para fazer isso.

"Entretanto," ela continuou, "serei condescendente com o senhor e permitirei que toque meu corpo…" Hermione olhou diretamente para a boca do marido "… _somente_ com os lábios".

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry fechou os olhos e inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente, alcançando a boca entreaberta da esposa. Sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de abraçá-la, mas quando seus braços tentaram o menor movimento, Hermione encerrou o beijo, lançou-lhe um olhar assassino e ameaçou:

"Não me obrigue a usar magia para prendê-lo, Harry".

– Você não usaria magia aqui, Mione.

– Por que não? Você usou no piano… é claro que sempre podemos usar a sua gravata…

– Mione… – Ele sorriu.

Harry voltou a tocar-lhe os lábios. Por um bom tempo, conseguiu resistir e manter os braços exatamente onde a esposa queria, mas, à medida que intensificavam os beijos, ele foi perdendo o equilíbrio e empurrando-a involuntariamente de costas, em direção ao piano.

– Ei, devagar – disse Hermione. – Assim você vai acabar derrubando nós dois.

– Se você soltasse meus braços, eu poderia segurá-la, meu amor – disse Harry, assumindo uma expressão de súplica.

– Nem pensar!

Hermione deu dois longos passos e chegou ao piano, erguendo a mão no mesmo instante, prevenindo a óbvia aproximação que Harry faria.

"Agora, Harry…" ela começou.

Ainda de frente para o marido, subiu no piano, sentando-se logo em seguida. Novamente virando-se para Harry, ela continuou: "… não há mais perigo de eu cair no chão, e também não há desculpa que me faça revogar a ordem. Pode continuar…" Hermione fez um gesto no ar, permitindo que ele se aproximasse "_…_ _somente com os lábios_".

Obedecendo-a, ele chegou mais perto devagar, beijou-lhe o rosto, foi descendo pelo colo, roçou os lábios pela única alça transversal do vestido e sorriu. Alcançou o ombro direito de Hermione e pôs-se a beijá-lo delicadamente. Voltou ao esquerdo e, com os dentes, fez a alça alcançar o meio do braço.

A roupa escorregou alguns centímetros, mas teimou em ceder. Hermione somente riu, mas não fez menção alguma de querer ajudá-lo. Harry a examinou, tentando decidir a melhor forma de despi-la.

– Alguma sugestão, amorzinho? – pediu ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Hum… você pode começar pelo mais difícil: a fenda do meu vestido… ou pelo mais fácil, – ela sorriu – o zíper…

Harry continuou beijando-a. Foi pelo pescoço – enquanto Hermione virava-se no piano – alcançou a nuca, desceu um pouco pelas costas e encontrou o zíper. Com um pouco de esforço, Harry foi abrindo-o devagar. Mesmo se não houvesse resistência alguma, ele não teria se apressado; gostava de parar de vez em quando para tocar com os lábios a pele já exposta da esposa; gostava de vê-la reagir a cada gesto.

Quando Harry abrira por completo o vestido, Hermione virou-se novamente e tocou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, acariciando-o ternamente, trazendo-o mais para perto de sua boca e beijando-o de uma forma bem menos gentil.

Com isso, ele imaginou ter sido libertado das exigências, mas tão logo suas mãos tocaram o vestido e puxaram-no até quase a cintura da esposa, esta fez o possível para afastar-se e prendeu novamente as mãos dele com as suas. Meneou a cabeça negativamente, apertou os olhos e murmurou:

"Hum-hum… nada de usar as mãos, lembra?"

– Amor… – ele suplicou.

Hermione continuou negando e, quando Harry admitiu que ela não desistiria, relaxou os braços que sua esposa ainda prendia.

"Quer que eu coloque o vestido de volta, então?"

– Consegue fazer isso sem as mãos? – Ela sorriu.

Harry respirou fundo; Hermione sabia que ele não o faria. Nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Em vez disso, recuou alguns passos e obrigou a esposa a soltá-lo.

Sem desviar dela o olhar, Harry retirou o próprio paletó, afrouxou a gravata e começou a abrir os primeiros botões da camisa. Tirou-a de dentro das calças e desabotoou os punhos sob o olhar interessado de Hermione. Encarava-a o tempo todo, provocando-a, tentando-a e pedindo para que ela se aproximasse.

Esperava que Hermione reagisse, que mudasse de idéia e permitisse que ele a tocasse, ou então, _que ela o tocasse_, mas tudo que via no rosto da esposa era uma expressão intensa que dizia justamente o contrário; que ela passaria o tempo que quisesse apenas admirando a aflição do marido – e se aproveitando isso.

Ele caminhou em direção ao piano, já sem gravata e sem camisa. Hermione sorriu e, quando ele estava perto o suficiente, o pegou pela cintura. Puxou-o mais para si e ficou feliz por ver que o marido continuava a cumprir o que ela ordenara. Beijou-o. Não por muito tempo, pois Harry estava mais interessado em terminar de tirar o vestido da esposa.

Assim sendo, através dos beijos, começou a empurrá-la mais uma vez, devagar, até obrigá-la a deitar-se sobre o piano. Com os braços apoiados pelos cotovelos, um de cada lado dos ombros da esposa, manteve-se sobre seu corpo, tão próximo que a obrigava a tocá-lo cada vez que inspirava.

"_Somente com os lábios, Harry_", alertou Hermione, em tom repreensivo.

– Não estou fazendo nada, querida – ele defendeu-se.

Ele então se afastou um pouco, mas somente para decidir o que faria a seguir. Os beijos dados na amante foram transferidos para o colo, enquanto Hermione praticamente arrancava suas calças, impaciente. Harry continuou descendo pelo peito dela até alcançar mais uma vez o vestido.

Exatamente como fizera com a alça, puxou-o com os dentes, obtendo algum sucesso no princípio, mas vendo que, daquela forma, seria praticamente impossível despir a esposa por completo.

Voltou pelo caminho por onde descera, beijando a parte já despida do corpo de Hermione. Concentrou os beijos no pescoço da esposa e depois em seus seios. Ela respondeu. Com a perna esquerda, exposta pela fenda do vestido, envolveu o marido como pôde. Harry sentiu um enorme impulso para agarrá-la pela cintura, mas lembrava-se muito bem da ordem da esposa. Usou muita força de vontade para manter as mãos sobre o piano e, tentando ignorar um pouco as ações de Hermione, voltou a beijar demoradamente a barriga dela.

As cócegas fizeram-na elevar o tronco. Harry só parou os beijos quando sua amante usou os braços para obrigá-lo a fazê-lo, puxando-o pelos ombros. Isso o fez perder o equilíbrio, e não pôde evitar que seu corpo caísse completamente sobre o dela.

Hermione teve poucos instantes para decidir se o afastaria e manteria a proibição. Harry a pegou com força pelos quadris e, antes que a esposa pudesse se pronunciar, a calou com um intenso beijo. Ela empurrou-o com força pelo peito, tentando afastá-lo, mas Harry segurou-a firmemente com um dos braços, enquanto tirava o outro de baixo do corpo dela para puxar de vez o vestido negro.

Mal a roupa caíra no chão, Hermione já o puxava novamente contra seu corpo, com tanta força que fez Harry perder o ar. Ele afastou-se um pouco, retirou a calcinha dela com as duas mãos e continuou a beijá-la.

Ela prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes, expirando demoradamente em seguida. Notando a reação da esposa, Harry continuou, suas mãos percorrendo as pernas de Hermione e seus lábios fazendo-a cerrar os punhos para controlar-se.

– Amor… – Harry agarrou os pulsos dela, cessando os beijos por apenas um momento –… controle seus impulsos.

Hermione deu uma curta risada, mas logo parou. Harry recomeçara, deixando-a descontrolada. Ele correu as mãos pelos braços da esposa, arranhando-os de leve e fazendo um gemido escapar pelos lábios dela. Hermione precisava que ele parasse; não agüentaria por muito tempo, mas não ousou pedir a Harry para que o fizesse nenhuma vez.

* * *

No final da madrugada – um pouco depois de Harry e Hermione terem finalmente dormido –, a porta da cabine foi violentamente aberta. Harry pareceu acordar, teve a impressão de ter ouvido um barulho, mas não conseguiu voltar completamente à realidade. Hermione, porém, abrira os olhos e apertara com força o braço direito do marido, murmurando:

– Harry… Harry… tem alguém aqui dentro…

– Ahn? – ele resmungou, relutante em acordar.

– Harry, _por favor, _acorda! – ela pediu, com urgência na voz. – Alguém entrou na cabine.

Harry sentou-se na cama com os olhos quase fechados e empunhou a varinha, que antes estava embaixo do travesseiro, embora a apontasse para a escuridão. Seus olhos procuravam algum sinal de movimento ou qualquer outra coisa que comprovasse o que a esposa acabara de lhe dizer.

– _Lumus_ – murmurou Hermione rapidamente, fazendo a varinha de Harry iluminar a cabine.

– Onde, amor?

– Eu não sei… mas… a porta está aberta.

– Deve ter sido o vento – desacreditou ele, embora estivesse levantando-se para fechá-la.

Colocou os dois pés para fora da cama e, no momento em que erguer-se-ia, alguém agarrou com força seu pulso esquerdo, pegando-o de surpresa. A pessoa o apertou com força, mas Harry não encontrou a voz para protestar.

– Harry? _Harry_? – Hermione chamou, assustada, em forma de murmúrio.

Ele queria responder, mandá-la fugir, mas, por mais que abrisse a boca e mexesse os lábios, nenhum som era pronunciado, como se estivesse vivendo um pesadelo.

"Amor…? Harry? Harry, _por favor_, você sabe que eu não gosto dessas brincadeiras."

A força sobre o pulso dele foi aumentada. Em segundos, sentiu que, além da voz, perdera também os movimentos. Sentiu seu tronco ser suavemente largado sobre o colchão e pôde ver a expressão de surpresa e medo formada no rosto da esposa no momento em que a cabeça de Harry alcançou o colo dela.

"O quê…? Harry!"

– M… M… Mione…

– Amor, o que está acontecendo?

– Cuidado! – ele fazia muito esforço para falar e, ainda que conseguisse produzir algum som, este não passava de um sussurro.

Seu pulso não estava mais preso, mas quase todo seu corpo estava paralisado. Não conseguia nem ao menos movimentar a varinha para executar algum feitiço, por mais que tentasse. Hermione pareceu paralisar-se também, embora o feitiço que a mantinha imóvel fosse outro: o medo.

"Varinha… Varinha, Mione…"

– O que você quer que eu faça, amor? Me diga, o que quer que eu faça? – Hermione curvou-se para se aproximar mais de Harry e conseguir ouvi-lo melhor.

– F… fuja – Harry respondeu, tentando respirar profundamente.

Hermione foi interrompida por outro feitiço silenciador lançado. Entendeu finalmente o que acontecera ao marido, mas não poderia dizê-lo. Quem quer que fosse, invadira a cabine e agora os ameaçava. Inclinando-se um pouco, pôde ver uma bruxa de cabelos ruivos escuros, ajoelhada no chão, com a varinha firmemente apontada para Harry, embora os olhos encarassem Hermione energeticamente.

– Se eu fosse você, não faria isso, Sra. Potter – disse a bruxa, fazendo Hermione recuar.

– Har… – Hermione disse e sentiu o marido pegar sua mão fracamente.

– _Não posso me mexer_… – ele explicou, com dificuldade.

– O que você quer? – Hermione perguntou à bruxa.

– Comece a pensar, Sra. Potter – respondeu Marjorie, correndo os olhos pela cama, à procura da varinha de Hermione.

– Eu não sei… nós não fizemos nada… – ela respondeu, segurando a mão do marido com mais força.

– Continue pensando, Sra. Potter… mas, enquanto isso… – Marjorie ajoelhou-se na cama e enterrou a mão nos cabelos de Harry, puxando-os para trás.

– Solte-o! Tire as mãos de cima dele, sua-

– Muito cuidado com as palavras, Sra. Potter… – ameaçou Marjorie. – Ou seu marido pode… _sofrer as conseqüências. _

– Como… nos achou aqui? – perguntou Harry.

– Eu tenho meus informantes, Sr. Potter.

– Æthelind?

– Har? – perguntou Hermione, tentando entender do que o esposo falava.

– Mione, ela… eles estavam nos observando no primeiro jantar e…

– Ah, você nos reconheceu, Sr. Potter? Æthelind ficará satisfeito em saber que se lembrou dele depois de tanto tempo…

– Eu…

– É uma pena que você não possa vê-lo… ele queria estar aqui para ver seus últimos segundos, mas teve um compromisso inadiável…

Harry respirou fundo, tentando assegurar a esposa de que tudo ficaria bem. Ele já passara por tantas coisas ruins e tantas situações absurdas que certa parte de sua mente até acreditava nisso. Hermione tentava encontrar os olhos do marido sem sucesso. Marjorie virou-se subitamente para ela, fazendo seu sangue correr ainda mais rápido, ainda mais quente por todo o corpo, e fazendo um suor frio escorrer por sua testa. Mal teve tempo de pensar, agindo por reflexo e levantando o braço direito de Harry para usar a varinha do marido.

– _Experlliamus!_

Marjorie foi jogada de costas contra a parede oposta da cabine. Hermione rapidamente tomou a varinha da mão de Harry e apontou para a bruxa, caída no chão. Ouviu o marido sussurrando alguma coisa e tentando se mexer. Olhou para ele por menos de dois segundos e, quando tornou a apontar a varinha para Marjorie, esta já não estava mais na cabine.

– Você está bem? – Hermione perguntou ao marido, após desfazer os feitiços que o imobilizavam e o calavam.

– Sim… – disse ele, sentando-se e olhando para a porta da cabine, que ainda estava entreaberta.

Depois do incidente, nem Harry, nem Hermione conseguiram dormir novamente. O sol nasceu no horizonte, distante, somente depois de algumas longas horas de conversa entre os dois. Por mais que Harry estivesse tentando tratar de assuntos desimportantes, Hermione percebia que ele continuava tenso, desconfiado de que aquela bruxa – que para ela era uma estranha – pudesse voltar e pegá-los mais uma vez desprevenidos.

– Onde vamos ficar quando chegarmos a Veneza? – Hermione perguntou.

– No Hotel Cipriani… as reservas já foram confirmadas. – Ele sorriu.

– Hum, falta muito para chegarmos?

– Ansiosa?

– Um pouco… – confessou Hermione, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Nós podemos almoçar à beira da piscina quando chegarmos… – Harry, que abraçava a esposa por trás, acariciou o pescoço dela enquanto continuava falar – … ou podemos ir para a suíte…

– Ah, você deve estar com fome, Harry, mal tocou no café… – desconversou Hermione, segurando o riso.

– É, tem razão – respondeu ele, retirando bruscamente o braço que envolvia a esposa.

* * *

A/N: Tha bom, tha bom, foi um pouco culpa minha, um pouco da Lori, minha beta... mas é a vida... espero que no feriado já tenha capítulo novo, realmente dessa vez vai depender exclusivamente da minha beta... espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, foi basicamente por causa dessa viagem que eu decidi escrever a continuação da Cogitari, então... é isso, comentem se quiserem, se não quiserem, também, não estou nem aí, pelo menos até o capítulo sete (que tem a Hermione dodói e a Leah voltando pra escola) eu continuo postando.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: um tour por Veneza, um baile de máscaras e um visitante indesejável recebe Harry e Hermione na nova casa.

* * *

Reviews: **Lo26**: Scheibler? quem é Scheibler? acho que você está me confundindo com outra pessoa, de qualquer forma... (Ainsley pensando direitinho) o Rony não está morto? mas como não? eu fiz o enterro dele! a Gala e eu fizemos! Pois é, você estava com um capítulo inteirinho o pc e ainda demorou milênios para betá-lo, né? fazer o que... **Aya**: reencarnação do Lord das Trevas? bem, se ela for que nem as pirralhas que tem aqui no condomínio, então sim... fala sério, bando de crianças juntas é só incomodação ¬¬ agora, se ela vai dar trabalho... hum, provavelmente... no capítulo 5 veremos (esse é o 3) **Mione G. Potter**: é, minha depressão passou um pouco... eu precisei cortar o pulso pra conseguir isso, mas é a vida... eu sou louca mesmo, sabiam? pode perguntar pra qualquer um que cruze o meu caminho (sabendo que depois dessa ninguém mais vai ler a fic). Mione e Harry são grosseiros um com o outro, um pouco, mas é o jeito deles, eu acho... não sei, não lembro do capítulo anterior (já não disse que sou lesa?). Sei que o Harry é um fresco mesmo, que precisa de uma Hermione para cuidar dele e dar uns puxões de orelha... isso está bem claro nos livros. Segunda lua-de-mel? décima-quinta, eu diria (rsrsrs)... espero que goste da viagem, ainda tem um pouco mais por aí... 


	5. Bem vinda ao lar!

**Capítulo Quatro – Bem-vinda ao lar!**

_"Hard by the Lake Regillus _

_Our camp was pitched at night: _

_Eastward a mile the Latines lay, _

_Under the Porcian height. _

_Far over hill and valley _

_Their mighty host was spread; _

_And with their thousand watch-fires _

_The midnight sky was red."_

* * *

Ao final da tarde, Harry e Hermione já haviam se adaptado muito confortavelmente à suíte Deluxe Junior do Hotel Cipriani, onde chegaram um pouco antes do meio-dia. Preferiram deixar o passeio turístico pela bela Veneza para a manhã seguinte, já que ficariam três dias na cidade. Ao invés disso, passaram a tarde apreciando a bela vista da sacada do hotel – de onde podiam visualizar a piscina olímpica, assim como boa parte da cidade – e aproveitando as espaçosas acomodações da suíte.

Era um quarto de trinta e cinco metros quadrados, situado no terceiro andar do hotel. Decorado em cores neutras e com uma enorme jacuzzi ocupando o banheiro, possuía uma cama suficientemente grande e aconchegante, assim como era o resto do lugar.

As malas estavam abertas em cima de um dos sofás e o casal estava deitado sobre a cama, sem vontade alguma de levantar. Aos poucos, um sono leve dominou Hermione, mas ela só o percebeu quando ouviu Harry murmurando:

– O quê você quer com meu travesseiro?

– Hum? – ela respondeu, de olhos fechados, acomodando sua cabeça no primeiro material fofo que sua mão encontrara.

– Meu travesseiro, Hermione – repetiu Harry, puxando-o repentinamente.

Ambos estavam meio-acordados, meio-adormecidos, e o diálogo continuava a travar-se mais entre murmúrios e gestos do que em verdadeiras palavras. Ela puxou, com a mão, o braço do esposo, até que nele pudesse repousar a cabeça. Harry protestou, sonolento, mas em poucos segundos adormecera, esquecendo a posição desconfortável em que se encontrava - olvido esta que duraria muitas horas, até que o véu da noite cobrisse por completo a cidade flutuante e trouxesse à consciência os dois amantes que ainda encontravam-se relaxados sobre a cama.

– Hermione, acho que seria melhor levantarmos… vai ter um jantar seguido por um Baile de Máscaras no Restaurante Internacional. Talvez fosse interessante se nós fossemos…

– Baile de Máscaras? Por quê? – ela perguntou, sem levantar o rosto para encontrar os olhos do marido.

– Não sei, talvez pela nossa chegada – Harry sorriu. – Não sei mesmo, talvez seja uma tradição daqui, como o Carnaval, sabe… talvez um pouco fora de época…

Hermione afundou-se mais nas cobertas antes de responder.

– Mas seria bem melhor se jantássemos aqui… aí eu não teria de levantar, me arrumar, colocar aquele vestido feio…

– O vestido não é feio… não pode ser feio, é você que vai usar… Por falar em usar… – Harry ficou pensativo por um momento. – Será que eu poderei usar o meu braço em algum futuro próximo?

– O que houve com seu braço? – la apertou mais o travesseiro, permitindo que suas pálpebras se fechassem pesadamente.

– Acho que a pergunta é: o que houve com o seu travesseiro?

Não se importando com a pergunta, Hermione permaneceu de olhos fechados. Por que Harry estava pensando nisso, se o travesseiro estava muito bem colocado em cima da cama, onde ela poderia deitar confortavelmente a cabeça?

"Amor, você continua usando meu braço… e eu preciso dele, sabia?"

– Pra quê? – Harry ouviu a esposa responder com uma voz ausente. – Você não vai a lugar algum mesmo.

Harry, que permanecia muito bem acordado, respondeu em um tom repentinamente alegre, contrastando com a atitude de Hermione e tentando convencê-la a acordar:

– Pra quê? Talvez para restabelecer a circulação sangüínea do meu braço, já que ela foi cortada ontem à noite, quando seu travesseiro desapareceu misteriosamente e foi substituído por mim.

– Mas está bom…

Com um suspiro, Harry permitiu que ela descansasse mais meia-hora. Uma nova tentativa de convencê-la a participar do baile foi útil somente para que a esposa insistisse ainda mais em jantar na suíte mesmo.

Depois de muitos minutos desperdiçados, Hermione finalmente cedeu e começou a aprontar-se para a noite. Enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, ora tomando banho, ora trocando de roupa, ora procurando o sapato, ora pegando a maquiagem e procurando as jóias, Harry esperava sentado à beira da cama, com toda a paciência do mundo, fazendo palavras cruzadas, até que Hermione aproximou-se para pedir que ele fechasse o vestido.

– Você sabe… – murmurou Harry, enquanto puxava o fecho –… não deveria estar pedindo para que eu fechasse seu vestido…

Hermione virou-se e sorriu, beijando levemente a face do marido e saindo para o banheiro para arrumar o cabelo que ainda estava molhado. Quando terminara de aprontar-se, ela voltou ao _living_ da suíte para encontrar Harry examinando dois pacotes que estavam sobre uma trabalhada mesa de mármore branco.

– O que é isso? – ela perguntou, sem conseguir ver o que estava dentro das caixas brancas.

– As máscaras… eu desci para buscá-las enquanto você se arrumava – Harry informou, entregando-lhe a caixa maior.

Ela destampou a caixa e abriu o papel de seda que envolvia a bonita peça que lhe fora designada. Um tom perolado a dominava e, em suas bordas, enfeites lavrados em dourado eram apresentados, combinando com a máscara do marido, ainda que a de Hermione cobrisse somente parte do rosto.

Com as máscaras em mãos, os dois desceram pelo requintado elevador até o primeiro andar do prédio. Ao entrarem, o garçom educadamente os conduziu até a mesa, que ficava bem próxima ao grande lustre de cristal do salão. Hermione, assim como o marido, colocou sua máscara sobre a mesa, próximo às flores no centro, a tonalidade pérola combinando perfeitamente com as paredes e toalhas do restaurante, e os brilhos refletindo as finas lamparinas que iluminavam o ambiente.

– Está vendo, querido? Você deveria aprender a fazer um molho como esse – Hermione não resistiu em comentar no meio do jantar, ao experimentar a _Pennette al ragù bianco di coniglio, vitello e fave_.

– O que você tem de entender é que eu até aprenderia, se não estivesse ocupado demais com uma mulher linda que fica tirando minha atenção – ele sorria enquanto sussurrava, pegando a mão esquerda da esposa por cima da mesa –, mas não, não vou lhe falar quem ela é… não quero que você amaldiçoe a coitada.

– Eu não usaria magia diante dos trouxas, querido – respondeu Hermione com um olhar assassino.

– Por isso mesmo, Mione, não queria ver você sujando suas mãos com ela na frente de todos do restaurante.

– Eu posso esperar até o final do jantar, _querido_… – ela enfatizou a última palavra, dando a esta um sentido particularmente escarnecedor.

– Sabe… – Harry começou, encostando-se na cadeira, tomando um gole do Château Petrus e observando as outras mesas –… você fica mais bonita quando está nervosa.

– Hum…

Poderia até ser verdade que Harry gostava de ver a esposa nervosa, mas mais bonita mesmo ela ficou algum tempo depois, quando colocou a máscara e aceitou o braço do marido, que a levou até o salão do baile.

Ao fundo, um trio tocava as músicas que eram dançadas no centro do salão, entre as diversas mesas iluminadas por discretas arandelas, presas nas paredes laterais. Chegaram e, antes mesmo de escolher uma mesa, Harry virou-se para a esposa. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca ao mirar Hermione e convidá-la para dançar a primeira valsa. Ele a via como ninguém, e não era apenas pelo vestido ou pelo penteado, que a tornavam bonita, mas também pelos pequenos detalhes, que somente seu esposo conseguia notar.

A fraca iluminação tornava o ambiente, de certa forma, aconchegante, e criava um clima propício a confidências, permitindo que a maior magia da noite acontecesse; permitindo que dois amantes ocultados pela obscuridade fizessem o mundo desaparecer diante do significado de um simples olhar.

O casal não permitia que os próprios pensamentos perpetrassem uma traição; permitia apenas que a própria mente abandonasse tudo de fútil que havia em volta e que o íntimo mergulhasse em um sentimento que, apesar de tantos anos, não deixara de ser extraordinário; os dois continuavam deslumbrando-se pela companhia do outro.

– Obrigado – Harry murmurou ao curvar-se sobre Hermione ao final da música, assim como os outros casais também faziam.

Tomando a esposa pelo braço, ele a guiou, cruzando a pista de dança até chegar a uma das mesas próximas à parede, onde poderiam descansar um pouco apreciando o bom _champagne_ oferecido pelo hotel.

– Aprendeu a dançar, Sr. Potter? – Hermione comentou, ainda segurando firmemente a mão do marido na sua.

– As coisas que eu tenho de fazer pelo meu país… – Harry respondeu com o olhar perdido.

– Seu país? Desde quando você nasceu aqui?

– Bem, nunca se sabe, não é mesmo? Imagine se meus pais se refugiaram aqui antes de eu nascer… – Ele sorriu e continuou: – Mas, em todo caso… vou corrigir… as coisas que eu tenho de fazer pelo _nosso_ país… Afinal, vamos morar aqui, não? E espero que por um bom tempo…

– Quem sabe… – Hermione aproximou-se e sussurrou ao ouvido do marido –… eu posso não gostar da casa…

– Mesmo?

– Ou do lugar… – ela continuou, suas mãos brincando com o cabelo do marido.

– Ah, mas você vai gostar, amor… – Harry sussurrou de volta –… e nós seremos felizes lá… _juntos_.

* * *

Veneza sempre fora encantadora, principalmente para dois jovens amantes que a escolhiam para visitar. O tempo que Harry e Hermione lá estiveram passou muito devagar, como se fossem dias imaginários em que pudessem reinventar o conceito de tempo, de dias e de horas.

Pela manhã do segundo dia, eles saíram para explorar a Cidade dos Canais. A maior parte das atividades – até mesmo comerciais – acontece sobre a água, apesar de ainda haver lugares que não foram tomados pela mesma. Cruzando as ruas à bordo de uma gôndola, conheceram um pouco da arquitetura da cidade ("Inspirada pelo estilo dos antigos súditos do Império Romano, que refugiaram-se aqui para fugir das invasões bárbaras, mas ela só foi construída na Renascença… Michelangelo ajudou...", Hermione não resistiu em comentar ao passarem sobre a _Ponte di Rialto_, a mais famosa da cidade) e renderam-se à tentação de comprar alguns _souveniers_ vendidos por ali.

Ao saírem das ruelas estreitas – em que navegaram por boa parte do tempo – e aproximando-se do espaço aberto da Praça San Marco, puderam sentir um pé de vento que soprava com força, e então notaram o céu que não demoraria muito a tornar-se completamente plúmbeo.

O rosto de Hermione, depois de observar as nuvens, ficou algum tempo erguido em direção ao céu, observando uma enorme torre de relógio. Seus olhos foram descendo pouco a pouco para então notarem a belíssima Igreja ali existente – ela apresentava pequenas torres semelhantes a minaretes, e tivera sua construção iniciada após o furto dos restos mortais de São Marcos, doravante encontrados em Alexandria –, tão sincronizada com a paisagem quanto se podia imaginar. Era, sem dúvida, uma das mais belas Catedrais do mundo, e os olhos de Hermione brilharam diante da presença da História.

Harry concentrava-se em observar cada sorriso da esposa, cada gesto. Sem dúvida, a idéia dessa viagem fora uma das melhores que já tivera – isso se não tivesse sido a melhor. Não, não fora a melhor… a melhor somente seria completada quando chegassem a Roma.

* * *

Aproveitando cada segundo ao máximo, eles conheceram boa parte da cidade nos dias em que lá estiveram; com certeza, lembranças não faltariam daquela viagem. Então, chegou a hora de despedir-se daquele magnífico lugar e embarcar para a última parte da viagem no Expresso do Oriente – com destino a Roma.

Desta vez, não se demoraram na cidade; a casa era próxima à zona urbana e poderiam visitá-la quando desejassem. Na verdade, esse fora um dos argumentos que Harry usara para convencer Hermione de que não deveriam se demorar; ele ainda se divertia ao lembrar a discussão que travaram quando o trem estava quase parando.

– Mas, querido – começou ela quando Harry levantou-se para pegar as malas e informou que não fariam paradas na cidade –, Roma tem muito mais História do que Veneza… eu poderia passar um mês inteiro aqui só para saber tudo sobre ela.

– Hermione, nossa casa é a cinco quilômetros daqui… poderemos vir quando quisermos e teremos _anos_ para conhecer a cidade.

– E tenho dias para conhecer a nossa casa, oras.

– Bem, isso você pode ter, mas primeiro você precisa arrumar um fantasma para alimentar seu gato, porque, se você ficar um mês aqui, eu que não vou dar comida para o Bichento…

– Ah, ele sabe caçar uns ratos por aí… vai sobreviver – Hermione fez pouco caso e Harry sorriu.

– Tudo bem – ele concordou com seriedade e sentou-se novamente, cruzando os braços. – Só esperemos que os ratos descubram uma fresta naquela casa quase lacrada para que o Bichento possa caçá-los, porque, se não…

Hermione observou o esposo, refletiu um pouco sobre o que ele dissera e sobre o fato de ele ter mais uma vez se acomodado no banco, quando já deveriam estar saindo da cabine.

– Hum, querido, você não vai esperar sentado aí, não é?

Encarando-a com uma leve curiosidade e algum divertimento, ele não hesitou em responder:

– Eu vou cansar demais se esperar de pé… é claro que, se você não quiser esperar… – Finalmente com uma das mãos livres, ele tomou a da esposa na sua.

Hermione não insistiu mais. Estava mesmo curiosa para saber como seria a nova casa, ainda que conhecesse plenamente os gostos do esposo; permitira-o mobiliar o primeiro apartamento que dividiram. Já Harry acompanhava-a com inquietude, ainda incerto se fora apenas uma zombaria a declaração dela sobre a possibilidade de não gostar do que ele escolhera. Sabia que, se este fosse o caso, não a contrariaria. Amava-a demais para vê-la aborrecida.

Ao final da tarde, o casal chegou àquele que seria seu novo lar. Harry tirou as bagagens do porta-malas e as deixou ao lado do carro, para então tomar a esposa pela mão e a acompanhar até o bonito jardim que havia nos fundos da casa. A convidou a se sentar em um dos bancos, de frente para o lago. Bichento logo se fez notar, miando e pulando no colo da dona, que começou a afagar sua barriga. Harry então começou a dar uma explicação, algo que não fizera durante a viagem, apesar das insistentes interrogações da esposa:

– Lago Regillus. Sua profundidade alcança até doze metros, mas não é por isso que ele é famoso. Nesse mesmo lugar, em 496 A.P, Roma tomou a ofensiva contra os Latinos. Os grandes poetas dizem que os gêmeos Castor e Póllux, os Dióscuros, desceram a terra para ajudar os romanos, permitindo assim a vitória, e que eles foram vistos no centro da batalha, cavalgando em seus cavalos brancos como a neve. Quando a luta terminou, esses deuses foram vistos no centro de Roma, anunciando a vitória. Então, desceram no fórum, no meio das pessoas, deram de beber aos cavalos e desapareceram, não sem antes ordenar que os romanos ali construíssem um templo em sua honra. E assim começou a consolidação daquele que seria o maior império da Antigüidade Ocidental.

– Ai, ai… – Hermione suspirou, olhando o marido –… depois sou eu que devoro os livros…

– Eu não devorei nenhum livro… bem, talvez eu tenha lido um, ou dois… ou três… – ele sorriu –, mas são os fatos… achei que você gostaria de saber aonde chegamos, amor.

– E aonde chegamos, Har?

– À nossa casa, na Itália…

* * *

Após assistirem ao pôr-do-sol, os dois finalmente decidiram entrar. Harry carregou as malas e abriu a porta para que a esposa passasse. Ela o fez, sendo seguida pelo gato de estimação, e passou a observar atentamente cada detalhe da nova sala; as bonitas cortinas, o sofá amarelo-queimado, o tapete que dava um ar muito aconchegante ao lugar, a estante que ocupava boa parte da parede e estava cheia de livros e as discretas arandelas – uma em cada ambiente.

A cozinha era espaçosa e pareceu-lhe suficientemente versátil, ainda que Hermione não tivesse gastado muito tempo analisando-a; estava mais interessada em como seria o quarto que dividiria com o marido. Voltou à sala e Harry a tomou pela mão para mostrar o resto da casa. Ela viu o quarto que seria de Leahnny, o banheiro e, por último, Harry permitiu que entrasse no novo quarto deles.

Como os outros ambientes, esse recinto era espaçoso e confortável. Uma grande cama de casal branca – flanqueada por duas mesas de cabeceira – estava encostada na parede oposta à porta, um _closet_ ligava o quarto ao banheiro e, em um dos cantos do quarto, estavam postas duas poltronas para leitura; entre elas, na parede, havia mais uma luminária.

A primeira coisa que Hermione fez ao entrar completamente no quarto foi sentar-se na cama. Harry largou as malas no _closet_ e voltou para perto da esposa.

– Gostou da cama, foi? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

– Bem, ela é macia… e grande… acho que vai sobrar um pequeno espaço para você.

– Um _pequeno_ espaço? Muita gentileza da sua parte me ceder _um pequeno espaço_ da _nossa_ cama.

– Você não avisou que era _nossa_! – Hermione protestou e Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Eu imaginei que isso estivesse subentendido quando eu avisei que entraríamos no nosso quarto, Mione.

– Ah…

– Por quê? Você não quer dividir o quarto comigo? – ele perguntou e, sem permitir que ela respondesse, a beijou. – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não me importo com o espaço mínimo… na verdade, acho que não preciso de espaço algum…

– Estou… – ela foi interrompida por um novo beijo –… vendo, Har… você já tem espaço suficiente em cima de mim, não?

– Hum-hum – negou ele.

* * *

A casa estava silenciosa, como se estivesse vazia. Nem mesmo o gotejar das torneiras era ouvido, e a floresta próxima só contribuía para um maior isolamento. Bichento devia ter se embrenhado na floresta, pois não o viam desde que o jantar terminara. Hermione estava na cozinha, somente a luz da geladeira iluminando o ambiente. Era alta madrugada, com certeza já passara das três horas, e ela fora até lá para beber um pouco de água; esperava que, depois disso, conseguisse voltar a dormir.

Pegou da geladeira o recipiente com água e encheu o copo que anteriormente largara sobre a pia. Manteve a geladeira aberta e logo colocou o jarro onde estivera minutos atrás.

Um arrepio atingiu a boca de seu estômago e ela virou-se no mesmo instante, fechando a porta da geladeira e dando de frente com a bancada que havia no centro da cozinha. Respirou fundo e observou novamente o lugar que estaria completamente vazio se não fosse por sua presença. Harry estava dormindo. Não poderia ser ele, ela estava certa disso.

Então, de repente, o copo que estava sobre a pia – cheio de água – espatifou-se no chão. Hermione abriu a boca de susto, mas não emitiu som algum. Seu primeiro movimento consciente foi encostar-se na porta da geladeira e procurar a varinha que – só então percebeu – deixara no quarto.

Ainda que fosse uma bruxa, passara anos sendo criada por trouxas e não seria a falta de uma varinha que a deixaria completamente indefesa. Esticando um pouco o braço, puxou com força uma faca grande do cepo exposto em cima da bancada. Empunhando-a como a uma espada, ela colocou o outro braço para trás, usando-o para tatear e saber o quão longe da geladeira já chegara e o quão desprotegidas estavam suas costas.

Em três passos hesitantes, ela encostou-se na pia, virando-se para o lugar onde estivera. Não via ninguém e não ouvia nada além do vento que começara a soprar lá fora, carregando as nuvens. Pensou em alcançar a porta, mas aquela sensação fria mais uma vez a deteve; sentira como se algo gelado tocasse o braço em que carregava a faca.

– Shhhhh – ela ouviu distintamente.

Havia alguém ali. Tinha de haver; o vento que batia na janela não estava tão forte para assoviar daquele jeito. Alguém se escondera nas sombras, esperando para surpreendê-la.

– Harry? – ela murmurou, embora ainda soubesse que ele estava dormindo.

– Vós sois a nova dona daqui? – perguntou uma voz baixa e grave.

– Quem… onde você está? – Hermione movia o braço da direita para a esquerda, apontando a faca para a escuridão.

– Eu sou Maximus Decimus Meridius – respondeu um espectro branco que surgiu por cima da bancada; um fantasma –, Comandante dos Exércitos do Norte e General das Legiões Félix que lutaram para manter a paz nessa terra. E vós, quem sois, nobre intrusa?

– Eu sou… – ela parou por um instante, seu cérebro, ainda sonolento, tentando analisar a situação rapidamente. – Hermione Potter. Eu moro aqui.

– Imaginei assim ao vos ver chegando com as malas. É vosso esposo aquele que repousa no quarto?

– É – respondeu Hermione, considerando se deveria acordar Harry e contar o que estava acontecendo.

– Ele não aprecia pessoas como eu, achei melhor não aparecer antes.

– _Pessoas_ como você? – Hermione perguntou, finalmente baixando a faca.

– Seres como eu, que seja. Não é porque eu não estou mais entre o reino dos vivos que devei enfatizar isso em cada frase.

– Desculpe… – ela arrependeu-se. – Ouça, o que você quer na nossa casa? Nós esperávamos morar sozinhos aqui…

– Em vossa casa? E desde quando podes chamar de teu este lugar que me pertence há tantos séculos? Aqui morri e também passei mais anos do que tu podes contar.

– Mas… – Hermione tentava encontrar alguma justificativa suficiente para convencer o fantasma a deixar a casa. – Bem, eu sei disso, mas não tem como você ir para outro lugar? Quem sabe outra cidade que você goste mais, sabe…

– Eu gosto daqui, Senhora. Estou muito bem adaptado a este magnífico lugar e, se vós assim desejardes, não me importo em dividi-lo convosco.

– Eu me importo – exclamou Hermione. – Ouça, Maximus… eu não me importo em dividir a casa com meu marido, mas nós viemos aqui procurando um pouco de sossego, de isolamento de tudo…

– Vós terei vosso sossego – ele confirmou.

– Não com você aqui, nos vigiando, nos espionando ou fazendo sabe-se o quê.

– Minha intenção não é de atrapalhar-vos, Senhora – ele insistiu. – Entretanto, não sairei deste lugar. Poderei ficar invisível, se minha presença tanto vos perturba, mas não deixarei essa casa.

* * *

Os arguciosos raios de sol espreitaram pela janela da sala no começo daquela manhã, encontrando a forma entorpecida de Hermione Granger deitada sobre um dos sofás. Fora ali que ela permanecera pelo resto da noite; fora do quarto; longe de Harry. A discussão com o fantasma a deixara cansada, mas não fora por isso que ficara na sala.

Passara o resto da madrugada acordada, atirada sobre o sofá, mirando a floresta além da janela. Não conseguia dizer realmente se a presença de Maximus lhe perturbava, embora certamente a intrigasse. Era claro por que ele estava ali, mas por que decidira aparecer, justo para ela, justo agora, depois que eles já estavam há mais de uma semana na casa?

O fantasma dissera alguma coisa sobre Harry… que Harry não gostava muito de "pessoas" como ele. Hermione pensava por que Maximus fizera tal afirmativa, que ela duvidava ser verdadeira. Seu marido já vira fantasmas antes, já convivera com eles em Hogwarts. Por que não gostaria deles?

Talvez fossem as lembranças tristes que os fantasmas pudessem trazer. Hermione não esquecera como Harry não gostava de falar sobre eles, como sempre evitava mencionar o que acontecera de ruim. Apesar do tempo em que trabalhara no Departamento de Mistérios, tinha pouco conhecimento sobre o como e o porquê das pessoas virarem fantasmas. Sabia que seu esposo – estranhamente – conhecia a fundo esse assunto, embora ele mencionasse os fantasmas apenas quando estritamente necessário.

Não que pudesse culpá-lo por ser tão reservado ao falar sobre a morte; tampouco ela gostava de conversar sobre tudo que passaram. Entretanto, Hermione estava plenamente consciente de que jamais poderiam esquecer as lições que aprenderam durante os anos de guerra; ela não poderia permitir que esquecessem.

– Em que está pensando? – uma voz lhe perguntou, não muito alto, somente o suficiente para que ela ouvisse o murmúrio pronunciado em seu ouvido; Harry acordara e agora estava inclinado sobre o encosto do sofá.

– Só estou olhando a floresta… – ela respondeu, permitindo que sua mente continuasse vagando e não voltasse realmente à realidade.

– E passou a noite toda fazendo isso? – Harry levantou-se, deu a volta no sofá e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

– Eu não conseguia dormir.

– Você poderia ter me acordado, então… poderíamos ficar conversando… mas não precisava ter me deixado sozinho naquela cama fria…

– Desculpe…

– Aconteceu alguma coisa para você não ter conseguido dormir, amor? – ele perguntou ao pegar a mão da esposa.

– Não, só que… – ela parecia indecisa, mas, depois de alguns minutos, continuou, confiante: – encontrei um fantasma.

– Um fantasma? – Harry recuou um pouco, sem acreditar de verdade no que a esposa lhe dissera.

– Sim, ele disse que mora aqui… o nome dele é Maximus.

– Mas… não há fantasmas morando aqui… se houvesse, não acha que eles já teriam aparecido?

– Eu não sei por que ele não apareceu antes. Ele disse algo sobre você não gostar de fantasmas, o que não tem nada a ver…

– Amor, eu acho que você ainda está dormindo… – Harry sorriu e beijou-a na testa. – Acho melhor eu ir até a cozinha preparar o café, fique aqui enquanto isso.

Hermione preferiu deixar o assunto morrer por enquanto. Não havia sentido em discutir com o marido naquele momento, não por uma coisa tão banal quanto um suposto fantasma que ela só vira uma vez, quando estava realmente cheia de sono.

* * *

A/N: Eu já disse que esse mundo conspira contra a minha pessoa? Pois é que a mais pura verdade. Minha beta já tinha até me devolvido esse capítulo por e-mail (eu estava em outra cidade), era só eu chegar em casa no domingo 24 de abril e publicar, mas esse computador fresco tem de queimar a placa-mãe e não querer deixar funcionar a outra placa... só na terceira que conseguimos alguma coisa... e agora FINALMENTE, depois de dez milênios, atualizo para quem se interessar por ler essa josca... Saibam que ao menos eu adiantei bastante da fic na viagem, já estou no capítulo 10 (acho que já passei da metade, muita coisa já foi revelada), agora só falta eu digitar tuuuuuuudo (sem computador, queriam que eu escrevesse onde?), betar e publicar. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, ele foi feito mesmo só para encher espaço e deixar para o capítulo cinco a volta da Leah para casa (como eu sou querida, não?)

Próximo Capítulo: um dos primeiros capítulos que escrevi, se chama "A Captura do Castelo", mostrando um pouco da convivência entre os Potter. A priori, era um capítulo gigantescamente enorme que eu acabei dividindo em outros três depois, porque se não a Lori ficaria milênios betando. Temos um pinheirinho de Natal! Pinheirinho de Natal! (é, eu vou me controlar... algum dia...) Harry tem um sonho (ou, devo dizer, pesadelo?) e dá algumas explicações para a pirralha (cof cof), digo, Leahnny. Tem mais um pouco do nosso Harry-Carlos Daniel-Jorge Luís-Luís Fernando (estou assistindo A Usurpadora de novo, o que esperavam?) **E** (sim, um E bem grande aqui) **_uma carta..._**

****

**

* * *

****Alicia Spinet** O que o Æthelind quer com o Harry? Hum... mais uma pergunta a ser respondida no capítulo nove... ou dez... mas bem, o Æthelind não quer tanto o Harry... ele quer o bruxo mais poderoso da nossa época... ou não? A Leah explica esse negócio dos pais não saberem que ela era bruxa, eu acho. Espera no capítulo cinco que saberemos mais sobre ela (hehehehe, eu já sei, eu já sei! Finalmente eu sei um pouco mais do que vocês!). Esconderam sobre a fama do Harry... hum... guria inquisidora você, hein? Se você pergunta muito, então também posso fazer você esperar um pouco... tudo no próximo capítulo, prometo! E antes do dia 29! O motivo que levou Leahnny a usar Artes das Trevas é bem claro. Segundo a minha mãe... tudo má companhia. :P 

**Mione03**não tenho teu e-mail do Hotmail para lhe adicionar, mas se quiser, o meu é: qualquer dúvida, briga, bronca... fique à vontade

* * *


	6. A Captura do Castelo

**Capítulo Cinco – "A Captura do Castelo"**

_"Men said he saw strange visions _

_Which none beside might see; _

_And that strange sounds were in his ears _

_Which none might hear but he. _

_A woman fair and stately, _

_But pale as are the dead, _

_Oft through the watches of the night _

_Sat spinning by his bed."_

* * *

Antes do Natal, Harry e Hermione esperavam em King's Cross, ansiosos, pela chegada do Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry não via a filha desde o dia em que fora chamado a Hogwarts por Dumbledore, e Hermione não a encontrava desde antes de ela partir para a escola.

A garotinha saiu do trem em meio a um grande número de estudantes que voltava para casa para passar as festas de fim de ano com a família. Ela vestia uma roupa trouxa e estava com os longos cabelos lisos soltos, caindo sobre o rosto. Harry a abraçou com força quando ela se aproximou; demorou-se por alguns segundos antes que a largasse e permitisse que Hermione fizesse o mesmo.

Os olhos de Leahnny brilhavam por encontrar os pais e seu rosto exibia um sorriso, tornando suas feições tão diferentes das apresentadas ao pai quando este a encontrara em Hogwarts.

– Como vai, meu amor? – Harry perguntou depois que a esposa largara Leahnny de volta no chão.

– Tudo bem – respondeu a garotinha, sorrindo e entregando a bagagem para o pai. – Podemos ir?

– Não quer se despedir dos seus amigos? – Harry notara que ela saíra sozinha do trem e que sequer olhara para trás.

– Não – ela disse, pegando a mão do pai. – Vamos para casa.

– Vamos – assentiu Harry, após trocar um olhar com a esposa e lembrar-se do que ela dissera sobre Leahnny não estar conseguindo fazer muitos amigos em Hogwarts.

* * *

A garotinha nada falou quando seus pais contaram sobre a nova casa e, durante a viagem de avião até Roma, conversou pouco, a maior parte das vezes trocando algumas palavras apenas com a mãe. 

Já era passado das oito horas da noite quando os três chegaram em casa. Leahnny observou atentamente o lugar, mas não comentou sobre ele. Harry e Hermione haviam decidido não interrogá-la sobre Artes das Trevas logo no primeiro dia. Seria melhor que ela se acostumasse com o fato de estar novamente em casa – na nova casa.

Harry levou a bagagem da filha até o quarto dela e voltou para a sala. Hermione aprontava um jantar rápido na cozinha e Leahnny estava no sofá, distraída, folheando um livro trouxa que encontrara na estante. Harry sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou observando o livro que estava no colo da filha.

– O que você está lendo? – ele perguntou depois de aproximadamente dez minutos, quando a filha levantou os olhos e o encarou com curiosidade.

– "A captura do castelo" – Leahnny mostrou-lhe a capa.

– Hum… – Harry continuou quando a filha baixou os olhos: – É uma história muito boa essa…

– É uma história de _trouxas_.

– E…? – Harry não entendera por que a filha falara tão agressivamente.

– Custava ter um livro sobre bruxos em casa? Ah, não, mas para que isso, se podemos viver homenageando a ascendência suja da mamãe?

– Leahnny! – Harry levantou-se e elevou a voz para adverti-la.

– Desculpe, papai – ela continuou, seu tom de voz não demonstrando arrependimento algum. – Esqueci que você também morava com trouxas, não é? Pelo menos isso foi o que os outros disseram, JÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE NADA!

– Minha vida com meus tios não lhe interessaria – Harry disse, fazendo o possível para controlar-se.

– Como sua fama não me interessaria, até porque, ela não me afeta de maneira alguma! Como o fato de você ter matado Você-Sabe-Quem—

– Voldemort – corrigiu Harry imediatamente, mas Leahnny não prestou atenção.

–… não me interessa. Talvez o fato de que eu seja bruxa também não me interesse!

– Nós não falamos nada para protegê-la, minha filha – ele falou com a voz mais calma que conseguiu.

– Me proteger? De quem? De Você-Sabe-Quem? Dos Comensais da Morte? Deve ser deles mesmo, já que você não conseguiu derrotar todos, não foi?

– Quis protegê-la dos Comensais, filha, mas não foi por causa deles que fiz isso. Não expus você ao mundo bruxo não para protegê-la de alguém, mas sim, de alguma coisa. Queria que a idiotice e a hipocrisia que acontecem ao meu redor não acontecessem perto de você. Não queria que você saísse na rua e as pessoas apontassem em sua direção só porque "é a filha do Harry Potter".

– E, pra isso, resolveram vir para o meio do nada, onde não devem existir outros bruxos em um raio de um milhão de quilômetros!

– Não foi por isso que viemos para a Itália, mas foi por isso que nos afastamos do mundo bruxo.

– Se afastaram do mundo bruxo? Com a mamãe passando três meses sabe-se Deus onde, fazendo pesquisa, vocês se afastaram do mundo bruxo?

– A pesquisa dela é muito importante para nós.

– E por que seria isto? Por acaso alguém da sua família foi afetado pela Cruciatus? – Leahnny perguntou, deixando Harry admirado por ela saber sobre a pesquisa da mãe e a Maldição. – Deve ser alguém que eu não conheço, não é? Espere! Eu não conheço ninguém da sua família mesmo! Não, não deve ser isso… – Leahnny mudou de idéia ao olhar para o pai. – A pesquisa deve ser importante porque ela é paga para isso, não é? Porque, já que você não trabalha, alguém tem que trabalhar nessa casa!

Leahnny foi para o quarto e bateu a porta. Harry sentou-se novamente no sofá, apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, enfiou as mãos nos cabelos e fechou os olhos, exausto. A filha o levara ao limite, ainda que ele tivesse tentado esconder isso até de si mesmo. Ela lhe dissera algumas verdades que eram tão cruéis que ele lutava cada dia para esquecê-las.

Foi quando Harry percebeu que seu plano falhara. Não conseguira proteger Leahnny dos inconvenientes de ser filha de Harry Potter. Não conseguira mantê-la longe do orgulho. Não conseguira evitar que ela deixasse de ser a garotinha doce que ele estava vendo crescer.

Agora, via uma menina muito diferente daquela que se despedira em King's Cross, três meses atrás. Deparava-se com uma garota que praticava Artes das Trevas, que ameaçava professores e que desafiava o próprio pai. Uma verdadeira sonserina, como Rony apontara.

A mão que encostou suavemente em seu rosto tirou-o dos pensamentos e o fez abrir os olhos. Hermione estava ajoelhada à sua frente, mirando-o com preocupação.

– Leah está certa, sabe… – ele falou com tristeza. – Ela não conheceu minha família. Eu também não conheci…

– Nós somos a sua família, Harry.

Sem que ele esperasse, Hermione o envolveu em um abraço. Harry agradeceu por isso – mesmo que o tivesse feito sem palavras; não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria continuar encarando a esposa, lembrando-se de que falhara.

* * *

Às cinco e meia da manhã, Hermione despertou com a respiração pesada e sobressaltada do marido. Não queria acordá-lo, mas quando viu Harry mexer-se nervosamente na cama – provavelmente por causa de um pesadelo –, soube que esta era a atitude certa a ser tomada. 

– Harry… – ela o chamou baixinho, sem querer assustá-lo.

– Amor? – murmurou ele, ainda de olhos fechados, sua respiração voltando um pouco ao normal.

– Você estava tendo um pesadelo?

Harry sentou-se devagar na cama e abriu os olhos para poder observar a esposa, que ainda estava deitada.

– Não foi… não foi nada. Que horas são? – ele perguntou, esfregando os olhos e procurando os óculos.

– Passou das cinco e meia da manhã.

Quando viu que Harry virava as costas para ela e colocava as pernas para fora da cama, resolveu acrescentar:

" Você vai se levantar?"

– Vou dar uma caminhada lá fora.

– Mas ainda está escuro… – protestou Hermione.

– Eu sei. Fique dormindo, eu a chamo quando voltar.

– Ok – concordou ela, já fechando os olhos novamente.

Harry deu um beijo na testa da esposa e saiu. Hermione ficou na cama até as oito da manhã, quando ouviu algum movimento no lado de fora e decidiu levantar para ver se era Harry chegando.

Depois de pegar uma xícara de café quente que Harry deixara na cafeteira, Hermione abriu a porta que dava para os fundos de casa – de onde vinha o barulho.

– Harry? Entre, está muito frio! O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, esquentando as mãos na xícara e pensando seriamente em voltar para dentro para colocar mais um casaco.

Harry soltou por completo a árvore de dois metros que arrastava, deixando-a cair no chão. Por cima dela, encarou a esposa, que ainda estava em pé no batente da porta, encolhendo-se de frio.

– A nossa árvore de Natal – indicou ele, sorrindo.

– Você passou duas horas e meia tentando cortar uma árvore? – admirou-se Hermione.

– Bom, não demorei duas horas e meia para cortá-la… – Harry contava, enquanto procurava alguma coisa no chão, junto à parede da casa. – Demorei uma hora e meia procurando a árvore certa… e o tronco é fino, então não deu muito trabalho.

– Aham… E o resto do tempo?

– Tive que trazer a árvore até aqui e preparar o café para você.

– Muito obrigada, Sr. Potter – ela retribuiu o sorriso. – agora pode fazer o favor de entrar? Só de vê-lo aí fora já estou ficando com frio.

– Tenho que achar um vaso ou uma lata grande para encher de terra e dar suporte ao pinheirinho.

– Isso é um pinheirinho?

– Uma Araucária, na verdade, mas já devia saber disso, Granger.

– Se você diz… bem, eu não acho que tenha algum vaso por aqui…

– É, notei… – repentinamente, Harry comemorou: – AHÁ!

– Que foi?

– Sabia que tinha de achar em algum lugar – disse ele, erguendo uma lata alta e quadrada.

– O que é isso?

– Uma lata da tinta que foi usada para pintar a casa.

– Você não espera colocar essa lata ridícula na minha sala, não é, Potter? – Hermione fez pose de furiosa, mas Harry mal notou e continuou sorrindo.

– É só pintar ela ou forrar com alguma coisa – declarou ele, enchendo a lata com terra usando uma colher para jardinagem.

– Você não toma jeito… arrume o pinheiro e entre, antes que o café esfrie.

– Ele não vai esfriar; por isso que eu já deixei na cafeteira… a não ser que alguém a tenha desligado… – Harry olhou diretamente para a xícara de Hermione.

– Eu não mexi em nada! – Hermione defendeu-se, mas não demorou muito a entrar, fechar a porta e correr para religar a cafeteira.

* * *

Harry entrou na cozinha, não muito tempo depois, carregando a árvore de Natal já no vaso. Leahnny, que estava ali conversando com a mãe e demonstrando ao máximo seu mau-humor, sequer olhou quando o pai passou para levar a árvore para a sala. 

– Leah, querida, por que não ajuda seu pai a colocar os enfeites na árvore? – sugeriu Hermione.

– Tanto faz – Leahnny resmungou, mas obedeceu a mãe, não querendo passar o resto da manhã ouvindo a mesma ordem.

A garotinha entrou na sala e encontrou o pai fazendo os últimos ajustes no suporte da árvore. Sem falar nada, ela foi até as caixas com os enfeites que estavam em um canto da sala, pegou alguns e começou a pendurar na árvore.

– Espere, Leah, preciso colocar os pisca-piscas primeiro.

Ela recuou, sem dizer uma palavra, nem ao menos para contestar o pai. Sentou e ficou esperando Harry arrumar as luzinhas na árvore. Somente quando ele terminou que ela ousou se aproximar novamente.

– Quer que eu ajude? – ofereceu Harry, depois de um tempo.

Leahnny balançou a cabeça, mas, mesmo com a negativa, ele começou a pendurar algumas bolas onde a garotinha não alcançava. Eles fizeram uma pausa ao meio-dia, mas ela continuou sem trocar qualquer palavra com o pai durante todo o almoço. Hermione observava Harry atentamente e com ele trocava alguns gestos simples de afeição, mas não interferiu, em momento algum, na discussão com a filha.

– Você deveria colocar mais algumas bolas desse lado aqui – apontou Harry quando eles recomeçaram –, esse outro lado já tem bastante.

Mais uma vez, Leahnny o fez sem falar nada, e assim foi pelo resto da tarde. Harry tentando fazê-la falar alguma coisa e Leahnny não abrindo a boca nem para respirar. O "pinheirinho" era, na verdade, grande, e somente no final do dia eles terminaram de decorá-lo.

Apesar da insistência de Hermione, Harry foi dormir sem comer nada, pela segunda noite seguida. Sua esposa ficara na sala por boa parte da noite, examinando alguns dos livros que McGonagall lhe dera antes do término da pesquisa. Leahnny também se trancara cedo em seu quarto, onde começara a fazer os deveres de Poções e de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Quando Hermione fora para o quarto, deitara e adormecera, não notara que o marido estava mergulhado em um pesadelo. A respiração dele indicava que ele apenas dormia, então Hermione não se preocupou com isso.

Quisera Harry que ela tivesse se preocupado.

Ele estava novamente encurralado no sonho. Estava sozinho, embora pudesse ouvir vozes, passos, ruídos… Uma porta foi fechada. Alguém se aproximava, embora estivesse envolto pelas sombras e Harry não pudesse identificar quem era. Sua visão estava embaçada, como se estivesse sem os óculos. Ele não conseguia distinguir o lugar em que estava… seria a mansão em Grimmauld Place? Não, o lugar não parecia ser tão pequeno. Talvez o Ministério da Magia, ou Hogwarts.

Não reconheceu de imediato o homem que tocou seu ombro, no entanto, virara-se imediatamente, sobressaltado. Seu coração pulou uma batida e a respiração tornou-se errática. Aquela pessoa de olhos negros o intimidava em silêncio, ameaçava sua mente, e Harry receava que não conseguisse resistir, por mais forte que fosse, por mais que tivesse conseguido resistir a Voldemort.

Sua cabeça foi ficando confusa e começou a doer, mas seus sentidos aguçaram-se e permitiram que visse melhor o mundo ao seu redor. O homem à sua frente não tinha feições joviais e Harry não o reconheceu, embora aqueles olhos negros pudessem revelar mais do que esperava. Não tentou legilimência. Não tinha nem ao menos uma varinha em mãos, ao contrário da pessoa que o encarava.

O estranho estava armado e apontava para Harry a varinha. Ele não deveria temer, era apenas um sonho; sua mente não conseguia assimilar isso, não conseguia perceber que nada daquilo era real. No momento em que a porta foi aberta novamente, alguém entrou por ela. Estava longe de Harry, e a escuridão não permitiu que ele dissesse se era um garoto ou uma garota, ou, muito menos, adivinhasse a idade da pessoa.

Tudo o que ouviu foi a ameaça que o estranho fez à pessoa recém-chegada. Em segundos, gritos encheram os ouvidos de Harry e fizeram a dor em sua cabeça aumentar. A pessoa, ainda próxima à porta e sob controle do estranho, caíra no chão. Harry sequer cogitou a possibilidade de tentar se aproximar, de tentar entender o que acontecia. Tudo que queria era sair dali ou conseguir ajuda, porque sabia que, sozinho, não venceria o perpetrador daquela Maldição Imperdoável.

Ao olhar para o estranho, notou que não adiantaria pedir ajuda. As pessoas não acreditariam nele. Hermione sempre dissera que era mentira, que tudo estava bem e que a pessoa à sua frente estava morta. Dumbledore não se importara realmente com ela durante todo esse tempo, mas Harry… Harry precisava fazê-lo. Harry precisava tirar essa pessoa de sua mente, de seus sonhos, de sua vida. Precisava esquecer do que vira um dia; precisava concentrar-se no que vivia agora, e não em um passado que deveria estar morto.

O estranho passou a ignorar a pessoa caída e voltou completamente sua atenção para Harry. Ele estremeceu. Sabia do que a pessoa a sua frente era capaz. Sabia que estava sem escapatória, que ficar ali e enfrentá-lo não era uma questão de escolha. _Ele precisava de uma varinha… ele precisava de uma varinha…_, era tudo em que Harry conseguia pensar; era em conseguir uma arma para lutar contra a pessoa que o ameaçava.

Sua mente lesada não permitiu que se lembrasse do poder que tinha de fazer mágica sem varinha. Talvez o estranho não tivesse permitido que ele lembrasse, dominando-o por completo como estava. Harry tentou fechar os olhos, mas era praticamente inútil essa tentativa de bloquear e de lutar contra o homem à sua frente.

Se ao menos a dor que sentia em seu peito pudesse bater contra as paredes e falar, sair da garganta e fazer um escarcéu… Se essa dor pudesse fazê-lo _gritar_, chamando aqueles que estavam indiferentes ao seu lado… Quem sabe assim, e somente assim, ele pudesse sair da escuridão em que se havia afundado. O estranho estava vencendo e suas forças exauriam-se, enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente pensar em alguma forma de defesa.

* * *

A voz desesperada de Harry a acordara. Hermione virou-se para o marido e o viu respirando em agonia. Tentou chamá-lo, mas foi em vão. Harry sequer notara sua presença. Precisava acordá-lo, tirá-lo daquele sonho. Chamou novamente pelo nome dele, dessa vez elevando mais a voz, mas novamente foi inútil, o grito de Harry excedeu o seu. 

A reação imediata de Hermione foi correr até o banheiro e buscar um copo d'água. Não queria acordá-lo bruscamente, por isso molhou a primeira ponta do lençol que alcançou e encostou-a no rosto do marido. A testa dele estava suada e a boca entreaberta, murmurando palavras que, mesmo que Hermione pudesse ter ouvido, não compreenderia.

– Harry! Harry! – Hermione colocara as mãos na face dele, continuando a chamá-lo com urgência.

Seu marido continuava sem responder, sem dar indícios de que recobraria a consciência em algum momento próximo. Ela desejava que ele não estivesse com as pálpebras cerradas, para que pudesse olhar nos olhos dele e tentar entender o que acontecia. Hermione continuou murmurando o nome do marido, aproximando dele o próprio rosto, prestando atenção na respiração difícil de Harry, temendo que ela se tornasse cada vez mais rarefeita.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Leahnny ouvia tudo, sem coragem para entrar. Tampouco ela sabia o que fazer em uma hora como essa, e acreditava que tudo que conseguiria seria incomodar mais ainda os pais com sua presença e piorar a situação. Resolveu ficar em silêncio, apreensiva com cada movimento que poderia ouvir pela porta, prestando atenção a cada palavra da mãe, ainda que ela não falasse algo muito diferente de "Harry, acorde".

Algumas vezes, ela segurou a vontade de entrar no quarto e tentar ajudar, mas não faria isso. Ela não tinha coragem. Não era como aqueles grifinórios, que se arriscavam por qualquer coisa; ela era uma _sonserina_ e não estava disposta a ser culpada se algo de ruim acontecesse com o seu pai. Se houvesse algo que ela pudesse fazer, com certeza a mãe já a teria chamado.

Hermione nem pensara em acordar a filha, sem contar que duvidava que uma garotinha de onze anos pudesse ser de muita ajuda. Talvez se chamasse Lupin, Dumbledore, madame Pomfrey, qualquer outra pessoa… mas ela não podia fazer isso. Não podia deixar Harry sozinho. Precisava ficar ao lado dele, por mais difícil que fosse estar impedida de fazer alguma coisa para mudar a situação.

Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. Estava nervosa demais e, obviamente, em nada isso o ajudaria. Afastou-se do rosto do marido e, com as próprias mãos, envolveu as de Harry. Mais uma vez, encheu os pulmões de ar, notando que Harry começara a reagir, que sua respiração já não estava mais tão anormal e que ele não mais murmurava palavras incoerentes.

* * *

Ele conseguia resistir. Por mais que aquele estranho o impedisse de desviar o olhar, Harry estava tendo sucesso em bloquear a mente. Aos poucos, tudo estava ficando vazio. A sala ao seu redor, as imagens que via, a sua mente. Tudo passava a ser vazio e frio. 

Algo detinha suas mãos, mas Harry tinha certeza de que não era o estranho que ainda o acompanhava. Ele estava ocupado demais tentando descobrir como Harry estava resistindo para pensar em alguma abordagem física.

Harry não vira a Dama Branca dessa vez. Pudera sentir sua presença, algo que o confortava e o guiava, mas não conseguia falar com ela. O que era vazio passara a ser negro. Escuro como a noite, mas não tão frio quanto um dementador. Não, não estava frio, não era isso que ele sentia… era algo diferente, como uma pressão externa que sobrepujava seu corpo, que fazia com que seus sentidos se confundissem e seu corpo inteiro doesse, como se estivesse sendo esmagado.

Caiu no chão, e o estranho que o acompanhava não mais importava. Apertava, com todas as forças que possuía nas mãos, algo invisível que, inexplicavelmente, lhe trouxe conforto imediato. Era a mão de Hermione, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso naquele momento. Sua esposa estava ao seu lado, dando-lhe forças. _Ela_ o impediu de mergulhar na escuridão no momento em que perdeu os sentidos.

* * *

A porta abriu-se devagarzinho, como se um leve vento tivesse soprado. O rosto de Leahnny Granger apareceu hesitante na fresta da porta do quarto dos pais. 

Hermione ainda estava acordada, deitada ao lado de Harry. Apesar do cansaço, a apreensão não permitira que ela adormecesse. Seu corpo estava relaxado sobre a cama, embora sua mente permanecesse atenta a cada movimento realizado dentre as quatro paredes que a cercavam.

Assim que viu o rostinho da filha à porta, Hermione soltou uma das mãos, que estavam enlaçadas pelas de Harry, e sentou-se de mau jeito na cama.

– Pode entrar, querida – permitiu, seu rosto formando um fraco sorriso sobre a face exausta.

A garotinha atravessou o quarto e parou ao pé da cama, sem encostar no móvel. Encarou a face adormecida do pai por alguns longos segundos, depois voltou à mão com um olhar interrogativo. Hermione preferiu esperar que a filha falasse.

– Como está o papai? – Leahnny perguntou, com a voz assustada.

– Ele só teve um sonho ruim – Hermione começou a explicar, estendendo o braço livre para convidá-la a subir na cama. – Acho que ele está só dormindo agora.

– Eu ouvi… – Leahnny disse, insegura, enquanto ajeitava-se na cama, em um espaço vago entre os pais. – Eu acordei quando papai estava gritando.

– Sinto muito, querida – disse Hermione, usando a mão esquerda para afagar os cabelos da filha, enquanto a direita era fortemente presa por Harry. – Você podia ter vindo aqui antes.

– Por que ele ainda não acordou?

– Não sei, Leah – declarou Hermione, com tristeza na voz.

Foi ela quem percebeu os primeiros movimentos que Harry fez antes de acordar. A mão dele parou de apertá-la com força como fazia desde que cessara os gritos. A respiração demonstrava que seu marido deixava o estado de repouso e que não deveria demorar a voltar a si.

Com os dois braços livres, ela pôde virar-se melhor e deitar-se novamente, a ponto de seu rosto e o do marido estarem frente a frente. Ela mexeu suavemente nas mechas de cabelo negro mais próximas dos olhos verdes, que permaneciam escondidos sob as pálpebras.

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de abrir os olhos somente o suficiente para que pudesse ver quem estava à sua frente. Hermione sorriu, parou de acariciar os cabelos do marido e tomou novamente a mão dele na sua.

– Bom dia – ela murmurou, quando Harry fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

– Papai acordou? – Leahnny sentou-se na cama e virou-se para os pais.

– Oi, querida… – Harry tomou conhecimento da presença da filha e sorriu por ela demonstrar preocupação mesmo depois da forma como agira no dia anterior. – Sim, acordei.

– Hum… – ela resmungou, mirando o pai.

– Não vai me dar um beijo de bom dia, Leah? – arriscou ele, sentando na cama.

– Sim, papai – disse ela, obedecendo receosamente.

– Que carinha é essa? – perguntou ele, ainda com a filha nos braços.

– Deve ser sono – interveio Hermione.

Leahnny confirmou com a cabeça e baixou os olhos.

"Volte para sua cama, filha. Ainda é cedo, durma mais um pouco", completou Hermione, sorrindo para a garotinha.

Ela ainda deu mais uma olhada na direção do pai e levantou-se devagar, saindo do quarto em seguida. Ainda estava um pouco assustada. Nunca vira o pai agir daquele jeito.

No quarto, Hermione acariciou o rosto do marido e, depois de ver Leahnny fechar a porta, perguntou com a voz doce:

– Pesadelo?

– Acordei vocês, não foi? – Harry suspirou.

– Quer conversar?

– Eu vi Æthelind torturando alguém. Eu acho que era ele, não sei…

– Torturando Alana?

– Não consegui ver quem era, e Æthelind estava muito poderoso, ele me atacou… ele estava mais poderoso que Voldemort…

– Mais poderoso que Voldemort? Mas como…

– Faz muitos anos, Mione. Ele teve tempo suficiente para se fortalecer, para… Ele era um dos bruxos mais próximos de Riddle, sabia _o que_ e _como _fazer.

– Mas ele está morto, Harry. Ou você acha que Dumbledore não saberia se fosse o contrário?

– Faz sentido, Hermione. Todo esse tempo Dumbledore o seguia…

– E por que não o segue mais?

– Eles perderam as pistas… – Harry imediatamente se lembrou de uma conversa que tivera dias antes –… perderam as pistas porque Æthelind voltou.

– Foi só um sonho, amor. Você não está ligado a Æthelind como estava a Voldemort.

– Mas eu o vi! Aquele dia no trem…

– No trem? Como assim? – perguntou Hermione, confusa.

– Não comentei com você porque não queria estragar nossa viagem e nem tinha absoluta certeza, mas… esse pesadelo foi a confirmação de que não só ele está vivo, como também está agindo contra Dumbledore. E mais: ele sabe onde estamos. Alguém deve ter contado a ele.

– Harry, aquele mulher que nos atacou não poderia ser ele…

– O sujeito que estava com ela na noite anterior, no restaurante – ele respondeu, os pensamentos passando acelerados por sua mente, enquanto tentava ligar um fato ao outro.

– E a mulher, quem era?

– Não sei, talvez alguma seguidora dele.

– Acha que ele já tem seguidores? – Hermione levantou-se e perguntou com uma expressão séria no rosto.

– Sim, seria impossível agir sozinho.

– Vamos avisar Dumbledore? – ela deu voz à decisão mais sensata que passou por sua cabeça.

– Devíamos falar com Rony…

– Por que Rony? – perguntou ela.

– Ele disse que estava atrás de um bruxo… por Dumbledore… e que tinha perdido todas as pistas… só pode ser Æthelind.

– Sei – disse ela.

– Mas ainda precisamos conversar com a Leah – disse Harry, correndo a mão pelos cabelos. – É tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo… e eu que achei que teríamos uma vida normal depois de Voldemort… depois de onze anos…

– Nós teremos uma vida normal, querido. Só vamos tentar aos poucos, 'tá bem? Agora, não quero que você se preocupe com Æthelind, pelo menos por enquanto. Quando falarmos com Dumbledore, pensaremos nisso.

– É, acho que você tem razão – disse Harry, cansado, não querendo estender a discussão.

– Não quer tentar dormir de novo?

– Você deveria fazer isso, Mione. Deve estar acordada há um bom tempo.

– Tudo bem, eu perdi o sono – justificou ela.

– Eu a assustei de verdade, não?

– Fiz de tudo para acordá-lo, você estava completamente… – Hermione disse, tentando achar alguma justificativa, alguma desculpa, algum jeito de fazer Harry perdoá-la por tê-lo deixado preso por tanto tempo no pesadelo.

– A culpa é toda minha – ele abraçou a esposa, tentando distraí-la da culpa que ela sentia.

– Ninguém o está culpando de nada, amor. Vamos, durma – disse ela quando o soltou.

Harry deitou-se outra vez e fechou os olhos. Em silêncio, Hermione mexia gentilmente no cabelo do marido. Já sonolento, depois de alguns minutos, ele falou sem abrir os olhos:

– Obrigado por ter ficado do meu lado, amor. Você me ajudou a sair do pesadelo.

* * *

Depois de ver o marido adormecer, Hermione levantou-se e foi até a sala para terminar a análise de um livro que começara a ler na noite anterior. Com Harry e Leahnny ainda na cama, ela preferiu atrasar o café da manhã. Estava com fome por causa da noite passada em claro, mas, com o copo de leite gelado que tomara durante a leitura, conseguira enganar o estômago por algumas horas. 

No meio da manhã, Leahnny entrou na sala ainda de pijamas e envolta por um pesado casaco que ultrapassava seus joelhos. Hermione levantou os olhos, que estavam distraídos com as anotações, e viu a filha bocejar demoradamente enquanto se aproximava da mesa.

– Oi, querida! – cumprimentou Hermione, retirando os pergaminhos que estavam na cadeira à sua direita para que Leahnny pudesse sentar.

– Oi, mamãe. Papai ainda está na cama? – perguntou a garotinha, tomando o lugar.

– Está – Hermione respondeu, desta vez sem preocupação alguma na voz. – Você quer comer alguma coisa?

– Não estou com fome. O que você está fazendo? – Leahnny perguntou, curiosa.

– Estou dando uma olhada em alguns livros que a Professora McGonagall me passou. Ela pediu que eu desse algumas sugestões para o próximo projeto de pesquisa.

– Você vai ficar longe de novo?

– Não, querida – respondeu Hermione imediatamente, ao ver a expressão triste que se formou no rosto da filha. – Dessa vez não vou estar… er… diretamente envolvida na pesquisa. Vou ser mais como uma conselheira.

– Hum… você e papai vão ficar aqui depois que eu voltar para a escola?

– Provavelmente. Essa é a nossa casa agora, querida.

– Eu sei, só que… – Leahnny baixou a cabeça e passou a mirar os pergaminhos espalhados pelo canto da mesa.

– O que foi? – Hermione largou a pena que ainda segurava e cobriu a mão de Leahnny com a sua.

– É meio longe de tudo, aqui…

– Bom, isso pode ser legal, filha… Você não gostou do lago?

– É bonito… mas achei que iríamos ficar no Reino Unido… achei que o papai iria querer ficar perto dos amigos, principalmente agora que o Sr. Weasley voltou.

– O Sr. Weasley? – Hermione estranhou. – Ah, sim, você quer dizer o Rony… O que você sabe sobre ele, querida?

– Papai nos apresentou em Hogwarts.

– É, ele me contou que foi visitá-la na escola.

– Só porque Dumbledore chamou ele – Leahnny murmurou.

– Você não acha que o Diretor fez a coisa certa?

– Eu não sei… papai não tem idéia do que acontece na escola… eu preferia que tivessem chamado você.

– Harry estava mais perto de Hogwarts, querida, mas se ele não sabe o que está acontecendo, por que você não explica para ele?

– Ele iria brigar comigo…

– Como é que você sabe se você não tentou?

– Ele não gosta de sonserinos.

– Quem colocou isso na sua cabeça?

Leahnny não respondeu e tampouco se atreveu a encarar a mãe.

"Seus colegas disseram isso, querida?", Hermione insistiu. "Leah?"

– Não.

– Então quem foi?

– Professores…

Hermione levantou-se, ligeiramente irritada, mas conteve o tom de voz antes de se dirigir à filha.

– Que tipo de professor diz uma coisa dessas para uma criança?

– Snape e… Malfoy.

– Ah, só podia! – exclamou Hermione. – Você prefere acreditar neles à sua mãe?

Leahnny encolheu-se na cadeira, assustada, antes de murmurar:

– D… desculpe, ma… mãe.

– Não precisa pedir desculpas.

– Você está gritando comigo…

– Não estou gritando, e nem é com você – disse Hermione, abrandando a voz.

– Eu vou ver se o papai já acordou – Leahnny levantou-se e saiu logo da sala.

A garotinha entrou no quarto caminhando na ponta dos pés. Viu o pai sob as cobertas, dormindo serenamente. Foi até a janela, abriu a grossa cortina e deixou que a claridade entrasse. Harry mexeu-se sem ao menos abrir os olhos.

Contornando a cama, Leahnny aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Novamente, Harry apenas se remexeu, sem acordar completamente. Ela ficou esperando o pai demonstrar qualquer sinal de que despertara, e como isso não aconteceu, repetiu o gesto de beijá-lo, dessa vez, na testa.

Harry sorriu, respirou fundo e murmurou:

– Já vou, Mione… fecha a cortina, amor…

Ainda olhando o pai, Leahnny não conseguiu conter o riso. Em poucos segundos, estava gargalhando, fazendo Harry finalmente abrir os olhos, vê-la e juntar-se a ela, rindo com gosto.

– Achou que era a mamãe, é?

– Hum, você me enganou direitinho, querida.

– Levanta, pai! – disse ela, puxando as cobertas.

– É muito cedo, Leah…

– Mas você tem que cozinhar hoje, papai…

– Nah, eu não vou cozinhar hoje, eu sempre cozinho. Sua mãe está de pé, não? Então ela que aproveite e faça o almoço, eu não vou levantar agora...

– Eu já levantei faz tempo e você vai levantar também! – a garotinha protestou.

– Levantou e ficou fazendo o quê?

– Conversando com a mamãe.

– Hum… – ele a observou com cuidado – 'tá bem, eu levanto… pode ir agora.

– Mas você vai dormir de novo!

– Quem disse?

– Eu te conheço, papai.

– E se eu prometer? – Harry tentou negociar.

– Nada disso.

– Ah, ele já tinha acordado, filha? – perguntou Hermione, entrando no quarto.

– Já sim, mamãe – disse Leahnny, sorrindo e dando as costas para o pai.

– Oi, amor – Harry disse, ainda cheio de preguiça.

– Não vai se levantar?

– Eu faço tanta falta assim que têm que vir as duas para me chamar?

– Falta mesmo você não faz, mas precisamos de alguém para cozinhar.

– E a Leah não pode fazer isso? – Harry perguntou, puxando a filha para cima da cama e fazendo cócegas nela.

– Eu tô de férias, pai! – a garotinha respondeu, quando ela finalmente conseguiu parar de rir e respirar direito.

– E eu não tenho férias, não? Eu tive um trabalhão para conseguir aquele pinheirinho, sabia?

– Isso foi ontem!

– Hum… – Harry pensou –, mas, ainda assim, deu mais trabalho do que simplesmente pendurar as bolinhas como você fez.

– Não, não, não! – Leahnny protestou mais uma vez, puxando o pai pela mão. – Levanta, pai!

– Leah, ele já vai levantar. Vamos voltar para a sala, filha – disse Hermione.

A garotinha largou a mão de Harry, cruzou os braços um pouco e olhou séria para o pai, decidindo então apontar para ele.

– Você tem dez minutos para sair dessa cama! – ordenou ela, saindo do quarto logo em seguida, sem olhar para trás.

Depois de sorrir para Hermione e vê-la sair, Harry levantou-se, trocou de roupa e foi para a cozinha. Entediada pelo silêncio da sala, onde a mãe lia alguns pergaminhos, Leahnny resolveu ajudar o pai, nem que fosse para incomodá-lo, enquanto o assistia preparando o almoço.

– Quer me ajudar? – convidou ele, quando ela chegou à cozinha.

– Posso, papai?

– Pegue as coisas para mim – disse Harry, cortando com cuidado o filé que estava na tábua sobre a pia.

Leahnny apanhou uma panela e colocou sobre a mesa, ao lado de alguns temperos e de uma travessa de vidro. Abaixou-se para apanhar o óleo, levou-o até a pia, ao lado do fogão, e disse:

– Seria bem mais fácil se eu pudesse usar magia…

– Aham… mas, como você não pode fazer mágica fora de Hogwarts…

– Mas, pai, o Ministério nem iria saber… sem contar que eu já fazia antes de ir pra escola e eles nem reclamavam.

– Fazia alguns feitiços involuntários e, assim mesmo, só depois de saber que iria para Hogwarts, Leah. Isso é comum, por causa da ansiedade.

– Eu já fazia antes de saber que iria para Hogwarts.

– É mesmo? – Harry parou com o que fazia para encarar a filha. – Que tipo de magia, Leah?

– Feitiços de levitação… feitiços convocatórios…

– Com o quê?

– Com o controle remoto da televisão – Leahnny riu, sem perceber a seriedade com que o pai a encarava.

– Leah, um feitiço convocatório não é qualquer coisa que se aprenda da noite para o dia… como você conseguiu?

– Ah… – a garotinha ficou encabulada. – Estava em um livro da mamãe.

– E você aprendeu tudo o que estava nos livros dela? O que mais você sabe fazer?

– Não, claro que não aprendi tudo… São muitos nomes, muitos feitiços, para falar a verdade. Nem sei como vocês conseguem decorar tudo…

– Ninguém decora tudo – disse Harry e, depois de um sorriso, acrescentou: – Tudo bem, ninguém exceto a sua mãe… mas quando é que você pegou aqueles livros?

– Desculpa, papai – pediu ela, envergonhada – eu achei que vocês não queriam… que não iriam gostar se descobrissem que sou uma bruxa…

– Leah, você não tem idéia de como ficamos felizes quando soubemos… e nunca brigaríamos por você ser alguma coisa que você não pode mudar.

– Mas me odiariam por isso! Assim como você me odeia por eu ser sonserina…

– Eu não odeio você, filha. Muito menos por ser sonserina… estou orgulhoso por você ter ido para Hogwarts, por ter uma filha bruxa…

– Mas não está orgulhoso, por eu não ter ficado na Grifinória.

– Por que eu não estaria, querida? – Harry ajoelhou-se na frente da filha, para que o rosto dela estivesse ao nível do seu. – A sonserina pode não ser a minha Casa, mas…

– Lá só tem bruxos das trevas – Leahnny tocou no assunto que o pai estivera evitando durante toda a conversa.

Harry respirou fundo antes de usar o único argumento possível para rebater a afirmação da filha.

– Tem bruxos das trevas nas outras casas também.

– Menos na Grifinória…

Ele observou a filha e encontrou os olhos dela ansiando por uma resposta, uma contestação. Talvez, por ela praticar Artes das Trevas, se sentisse tão isolada dos colegas; dos próprios sonserinos. Ou então, talvez tudo que Leahnny quisesse era ouvir do pai a confirmação de que ele estava orgulhoso e que _ele não sabia realmente de nada_.

Harry, é claro, não poderia cogitar nenhum desses pensamentos. O que se passara por sua mente era que ele deveria _mesmo_ conversar com ela. Não havia melhor oportunidade do que a presente, e ele conseguiria - _precisava_ conseguir – explicar para ela o que passara durante tanto tempo. Quem sabe daquela forma ela entendesse.

– Por que não vamos conversar na sala, querida? – ele convidou, tomando-a pela mão e saindo da cozinha.

Hermione notou que Harry e Leahnny entravam na sala, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio, fingindo estar concentrada em um dos pergaminhos. Não queria interferir até descobrir por que Harry voltara e trouxera a filha pela mão.

Pai e filha acomodaram-se nos sofás, Harry agradecendo silenciosamente pela esposa tê-los ignorado. Apesar de Hermione conhecer toda a história, ele preferiria que ela não percebesse a reação dele ao contá-la; ter a filha observando-o já era o suficiente. Leahnny não falou nada, esperando o pai começar alguma resposta.

– Certo… você disse… – Harry começou, de repente muito nervoso -… que não conhecia minha família…

– É… – disse Leahnny, incerta, ao mesmo tempo surpresa por vê-lo retomar o assunto de uma discussão anterior.

– Acontece que… eu não tenho família… além de você e Hermione, quero dizer… – continuou Harry, enquanto Leahnny o deixava cada vez mais nervoso com um simples olhar – ...eu fui criado pelos meus parentes trouxas, porque meus pais morreram, você deve saber… mas os Dursley não eram minha família. Eles nunca contaram nada sobre eu ser bruxo, sobre Hogwarts ou sobre a magia. No início, até me trancavam em um armário embaixo da escada… talvez eu não merecesse um quarto mesmo…

Leah apenas desviou o olhar para o outro canto da sala, onde Hermione continuava aparentemente concentrada nos pergaminhos, embora, de tempos em tempos, seus olhos mirassem o marido de relance.

– Só depois que recebi a carta de Hogwarts que as coisas mudaram um pouco. Eles tinham medo do Hagrid, acho eu, pelo menos no início. Eu tive de passar três anos em Hogwarts para poder descobrir que tinha um padrinho… alguém que meus pais escolheram para cuidar de mim se algo acontecesse, assim como escolhemos o Lupin para você… o nome dele era Sirius… – Harry parou por apenas alguns segundos –… Sirius Black. Ele era amigo dos meus pais, de Lupin… e de Pedro Pettigrew.

– Você não sabia que tinha um padrinho, papai?

– Meus tios trouxas nunca me disseram nada. Acho que nem eles sabiam… e os bruxos também não me contaram… acharam que eu não gostaria de ouvir que meu padrinho tinha sido condenado a Azkaban por ter entregue meus pais a Voldemort.

– Nossa, ele… ele fez isso?

– Não, não foi ele. Foi aquele rato do Pedro Pettigrew. Ele matou meus pais e condenou Sirius a viver doze anos em Azkaban. E ele era da Grifinória…

– Hum. E esse… Sirius… ele morreu em Azkaban?

– Não, ele conseguiu escapar. Eu o encontrei na noite em que encurralamos Pettigrew. Nós iríamos provar a inocência do eu padrinho… eu iria… deixar os Dursley e morar com ele.

– E o que aconteceu?

– Houve um incidente e Pettigrew fugiu… nós só o prendemos novamente alguns anos depois, mas já era tarde… Sirius já tinha morrido.

– Isso é tão…

– Tão? – insistiu Harry, sem encarar Leahnny.

– Triste, pai.

– Eu sei… desculpe, filha, eu não queria…

– É por isso que você nunca me contou?

– Eu não gosto de…

"Relembrar", Harry pensou, mas não pronunciou em voz alta. Sentindo suas mãos um pouco trêmulas, ele terminou:

–… falar sobre isso.

– Vamos voltar para a cozinha e terminar o almoço? – a garotinha disse ao levantar.

– Está com fome, é?

– Aham.

– Ouça, querida – Hermione interveio pela primeira vez, levantando-se da mesa e aproximando-se –, por que nós não terminamos o almoço, assim não damos trabalho ao papai?

– 'tá bom – disse Leahnny. – Você já terminou, mãe?

– Já. Vá na frente, Leah, daqui a pouco eu vou.

– Aham – respondeu a garotinha, indo para a cozinha.

Harry ergueu os olhos cansados e viu que Hermione estava bem perto dele.

– Obrigado – ele murmurou.

– Você foi corajoso ao contar isso a ela, meu amor.

– Hum.

– Mas não pense mais no assunto, não quero vê-lo deprimido – disse ela, sorrindo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e a esposa foi para a cozinha, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Algumas horas depois do almoço, Hermione espalhou novamente as coisas sobre a mesa e recomeçou os estudos. Leahnny estava no quarto, fazendo os deveres de Hogwarts, e Harry resolveu não incomodá-la, embora não tirasse da cabeça que precisava conversar com a filha sobre os incidentes envolvendo Artes das Trevas ocorridos na escola. 

Ele queria ficar sozinho. Decidira fechar-se no quarto, em silêncio. Atirou-se na cama de bruços, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos, em uma tentativa de limpar sua mente; queria esquecer todos aqueles pensamentos tristes que não saíam da cabeça. Hermione notara que ele ficara abatido depois daquela conversa. Ele nem ao menos tentara esconder isso durante o almoço. Se não poderia agir normalmente com sua própria família, então de que adiantava tê-los por perto? E ele precisava de Hermione e de Leahnny por perto, não poderia simplesmente afastá-las.

A única família que ele conseguira ter, e agora ele estava deixando se separar… Leahnny estava praticando Artes das Trevas e, exatamente como Dumbledore fizera com Alana, ele permanecia calado. Leah parecia saber o que é certo, mas simplesmente não se importava com o que o pai ou a mãe dissessem. Ela estava se distanciando aos poucos, por mais que isso não parecesse verdade nos últimos dias. Harry sentia como se estivesse perdendo-a, por mais que tentasse explicar as coisas para a garotinha. Deveria ser apenas uma questão de dias até ela voltar para Hogwarts e estar novamente sob influência dos professores sonserinos.

E Hermione… ela não demoraria muito a se afastar também. Ele comprara a casa ali e a trouxera para a Itália, porém estava certo de que logo ela inventaria outra pesquisa e iria embora. Agora mesmo, com ele e com a filha por perto, ela já estava afundada em pergaminhos e livros. Não que ele esperasse menos de Hermione Granger, mas nem por isso deixava de sentir-se sozinho.

Sentia-se sozinho porque era bem isso que estava acontecendo: ele estava ficando cada vez mais solitário. E Leahnny tinha razão, eles estavam no meio do nada. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença, já que até mesmo em outros lugares, cercado de pessoas, ele conseguia sentir-se assim.

Talvez suas suspeitas estivessem corretas. Talvez ele realmente fosse o culpado por toda a solidão e separação a sua volta. Acabara de confirmar que não era um bom pai, pois não conseguira ao menos manter a compostura diante da filha e começara a falar de assuntos que deveriam estar, há muito tempo, mortos em sua mente. Quanto a ser um bom marido, bem, isso ele nem precisaria investigar. Era óbvio que Hermione continuava com ele apenas por pena. Por que mais estaria na sala, pesquisando, mesmo sabendo que ele agonizava no quarto?

Ele não queria pena, só queria alguém que o amasse e que não ficasse se escondendo atrás dos livros quando ele precisava conversar. Por que ela não o deixava e acabava de uma vez com isso? Por que ela aceitara voltar com ele, para começo de conversa?

– Amor? – ele ouviu alguém chamá-lo baixinho, quando uma mão tocou-lhe gentilmente os cabelos. – Você está chorando?

– Não – ele respondeu, embora sua voz embargada entregasse a mentira.

– Harry… – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele –… não fica assim, querido, por favor. Se for por causa do que você conversou com a Leahnny… isso já foi há muito tempo, já passamos por isso.

– Não é por causa da Leah – Harry virou-se de costas sobre o colchão. – Por que você não vai embora, Hermione?

– Ir embora? Por que eu iria embora?

– Por que você quer ficar? Nós nem estamos mais juntos…

– Não estamos mais juntos? Do que você está falando? Harry, o que está acontecendo?

– Não, não estamos mais juntos, Hermione! Não consegue perceber isso? Eu passei a tarde nesse quarto, mas que diferença isso faz? Contanto que você esteja bem atulhada naquela pilha de livros comidos pelas traças, você não se importa com mais nada!

– Querido… não, eu não fiz isso. Eu vim aqui ver se você precisava de mim… está tudo bem, mas não posso vê-lo assim novamente. Eu não sei por que você está pensando assim, realmente não sei… Talvez esteja triste por lembrar do Sirius ou dos seus pais, mas, Harry, por favor, não acredite nessas idéias malucas que você está tendo. Eu estou aqui porque o amo, eu vim aqui para tentar ajudar…

– Eu sei… – ele murmurou o mais alto que sua voz permitiu.

– Amor… – chamou Hermione, ao ver que o marido encolhera-se na cama, usando as mãos para cobrir o rosto.

– Eu sei…

Ela envolveu os braços ao redor do marido, embora ele ainda não mostrasse o rosto.

"Eu sei…", ele murmurou mais uma vez. "Desculpa…"

* * *

Leahnny passou a tarde fazendo os deveres de Hogwarts, trancada no quarto. Abriu os livros logo depois do almoço e concentrou-se em uma extensa redação de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Quando terminou, com a mão doendo de tanto escrever, soltou o ar que mantivera preso nos pulmões enquanto escrevia as últimas linhas de uma só vez. Prendeu os cabelos, esticou os braços e resolveu dar uma volta pelo jardim para relaxar, antes de começar a responder as cinqüenta questões sobre Feitiços que a Professora Clearwater dera como lição. 

Harry levantou-se da cama já recomposto. Foi ao guarda-roupa, pegou um casaco e saiu do quarto, sem olhar para a esposa que há pouco o consolava. Hermione o seguiu um pouco apreensiva, e quando percebeu que não diria nada, perguntou:

– Aonde você vai? – perguntou ela.

– Por que não vamos ver como está a Leah?

– É, acho uma ótima idéia – disse Hermione, sorrindo.

Quando bateu de leve na porta, notou que estava encostada. Entrou devagar, esperando ver o rosto curioso da filha, mas o quarto estava vazio. Hermione também entrou no quarto, lançou ao marido um olhar interrogativo e ouviu Harry perguntar:

– Você sabe aonde ela foi?

– Provavelmente dar uma volta, deve estar cansada… – comentou Hermione, mostrando a redação que ficara sobre a escrivaninha.

Harry pegou o pergaminho que a filha completara algum tempo antes e correu os olhos pela explicação sobre unicórnios. Ao terminar, viu que Hermione segurava um outro pergaminho. Ela começou a lê-lo em voz alta, chamando a atenção de Harry.

_**"Cara Leahnny,**_

_**É um prazer saber que as coisas estão indo bem na Itália. Enquanto aqui, o Ministério ainda não tem pista alguma sobre os culpados pelo incidente na Inglaterra. Acredito que você não tenha notícias do mundo bruxo, mas posso adiantar que as coisas estão correndo bem. Você ficará feliz em saber dos detalhes quando voltar. **_

_**Fora isso, tudo continua o mesmo em Hogwarts. Dumbledore continua, como sempre, muito ocupado com alguns membros da antiga Ordem da Fênix. Acho que por isso ele ainda não avaliou o pedido que seus pais fizeram para que você saísse da Sonserina.**_

_**Devo dizer que seria muito bom vê-la na Corvinal, mas imagino que eles a queiram na Grifinória. É claro que ainda há a possibilidade de Dumbledore não aceitar o pedido… talvez se alguém falasse sobre isso com ele, mas eu não posso me aproximar muito, você sabe… de qualquer forma, o que conta é o que você quer.**_

_**Um amigo me contou como você está próxima da sua mãe, Leahnny. Pode ser algo favorável isso, ter a mãe por perto, não é? Fico feliz que saiba o que fazer quanto a isso. Confio em você, Leahnny.**_

_**Aguardo notícias.**_

_**Alexander Rhaity"**_

Quando Hermione começara, Harry achara que a carta fora enviada por algum colega da escola, mas no decorrer da leitura, não pôde deixar de afastar esse pensamento – dificilmente uma criança de onze anos saberia dos movimentos de Dumbledore e, menos ainda, de uma carta que Harry enviara ao diretor.

Hermione leu as últimas linhas já preocupada em lembrar de todas as perguntas que rondavam sua mente. Pousou o pergaminho sobre a escrivaninha e virou-se para o marido, que a encarava, confuso.

– Quem é Alexander Rhaity? – perguntou ele.

* * *

A/N: Então, pessoas... esse foi mais um capítulo da Regillus. Eu sei que não ficou tãããão bom quanto os anteriores (acreditando que os anteriores ficaram bons), mas só porque eu não prestei a revisar ele direitinho... eu ficava atrasando, atrasando a revisão, então foi pra beta sem revisar, se não, não publicava nunca. (e o capítulo ainda atrasou por culpa da minha beta! É culpa dela, e só dela! XDD)

Próximo capítulo, "Um jantar entre amigos": Harry e Hermione levam a pirralha, er... Leahnny para uma visitinha ao Lupin... bem.. esse capítulo, o 6 e o 7 eram, originalmente, um capítulo enorme que eu dividi em três, então estão diretamente ligados, acredito eu, mais do que o resto da história. Espero que vocês gostem... e COMENTEM! (autora indignada que recebeu só 2 comentários no último capítulo -.-)

* * *

Alicia: gostei da sua curiosidade rsrsrs continue lendo 

Hannah: Vou pensar se termino essa fic (autora que já está escrevendo o capítulo 11... de 16). Beijos, Jesse

* * *


	7. Um jantar entre amigos

**Capítulo Seis – Um jantar entre amigos**

"_Not without secret trouble  
__Our bravest saw the foe;  
__For girt by threescore thousand spears,  
__The thirty standards rose"

* * *

"__Hermione leu as últimas linhas já preocupada em lembrar-se de todas as perguntas que rondavam sua mente. Pousou o pergaminho sobre a escrivaninha e virou-se para o marido, que a encarava, confuso._

– _Quem é Alexander Rhaity? – perguntou ele."_

Procurou dominar as várias perguntas que se formavam em sua mente e formular a reposta que Harry esperava. Ela sabia quem era Alexander Rhaity, pelo menos de nome. Até mesmo a filha já o mencionara vez ou outra. Agora, como explicar isso ao esposo e, ainda mais, como justificar as linhas que estavam marcadas no papel à sua frente?

– É um professor de Hogwarts… – comentou em um tom próximo a um murmúrio.

– E por que ele e Leah trocam correspondências? – Harry perguntou, desconfiado.

– Não sei, Harry. Eu nem sabia disso… Mas ele parece saber de… – Hermione falava enquanto seus olhos percorriam a carta mais uma vez – muita coisa…

– Claramente. Você o conhece?

– Não. Minerva ou Neville devem ter comentado sobre ele, mas faz tempo – ela esperou alguns instantes antes de continuar: – Harry, eu acho que você não deveria mencionar a carta.

– Por que não?

Hermione estava segura quanto à atitude que deveria ser tomada e queria demonstrar isso a ele. Não deveriam ter mexido nas coisas dela e muito menos ter lido algo tão pessoal como aquela carta. O melhor seria que passassem a ignorar as informações de que tinham tomado conhecimento.

– Nós a lemos sem permissão… – justificou ela.

– Sem permissão? Somos os pais dela!

– E Leahnny tem direito a ter um pouco de privacidade.

– Mas esse cara sabe mais sobre ela do que nós!

– Isso pode ser bom, querido. Mostra que Leah está tentando se abrir com alguém. É uma questão de ganharmos a confiança dela. Com o tempo, ela conversará mais conosco… – disse Hermione.

– O problema é _com quem_ ela está se abrindo. Nem conhecemos esse Alexander…

– Mas, Harry, ele é professor em Hogwarts. Dumbledore sabe o que faz.

– _Malfoy_ também é professor em Hogwarts – disse Harry, encarando a parede.

– Draco está lá há doze anos e ninguém tem reclamação alguma contra ele. Por que você insiste nisso?

– Nenhuma reclamação? Pois eu tenho! Quem colocou na cabeça de Leah que eu odeio sonserinos?

– E não é verdade?

Harry bufou de raiva. Odiava ver sua esposa defendendo Draco Malfoy. Justo ele, que passara anos chamando-a de sangue-ruim. Por mais que todos dissessem a mesma coisa, não acreditava que Malfoy pudesse mesmo ter passado para o lado de Dumbledore.

– Não vamos começar mais uma discussão. Vamos procurá-la. Não podemos continuar adiando essa conversa.

– Ok – assentiu Hermione.

Os dois saíram abraçados e, quando se dirigiam aos fundos da casa, viram a filha conversando com alguém na entrada da floresta. Um sujeito de cabelos loiros e tez clara, com olhos que não paravam um minuto, analisando os arredores. Aproximaram-se deles e notaram que a conversa fora interrompida.

– Esses são meus pais… Harry – Leahnny anunciou, apontando para o pai, e depois continuou –…e Hermione.

– Bem… – sorriu o estranho –…então acho que isso faz de nós… vizinhos. É um prazer, sou Guccio Sangiorgi.

– Vizinhos, o senhor disse? – perguntou Harry, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas mantendo uma expressão reservada. – Eu não sabia que alguém mais morava nas redondezas.

– Eu moro a algumas poucas milhas daqui, mas estava fazendo uma caminhada… de qualquer forma, é melhor eu ir agora, já está ficando tarde. Foi um prazer conhecê-los – e, sem mais delongas, ele retirou-se, não sem antes trocar um olhar suspeito com a garotinha com quem conversara.

Harry e Hermione acompanharam a filha de volta ao jardim de casa e ali se sentaram, em um dos bancos. Leahnny continuava em silêncio quando Hermione, notando que Harry estava nervoso ao seu lado, pediu:

– Sente-se, Leah.

– 'tá bom, mãe.

– Precisamos conversar – disse Harry, fitando o lago, aparentemente distraído.

– É sobre as cartas que o Professor Dumbledore nos enviou, Leah – iniciou Hermione, diante do silêncio da filha.

– E sobre o motivo de ele ter me chamado a Hogwarts… – completou Harry.

– Ah… – Leahnny engoliu em seco.

– O Professor Dumbledore disse que você utilizou Artes das Trevas para revidar as provocações dos seus colegas… e nós não temos motivos para duvidar de Dumbledore – disse Harry.

–… mas também não temos motivos para não ouvirmos o que você tem a dizer – continuou Hermione – antes de falarmos alguma coisa.

– E então? – a voz de Harry era apreensiva.

– Mas eu… não fiz nada de errado.

– Não estamos dizendo isso, filha – disse Hermione, sorrindo. – Só queremos saber o que aconteceu.

– Eles que começaram, mamãe!

– Eles quem, Leah?

– São sempre os mesmos… eles são do segundo ano…

– Sonserinos? – Harry não conteve a pergunta.

– É…

– O que eles fizeram para você? – perguntou Hermione.

– Nada.

– Então por que você os atacou? – Harry intrometeu-se novamente, e acabou recebendo um beliscão de Hermione em seu braço, gesto este que passou despercebido pela garotinha.

– Eu não–

– Você usou Artes das Trevas contra eles, Leahnny!

– Eles usaram também!

– Como disse? – perguntou Hermione.

– Eles também usaram Artes das Trevas! – repetiu ela. – Como esperavam que eu me defendesse?

– Você poderia ter contado para alguém isso, algum professor… – Harry imediatamente lembrou-se da carta que lera há pouco.

– Eu contei…

– E por que Dumbledore não sabia de nada? Por que ele não falou sobre os outros alunos usando Magia Negra?

– Eu não sei, pai. Da primeira vez, eu contei ao Professor Snape, mas eles continuaram…

– E o que o seboso disse?

– Harry! – ralhou Hermione, depois, com um tom mais ameno, voltou-se para a filha: – Leah, o que o Professor Snape disse?

– Ele… – Leahnny refletiu por alguns instantes. – O que importa? Ele não fez nada mesmo…

– O que foi que ele disse? – insistiu Harry, ajoelhando-se na frente dela e segurando os ombros da filha.

– Ele disse… – a garotinha hesitou, mas o olhar que o pai lhe dirigia a obrigou a continuar –…que como filha do _famoso Harry Potter_ e da _Sabe-Tudo Granger_, eu já deveria saber me defender…

– E foi ele quem a ensinou a se defender? Foi ele quem lhe ensinou Artes das Trevas?

– Hum-hum – negou Leahnny, olhando para o chão.

– Filha – recomeçou Hermione –, você deve saber que Artes das Trevas são… perigosas.

– E, por isso mesmo, são _proibidas_. Há motivos para que vocês não aprendam a usá-las na escola – acrescentou Harry, voltando a sentar-se.

– Mas o professor disse…

– Elas machucam as pessoas, Leah, por isso são proibidas _pelo Ministério_.

– O que seu professor disse? – perguntou Hermione, quase interrompendo o esposo.

– Todos eles usam Artes das Trevas, mãe, por que vocês não querem que eu use?

– Todos eles? Os professores?

– Não. Os garotos do segundo ano!

– Você tem de usar só por que eles usam? Então, se todos eles virassem Comensais da Morte, você também seguiria Voldemort?

– Harry! – Hermione censurou-o mais uma vez.

– Mas, papai… eles são maiores e mais fortes…

– Não se faça de vítima, Leahnny. O Professor Dumbledore nos disse que foi _você_ quem os atingiu.

– Ele não estava lá – a garotinha respondeu.

– Continue, filha – pediu Hermione. – Conte-me… o que eles fizeram para você?

– Eles me insultaram e…

– E…?

– Não foi a primeira vez. Eu tinha avisado que, se eles falassem do pa… – Leahnny parou no meio da frase –…que se fizessem aquilo de novo, eu não ficaria quieta…

– Por que você não os ignorou? – perguntou Hermione, tentando entendê-la.

– Eu fiz isso no começo, mãe, mas eles não pararam. Se ao menos fosse só de vez em quando, mas eles são da minha casa, mamãe.

– O que eles fazem? O que eles dizem que a deixam tão irritada?

Leahnny recusou-se a pronunciar as inúmeras ofensas que os sonserinos continuamente usavam contra seu pai. Recusou-se até mesmo a contar aos pais que fizera de tudo para defender o nome dele e a ascendência da mãe.

"Leah?"

– Nada. Já disse que eles não fazem nada. Não dizem nada.

– Você pode nos contar, querida – disse Harry com a voz mais gentil que tinha.

– Papai, eles não fazem nada.

– Leah, você disse agora há pouco que só usou Artes das Trevas para se defender – falou Hermione, acariciando o rosto da filha –, que eles começaram.

– Eu menti – murmurou a garotinha.

– Ou está mentindo agora? – insistiu Hermione.

– Não.

– Filha?

– Não.

– Leahnny… – Harry tocou o queixo da filha, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Por que você está com medo?

– Não estou com medo, papai – disse ela, respirando depressa.

– Nós somos seus pais, meu amor… sempre estaremos ao seu lado.

– Estão me acusando… não estão do meu lado…

– Não estamos acusando você, Leah! – Hermione abraçou-a com força, pegando-a no colo. – Só pensamos que quisesse nos contar.

– Eu não posso, mamãe… – respondeu ela, chorando.

– Por que não, filha? – Harry afagou o cabelo da garotinha, enquanto esta permanecia no colo da mãe.

Leahnny abraçou Hermione com mais força, soluçando, e passou os minutos seguintes nos braços da mãe. Harry limitou-se a esperar que a filha respondesse, mas não precisou de muito tempo para ter certeza de que Leahnny encerrara a conversa.

– Por que não entramos para tomar um chocolate quente, filha? Está ficando frio aqui fora.

Ainda no colo de Hermione, a garotinha concordou, ainda sem afastar o rosto do ombro da mãe. Harry trocou um olhar com a esposa e a seguiu quando esta carregou a filha até o sofá da sala.

Enquanto Harry preparava o chocolate, Hermione acalmava Leahnny, secando as lágrimas da filha e sorrindo candidamente para ela.

– Você gosta do chocolate que o papai prepara?

– Gosto – respondeu Leahnny, com a voz ainda embargada.

– Hum… você está melhor?

A garotinha apenas assentiu, sem olhar para a mãe.

– Quer continuar deitada no meu colo ou vai se sentar?

– 'tá bom assim.

– Leah, agora que seu pai está na cozinha, você não quer me contar o que aconteceu?

– Mamãe, eu já disse tudo…

– Não é você que eles ofendem, não é, querida?

Leahnny fechou os olhos e não respondeu.

"Somos seu pai e eu, certo?"

– Eles…

Naquele momento, a garotinha recuou na resposta que daria por ver o pai entrar na sala carregando duas xícaras de chocolate quente. Harry entregou uma das xícaras para Leahnny e a outra para Hermione, voltando à cozinha em seguida, provavelmente para apanhar a sua.

– Eles o quê, querida? – Hermione insistiu.

– Eles… disseram que o papai… que ele… eles ofenderam o papai… Não gostam muito dele lá na Sonserina, mamãe, e…

– E…?

– Nem de san… quer dizer, de bruxos que nasceram trouxas…

– Eles não gostam de você, querida?

– Os meninos do segundo ano é que implicam comigo…

Harry voltou com sua xícara de chocolate quente. Demorara-se bem mais do que o necessário na cozinha, depois de receber um olhar assassino da esposa por ter interrompido Leahnny justo quando ela resolvera falar alguma coisa. Soprando seu chocolate, ele sentou-se no sofá e resolveu mudar de assunto.

– Que tarefas você estava fazendo hoje à tarde? – perguntou ele, apesar de ter olhado a redação dela.

– Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – respondeu Leahnny, finalmente saindo do colo da mãe e sentando-se apropriadamente no sofá.

– Estava muito difícil? – perguntou Hermione.

– Não.

– Você tem muitos deveres ainda?

– Eu já fiz quase todos.

Hermione sorriu e piscou para o marido, que entendeu perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer.

– Leah, sua mãe e eu pensamos em fazer uma visita ao seu padrinho. O que você acha? – Harry perguntou, sorrindo.

– Quando?

– Hoje à noite.

– A gente não vai ter que ir de avião, né?

– Não, querida, vamos de pó de flu. Lupin disse que está com saudades de você.

Leahnny sorriu.

– Eu também estou com saudades dele.

Imediatamente, ela teve uma idéia. Precisava de alguém que Dumbledore confiasse e que, ao mesmo tempo, fosse próximo o suficiente para que ela conseguisse convencer a interceder junto ao diretor para não ser obrigada a mudar de Casa.

"Eu vou me arrumar para irmos."

A garotinha largou a xícara vazia sobre a mesinha de centro e foi para o quarto, deixando os pais sozinhos na sala. Hermione virou-se para o marido, tomando um gole de chocolate, e perguntou:

– Você acha que é uma boa idéia levá-la junto?

– Quer deixar Leah sozinha aqui?

– Não, só achei que você poderia ir enquanto eu fico com ela.

– Não precisa. Rony estará lá também e, enquanto falamos com ele, Leah pode ficar com Lupin.

* * *

Assim que Harry pedira para visitá-lo naquele domingo, Lupin estendera o convite para o jantar. Apesar de ter visto o amigo há bem pouco tempo, estava ansioso para encontrar a afilhada, algo que não fazia desde que ela fora para Hogwarts.

Remo Lupin vivia em Shandwick Place, em Edimburgo, há doze anos. Ele morava no quinto andar de um prédio ocupado por vários conhecidos seus. Minerva McGonagall o convidara para morar ali logo depois de ele ter conseguido o emprego no Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia, no Ministério.

Desde então, a vida de Remo Lupin progredira em uma curva ascendente. Os esforços da Ministra Bones fizeram com que várias leis fossem desenvolvidas para proteger os direitos dos bruxos vítimas de licantropia. Apesar de muitos membros das famílias tradicionais serem contra essas medidas, isso não impedira que Lupin – assim como outros –, através de seu bom trabalho, provasse que era até melhor do que muitos bruxos considerados "normais".

O julgamento – e a absolvição – de Harry Potter lhe trouxeram fama e respeito. Harry morara com ele depois disso por pouco mais de dez meses e os dois se tornaram ainda mais amigos durante esse período. Harry e Hermione o convidaram para ser padrinho da filha recém-nascida, proporcionando a Lupin uma das maiores alegrias da vida.

A primeira coisa que ele fez, ao ver a afilhada sair da lareira, foi abraçá-la. Estivera esperando-a desde que recebera o aviso de Hermione, no meio da tarde. Harry sorriu ao ver a filha no colo do padrinho. Ele e a esposa cumprimentaram Lupin e logo encontraram Rony saindo da cozinha.

– Olá, Harry, Hermione. O jantar está quase pronto.

– Ah, não se preocupe com isso, Rony – disse Hermione, abraçando-o.

– Vamos para a sala? – Rony sugeriu.

– Acho que poderíamos deixar os dois por lá – falou Harry, apontando para Lupin e Leahnny. – Vamos conversar na cozinha.

– Tudo bem – Rony concordou, sem especular sobre o motivo de Harry querer falar-lhe em particular.

Harry fechou a porta da cozinha enquanto Rony e Hermione sentavam-se em torno da mesa de quatro lugares que havia no canto direito do âmbito.

– O bruxo que você estava seguindo, Rony, era Æthelind, não era? – Harry foi direto ao assunto.

– Harry, você sabe que não posso contar isso… – Rony olhou para Hermione, buscando apoio da amiga.

– Harry, tem certeza de que quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou Hermione.

– Eu preciso saber! Rony, Æthelind está vivo, você sabe disso. Não minta para mim. Ele nos seguiu no trem...

– Trem? Que trem? – perguntou Rony, nervoso. – Aliás, Harry, como você sabe sobre o Æthelind?

– O Expresso do Oriente. Foi como levei a Mione para a Itália pela primeira vez. Ele está vivo, não está? – Harry insistiu, ignorando a última pergunta do amigo.

– Não vou responder a essa pergunta enquanto não me disser onde ouviu falar de Æthelind.

– Eu o vi na mente de Voldemort – resmungou Harry.

– Hã?

– Quando lutei da última vez… – Harry complementou, sentando-se ao lado da esposa.

– Hum. Æthelind foi amigo de Tom Riddle. Foi com ele que aprendeu Artes das Trevas.

– E ele estava lá quando a filha de Dumbledore morreu… – Harry sentiu as mãos de Hermione pegando as suas, por baixo da mesa. – Eu sei de tudo isso, Rony. Foi por esse motivo que Dumbledore o mandou atrás dele, não foi?

– Foi porque Æthelind estava planejando alguma coisa. Ele não ficou de fora nas duas primeiras guerras por acaso…

– Ele está de volta, Rony. Está nos vigiando, não sei há quanto tempo…

– Como assim? Você o reconheceu? Harry, você tem certeza? Eu… eu cheguei a mencionar que perdi todas as pistas?

– Por culpa dele… ele fez isso para voltar, para que ninguém soubesse que está tentando conquistar o lugar de Voldemort.

– Dumbledore tem de saber que ele esteve vigiando vocês – Rony acrescentou, como se pensasse em voz alta.

– Você vai contar? – perguntou Harry.

– O mais rápido possível, mas… podemos mudar de assunto?

– Ele está certo, Harry. Não podemos envolver Lupin nisso também… – disse Hermione. – Viemos para uma simples visita, lembra?

– Claro, desculpe. Vamos ver o que aqueles dois estão aprontando na sala?

* * *

Fazia tempo desde a última vez que Lupin encontrara a afilhada e, por isso, a conversa deles poderia continuar pela noite toda sem que se esgotasse o assunto. Acomodados naquela sala de sofá azul escuro e tapete creme com detalhes também azuis, os dois aqueciam-se em frente à lareira enquanto podiam ver, pela janela, a neve caindo.

– Que bom que está gostando de Hogwarts, Leah – disse Lupin.

– É, a escola é legal… – a garotinha respondeu vagamente, com lembranças dos melhores momentos passados no castelo permeando a superfície de sua mente.

– E os seus colegas? Aposto que você deve ter feito alguns amigos durante esses meses… quem sabe até mesmo entre os Sonserinos? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

– Eu falo bastante com duas ou três pessoas, mas…

– Mas…? – incentivou Lupin.

– Os sonserinos… é legal estar na Casa, mas eles não gostam muito de mim.

– Deixe-me adivinhar: por causa do Harry?

– Isso aí – confirmou Leahnny.

– E quem são essas "duas ou três pessoas" com quem você se dá bem?

– Tem a Nathalie… – lembrou a garotinha. – Eu conheci ela no trem. Também está no primeiro ano e, às vezes, temos aula juntas, já que ela é da Grifinória. E o Matthew é da Sonserina, mas é mais velho que eu…

– Matthew Malfoy?

Leahnny assentiu e continuou:

– E tem o Monitor-Chefe, o Ryan, que Nathalie me apresentou. Ele é legal.

– E os professores, Leah?

– Ah, eu gosto muito deles. Isto é, menos do Professor Snape – Leahnny sorriu e encarou o padrinho.

– Snape? – Lupin retribuiu o sorriso. – Por quê? Ah, desculpa, eu deveria ter adivinhado… você faz parte da terceira geração dos Potter e ele amaldiçoou até a sexta… quem sabe seus bisnetos tenham mais sorte…

Ela riu tão alto que foi ouvida pelos pais, da cozinha. Abraçou Lupin com força e continuou rindo, suas gargalhadas sendo abafadas pelo ombro de Lupin. Hermione entrara na sala e, assim como Harry e Rony, encarava a filha, surpresa. Quando Leahnny controlou-se um pouco, seus olhos ainda exibiam resquícios das lágrimas.

– Qual é a graça? – perguntou Harry.

– Snape… – Lupin respondeu, e isso foi o suficiente para que um novo ataque de risos acontecesse entre ele e Leahnny, deixando Harry, Rony e Hermione se perguntando o que teria de tão engraçado com o ex-professor.

Os cinco sentaram-se à mesa e jantaram, conversando sobre os últimos dias. Harry e Hermione falaram sobre a casa e sobre a viagem; Rony contou como tinha sido seu reencontro com os gêmeos.

Lupin e Leahnny preferiram apenas ouvir e trocar olhares cúmplices de vez em quando, prestes a explodir em gargalhadas cada vez que o faziam. Depois da sobremesa, Harry ajudou a tirar a mesa e Lupin convidou a afilhada ao escritório.

– Que foi? – perguntou ela, curiosa, ao vê-lo fechar a porta.

– Nada, querida. Rony e seus pais têm muita coisa para conversar, então eu pensei que você gostaria de continuar me falando sobre Hogwarts.

– Hum… não tem muito o que falar… – a garotinha alegou, sentando-se no sofá próximo a uma estante repleta de livros.

– Você estava falando sobre os professores…

– Ah, sim… eu me dou bem com o Professor Malfoy, sabe…

– É mesmo? – Lupin, de certa forma, surpreendeu-se. Tendo conhecido Draco na época em que ele ainda era um estudante e visto, inclusive, a atitude dele durante a época em que participara da Ordem da Fênix, estranhou que ele agisse civilizadamente – e até agradavelmente – com a filha de Harry.

– Eu gosto muito de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

– Não sei se você sabe, mas fui professor em Hogwarts um ano…

– Aham. E o papai também, não é?

– Ele te contou?

– Não. Alguém lá da escola comentou, eu acho. Ah, foi o professor de Transfiguração.

– Hum… não o conheço, só ouvi falar. É Alexander o nome dele, não?

– É. Alexander Rhaity.

– Como você se dá com ele?

– Muito bem.

– E você gosta de Transfiguração?

– Um pouco. É muito difícil…

– Sua mãe poderia ajudá-la se você pedisse. Ela era boa em Transfiguração. Na verdade, ela era boa em tudo… – ele sorriu. – E como são as outras matérias? Feitiços… Poções?

– Eu gosto de feitiços e… da Professora Clearwater – disse Leahnny. – Já em Poções… sabe como é, o Professor Snape complica a minha vida.

– É, imagino. E como são as aulas de vôo?

– Eu gosto de voar e… não foi muito difícil de aprender.

– Imaginei que não fosse. Seu pai…

–… foi o apanhador mais jovem do século – ela completou, revirando os olhos, entediada.

– Ah, já lhe contaram essa história. Bem, eu convivi com seu avô, sabia?

– Mesmo? – os olhos da garotinha brilharam.

– Sim, ele era ótimo em quadribol, Harry puxou a ele…

– Vocês eram amigos?

– Éramos mais do que amigos. Éramos como quatro irmãos…

– O tal do Sirius era seu amigo, não? – ela perguntou, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com o pai.

– Sim. Como você sabe dele? Alguém em Hogwarts lhe contou?

– Papai me contou outro dia…

– Harry lhe contou a história dos Marotos?

– Papai disse que um de vocês… Pedro, eu acho, entregou os pais dele para Você-Sabe-Quem.

– Voldemort – Lupin a corrigiu como Harry sempre fazia. – É, Pedro foi para o lado das trevas depois…

– Isso deve ter sido horrível – ela cruzou uma das pernas sob a outra, virando-se para o padrinho.

– O pior foi Sirius ter passado doze anos em Azkaban, preso por um crime que não cometeu…

– Papai também diz isso – Leahnny comentou, sem encarar o padrinho.

– Éramos muito ligados na época de Hogwarts, nós quarto… Pedro, Tiago e Sirius até conseguiram virar Animagos por pesquisarmos juntos.

– Animagos? – repetiu ela, que nunca ouvira tal palavra.

– Bruxos que podem se transformar em um animal quando quiserem.

– E você não é um Animago?

– Er… não.

– Você não conseguiu?

– Há certas… restrições quanto a mim que não possibilitam…

– O que você quer dizer com isso, dindo?

– Na verdade, os três viraram Animagos por minha causa, Leah…

* * *

– Olha só, aqui é o meu Salão Comunal! – exclamou Leahnny, apontando no Mapa do Maroto, que Lupin lhe dera há pouco tempo e a ensinara a usar.

– Ah, é? – ele perguntou, demonstrando curiosidade e incentivando-a a continuar.

– Dois colegas meus ficaram na escola nesse Natal.

– Consegue encontrá-los?

– Estão no dormitório – disse ela, séria, correndo os olhos pela representação da sala dos professores.

– Você… – Lupin distraiu a atenção dela –… gosta da Sonserina?

– Gosto.

– Ah.

– Sabe, papai e mamãe mandaram uma carta para o Professor Dumbledore, pedindo a ele que me trocasse de casa – disse Leahnny, devagar.

– Então, você quer trocar? – perguntou Lupin, sorrindo.

– Não! – Leahnny apressou-se em dizer. – Eu não quero.

– Por que… não?

– Eu… na Grifinória, eu seria apenas mais uma… A Sonserina é o meu lugar. O Chapéu Seletor me pôs lá.

– E o que ele disse a você na Cerimônia de Seleção?

– Disse que eu me daria bem na Sonserina… e que já estava na hora de algum Potter aceitar os conselhos dele.

– Interessante.

– E agora eu não sei o que fazer para impedir que me troquem de casa… – murmurou ela.

– Leah, seus pais só estão preocupados com você…

– Já está na hora de eles me aceitarem. Primeiro, passaram a vida inteira achando que eu não era bruxa. Agora, acham que eu não devo ficar na Sonserina…

– Eles têm medo, Leah.

– Eles odeiam sonserinos – resmungou ela, sem paciência para explicar a origem dessa afirmação.

– Seus pais têm experiência suficiente para decidir-

– Nunca foram sonserinos para saber. Nem todos são como Snape.

– Nem todos são como Snape – comentou Lupin. – Alguns são como Malfoy, Lestrange, Black…

– Comensais da Morte… – ela suspirou. – Por que não citar o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem?

– Voldemort – Lupin a corrigiu mais uma vez. – São os fatos.

– Claro, sem esquecer que estão me acusando de praticar Artes das Trevas.

– Por quê?

– O quê? – Leahnny estranhou. Normalmente, as pessoas pulavam diretamente para as conclusões, exigindo saber por que ela usara Artes das Trevas e com quem aprendera.

– Por que estão acusando-a de praticar Artes das Trevas?

– Porque eu usei Artes das Trevas quando briguei com uns colegas meus.

– Você brigou com alguns colegas? – Lupin tentou imaginar a afilhada se envolvendo em tal situação. Era verdade que não sabia como era a interação dela com as outras crianças, mas achava difícil entender por que uma garota como ela provocaria uma briga.

– Eles ofenderam o papai e… eu me descontrolei… – ela baixou a cabeça.

– Entendo… e imagino o que seus colegas disseram do seu pai.

– É. E eu tenho que ouvir isso todos os dias…

– Mas você disse que gosta da Sonserina – falou Lupin.

– Eu gosto, nem todos os sonserinos são tão chatos, só esses do segundo ano… e alguns do quinto também, mas eles sempre estão bastante ocupados e quase nunca nos encontramos.

– Ah, sei.

– Sabe, agora que eu sei sobre o papai e tudo… acho que teria de ouvir essas coisas nas outras casas também. Se não isso, pelo menos alguma coisa a ver com ele… não é só na Sonserina…

– Você acha?

– Acho. E já não me importo mais tanto assim. Eu gosto de lá… eu… não quero sair… não quero trocar de casa e ver tudo começar outra vez…

– Seria ruim?

– Meus colegas diriam que eu preciso de Dumbledore para me defender, que eu sou a _protegida _dele… Eu não quero isso… não quero…

– Não prefere ser vista como protegida de Dumbledore a passar sete anos entre pessoas que não gostam de você?

– Eu já disse quem nem todos me detestam – falou ela. – Posso conviver com a maioria deles.

– O que vai fazer se Dumbledore trocá-la de casa?

– Eu… ainda acho que posso evitar isso… talvez, se você me ajudasse…

– Leahnny… – Lupin pronunciou o nome em um tom de censura.

– Dindo, por favor. Se meus pais podem falar com Dumbledore contra mim, por que você não pode falar com ele a meu favor? Se eu fosse lá, ele nem me ouviria mesmo.…

– Leah, eu não posso ir contra a decisão de Harry e Hermione. Eles são seus pais.

– Mas você é meu padrinho… para que serve um padrinho, se não para cuidar da gente quando os pais não podem?

– Seus pais têm perfeitas condições de cuidar de você, Leah.

– Hum-hum. Eles não pensaram em mim quando mandaram aquela carta para o Dumbledore. Nem perguntaram o que eu queria… não quiseram saber a minha opinião.

– Então como é que você soube da carta?

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** uma discussão que pode ter resultados não desejados...

Obrigada a **Jéssy** (o Maximus aparecerá, acho que mais uma vez, não tenho certeza, mas eu adoro ele . O amigo das cartas... hum... talvez eu o apresente dia desses XDD. Espero atualizar de novo próxima semana, mas again, depende da minha beta), **Jubah**, **Alicia Spinnet** (você não era revoltada com 11 anos? u.u eu era, certamente) e **Mione03** que leram e comentaram!


	8. Quando um antigo estudante volta

**Capítulo Sete – Quando um antigo estudante volta a Hogwarts...  
**

"_There rode the Volscian succors: _

_There, in the dark stern ring, _

_The Roman exiles gathered close _

_Around the ancient king_"

* * *

"– _Seus pais têm perfeitas condições de cuidar de você, Leah._

– _Hum-hum. Eles não pensaram em mim quando mandaram aquela carta para o Dumbledore. Nem perguntaram o que eu queria... não quiseram saber a minha opinião._

– _Então como é que você soube da carta?"_

– Dindo…

Lupin virara para ela, muito sério, esperando uma resposta.

– Leahnny?

– Eu ouvi eles conversando…

– E por que você não falou com seus pais? – ele perguntou com sua usual calma e sem se sentir convencido com as palavras fracas da afilhada. – Tenho certeza de que eles gostariam de ouvir o que você pensa.

– Não, eles não gostariam, dindo. Se quisessem saber o que eu penso, teriam me perguntado, mas preferiram fazer tudo escondido! – argumentou ela, ressentida, antes de continuar com um pouco de ansiedade na voz: – Vai fazer isso por mim, não vai?

A situação estava incerta demais, suspeita demais para que Lupin pudesse atender ao pedido da afilhada sem questionamentos. Procurando entender a fundo as motivações da garota, ele analisou sua expressão, o tom de voz e até mesmo os gestos por ela feitos. E, ainda assim, restaram-lhe dúvidas.

– Preciso antes falar com os seus pais-

– Não! – Leahnny apressou-se, contrariada. – Eles não sabem que eu sei…

– Por que você não conta para eles, Leah? – insistiu Lupin, tentando buscar alguma justificativa que a convencesse a conversar com os pais.

– Eles vão ficar zangados – a garotinha justificou prontamente, esperando convencer o padrinho a não fazer mais perguntas.

– Quer que eu fale com Harry e Hermione? – tentou.

– Eu prefiro que você fale com Dumbledore, dindo. Você é amigo dele… _por favor_… - a garotinha insistiu, observando-o esperançosamente.

O homem suspirou. Sabia o que deveria fazer, mas a insistência de Leah o fazia perguntar-se se haveria algo mais naquele pedido além do que ela deixava transparecer.

– Eu não posso e nem pretendo fazer isso sem seus pais saberem, Leah – respondeu Lupin, paciente e, ao mesmo tempo, severo. – Entenda, eles confiaram em mim quando me convidaram para ser seu padrinho.

– É, e eu pensei que também pudesse confiar em você…

Lupin franziu a testa diante daquele comentário.

– Você pode confiar em mim, mas não espere que eu aja pelas costas de seus pais. _Você_ não deveria estar agindo pelas costas deles… - ele replicou, olhando-a seriamente. Havia um leve tom de censura em suas palavras.

– Eu só queria ficar na Sonserina, dindo.

– Você vai ficar, Leah – disse Lupin mais gentilmente.

– Promete, dindo? – Leah encarou-o, em busca de uma confirmação que a assegurasse.

– Sim, eu prometo, mas você também tem que me prometer uma coisa.

– O quê? – questionou, parecendo contrariada.

– Que vai conversar com seus pais sempre que achar que alguma coisa está errada – estabeleceu em um tom firme.

– Hum – respondeu a garotinha, sem dar certeza alguma.

– _Incluindo _a conversa deles que você ouviu – acrescentou Lupin, pressionando-a um pouco e buscando obrigá-la a fazer o que ele julgava mais correto e apropriado para a situação.

– Ah não, isso não, dindo! – Leah queixou-se.

– Então não posso ajudá-la.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Estava claro para ela que o padrinho não aceitaria de outra forma.

– Ok – rendeu-se Leahnny. – Mas _depois_ que você falar com Dumbledore.

* * *

– Então, terminaram a conversa _ultra-secreta_? – perguntou Hermione à filha quando Leahnny saiu do escritório de Lupin. 

– Aham. Podemos ir embora? – Leahnny aproximou-se, pegando a mãe pela mão e levando-a até mais perto da lareira.

– Já? – espantou-se Harry, perguntando-se sobre o que Lupin conversara com a filha.

– 'tô com sono – mentiu ela.

– Não é tão cedo assim, Harry – disse Hermione, levantando-se e parecendo ignorar a estranha atitude de Leahnny. – Podemos voltar outro dia…

– Claro – concordou Lupin.

– Ouça, amor – Harry sussurrou para a esposa –, eu vou ficar mais um pouco, para falar com Dumbledore…

– Tem certeza? – ela sussurrou de volta, observando-o com certa insegurança.

– Coloque Leahnny na cama, eu não devo demorar… - ele a assegurou.

– Ok – sussurrou no ouvido dele e então encarou a filha, falando em voz alta: – Leah, despeça-se de Rony e do seu padrinho.

– Já me despedi do dindo. Boa noite, Sr. Weasley.

– Você pode me chamar só de Rony, Leahnny – disse ele, sorrindo para ela.

– 'tá bom. Vamos, papai?

– Vá com a sua mãe, Leah. Daqui a pouco eu vou – escusou-se Harry, aguardando o momento em que pudesse conversar abertamente com Rony e Lupin.

– Mas, papai… - a menina tentou contrariá-lo.

Harry, porém, apenas ofereceu um olhar significativo à filha, deixando claro que não aceitaria queixas da garotinha e que esperava ser obedecido. Leah baixou o olhar para os próprios pés.

– Seu pai já vem, Leah – disse Hermione, decidindo interromper a leve tensão entre pai e filha. – Vamos na frente.

Leahnny saiu sem se despedir do pai e seguiu Hermione pela lareira. Harry esperou alguns instantes até que elas desaparecessem. Assim que o fizeram, encarou o rosto curioso de Lupin e disse:

– Rony e eu vamos falar com Dumbledore.

– Vamos? – perguntou Rony, soando surpreso. – Agora?

– Já – disse, sem hesitar. Possuía um ar determinado.

– Harry, eu realmente acho que você não deveria se envolver nisso – disse Lupin, apaziguador.

– Você sabe do que eu estou falando? – Harry perguntou, exasperado, pronto para lançar argumentos suficientes para convencer os presentes.

– Rony me contou que você sabe…

– E espera que eu fique parado? – Harry exclamou de forma agitada. Soava irritado diante da sugestão dos amigos de que ficasse ali sem fazer nada.

– Você não precisa se preocupar, estamos cuidando disso – Lupin disse, ainda tentando acalmá-lo.

– Deixe-me falar com Dumbledore… – insistiu Harry.

– Por que hoje? Já é tarde – disse Rony, decidindo intervir a favor de Lupin.

– Isso é importante, Dumbledore vai querer saber – Harry suspirou. Um pouco mais calmo, continuou: – Eu não vou conseguir dormir hoje se não tirar isso da minha cabeça.

Os outros dois observaram-no por alguns instantes, parecendo julgar a melhor forma de agir sem perturbar ainda mais o amigo. Por fim, Lupin tomou a decisão.

– Tudo bem, eu vou chamá-lo – disse.

Ele jogou o pó de flu e, quando o rosto de Alvo Dumbledore apareceu flutuando entre as chamas, pediu para que o Diretor fosse até o apartamento para que conversassem.

– Olá, Remo – Dumbledore cumprimentou –, Harry, Ronald.

– Precisamos conversar – falou Harry de imediato, sem deixar que perdessem ainda mais tempo. – Já estou sabendo sobre Æthelind e… eu o vi.

O rosto de Dumbledore imediatamente tomou uma expressão séria, enquanto Lupin e Rony trocavam um olhar cheio de suspeitas, perguntando-se o quanto realmente Harry sabia sobre a missão deste.

– Realmente, precisamos conversar, Harry. Por favor, sente-se.

Os quatro acomodaram-se nos dois sofás dispostos em torno da lareira. Entre eles, apenas o diretor de Hogwarts não compartilhava da tensão e ansiedade diante da situação; ele já esperava por uma oportunidade como essa há algum tempo.

"Não achei que Æthelind demoraria a encontrá-lo, Harry," comentou Dumbledore.

– Por quê? – Harry estranhou, não entendendo o motivo para tal suspeita.

– Os Dursley.

– Os Dursley? Dumbledore, Æthelind estava no trem em que Hermione e eu fomos para a Itália… a mulher que o acompanhava nos atacou.

– A noiva dele? – interveio Rony, depois de trocar um olhar de entendimento com Lupin.

– Noiva? Ele tem uma noiva? – Harry não pôde evitar a pergunta.

– Tinha. Ela foi encontrada morta no final de semana em que você viajou – explicou Lupin.

– Ela nos atacou na madrugada de terça-feira.

– Ela foi encontrada morta no domingo, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, Harry – disse Dumbledore calmamente.

Silêncio.

– Harry? – chamou Lupin.

O bruxo em questão levantara-se, dera a volta no sofá e apoiara as mãos em seu encosto, passando a mirar o chão com um olhar chocado. Não poderia dizer por que se abalara tanto. Os Dursley não haviam significado nada para ele; nada além daquelas pessoas que aceitaram sua presença durante tantos anos, que permitiram que Harry chamasse aquele lar de sua casa. Eram seus parentes, mas somente em sangue… agiam como se ele não passasse de uma inconveniência e, no entanto, nunca o expulsaram de casa.

– Na… Rua dos Alfeneiros? – finalmente se pronunciou, considerando as ramificações daquele acontecimento.

– A casa pegou fogo e dois corpos foram encontrados. Um deles era do seu tio e o outro… a princípio, achamos que fosse de Petúnia, mas…

– Minha tia está viva? – ele levantou os olhos rapidamente, encarando o Diretor. Soava quase ansioso.

– Não sabemos ainda – respondeu Dumbledore, analisando a reação de Harry com atenção, assim como os outros também o faziam.

– Certo – Harry fez uma longa pausa. – Bem… não sei se era a noiva dele, mas era a mesma pessoa que vi com Æthelind em um dos jantares.

– Como soube que era Æthelind? – perguntou Lupin, intrigado com o fato.

– Eu o conheço…

– Além da primeira vez e da ocasião no trem, você o viu outras vezes? – Dumbledore, sendo o único a conhecer as circunstâncias que fizeram Harry encontrar Æthelind pela primeira vez, inquiriu.

Harry olhou de relance os outros bruxos. Poderia parecer ilusão, dar a impressão de que estava fora de si, se confessasse o que realmente estimulara suas suspeitas. Entretanto, estava perante amigos, pessoas que conheciam todas as implicações de visões designadas por magia e, principalmente, que sabiam o quão determinante essas visões já haviam sido na história. Por isso, preferiu não faltar com a verdade.

– Eu o vi em sonho. Ele me atacou…

– Harry…

– Eu esqueceria isso, mas não foi um sonho normal! Hermione está tão assustada quanto eu! Ela tentou me acordar, e Leah… Leah ouviu meus gritos do quarto dela.

– Harry, acalme-se.

– Droga, eu pensei que tinha acabado! – exclamou, dando-lhes às costas nervosamente e aproximando-se da porta da cozinha. Os movimentos rápidos pareciam aguçar o tom de desespero em sua voz.

– Você não tem nenhum tipo de ligação com ele como tinha com Voldemort. Sabe o porquê do pesadelo?

– Claro que não – Harry respondeu rapidamente. Parou um segundo para repensar, mas não mudou a resposta. – Tampouco sei por que ele me seguiu!

– O que você sabe sobre os planos dele?

– Não tenho a mínima idéia. Achei que vocês soubessem, mas, seja lá o que ele tem planejado, está começando a executar.

E, de fato, Harry acreditava que aqueles bruxos pudessem dar-lhe alguma resposta. Acostumara-se a confiar em Dumbledore, a buscar nele as certezas que necessitava, a depositar na Ordem da Fênix – e em todos os seus colaboradores – a esperança de encontrar soluções para os problemas relacionados às Artes das Trevas.

Certamente, essa não era uma tarefa que ele delegaria ao Ministério da Magia. Por mais que confiasse em Amélia Bones, aquela instituição era muito vasta, sujeita demais às más intenções daqueles que buscavam corrompê-la.

Deveria, no decorrer dos anos – e das situações pelas quais passara –, ter aprendido que confiança total é algo que não se deve ter – em pessoas, grupos ou instituições. Fé é algo cego demais para ser depositado em uma coisa tão débil e volúvel quanto o ser humano; algo que ele não fora capaz de depositar nem ao menos em si mesmo durante tantos anos e que agora, pela pura necessidade de sentir-se seguro, necessitava depositá-la em outrem.

– Ele é perigoso… – comentou Rony. – E agora, tem seguidores…

– Como Voldemort – Harry falou, largando as palavras no ar.

– Provavelmente – disse Dumbledore. – Eu pensei em suspender as investigações, por isso liberei você, Ronald, mas esse incidente com os Dursley e as informações que Harry trouxe invertem o quadro. Æthelind deve ser nossa maior preocupação a partir de hoje.

– Como o Ministério pudesse ignorar que foi Æthelind… – como se pensasse somente para si, Harry acabou acrescentando.

– O Ministério não sabe de Æthelind. Oficialmente, quero dizer – falou Rony, olhando para Lupin. – O número de bruxos que conhece a história dele, que conhece o fato de ele estar vivo e o perigo que representa, é bem restrito.

– Bom, sabemos que ele mudou de identidade para estar de volta – raciocinou Harry –, mas por que ele voltaria? O que o Reino Unido tem que ele pode querer?

– Influência – respondeu Rony. – O Ministério daqui se sobrepõe aos demais.

– Não pode ser só isso. Os aliados dele devem estar aqui também, mas onde? Quase todos com Comensais estão presos, Sorrel e Ormand estão mortos…

– Ele não precisa necessariamente ter se aliado ao mesmo tipo de bruxo que Voldemort se aliou… – disse Lupin.

– Está falando da mania de sangue-puro de Riddle?

– Também.

– Então, do que está falando? – Harry insistiu, confuso com a sugestão de homem.

– Harry, eu o persegui esse tempo todo – começou Rony –, descobri algumas coisas e posso dizer que não acho impossível que ele esteja pensando em usar… estudantes… Eles estão acima de qualquer suspeita.

– Voldemort aliou-se a estudantes também, pelo menos no começo… os primeiros Comensais… – comentou Harry. – O Ministério deve saber quando os alunos usam Artes das Trevas… ou o Diretor…

– Mesmo sendo o diretor, nem sempre posso saber tudo que acontece em Hogwarts – pronunciou-se Dumbledore. – Algumas coisas passam por mim, Harry.

– Ainda assim, não teria como ele influenciá-los. Ninguém sabe que Æthelind está de volta.

– Isso é o que supomos – disse Rony. – Então, alguém tem alguma idéia do que devemos fazer?

– Deveríamos alertar o Ministério – Harry sugeriu, sem ter certeza disso, mas querendo expor ao público a ameaça que aquele bruxo representava.

– É muito cedo para isso – respondeu Lupin.

– Podemos reiniciar as investigações agora que temos novas pistas – sugeriu o próprio Rony. – Harry teria de trabalhar conosco…

– Eu gosto da idéia – disse Harry.

– Eu também – falou Lupin.

– Não sei se seria bom, Harry… achei que você quisesse se afastar de tudo isso… - o Diretor comentou, soando ligeiramente hesitante.

– Se tivesse certeza de que conseguiria, mas… o pesadelo dessa madrugada e… e o fato de Æthelind ter me seguido são mais do que suficientes para provar o contrário. Se eu estou envolvido, ao menos quero poder ajudar.

– Tudo bem, mas acho que você deve conversar com Hermione primeiro – Dumbledore alertou-o.

* * *

Harry e Hermione acordaram cedo na manhã seguinte. Ela foi para a cozinha arrumar o café e ele ficou no quarto, preparando-se para comunicar sua decisão. Sabia que não seria uma conversa agradável, mas Hermione merecia saber a verdade logo; saber que ele estava entrando em mais uma luta contra as trevas e que essa poderia ser ainda mais dolorosa do que a guerra contra Voldemort. 

– Amor, podemos conversar? – pediu ele, entrando na cozinha.

– Oi, Har… – ela virou-se, ficando de costas para a pia. – Quer café?

– É, pode ser… - ele hesitou.

Harry observou a mulher enquanto ela voltava a atenção para o que estivera fazendo antes de sua chegada.

– Você disse alguma coisa quando entrou? Desculpe, eu não ouvi.

– Ah, eu… não tem importância – disse ele, olhando o lago pela janela distraidamente.

Hermione entregou-lhe a xícara, mas não pegou seu próprio café. Estava ocupada encarando o marido com uma expressão interrogativa.

– Vai me dizer agora o que o está incomodando desde ontem à noite, ou vai deixar para depois, amor?

– Hum, eu não consigo mesmo esconder nada de você, não é? – Harry comentou, tentando disfarçar seu desconforto.

– Não, Harry. Como foi a conversa com Dumbledore? – Hermione decidiu por fim interrogá-lo, indo direto ao ponto.

– Boa – foi a resposta evasiva que ele deu enquanto concentrava-se em observar a xícara em sua mão.

– Contou sobre Æthelind?

– Sim. E sobre a mulher que nos atacou no trem… e até sobre o pesadelo.

– Que bom que conseguiu contar tudo, amor. E o que ele disse? – perguntou Hermione.

– Que eu deveria conversar com você antes de… de começar a participar das investigações… - Harry explicou, hesitante.

– Participar das investigações – repetiu Hermione, reflexiva. – Contar ao Ministério o que você sabe, você quer dizer.

– Não – disse Harry, com cuidado. – O Ministério ainda não sabe de muita coisa, será uma investigação… por nossa conta…

– Como foi a de Rony esses anos todos? – perguntou Hermione, respirando um pouco mais rápido que o normal.

– Eu vou trabalhar com Rony, mas eu não vou desaparecer que nem ele… - Harry tentou explicar.

– Ah, eu imagino que não, até porque, o truque não funcionaria comigo, eu já estou sabendo, não é? – Hermione perguntou ironicamente, seu tom de voz tornando-se mais seco.

– Luna sempre soube de Rony, amor – falou, procurando acalmá-la e largando a xícara com cuidado sobre a mesa.

– Então é isso o que você está fazendo? Me avisando?

– Amor…

– Foi pra isso que você me trouxe para cá? Para que eu ficasse longe de todos e não contasse a ninguém? – ela o interrompeu, ainda mais agitada.

– Mione, eu já disse que não vou desaparecer – explicou Harry, olhando-a nos olhos. – É só um trabalho. Vou ajudar Rony e Dumbledore a encontrar Æthelind e impedi-lo…

– Só um trabalho, mas você vai atrás de um bruxo das trevas… Harry, esse Æthelind é perigoso!

– Voldemort também era! – replicou, seu tom de voz mais exaltado.

– E quase… – Hermione mirou o chão. – Até parece que você esqueceu tudo o que aconteceu.

– Como se eu pudesse… - Harry suspirou.

– Então? – perguntou Hermione, abrindo os braços.

– E então o quê? Æthelind está de volta, está atrás de nós não sei por que e eu não vou ficar parado enquanto a minha família é ameaçada!

– Claro, fazer o que, então? Se manda…

Harry olhou-a em um misto de surpresa e irritação.

– Vai me dar sermão por eu ficar três meses fora de casa?

– Não gosto das suas ironias, Harry! – Hermione irritou-se. – Há muita diferença entre o que eu faço e o que você pretende fazer!

– Qual a diferença? Pode me dizer? Por que eu não vejo. É apenas um trabalho, como o seu.

Hermione ficou em silêncio durante alguns instantes, parecendo não acreditar nas palavras que acabara de ouvir.

– Não é como o meu – repetiu energicamente.

– Por que não? – Harry insistiu.

– Porque você vai se meter em uma loucura de novo! – ela exclamou, seu tom de voz aumentando. – Voldemort estava ligado a você pela profecia, você era o único que poderia matá-lo, mas… não tem obrigação nenhuma com Æthelind!

– E o sonho que eu tive?

– Não significa nada! – Hermione soava frustrada. – Foi a forma que a sua mente encontrou de assimilar tudo o que aconteceu durante o dia… foram emoções demais desde que Rony voltou, você ficou confuso e…

– E desequilibrado, quem sabe? – Harry comentou ironicamente.

– Eu não disse isso, Harry.

Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar:

– Amor, eu só quero ajudar Dumbledore… eu sei que a culpa é minha por Alana estar morta, mas se Æthelind não estivesse lá…

– Você não precisa vingá-la. Não é a sua obrigação. Você tem uma vida agora, Harry… e pessoas que fazem parte dela! – Hermione insistiu.

– Você não entende que fui eu que a matei? Eu preciso resolver isso!

– O que eu não entendo é essa sua mania de se responsabilizar por absolutamente _tudo_. Às vezes, você não é o culpado, Harry… às vezes, você não precisa largar tudo para resolver os problemas do mundo bruxo… largar a gente…

– Eu quebrei o feitiço que a mantinha viva, Hermione, e não estarei abandonando vocês. Será só uma investigação, mas eu voltarei para casa _todos os dias_ – Harry falou, olhando-a como se pedisse que ela compreendesse.

– Eu conheço essa história. Ouvi a mesma ladainha antes de você se trancar durante _um ano_ naquela sala do Departamento de Mistérios! – foi a resposta seca de Hermione.

– Preciso pedir desculpas por isso_ de novo_? – Harry exclamou, irritado. – Quem sabe eu peça desculpas também por ter parado Voldemort quando ele estava usando Lúcio Malfoy para torturá-la no Ministério?

– Então é isso? Quer que eu te agradeça? Pois bem, Harry, muito obrigada por ter parado Malfoy enquanto ele torturava a mim e a nossa filha… a nossa filha que você _não queria…_ - ela vociferou rispidamente, seu tom de voz aumentando mais uma vez.

Naquele momento, porém, outra voz intrometeu-se na discussão, fazendo com que os dois parassem imediatamente de gritar.

– _Papai?_ – perguntou a garotinha, parada à porta da cozinha.

– Leahnny… Leahnny, é melhor você voltar para o seu quarto, a mamãe e o papai precisam conversar – disse Harry, tentando adivinhar se ela ouvira a frase de Hermione.

– Eu não quero voltar para o quarto, papai – resmungou ela, esfregando os olhos.

– _Agora, Leah_ – disse Hermione, lançando-lhe um olhar severo.

– Não briga, mamãe.

– Não estou brigando com você, querida. Só quero que volte para a cama, ainda está cedo.

– Está brigando com o papai? – a garotinha perguntou, desconfiada, olhando para os dois.

– Você ouviu sua mãe, Leah – disse Harry. – Pra cama!

– Mas, papai-

– Vem – Harry pegou a garotinha no colo e a carregou até o quarto. – Fique deitada mais um pouco, meu amor.

Harry começou a levantar-se, com a intenção de retornar à cozinha, mas a filha o impediu.

– Papai – Leahnny recusou-se a largar o pescoço do pai -, eu não quero ver você e mamãe desse jeito.

– Preciso falar com a sua mãe, filha… seja boazinha e fique aqui, sim?

– Vai gritar com ela, papai?

O pai olhou-a por alguns instantes, tentando pensar na melhor forma de responder para assegurá-la.

– Não. Sua mãe e eu vamos _conversar_…

– Promete? – insistiu Leahnny, ainda o segurando perto de si.

Harry suspirou. Tentando evitar a pergunta, ele arrumou os cobertores sobre a filha, não a encarando.

– Leah, eu preciso voltar – fez com que a filha ficasse na cama. – Durma mais um pouco que depois eu trago o café.

– Não tenho mais sono, papai.

– Deite-se um pouco e o sono volta, querida – insistiu, beijando-a na testa com afeição.

– 'Tá bom, papai.

Harry fechou a porta da filha e passou pela sala, ainda com raiva, mas procurando uma maneira de fazer Hermione parar de brigar. Parou à porta da cozinha, observando a esposa guardar as coisas que tirara para o café.

– Você não vai comer nada? – perguntou ele.

– Perdi a fome – ela respondeu friamente, sem encará-lo.

– E será que eu posso comer?

– Sinta-se à vontade – Hermione passou pelo marido, ainda sem olhá-lo, e foi para a sala.

– Vai me ignorar agora? – perguntou ele, indo atrás da esposa.

– Você que me ignorou e disse que não queria nada que viesse de mim. VOCÊ GRITOU NA MINHA CARA JUSTO NO DIA QUE EU LHE CONTARIA QUE ESTAVA GRÁVIDA DA LEAH! COMO ACHA QUE EU ME SENTI?

– Isso foi há doze anos, Mione – defendeu-se ele.

– E, como sempre, nunca resolvemos isso. A cada briga que temos, não resolvemos nada…

– Eu não queria brigar com você…

– Para não precisar resolver os problemas, não é mesmo? – ela acusou rispidamente.

– Para não sofrer…

– Ah, e eu não sofro nada! Aliás, eu não deveria sofrer por não poder ficar perto do meu marido? – retrucou, irônica.

– Mas eu estarei perto, amor…

– Aham. O corpo comigo e a mente em Æthelind!

Harry suspirou de forma cansada. Aquela discussão parecia piorar a cada instante que passava. Hermione continuou a encará-lo friamente, esperando que se pronunciasse.

– Mione… – tentou começar.

– Vai negar? – Hermione cortou-o.

– Mione…

– VAI NEGAR?

– CHEGA! – ele fez um gesto no ar que pareceria despreocupado, se não tivesse sido seguido por um ruído de vidro quebrando em mil pedacinhos.

Todo o espelho, que ficava na parede atrás da mesa, partira-se diante da magia descontrolada de Harry. Estilhaços caíram no chão, junto à parede, e até sobre a mesa, perigosamente perto da cadeira em que Hermione estava apoiada.

– O que foi, Potter, é demais para você admitir a verdade?

Harry não respondeu. Sequer olhou para a esposa. Com os olhos fechados e as mãos escondendo o rosto, permitiu que seu corpo escorregasse, encostado à parede, até sentar-se no chão, que ainda estava coberto pelos resquícios do vidro.

"Vamos continuar desse jeito, não é mesmo? Você nunca fala nada…"

– O que você quer que eu diga?

– Você quer mesmo continuar com esse casamento, ou Æthelind é uma desculpa para darmos outro tempo?

– O… outro tempo? – Harry perguntou, chocado.

– Talvez…

– N… n… Mione… não…

– Eu também não – ela cedeu, respirando fundo. Passou a mão nos cabelos e continuou. – Mas… eu não quero _continuar_ desse jeito.

– M… mas nós…

– Não quero mesmo – reafirmou ela, apoiando as mãos na cintura.

– Mione…

– É a última vez que eu peço, Harry: vamos resolver esse assunto?

– Eu… não sei… o que dizer, Mione.

– Não fique bancando o "chocado", Harry.

Ele não respondeu. Não estava "bancando o chocado". Estava realmente sem palavras diante da sugestão da esposa. Não queria, de forma alguma, ficar longe dela mais uma vez. Em dez anos de casamento, eles só haviam ficado brigados uma vez; durante pouco mais de uma semana, e aquilo fora o suficiente para que, desde então, pensassem duas vezes antes de afastarem-se novamente.

Esperava que isso não acontecesse mais uma vez. Estava disposto até a desistir de ajudar Dumbledore, se aquilo fosse originar uma nova separação. Queria ficar ao lado da esposa, principalmente agora que ela concluíra a pesquisa e não tinha nada mais com que se preocupar a não ser com a família – pelo menos, era isso que Harry esperava.

– Não vai dizer nada?

– Eu não quero dar outro tempo… - foi o que Harry conseguiu dizer.

Hermione suspirou, baixando os olhos e adquirindo um ar de derrota. Parecia tão cansada quanto ele daquela discussão – e igualmente temerosa com relação à possibilidade de afastarem-se mais uma vez.

– Eu… ainda lembro da última vez, amor. Foi horrível… - ela finalmente se pronunciou.

– Hermione… estamos de cabeça quente…

– Preciso de um tempo para pensar. Só… me deixe um pouco sozinha, 'tá bem?

* * *

Harry caminhou até a beira do lago com a cabeça estourando de dor. Os gritos e acusações trocados com Hermione ainda ecoavam em sua mente, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e cerrar com força os punhos, controlando a raiva. Acabara cedendo para evitar uma briga ainda mais séria e isso o frustrava. 

Sentou no chão, na terra mesmo, e suspirou, cansado. As coisas haviam se resolvido com Hermione – pelo menos, era o que ele esperava –, mas, nesse momento, não conseguia ficar próximo a ela. A única idéia que sua mente aceitava naquela manhã era a de solidão e de silêncio.

Baixou a cabeça até os joelhos, fazendo com que essa latejasse um pouco menos. Deixou de ouvir até mesmo o barulho do vento, obtendo a solidão que tanto precisava. Afastou todos os pensamentos que conseguiu, tentando espairecer os pensamentos; tentando não se importar com ela; tentando evitar que ela o dominasse.

Permaneceu por horas encarando o nada, concentrado apenas em relaxar. Sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro e uma voz gentil sussurrar-lhe no ouvido, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

– Ocupado, Harry?

– Hum… não, eu estava apenas olhando o lago.

– Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

– Claro, Mione – disse ele, ouvindo a própria voz soar artificialmente gentil.

Depois de sentar-se ao lado do marido, ela voltou os olhos para observá-lo.

– Você ainda está brabo comigo? – perguntou por fim.

– Não – ele respondeu, simplesmente.

– Har…

– Desculpa, amor, eu só estou com dor de cabeça, por isso vim para cá…

– Veio pensar, eu conheço você… olha, Harry, eu não quero que fiquemos brigados.

– Não estamos brigados… a não ser que voc-

Hermione o interrompeu antes que pudesse concluir aquela frase.

– Já disse que não quero. Vim aqui para resolvermos as coisas.

– Já resolvemos – Harry disse e, então, calou-se.

E, com aquelas palavras, um silêncio desconfortável estabeleceu-se entre eles.

– Seus silêncios são excruciantes – Hermione decidiu comentar depois de muito tempo.

– Desculpa.

Um novo silêncio caiu entre eles, permitindo que o vento – e somente o vento – pudesse ser ouvido.

– Está vendo como não resolvemos?

– Hermione…

– Não, Har. Converse comigo…

– Estou frustrado, amor. Eu quero muito trabalhar naquilo… só que não quero contrariar você… não sei o que fazer.

– Ah, Harry…

– Não sei mesmo, Mione. Me ajude… – Ele colocou os dois braços um pouco mais atrás do corpo e apoiou-os no chão.

– Eu já disse tudo que tinha para dizer sobre isso… mas… eu não posso proibi-lo.

– Mas pode brigar comigo se eu for…

– Não – respondeu ela, depois de um longo suspiro.

– Acabou de brigar.

– E já estou arrependida – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando Harry nos olhos. – Por isso estou aqui.

– Se você não quiser que eu vá… sério mesmo, eu não vou fazer nada que a magoe… se você realmente acha que nós vamos nos afastar com isso, eu não quero…

– Esse é o problema, Harry. Eu _acho sim_ que vamos acabar nos afastando. Só que… não quero impedi-lo de fazer o que quiser, mesmo sendo sua mulher. Eu não tenho esse direito…

– Você tem, meu amor.

– Não é bem assim. Você esteve tanto tempo afastado do mundo bruxo, talvez seja mesmo a hora de voltar…

– Eu não quero voltar, só quero impedir os planos de Æthelind.

– Você sabe que não vai conseguir isso sem se expor novamente, não sabe? – Hermione o abraçou e sussurrou ao seu lado.

– Eu posso evitar muita coisa, é diferente agora. Não sou mais um garoto…

– Eu sei que não, Har. A decisão é sua.

* * *

Hermione colocava nas mãos de Harry as decisões pelo próprio destino e, de certa forma, confiaria no que ele estava prestes a escolher. Rony, por outro lado, não possuía base alguma em que pudesse firmar suas decisões além das opiniões de seus amigos. Lupin fora um dos que o apoiaram quando ele veio primeiro com a idéia de procurar Billy e até dera sugerira que ele buscasse Dumbledore e pedisse para ver o garoto durante o Natal. 

Rony estava decidido a reencontrar o filho e queria fazê-lo sem muita demora. Vira-o crescer e permanecera afastado por tanto tempo – algo que o fazia temer a reação do garoto de dezessete anos – mas de forma alguma deixava de lado a curiosidade, e a busca por aceitação, com relação ao garoto.

Pela forma com que Luna o tratara quando a procurara novamente, sentia que ela o odiava e temia que Billy também o fizesse com base na influência das opiniões maternas. Por isso, foi com hesitação que ele chegou à escola em que estudara e percorrera seus extensos corredores em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore.

O olhar determinado e a expressão tão mais madura do que aquela apresentada quando era apenas um adolescente ocultavam a insegurança e o receio que o mortificavam. Adentrou à sala após subir a escada ocultada pela gárgula de pedra e cumprimentou o Diretor, que logo o deixou sozinho, esperando; fora buscar o jovem Lovegood.

Minutos de silêncio e tensão se passaram pelo Rony imóvel que se encontrava sentado em uma das poltronas da sala íntima. Ao ouvir a porta abrir, voltou os olhos à entrada e não pode distrair sua atenção do garoto que era tão parecido consigo mesmo em idade mais jovem.

– Olá... Billy... – cumprimentou ele, mal sabendo como agir e temendo forçar uma aproximação não-desejada.

Antes que Dumbledore o intimasse a responder, Billy olhou para o chão e suspirou, sem parecer cansado ou indeciso, somente incomodado. Então, com a voz suave, disse:

– Eu sempre imaginei como você seria... ninguém nunca me disse que éramos parecidos.

– Desculpe... sua mãe- Rony começou a buscar explicações, sendo interrompido por Billy.

– Ela me disse que você tinha morrido – declarou apenas, nenhum tom de acusação sendo demonstrado por sua voz.

Rony assentiu com a cabeça e não foi capaz de recordar metade das palavras e justificativas que planejara dar a seu filho, permitindo que um clima desconfortável surgisse entre os dois – uma situação que nenhum dos dois sabia como mudar.

A interferência de Dumbledore, pedindo gentilmente que sentassem, ajudou um pouco e Billy retomou novamente a palavra.

– Acho que você me deve uma explicação-

– Eu sei – respondeu Rony imediatamente, antes que ele terminasse. – Eu sei que precisamos conversar...

– Uma explicação pelo que você fez minha mãe passar todos esses anos...

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** (autora se perguntando o que tem no próximo capítulo, porque mal se lembra do nome dos personagens, imagina do plano...) ahhhhh, sim, capítulo muito bom! XDDD Crime e castigo: onde alguém tem de cumprir uma punição muito... hum... exótica em pleno Natal, acontece um revelador ataque e alguém anda não muito bem, deixando Harry um tanto quanto preocupado.

* * *

A/N: Então, pessoas, o que acharam? MANDEM REVIEWS! Última cena não foi betada, porque senão, demoraria mais umas 2 semanas pra publicar isso, escrita de última hora,espero que tenham gostado. A discussão desse capítulo cresceu tanto que tive de separá-la e criar o Interlude... anyway, às reviews: 

**mione03:** maravilha que você está gostando! E obrigada pela review! MESMO! XDD Continue comentando, pleaaaaase! Me diz o que achou do capítulo!

**marcx:** nossa, nem eu li minhas fics em 2 dias! Aliás, nem li minhas fics. Li:S Ah, quem se importa? O importante é que eu tenho o plano! rsrs Mais alguns capítulos e estaremos quase no final da fic... u.u Acontece. Exato, não quero atualizar, oras. Não sou eu que faço isso com os fãs, são os leitores que fazem isso comigo. Se não comentam, não sei se tem gente lendo. Cansei de escrever para as paredes. Ah, eu também não gosto da Leah (ouvindo coros com a voz irritante de "pirralha!" ao fundo), mas, fazer o que... ela é filha do Harry... quem sabe quanto à nova Ídril... no próximo capítulo prometo que você descore, ok? Continue comentando!

**Melanie:** espero que ainda não tenha enlouquecido u.u

**Amanda Neves:** nossa, você por aqui! Eu te conheço de algum lugar! rsrs brincadeira...que bom que você comentou! Por falar nisso, eu postei a capa da Regillus lá no Potterish... dá uma olhada depois! Ah, é Leahnny Granger... bah, eu não lembro minha explicação para isso :S ando muito desmemoriada... Acho queera porque o Harry queria evitar que a reconhecessem imediatamente (até porque, a essas alturas, _absolutamente ninguém_ reconhece o sobrenome Granger.. rsrs)... e para fazer ele o último dos Potter... ou então para que a Leah fosse a Granger da família (já que a Hermione ficou só com o sobrenome do esposo. Ah, não lembro, mas era por aí a explicação. E quero ver você dizer minha nossa mais uma vez depois de ler o que vem por aí... XDDD

Abraços, pessoas!  
Ainsley (que anda ligando para a beta, que mora em Maceió, tentando se passar por paulista... ou, pior, por gaúcha!)


	9. Crime e castigo

**Capítulo Oito – Crime e Castigo**

"_How in the slippery swamp of blood _

_Warrior and war-horse reeled; _

_How wolves came with fierce gallops, _

_And crows on eager wings, _

_To tear the flesh of captains, _

_And peck the eyes of kings_"

* * *

Quando a véspera do Natal chegou, Harry acordou cedo para degelar o _chester_ que assariam à noite. Ouvindo a bagunça que ele fazia na cozinha, Hermione não demorou a acordar e ir ver o que se passava. Harry, entretanto, impediu-a de entrar, prometendo que tudo estava sob controle e que a interferência da esposa não era necessária.

Mesmo sem acreditar muito, Hermione aceitou o que o marido lhe dizia e voltou para o quarto. Harry deixou a ave – ainda congelada – em uma bacia sobre a pia e juntou-se à esposa. Ela ainda estava trocando de roupa quando Harry entrou…

– Acordei você, amor? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela, que acabara de largar o robe sobre uma das poltronas.

– O que você está fazendo na cozinha? – Hermione começou a desabotoar a camisa do pijama, sem se virar para o marido.

– O jantar… tirei o _chester_ agora para descongelar… até a noite ele deve estar pronto para ir ao forno… – Harry colocou as mãos nos ombros dela – mas você ainda não respondeu se a acordei…

– Não, já estava tarde mesmo… eu perdi o sono. – Ela permitiu que ele tirasse sua camisa, para, só então, virar-se. – O que você vai fazer essa manhã?

– Não tenho planos… e você? – perguntou, observando-a atentamente.

– Eu não sei. Estava pensando em fazer uma mousse de chocolate para a sobremesa…

– Na-na-ni-na-não, Mione, não vou deixar você se aproximar daquela cozinha hoje…

– Mas…

– Shhhh, isso é uma ordem – ele falou quase em um sussurro, deixando que sua mão encostasse levemente no rosto da esposa.

– Se você diz… – Hermione murmurou, permitindo que, no instante seguinte, seus lábios fossem tocados pelos de Harry com mais intensidade e paixão do que o esperado para uma monótona manhã de domingo.

* * *

A neve não caía desde a noite anterior, o que, entretanto, não impedia que o dia fosse extremamente frio. A casa permaneceu fechada e a sala, onde os três passaram a tarde reunidos, era aquecida pela grande lareira na parede oposta ao sofá. Harry, Hermione e Leahnny conversaram muito durante aquela tarde de inverno; às vezes, sobre assuntos sérios; outras, sobre completas bobagens.

Fizeram à filha um relato quase completo dos anos que passaram em Hogwarts, e até contaram um pouco sobre o que acontecera após se formarem. A garotinha, por sua vez, ouvira com atenção, ainda que não falasse muito. Não queria interromper os pais e não se sentia suficientemente à vontade para contar mais sobre si mesma. Pelo menos, não no início da conversa.

A noite caiu e a sala permaneceu sendo iluminada pela lareira e pelas luzinhas de Natal da árvore. Um agradável aroma de _chester_ assado começou a espalhar-se no ar e o clima de Natal poderia ser percebido em todas as suas nuances; fosse na decoração, fosse na alegria que se difundia entre os três membros daquela família.

Eles riam e conversavam e, naquele momento, não havia nada mais importante do que passarem juntos aqueles momentos. Antes que fosse tarde demais, Harry lembrou-se de colocar a comida à mesa e trazer "suas duas mulheres", como ele chamava, para jantar.

No centro, sobre a toalha vermelha, dois bonitos candelabros, com meia dúzia de velas cada um, serviam para alumiar a mesa. Harry estourou a champagne em meio a expressões alegres e partiu o suculento peito do _chester_ em fatias. Conversavam, comiam e bebiam, e ele não pôde deixar de notar os interessados olhares que a filha lançava sobre os presentes dispostos ao redor do pinheirinho.

– Leah… – Harry a tirou da cadeira após o jantar, pegando-a no colo –… o que você acha de abrirmos os presentes antes de você ir para cama?

– Mas não pode, papai! – Seu rosto apresentou uma expressão severa. – A mamãe sempre diz que temos de esperar até a manhã de Natal!

– E, no entanto, você sempre nos acorda de madrugada, antes da manhã nascer, para abrir os presentes, não é? – ele sorriu e a largou no sofá. – Vamos abrir hoje e amanhã podemos dormir até tarde…

Hermione aproximou-se dos dois com a expressão severa, como se estivesse considerando seriamente alguma idéia. Percebeu que Harry a olhava e o rostinho da filha que esperava ansiosamente um comentário sobre a sugestão do pai.

– Eu acho que… – antes de completar a frase, ela sorriu maliciosamente, mirando o marido –… os presentes só podem ser abertos amanhã.

– Ah, não! – Leahnny protestou e fez uma cara emburrada, cruzando os braços.

– Sabe o que eu acho? – Harry riu, chegando mais perto de onde a esposa sentara. – Eu acho que… Hermione só precisa de um pouco de… _persuasão_.

– Persuasão, papai? – perguntou Leahnny, tão intrigada quanto Hermione.

– Precisa que alguém a convença, filha… – Ele inclinou-se sobre a esposa e, pegando-a de surpresa, começou a fazer cócegas nela.

Em poucos segundos, ele e Leahnny faziam Hermione rir até perder o fôlego. Mesmo percebendo o desespero da esposa, Harry não se importou em parar, tampouco em encorajar a filha a fazer o mesmo. Só quando ouviu a esposa murmurar entre os risos "eu desisto" foi que eles recuaram e permitiram que Hermione respirasse normalmente.

– Então… – Harry estava novamente ereto, observando Hermione com seriedade, andando de um lado para o outro na frente dela –… a senhora desiste?

– Eu desisto…

– Pode especificar do quê a senhora desiste, exatamente? – ele continuou com o tom grave e Leahnny logo se aproximou dele, também em pé, tentando imitar a pose séria do pai.

– Eu desisto da minha idéia, podem abrir os presentes hoje – Hermione cedeu.

– E o que a leva a pensar que queremos desempacotar os objetos citados na presente noite?

– Mas vocês que disseram! – ela respondeu, estupefata.

Harry entretinha-se com isso. A verdade era que nem ele sabia aonde almejava chegar, mas era realmente divertido vê-la confusa. Leahnny logo entrara no jogo, permanecendo ao seu lado como uma assistente ou algo parecido, pronta para auxiliar em qualquer coisa, nem que fosse somente para dar apoio moral.

– A senhora tem provas?

– Como? – Hermione finalmente riu. – Por que eu teria provas?

– Então a senhora não pode provar que, em algum momento na presente noite, a Srta. Granger e eu desejamos abrir os presentes antes do horário oficial.

– Posso saber do que estão me acusando?

– A senhora… – Harry virou-se para a filha e dela recebeu um enorme pergaminho que ela usara para fazer a redação de poções –… atentou contra a ordem civil dessa moradia – ele começou, fingindo ler –, acusou caluniosamente dois moradores da residência mencionada de terem conspirado para cometer o seu crime…

– Está bem, fui eu que sugeri, mas retiro o que eu disse, felizes? – Hermione levantou-se.

Leahnny impediu que Hermione passasse, ainda de braços cruzados e agora balançando a cabecinha de um lado para o outro em um sinal de reprovação. Ela estava interpretando bem seu papel, Harry precisava admitir, embora não pudesse sorrir de orgulho por isso.

– Esta Corte somente estará satisfeita depois que a senhora, se condenada, cumprir sua pena.

– Minha… pena?

Harry levou Leahnny para o outro lado da sala, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e pôs-se a confabular com a filha alguma coisa entre sussurros que Hermione não pôde distinguir.

– Você terá de passar a limpo todas… – Harry começou a anunciar, mas Leahnny o interrompeu, puxando-o pelo braço até que voltassem ao outro lado da sala.

Desta vez, os dois conversaram por mais tempo, deixando-a ansiosa por descobrir o que tramavam aos cochichos do outro lado da sala. Até pensou em desistir e aproximar-se, mas, no momento em que o faria, Harry e Leahnny voltaram com um sorriso triunfante.

– A senhora não poderá abrir os referidos embrulhos hoje… e nem enquanto não nadar no famoso lago Regillus… – anunciou ele.

– O quê! Vocês só podem estar brincando! Está quase dez graus negativos lá fora! O lago está congelado!

Harry lhe lançou olhar maldoso e divertido.

– Nós sabemos…

– Ah, não, eu não vou nadar lá! – ela cortou, andando em direção ao corredor.

– Então nada de presentes, Sra. Potter… – Leahnny falou e, por algum motivo, Hermione finalmente percebeu que eles estavam falando sério. – E, se eu fosse a senhora…

– 'tá bem. Querem saber? Vamos terminar logo com isso! – Ela encheu-se de coragem e, a passos largos, cruzou a distância que a separava da porta.

Ao abri-la, Hermione encontrou o vento gelado que vinha de fora, mas, antes que pudesse se arrepender, ela simplesmente saiu de casa e andou até a superfície congelada do lago. Harry e Leahnny a seguiram, não sem antes se certificarem de que estavam suficientemente agasalhados.

– Estão vendo? – Ela pisou algumas vezes com força no gelo. – Durinho! Não tem onde nadar aqui.

– Não seja por isso, _Sra. Potter_ – Harry falou calmamente.

Com a varinha que usava para iluminar o lugar com um feitiço, Harry cortou um grande bloco de gelo, permitindo que a água escondida por debaixo da manta térmica finalmente fosse vista.

Hermione jogou o casaco aos pés do marido, tirou os sapatos, pisando apenas por alguns segundos no gelo, respirou fundo e pulou no buraco que Harry abrira.

Não demorou mais de cinco segundos para que ela saísse da água, seu corpo tremendo de frio. Harry, rindo muito, tirou o pesado casaco que usava e com ele a envolveu. Pegou a esposa no colo e, seguido pela filha, voltou para dentro de casa. A pele de Hermione permanecia fria por ainda estar molhada quando Harry a largou no sofá mais próximo da lareira.

– Vocês são… loucos, sabiam? – ela resmungou, aconchegando-se mais nos cobertores com que Harry acabara de envolvê-la.

– Ah, nós sabemos, sim… – ele sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Leahnny acomodou-se entre os pais. Hermione dividira com ela um pedaço dos cobertores e Harry começara a mexer no cabelo da filha de uma maneira muito agradável. Nenhum deles falou coisa alguma, entretidos que estavam em simplesmente observar o fogo. Sua temperatura já voltara ao normal, mas Hermione não sentia a mínima vontade de tirar os cobertores.

Na verdade, ela não sentia vontade nem de mover-se. Aos poucos, ela deixou que o sono viesse tomar conta dela, como a filha, ao seu lado, já fizera. Harry foi o último a dormir, não sem antes mirar pela última vez, àquela noite, a árvore de natal. Sob ela, jaziam os presentes já esquecidos.

* * *

A manhã de Natal começou com uma densa neblina pairando no ar, como um dia típico do inverno europeu. Hermione abriu os olhos só um pouquinho, só para descobrir onde estava, sem intenção alguma de acordar. Alguém lhe puxou um pouco as cobertas, deixando seus ombros destapados e fazendo-a murmurar em protesto.

– Já quer levantar? Já são quase dez horas da manhã – Harry lhe disse baixinho ao seu ouvido.

– Preciso? – Ela o encarou com uma expressão sonolenta e esticou os braços em direção à cabeceira da cama.

– Você pode acordar bem devagarinho agora, ou então, esperar mais um pouco e-

– MAMÃE!

Hermione ouviu alguém gritar e mal teve tempo de abrir apropriadamente os olhos antes de notar a filha pulando em cima de si. Puxou Leahnny em um abraço e, por cima do ombro da garotinha, lançou a Harry um olhar cheio de desconfiança, acreditando que ele tivesse planejado tudo.

"É Natal, mamãe, eu quero abrir meus presentes!"

– Eu sei… mas por que você não come alguma coisa enquanto a mamãe se veste? Acho que seu pai não se importaria de fazer café para nós… – ela respondeu com um sorrisinho vingativo lançado em direção ao marido.

– Venha, Leah, vamos mostrar pra mamãe como se faz um café. – Harry pegou a garotinha no colo e saiu murmurando: – Tudo eu, tudo eu…

Meia hora depois, vendo que não convenceriam a filha a comer apropriadamente se não se acalmasse em relação aos presentes, Harry e Hermione permitiram que ela trouxesse alguns para serem abertos à mesa, desde que ela comesse um pouco mais cada vez que abrisse um deles.

– Papai, estou cheia, não quero mais comida! – protestou a garotinha, quando se aproximava dos últimos presentes. – Eu quero visitar o dindo!

– Você ainda não terminou de comer, filha – respondeu Hermione.

– E não podemos ver seu padrinho essa semana, ele já lhe explicou por quê – completou Harry, recebendo um olhar curioso da esposa.

– Mas é Natal! – Leahnny insistiu. – E é de manhã!

– Você sabe que Remo não quer. Semana que vem nós vamos entregar o presente dele, mas hoje não, entendeu, Leah?

– Sim, papai – cedeu ela, baixando os olhos.

* * *

Mais agradável do que a noite de Natal, foi a de virada de ano que passaram na Itália. Um encontro realmente emocionante, o que se deu na casa dos Potter. Não havia ostentação alguma na festa, e a casa recheada de amigos só contribuiu para o sucesso da noite. Molly e Arthur Weasley compareceram à festa, assim como Rony (para a surpresa de todos, acompanhado por Billy), Gina (que foi com Matthew e Neville), Fred, Jorge, Lupin, Dumbledore e McGonagall.

Nos jardins da casa, os anfitriões receberam seus convidados. Lampiões de chamas coloridas e aromatizadas forneciam a iluminação necessária e, sobre uma mesa com uma toalha vermelha, estavam dispostos alguns petiscos e as taças de cristal que seriam usadas para o brinde.

Leahnny aproveitou a festa – e muito. Passou boa parte da noite ao lado do padrinho, deixando-o sozinho somente para trocar algumas palavras com Matthew ou para pular em cima do pai quando chegou a meia-noite. Em meio a muitas risadas e exclamações de alegria, as taças de cristal cheias de sidra de romã foram erguidas em saudação ao ano que se iniciava.

* * *

Harry tomou, aos poucos, consciência de seus arredores, da cama grande em que estava deitado; grande e… vazia? Não havia outro corpo pressionado contra o seu, como houvera no momento em que adormecera. Na verdade, não havia outro corpo na cama, desta vez.

Estava deitado sozinho, e somente agora começava a perceber o frio que sentia. As cobertas jaziam, desde o início da noite, aos pés da cama. Pela persiana entreaberta, pôde notar que ainda não amanhecera e, ao pegar os óculos, surpreendeu-se ao ver a luz do relógio indicando, na escuridão, que não mais de três horas haviam-se passado desde a meia-noite.

Levantou-se muito sonolento, colocou um robe – que, com a mínima luminosidade do quarto, não pôde discernir se era o seu ou o da esposa – e saiu pelo corredor, encontrando a luz que passava pela fresta de uma das portas.

– Hermione? – ele chamou ao chegar à sala e encontrar o recinto vazio.

– Amor? – a voz da esposa o chamou da cozinha, e ele a seguiu.

Harry passou pela porta e aproximou-se rapidamente da bancada ao ver que Hermione usava as duas mãos para nela apoiar-se, mantendo a cabeça baixa como se olhasse para o chão, os longos cabelos castanhos caindo-lhe sobre o rosto.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, pegando em seu braço.

O toque do marido a fez levantar o rosto imediatamente para vê-lo, arrependendo-se no mesmo instante ao sentir uma onda de náusea tomar conta de seus sentidos. A força aplicada no braço aumentou e Harry puxou rapidamente uma banqueta, obrigando-a a sentar-se.

"O que você tem, Mione?"

– Não sei… – ela começou a responder, mantendo a cabeça abaixada e tentando controlar a própria respiração. – Eu acordei enjoada…

– Você tomou algum remédio? – perguntou à esposa e, diante da negativa que recebeu, continuou: – Você deveria ter ficado na cama… não é melhor se deitar, amor?

– Eu precisava tomar água, estou com a garganta seca – murmurou Hermione, sentindo a mão do marido acariciar seu cabelo.

– Eu vou pegar água para você, certo? – sem esperar que ela respondesse, pegou um copo e encheu de água fria, trazendo-o até onde a esposa estava sentada. – Beba…

Após fazer o que Harry dissera, Hermione ouviu-o murmurar alguma coisa e, antes que se desse conta, ele a pegara no colo e a carregara até o quarto.

* * *

Era o princípio da primeira semana de janeiro e chegara a hora do Expresso de Hogwarts levar de volta os alunos à escola. Antes das onze da manhã, a plataforma Nove e Meia de King's Cross enchia-se de pais despedindo-se de seus filhos, de crianças apressadas carregando malas e gaiolas de bichos de estimação, e até de alguns professores da escola, que excepcionalmente foram até a estação garantir que o embarque ocorresse sem incidentes.

Harry e Leahnny ultrapassaram, apressados, a barreira que os separava do mundo trouxa. Assim que a garota localizou alguns colegas, Harry despediu-se dela, ansioso por aparatar na Itália, a preocupação com a esposa sem deixar sua mente por sequer um segundo.

Quando finalmente chegou a casa, andou até o quarto a passos velozes e encostou a porta. Algo lhe dizia que deveria ter ouvido o que passara a madrugada dizendo a si mesmo – que Hermione não era para ter ficado sozinha. Mal entrara em casa e já ouvira a voz clara e incoerente dela a conversar com algum ser imaginário; um delírio da própria mente.

Desejava muito que ela recobrasse a consciência, que ao menos lhe instruísse de como deveria agir. Já cuidara da filha muitas vezes quando esta caíra acamada, mas, entre Leahnny e Hermione, havia muita diferença. Fora de si, sua esposa dizia-lhe para não se aproximar e Harry, não querendo contrariá-la, saiu do quarto um pouco, indo até o banheiro, onde prepararia compressas de água fria para ajudar contra a febre. Pelo menos, enquanto não pensava em algo melhor. Não tinham nem uma poção antipirética em casa.

Depois de um tempo, a voz de Hermione deixara de afastá-lo e parecia estar chamando-o. Ele se aproximou, colocou uma das compressas sobre a testa dela, sentou-se na beira da cama e tentou conversar, trazer a esposa de volta à consciência, mas todas aquelas tentativas foram inúteis. Qual fosse o mal que acometia Hermione, era muito mais sério e grave do que Harry desejava.

Ficou um pouco sentado junto à esposa, somente confortando-a, sem ter certeza do que mais deveria fazer. Aos poucos, viu-a acalmar-se e adormecer, mesmo sem a febre ter cedido.

Minerva McGonagall chamou Harry pela lareira cerca de uma hora depois, e ele teve de deixar a esposa no quarto para descobrir o motivo do chamamento. Somente quando já estava de frente para sua antiga professora de Transfiguração é que lembrou-se do projeto de Hermione. Agradeceu silenciosamente o fato de ser o dia em que a esposa deveria voltar a Edimburgo. Ao menos Minerva saberia como ajudá-lo, ou assim ele esperava.

– Harry, é bom vê-lo! Estava me perguntando se Hermione…

– Ela não está bem – ele respondeu, sem nem precisar ouvi-la terminar a pergunta.

– Não está bem? – a cabeça de McGonagall desapareceu por alguns segundos antes de ela reaparecer em pessoa na sala. – Como assim?

– Eu não sei. Quando acordei, ela já estava se sentindo mal, apesar de não estar com febre. Só depois que eu saí para levar a Leahnny que ela piorou.

– Como ela está agora? Tem algo que eu possa fazer?

– Eu não conheço nenhum medi-bruxo aqui, e daria muito trabalho ir até Londres… talvez se você conhecesse alguém por aqui… eu sei que é difícil, mas-

– Sei muito bem quem pode ajudá-lo. Fique com Hermione, vou buscá-lo – disse ela, aproximando-se novamente da lareira.

* * *

No final daquela manhã, Remo Lupin estava sentado em seu escritório – em um prédio que ficava em Edimburgo, pertencente ao Ministério –, imerso em pergaminhos sobre registros de atividades mágicas, quando entraram três pessoas mascaradas, predispostas a reacender o pânico dos anos de Voldemort.

Sua primeira reação foi a de tatear o bolso do casaco à procura da varinha. Antes que pudesse encontrá-la, porém, um feitiço atingiu seu peito, desarmando-o e fazendo-o chocar-se contra a parede.

Lupin não teve tempo de levantar e revidar; foi atingido novamente, dessa vez com menor intensidade. Uma bruxa mascarada – que aparentava ser a mais nova – aproximou-se, agarrou-o pelo braço e praticamente o arrastou para fora do escritório.

A secretária não estava mais a postos e o andar aparentaria estar completamente deserto se não fosse pelos gritos que podiam ser ouvidos. Jogados no chão, havia pergaminhos, penas e vidros quebrados de tinta, marcando o carpete. Alguns memorandos estavam junto ao teto, e outros voavam perdidos à meia altura. Lupin não conseguiu ver nenhum outro bruxo mascarado, mas notou que dois daqueles que adentraram sua sala não estavam mais ali. Aos poucos, ele percebeu que o prédio ainda não fora completamente tomado – como poderia, se havia somente três bruxos atacando? – e que muitos de seus colegas permaneciam escondidos, provavelmente à espera da melhor oportunidade para fugir ou – quem sabe – reagir.

Mesmo desarmado, esperava não ter dificuldades em encontrar uma varinha qualquer perdida naquele caos. Então, bastaria um segundo de distração da bruxa que o segurava para que – caso tivesse uma varinha em seu poder – obtivesse uma grande vantagem.

Viu um colega ser descoberto e imediatamente ser atingido por uma imperdoável lançada por um dos atacantes. Notou que as ordens ao grupo eram dadas pelo bruxo que o atingira pela primeira vez e esperou este distrair-se para conseguir empurrar contra uma mesa a bruxa que o prendia. Em menos de dois segundos, Æthelind virou-se para ele e apontou a própria varinha para a garganta de Lupin, murmurando um feitiço negro.

Antes de um piscar de olhos, a bruxa menor cruzou a distância que separava Lupin de Æthelind, empurrando esse para trás. Ela e Lupin caíram um sobre o outro no chão acarpetado e, quando os sons começaram a fazer algum sentido na mente da vítima, ele conseguiu entender que o líder brigava com a bruxa que o defendera.

– O que está fazendo? – Æthelind bradou, atraindo para si a varinha dela com um simples aceno da mão.

– Ele não! – replicou a bruxa levantando-se, aparentemente sem se importar com o fato de estar desarmada.

– Quem você acha que é, Ídril? – disparou ele com raiva, apelando aos métodos trouxas e esbofeteando o rosto mascarado dela.

– Querido… – interveio a outra bruxa, prevendo um desfecho nada agradável para a cena –, deixe isso para depois. Teremos tempo mais tarde.

Æthelind afastou-se, ainda lançando um olhar duro em direção à garota. Lupin estava realmente confuso. Na silhueta da bruxa que o defendera, identificara traços familiares; contudo, o que mais lhe surpreendera fora o fato de ter identificado a voz dela.

Em uma das salas do iluminado corredor, algo caiu no chão, propagando pelo lugar um ruído seco. Æthelind moveu-se, não sem antes trocar algumas palavras com as duas bruxas. Foi o suficiente para que Lupin pegasse à força a varinha da bruxa mais próxima a ele e desaparatasse, não sem antes ouvir um pedido de desculpas que preferia não ter presenciado.

Aquela voz… quando chegou a Roma, ela permanecia em sua mente, enquanto esta se recusava a acreditar que suas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras. Precisava contar a Dumbledore o que acontecera, mas, mais importante ainda, precisava contar a Harry Potter o que acontecera.

* * *

Ao abrir a porta, Harry viu que McGonagall realmente trouxera ajuda. Além de – obviamente – Alvo Dumbledore, ela estava acompanhada por um bruxo desconhecido. Este era um pouco mais velho que a antiga professora e tinha traços orientais, bem diferentes dos que se viam usualmente pelas ruas de Edimburgo. Não que isso importasse em alguma coisa; afinal, Harry sabia, Dumbledore confiava nele.

Em poucas palavras, o Diretor explicou que o acompanhante era, de fato, um medi-bruxo, um velho amigo que aceitara ajudar Hermione diante do pedido de Dumbledore. Harry levou-o até a porta do quarto e foi instruído a não entrar, voltando então para a sala.

Já passara do meio-dia, e fome era o que Harry menos sentia no momento. O nervosismo o fizera andar de um lado para o outro em torno da mesa de jantar, com o pensamento concentrado na pessoa que dormia no quarto seguinte. Por sugestão de Dumbledore, McGonagall preparou um forte chá, que ofereceu para Harry.

Ele bebeu com pressa, quase se queimando ao carregar, de um lado para o outro, a xícara com o líquido quente. Antes de servir-se pela terceira vez, finalmente se permitiu afundar em uma poltrona solitária no canto da sala, respirar fundo e ouvir a voz de McGonagall procurando apaziguar a situação.

– Giovanni é muito competente, Harry. Com certeza, Hermione está em boas mãos.

Não respondendo verbalmente, ele baixou o olhar em direção ao chão; sentiu uma vontade de não estar ali sob os olhares dos amigos e, para dizer a verdade, de qualquer outra pessoa. Ele queria mesmo era estar no quarto, bem escondido sob as cobertas, ao lado da esposa.

– Sua filha sabe o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Dumbledore, tentando desviar um pouco a atenção de Harry.

– Não. Eu só disse que Hermione não estava bem – ele engoliu em seco. – Se ao menos eu não tivesse saído…

– Não adianta ficar se culpando pelo passado, Harry. O que nos resta é decidir como agir daqui para frente – comentou Dumbledore sabiamente. – Se você ficar nervoso, o tempo só passará mais lentamente e talvez você não perceba alguma pequena melhora na condição de sua esposa. O melhor, nesse momento, é manter a calma.

– Certo… – ele respondeu, sem demonstrar credulidade alguma, e continuou depois de um curto silêncio: – Esse Giovanni… você nunca o mencionou antes, Alvo.

– Não tive contato com ele nos últimos anos, embora tenhamos sido muito próximos no passado. É um assunto delicado, voltar quarenta anos no tempo…

– Onde se conheceram? – Harry não pretendia ser rude ou algo do tipo. A pergunta surgira como uma simples curiosidade, uma dúvida que não precisou de mais de uma frase para que Harry compreendesse o receio do amigo em tocar no assunto.

– Ele era tio de Alana…

Balançando a cabeça, Harry deu por encerrado o assunto e, ao não usar palavras, deu uma brecha para que um novo silêncio dominasse o lugar. Os três permaneceram perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, parados, aguardando uma resposta do medi-bruxo. Harry agia instintivamente, ora enterrando os dedos nos próprios cabelos, ora lançando olhares de esguelha para a porta do quarto que continuava fechada, ora fechando os olhos e quase desistindo de esperar na sala.

Depois de vários minutos que pareceram dias, Giovanni Paolo apareceu, carregando uma expressão preocupada no rosto e uma maleta com instrumentos embaixo do braço.

– Me desculpem, não posso dizer exatamente que tipo de magia foi usada nela, só consegui combater os sintomas. Ela está um pouco melhor agora – anunciou ele diante da ansiedade de Harry, que se levantara e se aproximara rapidamente – e deverá acordar em breve, então talvez consigamos mais informações sobre o que aconteceu, mas, até lá, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer.

– Magia? Ela está sob efeito de algum feitiço? Alguma poção? – McGonagall perguntou, imediatamente considerando pedir ajuda ao staff da escola.

– É difícil afirmar o que causou tudo isso, ainda que eu possa dizer com absoluta certeza que não foi nenhuma moléstia trouxa.

– Não pode ser… Hermione não saiu de casa… – Harry pensou alguns segundos –… há semanas…

– Teremos de esperar, Harry. Provavelmente, ela pode nos explicar o que aconteceu.

Ele assentiu e pediu a Dumbledore que, se possível, eles ficassem, pelo menos até o final da tarde. Quando concordaram, Harry pediu licença e não tardou a voltar para o quarto, pretendendo somente ver como estava sua esposa.

– Mione? Amor?

Não obteve resposta alguma. Sua esposa continuava profundamente adormecida sob algumas das cobertas que ele colocara durante a noite; outras, o próprio Giovanni colocara sobre a poltrona para evitar que a febre de Hermione aumentasse. Ela parecia tão tranqüila, tão em paz, que Harry sentou-se o mais silenciosamente possível na cama, evitando acordá-la.

Os muitos minutos passaram quase iguais por um semi-adormecido Harry que tentava descansar próximo à esposa, naquela cama tão macia e confortável. As cortinas da janela – e a porta – estavam fechadas, deixando o ambiente escuro e convidativo para alguém que, como Harry, dormira muito pouco nos últimos dias. Suas pálpebras o traíam, tornando-se pesadas e obscurecendo ainda mais sua visão. A exaustão ameaçava tomar conta de seu corpo e, aos poucos, de cada parte de sua mente. Estava pronto para render-se ao cansaço quando uma voz suave o chamou.

– Har?

Sem ter certeza se era sonho ou realidade, ele não se dignou a abrir os olhos. Estava relaxado e, por um momento, esquecera quem o acompanhava na cama. Quando tentou murmurar uma resposta, sua voz saiu como um murmúrio, incerto e incompreensível.

"Amor, que horas são?" a voz de sua esposa insistiu, obrigando-o, por fim, a voltar à realidade. O descanso que tanto desejava haveria de esperar um pouco mais.

– Mione, como você está? – perguntou então, apoiando-se na cama e sentando lentamente, com os olhos semi-abertos.

– Estou com sede. Desculpe por ter-lhe acordado.

– Eu não estava dormindo... e vou buscar água para você...

– Daqui a pouco... – mesmo sentindo-se fraca, Hermione ergueu o braço a ponto de que sua mão pudesse brincar carinhosamente com o cabelo do marido. – Você ainda não me disse que horas são, Har.

– Já passou do meio-dia. Depois que voltei de Londres, você estava mal... McGonagall me ajudou e Dumbledore trouxe um parente Medi-bruxo para vê-la e-

– Dumbledore?

Harry baixou os olhos, sem ter certeza se agira corretamente. Mexeu um pouco no lençol e então murmurou:

– Eu… não sabia o que fazer… você parecia mal e…

– DROGA! – exclamou Hermione, quase assustando o marido. – A pesquisa! Minerva deve estar me esperando!

– Nem pense em sair dessa cama, Mione! – Harry se impôs. – McGonagall já está sabendo do que aconteceu, foi ela quem decidiu chamar Dumbledore.

Diante da explicação de Harry, ela parou para ponderar um pouco. Não estava se sentindo completamente bem, na verdade, não se sentia bem nem ao ponto de levantar da cama, quem diria viajar até outro país a trabalho... Talvez fosse melhor mesmo ficar ali deitada, ao lado do marido, e deixar para se preocupar com aquilo em um novo dia.

"Você não chegou a comentar hoje cedo, mas… aconteceu alguma coisa? Quero dizer, isso é óbvio, mas você sabe por que você ficou assim…? Giovanni tem certeza que foi por magia…"

– Giovanni?

– O Medi-bruxo. Ele disse que você estava sob influência de magia, só que não consigo imaginar como.

– Nem eu… – ela sussurrou, sem permitir que o marido encontrasse seu olhar.

– Repassei milhares de vezes o dia de ontem. Não há a menor chance de eu ter provocado isso em você acidentalmente.

– Eu nem saí de casa, não mexi nos meus livros e mal usei a varinha, Harry… – respondeu ela, sem mentir.

– Você não consegue pensar em outra coisa, quem sabe? Tem de ser algo forte, você estava realmente mal hoje… – a voz de Harry, que já estava baixa, mal passava de um murmúrio ao terminar a frase.

– Nada, Har… a menos que algum estranho tenha entrado aqui... eu não... não sei o que aconteceu... – a voz de Hermione finalmente voltava a dar sinais de exaustão. Harry, sem hesitar, levantou-se e, após uma breve desculpa, saiu para buscar um copo de água fresca na cozinha.

* * *

Dumbledore não se preocupava com o fato de que, em pouco tempo, o Expresso de Hogwarts chegaria à escola, onde, como Diretor, deveria participar do banquete de boas-vindas que seria oferecido aos alunos e professores. Algo lhe dizia que, de qualquer forma, seria obrigado a delegar essa função ao seu natural substituto, o Vice-Diretor Draco Malfoy.

De forma alguma, podia-se dizer que o dia havia começado de forma tranqüila. Recebera _aquela carta_ justamente no primeiro horário da manhã e, desde então, seguiram-se pequenos incidentes que – ele tinha certeza absoluta – não eram aleatórios.

Quando comentara com Minerva, esta insistira para que ele ignorasse a carta. Não foi o suficiente. Então, ao saber – por intermédio de Fawkes – que nem todos os alunos estavam a bordo do trem da escola, sua inquietude cresceu. Todos aqueles acontecimentos começaram a demonstrar que passavam de mera coincidência.

Sentado na sala dos Potter, Dumbledore via suas certezas deixarem de ser algo abstrato. Remo Lupin – a quem contatara pela manhã e que estava investigando o primeiro acontecimento do dia – aparatara a quilômetros do próprio escritório, com o intento de avisar Harry antes de buscar a ajuda de Dumbledore e do Ministério.

O Diretor apoiou o rosto nas mãos e suspirou, cansado. Aquele seria realmente um longo dia. Vira Minerva abrir a porta para que Lupin entrasse e agora ouvia este relatar o ataque que presenciara. O relato foi mais do que suficiente para que Dumbledore entendesse por que nem todos os estudantes estavam no trem como deveriam. Quisera ele ter sabido antes e evitado que mais acontecimentos ameaçassem a paz que lutaram tantos anos para conquistar.

Ele não tinha problemas em admitir para si mesmo que não era infalível. O problema era quando precisava encarar o olhar decepcionado de pessoas por quem ele dedicava-se tanto. Às vezes, encontrava junto um sentimento de desesperança – muitos acreditavam que Alvo Dumbledore tinha mais poderes do que qualquer outro, e que, se este não pudesse encontrar uma solução, ninguém mais conseguiria fazê-lo.

Desta vez, contudo, não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse. Não poderia permitir-se perder a esperança, não depois de tê-la mantido por mais de cinqüenta anos. Talvez não fosse tão poderoso quanto o momento exigia, mas não fraquejaria diante do desafio. Covardia não constava na lista de seus atributos.

– Alvo, eu queria avisar Harry, por isso vim aqui… – Lupin voltara a falar, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

– A princípio, seria a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, Remo. Eu até concordaria com você. Só peço que considere o que aconteceu hoje. Harry ainda está preocupado com a esposa, ela ainda não acordou, não sei se seria prudente colocar sobre ele mais essa preocupação. Talvez devêssemos aguardar até que ela melhore, o que acontecerá em breve, não, Giovanni?

Em questão de segundos, Giovanni – que havia se deixado distrair com a foto, de uma pequena Leahnny, exposta em porta-retrato – dedicou toda sua atenção à conversa, com o rosto adquirindo uma expressão séria e, sua voz, um ar profissional.

– Não creio que seja interessante para a Ordema incumbência de mais essa responsabilidade sobre Harry Potter, ainda mais em um momento como esse – encarando Dumbledore objetivamente, continuou: – mal consegui atenuar os sintomas que a jovem apresentava e sequer estou conseguindo combater o mal que a torna enferma. Eu sinceramente não sei mais o que posso fazer por enquanto, e talvez tehamos de procurar ajuda especializada. Harry Potter terá de ser informado quanto à situação da esposa no momento em que deixar o quarto e decidir então o que deve ser feito.

– A vida de Hermione ainda corre risco?

– Tanto quanto corria no momento em que cheguei aqui, ainda que isso não estivesse aparente. Sim, o risco ainda existe...

Após a declaração do medi-bruxo a sala silenciou; todos ponderavam as palavras que haviam acabado de serem proferida. E, enquanto esse denso clima pesava sobre o ambiente, a porta do corredor foi aberta para permitir a entrada de Harry.

– Giovanni, ela acordou. Vim buscar um pouco d'água e perguntar se você precisa vê-la – disse Harry, em voz baixa, antes de ir até a cozinha.

Ao voltar para a sala com o copo em mãos, pronto para voltar ir ao quarto, deparou-se com um pedido de Lupin – apoiado por Dumbledore e Giovanni – pedindo-lhe para ficar.

* * *

– Não quer um pouco de chá, Harry?

Em vez de responder, o bruxo em questão levantou os olhos e encarou McGonagall, quase sem acreditar que esta tivesse lhe feito a mesma oferta pela quinta vez nos últimos trinta minutos.

Estava ansioso demais para perder tempo com atos frívolos como tomar chá; queria saber porque Lupin estava ali, porque haviam lhe pedido para ficar na sala e, o mais importante, o que era necessário ser feito para que a esposa melhorasse.

Um toque em seu braço distraiu-o desses pensamentos e fez com que sua atenção encontrasse a expressão preocupada do rosto de Lupin.

– Por que não senta? – ofereceu ele. – Não ajudará Hermione em nada se continuar nervoso desse jeito.

– Eu sei! – Harry largou-se rapidamente no sofá, ao lado de McGonagall e inspirou fundo na tentativa de seguir o conselho. – Eu sei.

Os outros bruxos continuaram a mira-lo com preocupação, e ele, aos poucos, ficou menos agitado. Prestes a pedir informações e justificativas para o pedido que lhe fizeram quanto à não entrar no quarto, ele mudou de idéia abruptamente no momento em que percebeu o Medi-bruxo entrar na sala e decidiu inquiri-lo quanto ao estado da esposa.

– Continue sentado, por favor – recomendou Giovanni com calma no momento em que se aproximou do sofá e viu a ansiedade que dominava o jovem bruxo. – Eu dei uma medicação forte que fez sua esposa dormir mais uma vez.

– Por que precisou fazer isso? – Harry perguntou rapidamente. – Quero dizer, você deu essa medicação forte para ela... descobriu o que está acontecendo? Mione vai ficar bem?

– A magia dela estava tentando combater a doença, porém, com extremo insucesso, tornando Hermione ainda mais vulnerável e debilitada. Eu tive de estancar a magia dela para impedir que os sintomas avançassem tão rapidamente quanto como estava acontecendo. Espero que, sem a interferência da magia, ganhemos tempo.

Sentindo o sangue fugir de seu rosto e o ar não estar mais presente em seus pulmões, Harry abriu a boca para falar em uma voz engasgada pelo nó em sua garganta:

– Tempo? Ganhar tempo... você a colocou em coma?

– Ela não está consciente por enquanto, mas reverterei essa situação assim que descobrirmos a causa-

Por mais que o Medi-bruxo continuasse falando, Harry não mais o ouvia; sua concentração estava totalmente depositada na tentativa de ocultar o desespero que sentia. Fechara os olhos, deixando que atos e palavras escapassem de sua percepção, tornando-o completamente ignorante às expressões preocupadas dos amigos.

– Dumbledore... – sussurrou Harry, abrindo os olhos devagar para encarar o Diretor e nada mais do que ele. – Poderíamos contatar Severo?

Ele não queria explicar, não acreditando que houvesse necessidade. Chamar Snape era, aparentemente, a decisão mais apropriada naquele momento, nem que fosse apenas para obter uma segunda opinião, e não para interferir diretamente no tratamento. Depois de tantos anos, ele continuava a confiar no professor de poções e esperava que ao menos ele pudesse desvendar a causa da enfermidade de Hermione.

– Certamente, Harry – concedeu Dumbledore, sob um olhar aprovador de Giovanni. – Vou buscá-lo, não devo me demorar. Enquanto isso, talvez você prefira ficar com Hermione...

Sem precisar que o Diretor lhe dissesse duas vezes, Harry levantou sem olhar para trás e desapareceu na escuridão do corredor, deixando a porta aberta atrás de si, e importando-se somente com a esposa.

* * *

Não muito tempo depois, Dumbledore voltou, acompanhado de Rony. Precisavam tomar decisões – e pretendia aproveitar o tempo que tinham de espera para fazê-lo, por isso reunira a maior parte do Conselho da Ordem naquela sala. Dos que faltavam, Snape deveria chegar em breve e Harry era para ser mantido fora dessa situação.

– O que aconteceu, afinal? Além de Hermione, é claro, Dumbledore já me falou sobre isso... mas ouvi rumores sobre um ataque ao Ministério? – perguntou Rony, curioso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado, juntando-se aos outros membros da Ordem que já estavam sentados.

– Sim, de fato... no meu departamento – respondeu Lupin, sem muitos detalhes.

– Æthelind novamente?

– Também... – Lupin disse com seriedade e cautela, ainda pensando em qual seria o melhor momento de contar a verdade aos Potter. – O que importa é que eu reconheci todos os bruxos que nos atacaram e eu não teria vindo aqui caso dois deles não tivessem relação com Harry…

– Não entendo qual a ligação de Æthelind, mas sabemos que ele estava lá… – pensou McGonagall, estranhando a declaração de Lupin – então, quem mais?

– Não é dele que estou falando. Se fosse por ele, eu teria procurado somente Dumbledore… Eu o reconheci, ele liderava… mas eu também pude reconhecer os outros...

– Eu ainda não entendo… quem mais poderia ter alguma relação com Harry? – Rony tomou a palavra e insistiu, observando Dumbledore com curiosidade. – Quero dizer, eu lembro que os Dursley foram atacados recentemente… só que Petúnia não é bruxa e duvido que ela se envolvesse em algo assim… não consigo pensar em mais ninguém relacionado a Harry, pelo menos até onde sei sobre a família dele, Remo.

– E se eu disser que é alguém relacionado a Harry _e_ Hermione?

McGonagall, Dumbledore e Rony se entreolharam, um pensamento ruim passando por suas mentes, algo que nem cogitariam se Lupin não tivesse insistido tanto, se não tivesse sido tão enfático e se não estivesse apresentando uma expressão tão preocupada no rosto.

– Mas Harry... – continuou Rony, sua mente trabalhando para encontrar alguma lógica em tudo aquilo –, ele a deixou no Expresso de Hogwarts, vi Leahnny embarcar...

– Entretanto, ela não partiu no trem... e duvido que chegue a Hogwarts a tempo do Banquete de Boas-vindas – contemplou Dumbledore.

– Leahnny nunca faria isso... pode ser uma sonserina, mas ela gosta de Harry... pode imaginar o que vai acontecer o dia que Harry souber disso? – a voz de Rony adquirira uma distinta preocupação, surpreendendo os que lhe ouviam. – Estamos falando de Artes das Trevas, Remo, e, por mais que eu perceba as milhares de evidências que existem, ela continua sendo a filha de Harry! Ela não ousaria...

– Ela _nunca_ machucaria Hermione – a voz extremamente séria soou pela sala, vinda do portal do corredor, onde Harry estava parado.

– O fato é que ela está envolvida... – tentou falar Lupin.

– Talvez eu, mas Hermione... _nunca_... – enfatizou Harry, com o olhar perdido, mas a atenção completamente dedicada à conversa.

Lupin não teve coragem de responder com palavras. Baixou os olhos em direção ao chão, dando, ao manter o silêncio, a confirmação que Harry não queria ouvir. Como se a raiva passasse deixando um lastro em seu peito, sua voz ganhou um impulso rouco e forte ao dizer:

– ELA É SÓ UMA CRIANÇA!

– Pode ser, Harry, pode ser… só que o fato é que _Ídril retornou_…

Aproximando-se dele, Alvo Dumbledore revelara a única frase escrita no suspeito bilhete que recebera pela manhã. A este ponto, cada pessoa naquela sala conhecia o significado daquela mensagem e, o mais importante, percebia o significado ocultado no simples período.

Para os que estavam cônscios dos eventos que resultaram na morte de Alana Dumbledore, estava explícito o desafio e a ameaça feita ao pai da garota. Era uma declaração clara de guerra onde eles não conheciam a verdadeira face do inimigo.

* * *

Se, para Harry, Leahnny Granger não passava de uma criança, para Æthelind, ela era uma aluna com muito potencial. A princípio, tudo que ele pretendia era usá-la para atrair Harry Potter; usá-la como pretendia usar vários estudantes – para obter a vanguarda na guerra antes mesmo dessa ser deflagrada. Todavia, a convivência de apenas alguns meses com a garotinha fora suficiente para que uma antiga lembrança viesse à tona.

Alana Dumbledore indicaria o caminho a ser seguido. A morte dela dera a Voldemort uma grande vantagem sobre Alvo Dumbledore, ainda que não tivesse sido planejada. Ídril teria assumido posições mais importantes se não tivesse se deixado corromper pelo pensamento do pai.

Agora, mais de sete décadas depois, ele tinha a oportunidade de trazer a Grande Princesa de volta à vida. Não que fosse necessário algum ritual de necromancia envolvendo o sangue de Alana, tão bem guardado por tanto tempo. Nada disso. Ele recriaria Ídril, dessa vez à sua maneira – sem os defeitos de uma Dumbledore.

Recriaria Ídril e lhe daria poder – ela se justificaria somente a ele. Marjorie não saberia, nem precisava, já que ele não planejava deixá-la viva por muito tempo, de qualquer forma.

Æthelind já planejara tudo e também já começara a agir. Os ataques aleatórios ao mundo bruxo não eram para diversão – sabia que não era hora de perder tempo com esse tipo de coisa –, eram _testes_.

Leahnny também passara por testes – três deles, na verdade. Durante esses momentos – e em outros também – ela inconscientemente provara sua disposição a ser leal a ele.

E havia Alexander Rhaity… um estranho que aparecera em Hogwarts em agosto, um bruxo desconhecido no Reino Unido, mas que apresentara sólidas referências da vida estável que levara por trinta anos em Noska.

Não havia motivos para que Dumbledore desconfiasse do jovem professor que possuía tão boas indicações, e assim, Æthelind conseguira infiltrar-se entre o corpo de funcionários de Hogwarts. Entre tantos mestres, havia o jovem bruxo, nascido em uma família trouxa, que se transformara em professor de Transfiguração, respeitado pelos alunos e invejado por Draco Malfoy, uma das únicas pessoas – além de Severo Snape – que percebia a influência que Rhaity buscava conquistar entre os sonserinos.

Malfoy, entretanto, mantivera suas suspeitas em segredo. Ele poderia estar apoiando o "lado bom", mas não era por isso que deixaria de ser um sonserino. Decidiu esperar pacientemente, enganando-se ao pensar que surpreenderia Rhaity.

Enganara-se, de fato… Alexander era esperto demais para se deixar surpreender por alguém como Draco Malfoy. Então, quando esse estava preparado para chantageá-lo, Alexander dera a Draco algo mais com que se preocupar.

Por causa de uma denúncia anônima, Gina pusera-se a investigar o próprio filho, encontrando, entre os pertences dele, livros proibidos de Artes das Trevas comprados por Draco.

Alexander, satisfeito, deixara de se preocupar com Malfoy e até mesmo com a denúncia que este resolvera apresentar ao Diretor. Bastara um pouco de lábia e algumas cartas falsificadas com a letra de Gina para que o Professor Rhaity convencesse Dumbledore de que tudo não passava de um misto de ciúmes e inconformidade da parte de Draco – e tudo acontecera, coincidentemente, na noite em que Gina o deixara, há mais de um ano.

E, naquela noite, Alexander Rhaity assumia novamente o papel de zeloso Professor de Transfiguração de Hogwarts. Nem Dumbledore, nem ninguém lhe fizeram perguntas no momento em que entrou no Salão Principal para o banquete. Sua ausência naquele dia fora antecipadamente justificada – dissera que precisava visitar, com urgência, o irmão, em Dubrovnik.

O olhar de Snape percorreu a mesa à sua frente – os copos, os talheres dourados, os pratos vazios –, antes que sua atenção pudesse se concentrar no professor que acabara de sentar ao seu lado. O tempo todo, seu rosto apresentando uma expressão de que seus ouvidos eram traídos pela voz que lhe falava.

– É um prazer vê-lo tão contente, Severo – o Professor Rhaity sorriu.

– É um prazer saber que alguns indivíduos _inconvenientes_ deixarão Hogwarts antes que possam fazer mal a ela.

– Ah, Severo, abandonar-nos-á tão cedo assim? – perguntou, o tom suave da voz escondendo a ameaça das suas palavras.

Com uma leve mordida nos próprios lábios, Snape impediu um comentário mordaz que queimava sua boca e entregaria a Rhaity todas as suas suspeitas.

Alexander não ousou aplicar legimência no Mestre de Poções; seria infrutífero. Preferiu prestar atenção na discreta discussão que se iniciara na mesa da Sonserina no momento em que Leahnny sentara.

Murmúrios espalharam-se pelo Salão Principal e Æthelind ficou satisfeito ao constatar que eram originados pela ausência de Dumbledore. Observou sua pupila. Por mais que não a tivesse informado, ela sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com a mãe, e tentava evitar que os outros notassem.

Snape levantou-se, objetivando terminar com a discussão que se iniciara entre os membros da própria Casa. Após silenciá-los, não teve tempo de voltar à mesa. Parou para ver as portas do Salão serem abertas, dando passagem a um grupo de aurores do Ministério da Magia, acompanhados de representantes do Departamento para Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Sabendo melhor do que chamar atenção para si, o Professor de Transfiguração permaneceu sentado, seu olhar fixo nos recém-chegados.

O grupo aproximou-se da mesa do staff, sendo recebido pelo Diretor Interino. Conversaram com ele por um breve período antes que Draco Malfoy, escondendo uma expressão irrisória, permitisse que eles dessem "voz de interrogatório" a Alexander Rhaity.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** algumas revelações, uma conversa muito séria com a melhor cena que já escrevi do Dumbly (eu acho) e alguém continua doente... só vou adiantar isso porque vou ter de reescrever muito o capítulo.

* * *

**A/N:** Em primeiro lugar, tenho de pedir muitaaaaas desculpas pela demora. Eu planejava terminar essa fic antes do lançamento de "Enigma do Príncipe", mas aconteceu tanta coisa... tive de arrumar um apartamento para morar, organizar os eventos de lançamento do livro e do filme, trabalhar, viajar... e, o pior de tudo, reescrevercinco capítulos da Regillus (é nesses momentos que eu agradeço por ainda não os ter publicado). Espero que a espera compense para vocês, pelo menos, para mim, vale a pena...

**Jéssy:**oHarry fica quieto porque acha que pode estragar tudo... porque sabe que vai estragar tudo... a auto-estima dele não é lá essas coisas, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele ainda tem as marcas de ter vivido com os Dursley, então... bem, não acho estranho...but again, é tudo culpa do meu alter-ego... e eu gosto da Leah... acho que atéa deixarei viva no final :P

**mione03:**simsim, você não sabe como faz uma autora fez com oscomentários... são absurdamente maravilhosos! a conversa do Rony... hum... eu não sou boa para escrever o Rony, mas subentenda que foi bem, tanto que ele foi com o filho na festa de ano novo...

**Marcx:** eu também não quero que essa fic acabe,acho que por isso estou enrolando tanto nela...espero que esse capítulo tenharesolvido algumas dúvidassuas, se não o fez, certamente o próximo o fará (e, se Deus ajudar, até o final do ano rs)

**Melanie:** 1.parafraseando Harry... a Leah é só uma criança... 2. é que eu cortei o capítulo 5 em três capítulos, aí deu nisso... mas esse daquideu 20 páginas, não vai poder reclamar, ok:PÆthelindx Alexander, resolvido, não?

COMENTEM!


	10. Por Mentiras e Decepções

**Capítulo Nove – Por Mentiras e Decepções**

"_Mamilus saw the slaughter, _

_And tossed his golden crest, _

_And towards the Master of the Knights _

_Through the thick battle pressed."_

Giovanni Paolo decidira ficar em vigília na casa dos Potter durante a noite, mesmo crendo que a cura de Hermione estivesse fora de suas mãos. Dumbledore ainda aguardava a vinda do Professor Snape e surpreendeu-se ao receber um sinal de Fawkes indicando um imprevisto que poderia atrasar esse acontecimento.

A labareda de fogo, seguida por uma pena, que surgiu próxima a ele indicava que um incidente envolvendo o Ministério da Magia ocorria no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Receando por um instante, o Diretor decidiu partir, pedindo que o informassem sobre qualquer mudança no estado de Hermione.

Com o auxílio de Fawkes, viajara até o salão oval que era seu escritório, sendo recebido pelos ex-diretores, ruidosamente acomodados em suas molduras à parede. Sem tempo para ouvi-los reclamar sobre a interferência ministerial na escola, desceu rapidamente em direção à gárgula de pedra que guardava a porta da sala e, atravessando algumas passagens muito bem escondidas, chegou ao Salão Principal no mesmo segundo.

Os estudantes estavam silenciosos, chocados com a intenção do Ministério de prender aquele professor de Hogwarts conhecido por sua paciência com os alunos e pela superproteção dada à filha de Harry Potter. Enquanto cruzava os corredores, descobrira sobre a decisão do Ministério de anunciar as suspeitas diante de toda a escola e não pudera evitar o pensamento de censura que cruzara sua imaginação, pois julgava essa atitude do Ministro algo um tanto quanto impetuoso. Talvez quisessem evitar uma fuga; mesmo nesse caso, a intenção era um tanto questionável.

– Permitam que eu indague – Dumbledore, à entrada do Salão, atraíra a atenção de todos ao dirigir-se aos Aurores –, qual é a acusação que sustentam contra meu professor de Transfiguração?

– Dumbledore, ele invadiu um prédio do Ministério e feriu bruxos inocentes! As testemunhas depuseram contra ele – explicou um bruxo, cruzando parte do Salão Principal com a varinha na mão, balançando-a imprudentemente.

– Até onde fui informado – o Diretor continuou amistosamente –, as acusações foram feitas contra três bruxos mascarados, incluindo, entre eles, Æthelind Witt, e em momento algum o nome de Alexander Rhaity foi citado.

– Você! – o bruxo apontou Dumbledore. – Você, mais do que ninguém, não deveria acobertar o assassino de sua filha!

– Ninguém tem permissão para insultar o Diretor de Hogwarts dentro dessa escola – interveio Snape. – Tenha a bondade de se retirar por livre e espontânea vontade, Senhor Marigny, ou seremos forçados a tomar atitudes mais drásticas.

A expressão de Alexander Rhaity permanecia impassível, contrastando com a face lívida de Marigny e com as demonstrações de surpresa dos estudantes. O olhar de Malfoy, usualmente frio, agora queimava de um ódio direcionado ao professor de Transfiguração. Dumbledore permaneceu analisando as reações de Rhaity e não se pronunciou quanto ao pedido do Mestre de Poções.

– Agora, Sr. Marigny! – o tom de Snape foi claramente incontestável.

* * *

A noite começou e terminou com a tensão pairando sobre a casa dos Potter. Hermione parecia dormir tranqüilamente ao longo da madrugada, embora Harry – que, até então, não saíra de seu lado por um só segundo – soubesse que ela não despertaria tão cedo. No ar, permanecia o mistério sobre o motivo que a adoecia tanto, mesmo que as suspeitas de todos naquela casa estivessem direcionadas a Leahnny – de quem não tinham notícias desde a manhã. Sem tentar explicar por quê, por instinto ou o que fosse, Harry ainda mantinha nela alguma confiança, e não aceitava completamente que Leahnny pudesse ser a causadora da enfermidade da própria mãe.

Ele desistira – temporariamente – de buscar culpados. Estava preocupado demais com o estado em que estava Hermione e, enquanto não pudesse sair do lado dela, seus poderes investigativos estariam limitados.

No final da tarde seguinte, Remo Lupin fez uma nova visita à Itália. Era um pouco complicado para alguém como ele fazer viagens internacionais via flu, mas aquilo nunca o perturbara – as credenciais do Ministério eram mais do que suficientes para resolver qualquer inconveniente alfandegário.

Ao ouvir o barulho vindo da lareira, Harry foi até o corredor, hesitante em abandonar a esposa, mas sabendo que estavam seguros ali – e que não seria um estranho. Recebeu então o velho amigo com um nervoso cumprimento, que Lupin retribuiu com um abraço conchegativo o suficiente para fazer Harry respirar fundo e desejar se acalmar.

Acompanhando Harry, Lupin foi até o quarto e, após ambos certificarem-se de que Hermione continuava dormindo, insistiu para que Harry comesse alguma coisa, alegando que ele próprio estava com muita fome. Não demorou mais do que uns poucos minutos para que o anfitrião preparasse alguma coisa na cozinha e os dois pudessem sentar na sala para comer.

– Eu denunciei Æthelind, Harry. O Ministério tentou prender Alexander em Hogwarts – comentou Lupin, atraindo para si a atenção do outro, que antes estava voltada à contemplação do próprio prato cheio de comida prestes a esfriar.

– Eles tinham outras testemunhas ou só você?

– Só eu. E Dumbledore depôs a favor de Alexander, alegando que o mandado que os aurores possuíam era para Æthelind…

– Sinto muito – comentou Harry, novamente encarando o prato e mexendo a comida de um lado para o outro, sem interesse.

– Sente? – perguntou Lupin retoricamente, só para ver se conseguia alguma reação.

– Eu entendo sua posição, Remo, mas você já esteve enganado antes… Disse que minha filha estava envolvida, mas Leahnny chegou a Hogwarts com os outros estudantes, ela _estava_ no Expresso… mesmo que Dumbledore tenha recebido aquele aviso...

– Harry... – Lupin apoiou os talheres na borda do prato e continuou: – eu sei que você confia em Dumbledore, eu também confio, mas não posso ignorar o que vi. Se era realmente Leahnny ou alguém se passando pela minha afilhada, não sei dizer. Só sei que uma estranha qualquer não me defenderia, contrariando seu mestre.

– É difícil acreditar, Lupin. – Ele olhou para a janela por um momento. – Ela está na Sonserina, mas é nossa filha. Por Merlin, você quer me dizer que uma garota de onze anos tem poder para lançar uma Imperdoável?

– Com um ano, você venceu a pior Imperdoável que existe – respondeu Lupin.

Harry sentiu o sangue fugir de sua face. Pálido, mirou Lupin com incredulidade, sem entender por que ele o atacara verbalmente.

"Perdoe-me, não sei por que eu disse isso. Acho que esqueci que não sou um advogado quando estou com você," desculpou-se ele.

– Pode apostar que não é – Harry respondeu com raiva por ter ouvido semelhante acusação.

– Eu sei melhor do que ninguém que nada daquilo foi culpa sua... só queria que você não fechasse os olhos diante da possibilidade da Leah...

– Minha filha não teve nada com isso – Harry respondeu peremptoriamente e levantou-se, indo para o quarto e deixando a conversa inacabada.

* * *

A quebra de sigilo por Marigny na investigação do professor Rhaity trouxera um resultado muito ruim para os que planejavam manter sub rosa a existência de Æthelind. Em questão de horas, o Ministério passara a receber corujas e mais corujas de pessoas do Reino Unido que supostamente conviveram com o bruxo nos últimos anos.

Igualmente Dumbledore fora vítima de pais indignados que exigiam a remoção imediata do professor de Transfiguração. Reuniões de staff – sem a presença de Rhaity – foram convocadas, assim como os antigos contatos da Ordem da Fênix começaram a ser restabelecidos. Livros apresentando a misteriosa história de vida de Alana Dumbledore e sua não-explicada morte foram escritos às pressas e, ao final da semana, já haviam se tornado os mais vendidos da Floreios e Borrões.

Em questão de pouquíssimos dias, Æthelind Witt tornara-se o bruxo mais procurado da Europa. Sua fama de comparsa de Lord Voldemort e o fato – agora conhecido pelo público – de ele viver incógnito por anos em vários países da Europa ocidental tornavam-no um inimigo tão – ou mais – temido que o próprio Lord das Trevas.

Apenas uma pequena parte desse escândalo chegou à isolada casa dos Potter. Nos últimos dias – e noites –, Harry evitara ao máximo sair do lado da esposa, algo que só acontecia quando poções para dormir eram sorrateiramente misturadas aos chás oferecidos ora por Lupin, ora por Dumbledore, ora por McGonagall e até mesmo por Rony. Todos eles sabiam que, de outra forma, ele não teria dormido um minuto sequer.

Snape visitara pela primeira vez àquela noite do banquete de boas-vindas. E o fizera novamente muitas outras vezes depois. Tornara-se quase uma rotina passar pela manhã para ver como Hermione estava reagindo às poções que dera na noite anterior. Em silêncio, sem se envolver com o clima sóbrio de quase-perda que pairava sobre a casa, seguia buscando a cura para algo que até mesmo ele desconhecia. Tinha, portanto, de preocupar-se não somente com os alunos, mas também com a busca – e descoberta – de informações quanto aos ingredientes usados na poção que envenenara Hermione.

* * *

Ao decorrer a semana, Harry começara a ficar mais preocupado. Não surgiram provas para comprovar as acusações contra Alexander, nem por parte da suposta Inteligência do Ministério, nem por parte das investigações da Ordem. Dumbledore abstivera-se de se pronunciar, legando a Harry o encargo de analisar os recentes acontecimentos e acusações, se tivesse intenção de buscar a verdade. O único que sustentava uma posição era Lupin, que não desistira de acusar Leahnny e o professor de Transfiguração de Hogwarts.

Intimamente, o medo de que as palavras de Lupin fossem verdadeiras começava a emaranhar-se como um nó cego. Harry temia que Leahnny tivesse mesmo mudado tanto em apenas quatro meses de convivência com os colegas sonserinos; temia que tivessem falhado na educação da garota e não houvessem percebido a tempo o fato da filha estar prestes a se tornar uma das protagonistas da nova guerra, desafiando o poder de Hogwarts e do próprio pai.

O fato de Harry ter negado tão veementemente a acusação do padrinho não afastara suas próprias suspeitas; não fora suficiente para convencer a si mesmo de que estava certo. Ele próprio, há poucos dias, duvidara da filha diante de Hermione. Entretanto, por mais que as provas clamassem a condenação de Leahnny, seu instinto como pai obrigava-o a protegê-la e a não acreditar totalmente nas conclusões que sua mente alcançava.

Estava vivendo um verdadeiro dilema, precisando decidir o que fazer e em que acreditar. Seus sentimentos não ajudavam nem um pouco, por virem cheios de cautela, buscando a prudência. Procurava evitar que as incertezas suscitassem conclusões precipitadas, embora necessitasse desesperadamente de respostas e explicações.

Encontrava-se sozinho naquele instante... não poderia contar com a esposa para delinear as idéias e encontrar soluções. Poderia, talvez, conversar com os amigos, com Rony, quem sabe, mas somente quando encontrasse coragem suficiente para sair um pouco do lado de Hermione e se preocupar exclusivamente com o que estava acontecendo. Todavia, no momento, isso lhe era impossível. Permanecia em uma incômoda situação de espera, em que seu corpo passava horas preso na escuridão do quarto e sua mente delineava as mais absurdas conclusões, sem permitir, entretanto, que qualquer decisão tomasse forma.

Precisava esperar. E esperar. E, nesse meio tempo, divagar... trazer à tona lembranças e suspeitas; nada mais que isso. Lembrar-se do dia em que fora para a beira do lago, deixando Hermione sozinha... a filha dentro de casa, com ela... teria realmente acontecido alguma coisa naquele dia?

Havia também, é claro, a questão do vizinho, que só conseguiram encontrar no dia em que o haviam surpreendido com a filha. Na primeira – e única – vez em que com ele falaram, puderam notar um certo carisma existente em sua personalidade. Seria apenas paranóia de sua mente ou o tal vizinho era, de fato, muito suspeito?

* * *

O cenário para a guerra estava se armando. Após uma reunião com o Professor de Poções, onde este anunciou suas suspeitas sobre as investidas de Æthelind, Dumbledore percebeu que era realmente a hora de agir, de intervir enquanto ainda havia tempo. Por incentivo de McGonagall, marcou o encontro que estava prestes a acontecer. Quando estivera defronte a esta mesma situação muitos anos antes, preferira confiar nas escolhas da filha. Porém, não cometeria aquele erro novamente; não se permitiria falhar mais uma vez, tornando-se diretamente responsável por suas conseqüências.

Era um sábado à noite, depois do jantar, e Dumbledore, sentado na sala íntima que havia em seu escritório, era acompanhado por Fawkes, seu fiel companheiro. A fênix estava ciente da reunião e tentava, de uma forma um tanto quanto inocente, dar-lhe apoio. Seu belo canto pôde ser ouvido no momento em que ela voou para o ombro do diretor, quando a gárgula de pedra se abriu. Voltando à sala principal, Dumbledore caminhou até um dos armários e retirou uma bacia de mármore com inscrições élficas.

Postando-se atrás da escrivaninha, aguardou que a aluna entrasse e analisou-a profundamente em alguns poucos segundos. Os pensamentos dela estavam confusos, havia algo neles que Dumbledore não podia – e não quis – tocar. Alguma força, mais poderosa e obscura do que ele, dominava-a.

Ela sentara-se em silêncio – a única coisa que dissera fora "boa noite" por ocasião de sua entrada –, claramente demonstrando que Dumbledore teria de ser aquele que começaria a conversa para a qual a chamara. Alexander a alertara quanto às habilidades em legilimência do Diretor e ela não o encarara uma vez sequer – fora o contato visual inicial.

– Leahnny, quero conversar com você. Tenha certeza de que serei absolutamente honesto e apreciaria se você também o fosse. Tudo que for dito nessa sala, nela ficará. Não há necessidade de temer punição alguma, pois não haverá julgamentos. Leah, eu sei que você estava no ataque ao Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia, eu sei que você está ajudando Æthelind.

– Æthelind?

– O que você sabe sobre ele?

– Professor Dumbledore, eu...

Mentir foi a primeira possibilidade que passou por sua cabeça e, no entanto... no entanto, aquele tom compreensivo de Dumbledore que ela não ouvia vindo do diretor há tanto tempo... desde a época em que ainda moravam em Edimburgo, em que ela ainda não recebera a carta de Hogwarts e Dumbledore não passava de um grande amigo de seu pai… aquele tom a impeliu a agir contra seu pensamento, impeliu-a a contar a verdade.

"Você pede que eu diga a verdade, mas sempre mentiram para mim, durante anos". a voz dela parecia quase demonstrar revolta, e seus gestos se assemelhavam muito aos do jovem Harry. "Em quem eu deveria confiar? Em meus pais, que não me disseram que eram bruxos, ou em quem me revelou a verdade sobre eles?"

– A verdade é uma coisa bela e terrível, Leah, e deve ser tratada com extrema cautela. Seu pai demorou anos para aprender isso e um dia você também aprenderá. Por enquanto, sabe me dizer por que você prefere confiar nos outros a confiar em seu coração?

– Eu sou só uma criança – ela respondeu, e sua voz indicava exatamente isso –, não são os adultos que sempre sabem o que é certo?

– De fato, você é só uma criança... – concordou Dumbledore – e precisa saber que os adultos são humanos, Leah, não deuses. Até mesmo os pais erram.

– Você pode dizer isso... fica só observando como os pais dos alunos agem.

Dumbledore parou e mirou a penseira. Não se precipitaria. Leahnny não estava contestando-o, estava apenas questionando-o.

– Não é preciso ser pai para saber que todos são humanos. Harry pode ter-se enganado ao achar que seria melhor se você crescesse longe do mundo bruxo. Cá entre nós, ele foi um pouco egoísta, pensando somente em como gostaria de viver longe de todo o assédio e da fama que ele considera não-merecida. Só que cabe a você, Leah, perpetuar esse erro, ou ver que a atitude dele não a prejudicou. Você pode perdoá-lo em vez de castigá-lo, como tem feito nesses últimos meses.

– Não estou castigando ele...

– Deixe de culpá-lo sem motivos, minha querida. Ele não mentiu, só preferiu esperar para contar a verdade.

– Você fala como se ele planejasse me contar tudo algum dia.

– Acha que não contaria, Leah?

– Só acho que fez comigo exatamente o que os tios trouxas fizeram com ele: esconderam algo de que tinham vergonha – a garotinha respondeu, sua voz carregada de ressentimento.

– Harry não é como os tios. Ele nunca se envergonharia por você ser bruxa, e tampouco se tivesse nascido trouxa.

– Mas ele tem vergonha que eu tenha me tornado uma sonserina – Leahnny falou, sem duvidar. Não esquecera as palavras que lera na carta dos pais, pedindo para que fosse mudada de Casa.

– Todos nós temos defeitos que não podemos esconder. O desprezo que Harry sente pelos sonserinos é algo muito complexo e difícil de ser apagado subitamente. Dê-lhe tempo, Leah.

– Tempo para quê? Para ele deixar de sentir nojo da própria filha?

Ela queria continuar, queria buscar explicações, sua expressão indicava isso. Havia fechado os olhos para impedir as lágrimas e apertara com força a ponta da manta que estava em sua mão. Daquela garotinha de onze anos emanava infelicidade suficiente para evocar uma melodia triste a ser cantada na voz da fênix. A partir daquele momento, como uma tentativa de consolar Leahnny e ajudá-la, Fawkes se tornou superprotetora quanto à menina. Voou para seu colo e obrigou-a a perceber sua presença.

"Não seria fácil dar tempo a ele, Dumbledore... mesmo que não pareça, a última coisa que eu quero fazer é me afastar dos meus pais."

– Não há necessidade de que você se afaste. Basta ter paciência, perdoar seu pai e conversar com ele. Ele nunca foi pai e isso é algo muito complicado de se aprender, principalmente se não temos algum modelo em que possamos nos espelhar.

– Ele tem Lupin... é, mas o dindo também preferiria que eu não fosse sonserina – ela declarou tristemente, acariciando a fênix, que se aconchegara sem deixar de observá-la com um olhar melancólico.

– Leah, eles não deixarão de amá-la só por causa da Casa em que você está, assim como não deixarão de amá-la se você errar um gol em uma partida de Quadribol, se perder nas escadarias de Hogwarts ou – Dumbledore completou, observando-a por cima dos óculos dourados – machucar Hermione.

– Como assim? Eu não queria... Se eu não fizesse...

– O que aconteceria, Leah? – insistiu Dumbledore.

– Ele disse que nos mataria... mamãe e eu... eu não podia...

– Você deveria ter confiado em alguém, Leah. – A garotinha, ao ouvir isso, viu a fênix deitar-se em seu colo, como se ela mesmo estivesse pedindo confiança. – Você tem seu padrinho, poderia ter conversado com ele. Remo dificilmente falaria para seus pais se você lhe pedisse para não o fazer... eu sei o quão próximos vocês dois são e não entendo-

– É, tão próximos que estávamos um em cada continente...

– As coisas que separam Æthelind e você não são muito maiores do que isso?

– Ele estava lá! – a voz dela ficou um pouco mais agressiva, um pouco mais urgente para se justificar. – Sabia onde era nossa casa na Itália mesmo sem eu nunca ter contado para ele que tínhamos nos mudado.

– E você não desconfiou disso, Leahnny? Não percebeu, em momento algum, que havia algo errado e que deveria pedir ajuda? Você gosta de esconder-se por trás da inocência de uma criança, mas sei que foi madura o suficiente para decidir obedecer a uma ordem que machucava alguém que você amava e que contrariava seus princípios em nome de salvar sua família – Dumbledore sorriu ao ver que Leahnny finalmente o encarava –, e madura o suficiente para arriscar a própria vida para salvar a de seu padrinho...

– Eu só estava tentando... não poderia deixar isso acontecer, Professor...

– Só que não foi o suficiente, minha querida... Seu pai não quis lhe contar, mas Hermione está muito doente por causa da poção que Æthelind fez você dar a ela. Estou tentando ajudar, mas sequer os medi-bruxos ou o Professor Snape reconhecem que poção era aquela, e estamos trabalhando no escuro, correndo um risco imenso de machucar sua mãe ainda mais. Precisamos de sua ajuda, Leahnny, porque não sabemos mais o que fazer...

Ela fechou os olhos, absorvendo as palavras do Diretor. Dumbledore provara, agora mais do que nunca, que não planejava esconder qualquer coisa, nem julgar alguém. Estava expondo tudo o que sabia sobre a situação, colocando todas as cartas na mesa e demonstrando que confiava na garota ao deixá-la decidir se falaria ou não e, se falasse, até que ponto revelaria a história. Havia ali informações que Leahnny acreditava ser impossível Dumbledore ter obtido e que, ainda assim, ele não escondera. Foi então que Leahnny ponderou se não deveria fazer o mesmo. Foi então que percebeu que precisava fazer o mesmo em nome de evitar um dano maior do que já causara.

– Dumbledore, eu queria poder ajudar mais, mas eu não sei que poção era aquela... Alexander só disse que era para que a minha mãe não percebesse o que ele estava fazendo... e eu acreditei. Eu não sei muitas coisas sobre ele... o Professor Rhaity nunca me disse muito sobre o próprio passado... não gostava muito de responder às minhas perguntas.

– Por que você decidiu ir até ele, Leah?

– Ele era o melhor professor que tínhamos. Transfiguração é uma matéria difícil, eu não conseguia entender no início e ele nunca se importou de ficar algum tempo a mais depois das aulas para me explicar. Ele sabia tanto sobre meus pais... eles nunca falavam comigo sobre a época de Hogwarts, quando eram mais jovens. E então... – a garotinha hesitou –... ele me contou porque os outros me tratavam daquele jeito.

– Pode me explicar de que jeito você está falando?

– Sabe, me olhando como se eu fosse uma... anormal. Porque falavam aos sussurros quando eu passava e se calavam quando eu chegava mais perto. Era horrível, Professor, como se eu tivesse algo de muito ruim em mim. Quando começaram a perceber isso, as pessoas com quem eu tinha iniciado uma amizade se afastaram, passaram a agir que nem os outros...

– As coisas que Æthelind disse, as histórias que ele contou... eram verdadeiras?

– Até onde conversei com o papai e com o dindo, sim... Bem, em parte, ele me contou o que vocês sabiam... eu até vi alguns exemplares antigos do Profeta Diário, não tinha como ele estar mentindo.

Dumbledore entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Ele contara a ela a verdade escrita por Rita Skeeter no jornal sensacionalista, que também incluía na história a campanha de difamação que Harry sofrera durante a última guerra contra Voldemort. Leahnny sem dúvidas ouvira uma história muito coerente, e Harry agora pagava o preço por ele mesmo não ter contado a verdade logo no começo.

"Mas ele... algumas coisas que ele me disse não eram verdade..."

– Como o quê, por exemplo?

– Ele disse que não machucaria minha família e que eles não se importariam se soubessem que eu usava Artes das Trevas, porque até meu pai sabia usar. Falou que eu poderia aprender apenas a me defender... e realmente praticar minha magia... não apenas usá-la para feitiços-

– Simples? – adiantou Dumbledore.

– Fáceis demais...

– Você é mesmo filha de Hermione Granger – o Diretor comentou e Leahnny sorriu, mais calma. – Você precisa saber que nossa ansiedade pode ser uma armadilha, Leah.

– Eu... sempre tive de esconder minha magia. O professor me permitia usar e praticar e tentar... aprender mais... eu só queria ser uma bruxa...

– Você sempre foi uma bruxa.

– É, mas há uma grande distância entre ser uma bruxa e provar isso para o grande Harry Potter – ela falou, o ar magoado voltando à sua voz.

– E por que essa necessidade de provar a ele que você é uma bruxa? Seu pai soube que você era uma no momento em que viu a carta de Hogwarts.

– Eu preciso provar que sou uma bruxa, e não uma sonserina.

– Você é uma sonserina, não fique tentando provar o contrário.

– Infelizmente... – ela concluiu com tristeza.

– É realmente isso o que pensa? Por que insistiu com seu padrinho para que não fosse trocada de Casa se não gosta realmente de lá, Leah?

– Eu não queria ter ficado na Sonserina... – falou, mantendo o tom de voz. – Eu nem deveria ter vindo para Hogwarts...

– Por que não, minha querida? Você não gosta da escola?

– O problema não é a escola... é o jeito com que as pessoas me tratam...

– Muitos alunos sentem dificuldade em se adaptar no primeiro ano...

– Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho motivos para não gostar daqui – ela disparou.

– Muito pelo contrário – sorriu o diretor. – Você tem mais motivos do que os outros para continuar aqui. Você ainda tem de provar que pode passar por cima das agressões. Provar para si mesma, não para seu pai.

– Como você quer que eu faça isso? As agressões não acontecem só com palavras, Dumbledore! E então, quando eu tento me defender, vocês culpam a mim por estar usando Artes das Trevas!

– Não é se unindo a Æthelind Witt que você conseguirá alguma coisa...

– Eu não me importo com quem vou ter que me unir!

Surpreendido, Dumbledore demorou alguns instantes para responder.

– Para quê, Leahnny?

– Para acabar com todos, todos eles! Quem eles pensam que são para me julgar assim? – a garotinha exigiu, levantando-se da cadeira e ignorando a fênix que voara no mesmo instante na direção do ombro do Diretor, soltando uma nota estridente com sua voz.

– Minha querida, você também os está julgando.

– Eles pediram isso! – respondeu ela, afastando-se da janela que estivera observando nos últimos segundos e voltando-se novamente para Dumbledore. – Sabiam o que ia acontecer se me tratassem desse jeito! Eu nunca tinha feito nada para eles.

– Mas agora...?

– Eles têm de sofrer! Deveriam morrer, ser esmagados como baratas ou qualquer outro inseto repugnante. Quem sabe desse jeito percebam a culpa que tiveram em agir assim comigo!

– Será que eles sabiam realmente o que poderia acontecer? Você acha que eles tinham como saber? Acha que eles desejariam que você se sentisse assim? Você os julga novamente. Tudo o que os outros conheciam eram a lenda sobre a vida de seu pai. Talvez falassem aos sussurros por curiosidade, e se calassem ao vê-la se aproximar para evitar constrangê-la com perguntas. Não a olhavam como alguém anormal, mas sim como alguém _diferente_, como agiam com Harry. E você reclama por conviver três meses com isso, imagine se fosse uma vida toda. Para evitar algo assim, seu pai a exilou do nosso mundo.

– Mesmo assim, eles não tinham o direito...

– Então lhes dê uma chance para-

– Eles não me deram uma chance!

– Por que você queria uma chance, Leah? – Dumbledore perguntou calmamente.

– Para ser uma bruxa-

– E você é! Você é uma bruxa sonserina, minha querida – enfatizou ele. – Por que tal necessidade de provar o contrário?

– Porque assim meu pai não se enojaria de mim, não me rejeitaria, como os outros fazem.

– Harry rejeita você?

– Me rejeitou a vida inteira como bruxa e me rejeitou como sonserina assim que ficou sabendo.

– Ele nunca demonstrou... – Dumbledore comentou amistosamente, tentando recordar alguma vez que tivesse visto Harry agir mal com a filha. – Quando isso aconteceu?

– Não importa, eu sei-

– Æthelind colocou essas coisas na sua cabeça? – ele perguntou subitamente ao não receber uma explicação.

– Não, ele só me mostrou o que eu não queria ver.

– Não queria ver porque não existiam, Leah. Só porque Harry nunca a incentivou a fazer magia, não quer dizer que ele a rejeite como bruxa. Quer dizer que, sabendo da alta probabilidade de haver na família mais alguém sem os poderes de um bruxo, ele procurou não incentivar algo que pudesse não existir. Harry não queria que você se sentisse culpada por não corresponder às expectativas de seus pais, se fosse esse o caso. E só porque ele requisitou sua mudança de Casa, não quer dizer que a rejeite como Sonserina. Quer dizer que ele estava vendo em você, em suas atitudes, em seus feitiços, as influências dos seus colegas e temia que isso a prejudicasse. Mas ele estava errado, não é mesmo? Não era com a influência dos seus colegas que ele deveria se preocupar...

– É mesmo... – ela sorriu cinicamente. – Vocês todos chegaram... atrasados.

– Será? Não acredito nisso, Leah. De outra forma, não a teria chamado aqui. Não é tarde para você mudar suas atitudes e pensamentos – respondeu ele, pegando a própria varinha e apontando para a própria têmpora, de onde surgiu um frágil rio prateado que ele depositou na bacia rasa à sua frente. – Você já viu uma penseira, minha querida?

– Que lembrança vai me mostrar? – antecipou ela.

– Algo que aconteceu há muito, muito tempo... Você não foi a primeira a se envolver com magia negra, Leah, e nem será a última. Infelizmente, o final da história que lhe contarei foi muito mais soturno do que espero que seja o seu.

Dumbledore empurrou a penseira para frente até que quase alcançasse a borda oposta da mesa e sinalizou para que a garotinha se aproximasse. Obedecendo, ela levantou-se e, sabendo o que deveria fazer, prendeu a respiração antes de mergulhar o rosto na substância difusa e se permitir ser absorvida por completo pelo conteúdo da bacia de pedra.

Leahnny se viu envolvida por uma atmosfera completamente diferente e, ao mesmo tempo, familiar. Hogwarts estava decorada para o Natal, com festões cruzando os corredores e bolas brilhantes flutuando próximas ao teto. Havia muito poucos alunos nos corredores e a escola, apesar do clima festivo, parecia silenciosa. A lembrança em que Leahnny entrara a fazia seguir uma garota de cabelos castanhos que aparentava ter sua idade e bem parecida com ela.

Entraram em uma área do castelo que era desconhecida para a maioria dos alunos. Paredes altas e de pedras nuas limitavam o novo corredor que percorriam. A garota da lembrança parou em frente a um conjunto de pedras salientes que, se observadas a distância, pareceriam emoldurar algum portal. Leahnny a ouviu murmurar "Patrícia" e, como se fosse uma senha, as pedras afastaram-se para as laterais, dando passagem.

Assim chegaram a um aposento amplo e aconchegante, cujas paredes circulares estavam cobertas por livros, acomodados em estantes altas feitas em madeira de lei. No lado oposto, havia uma segunda porta e, próxima a ela, uma lareira era mantida em brasa. No centro da sala, um homem magro e alto, de cabelos acajuados, sentava-se em uma pesada cadeira e debruçava-se sobre uma dúzia de livros abertos sobre uma mesa redonda. Por mais concentrado que estivesse, ele não ignorou o fato de não estar mais sozinho.

– Boa tarde, filha – cumprimentou ele, levantando os olhos e sorrindo.

Sem tomar consciência de que era observada por Leahnny e por uma versão mais velha do pai, Alana aproximou-se e envolveu Dumbledore em um abraço.

– Boa tarde, papai – respondeu.

O jovem Dumbledore afastou a cadeira e os livros mais próximos, permitindo que a garotinha sentasse em seu colo. Então, mirou-a com seriedade e perguntou:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa para você ter vindo? Eu não a via aqui há um bom tempo.

"De fato, Alana só me procurou ali duas ou três vezes depois que contei a ela onde eu passava a maior parte do meu tempo livre na escola, mais de quatro meses antes dessa conversa", o Diretor explicou a Leahnny.

– Não, papai – a garotinha balançou a cabeça. – Eu só estava com saudades... Você não apareceu nem no almoço...

– Eu apareci, como você diz, no café da manhã. Se a senhorita estivesse presente então, teríamos nos encontrado.

– Ah, eu... – sentindo as bochechas ficando vermelhas, Alana baixou os olhos e riu –… eu dormi demais. Mas também, não tinha ninguém no dormitório para me acordar! Então, papai, o que nós vamos fazer hoje?

– Er... nós? Não que eu não goste da idéia de passar a tarde com você, filha, mas eu estava dando uma olhada nesses livros e-

– Você pode deixar isso para a semana que vem! – Ao ouvi-la falar, Dumbledore imediatamente lembrou-se da esposa, que sempre procurava mudar os planos dele e adiar coisas que não eram tão importantes quanto à família. – Além do mais, você não pode trabalhar hoje à noite.

– E posso saber por que não? – ele questionou com curiosidade.

– É véspera de Natal, papai! Até o castelo está quase vazio, todo mundo foi para casa... – A voz da garotinha de repente perdeu a alegria.

Seria o primeiro Natal que Alana passaria fora de casa, pois, mesmo sendo professor de Hogwarts nos anos anteriores, Dumbledore sempre arrumara tempo para voltar à Itália e ficar com a filha durante o Natal, a Páscoa e a maioria dos finais de semana.

– Melhor assim, não acha? Porque agora temos quase todo o castelo só para nós... – comentou ele com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

– É, mas não tem graça se você nem sai daqui, se fica só lendo esse monte de livros o dia inteiro, e nós estamos de férias!

– Vamos fazer assim... eu vou terminar logo o que estou fazendo aqui e depois a levo para conhecer o melhor lugar de Hogwarts, um lugar que você nunca foi. Está bem?

– Logo quando?

– Não mais do que duas horas.

– É muito tempo, papai... – Alana olhou mais uma vez para a mesa cheia de livros e considerou novamente. – Eu posso ficar com você enquanto espero?

– Pode, mas tem de ficar sentadinha aqui do meu lado... não quero que fique andando em volta da mesa. – Ela riu ao ouvir o pai lembrar-se de seu melhor método para apressá-lo. – Pode até pegar algo para ler, se quiser.

Ela concordou e levantou-se, indo em direção a uma das estantes, encontrando nela, em questão de segundos, o livro que procurava. Com ele em mãos, voltou para perto da mesa e sentou na cadeira à direita do pai, abrindo o livro no colo.

"Aquele livro que ela está lendo... foi a primeira história sobre bruxos que Patrícia e eu contamos a ela...", o Diretor que Leahnny conhecia comentou. "Eu nem teria feito a associação se não soubesse o assunto sobre o qual estamos prestes a conversar."

– Quem é Patrícia? – Leahnny indagou.

– Era minha esposa, mãe de Alana. – Pela primeira vez, Dumbledore deu a uma aluna de Hogwarts tal informação.

– Era?

O Diretor respondeu com não mais do que um brevíssimo aceno com a cabeça, e em silêncio se passaram os cinco minutos seguintes. O Dumbledore mais jovem continuava imerso em seus estudos e Alana, ao contrário, sequer virara a página do livro. Permanecia encarando as folhas como se ali nada houvesse escrito.

– Papai... – ela falou sem encarar o pai, com a voz baixa, sem ter certeza se queria ser ouvida –… foram os trouxas que mataram a mamãe?

– Alguém disse isso para você? – o pai perguntou calmamente, enquanto era observado pelo seu eu mais velho, que não demonstrava emoção alguma, atitude que ele só conseguira depois de ter revisto sozinho a cena inúmeras vezes.

– Não, eu só estava pensando... Se a mamãe não estivesse no meio deles... se eles fossem bruxos, talvez soubessem quem você é e não a machucassem...

– Você quer dizer que outros bruxos não a machucariam por saber que ela é bruxa? – ele tentou interpretá-la.

– Bem... é mais ou menos isso.

– E os trouxas evitaram machucá-la por ela ser trouxa?

– Mas eles são maus! Não se importam com ela nem com ninguém! – Alana falou com veemência.

– Isso não é verdade, minha filha. Os trouxas não são maus, não todos. São como nós. Você sabe que existem bruxos maus que matam outros bruxos e bruxos maus que matam trouxas.

– Eles não são maus – resmungou a garotinha inaudivelmente.

– O que você disse, minha filha?

– Eu disse que eles não são maus. Não podem ser maus se matam trouxas.

– E por que os que matam bruxos são maus então? O que há de tão diferente entre bruxos e trouxas?

– Os bruxos são bons, eles não merecem ser machucados.

– Nem todos os bruxos são bons, Alana, nem todos... Eu disse que os trouxas são como nós, e é verdade. Existem bruxos bons e bruxos maus, assim como existem trouxas bons e trouxas maus. A única diferença entre nós é que os bruxos podem usar a magia que possuem, mas somos todos seres humanos, filha, e ninguém merece ser machucado.

– Mas a mamãe morreu quando estava com eles, por causa de uma arma deles!

– O tiro foi um acidente, minha filha. – Dumbledore fechou os olhos alguns segundos. – As armas dos trouxas não são como as nossas varinhas. Para matarmos alguém, precisamos apontar na direção correta, fazer o movimento correto, dizer o encantamento correto e, o mais importante, precisamos realmente querer tirar a vida daquela pessoa e estar ciente das conseqüências desse ato. Com os trouxas é diferente. Eles só têm de apertar o gatilho e apontar a arma na direção certa.

– Então eles não deveriam ter armas.

– É como eles se defendem... Você queria que os bruxos fossem obrigados a andar sem varinha?

– Mas é isso que eles fazem com os bruxos maus, expulsam de Hogwarts e quebram a varinha...

Dumbledore sorriu pela filha pensar que ser expulso da escola era uma das maiores punições para um bruxo criminoso, e decidiu que não havia necessidade de informá-la sobre Azkaban. Era cedo demais para quebrar a inocência de Alana.

– Bem, eles tentam tirar as armas dos trouxas maus também... mas, filha, não foi um trouxa mau que atirou em sua mãe, não pense o contrário. Ele era um trouxa bom, estava tentando proteger Patrícia. O tiro foi um erro.

– É que quando eu penso na mamãe... – o olhar dela voltou ao livro em seu colo antes que ela continuasse –... tudo o que lembro é do momento em que você me contou que ela não ia mais voltar... Eu não consigo nem lembrar de como ela era... isso é errado, não é?

– Venha comigo, Leah – convidou o Diretor, enquanto o outro Dumbledore convidava a filha a aproximar-se.

Leahnny saiu pela mesma porta por que entrara. Entretanto, viu-se em um corredor totalmente diferente do anterior. Este que começava a percorrer com Dumbledore estava novamente coberto por pinturas que se moviam, como um típico corredor de Hogwarts, e também havia janelas que davam para o pátio da escola.

– Seu pai nunca me questionou isso, e duvido que ele tenha questionado a si próprio. Harry não podia sentir culpa por não se lembrar dos pais, era muito novo quando foi obrigado a se separar deles. Mas, depois que ele entrou em Hogwarts, não demorou muito para que encontrasse motivos para se culpar. Ele viu muitas pessoas serem mortas, Leah, e, muitas vezes, julgou que essas mortes aconteceram por ele ter errado em algum ponto...

Antes que Dumbledore continuasse, vozes que vinham do final do corredor o interromperam. Quando estavam mais perto, Leahnny pôde reencontrar a garota da lembrança anterior. Agora ela usava as vestes de Hogwarts com o símbolo da Corvinal incrustado no peito. Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam divididos em duas tranças e ela aparentava ter mais de dezesseis anos. Conversava com um garoto bonito e mais jovem, da Sonserina.

– Tom, você não deveria continuar com isso. Não é certo você treinar Æthelind, Ormand e Sorrell para usar Artes das Trevas, principalmente contra os trouxas.

– Quem lhe contou isso, Alana? Foi Æthelind?

– Por que importa quem me contou? Para você puni-lo como fez ontem à noite? Eu sei o que vi e isso tem de parar.

– Ou o quê? Você vai correr e contar para seu querido papai? Não deveria estar me ameaçando, Alana, sabe que sou muito mais que um monitor da Sonserina!

– Deixe o meu pai fora dessa história, Tom! E o fato de você ser o Herdeiro de Slytherin não descrimina o que você está fazendo.

– É mesmo? E quem disse que o que estou fazendo é crime? Por que é tão errado assim usar Artes das Trevas contra os trouxas?

– Eles são como nós, Tom. São pessoas como nós, só que não usam magia.

– Quantos trouxas você conhece, Alana? Um, dois? Aposto que não muitos, vivendo trancada nesse castelo. Eu convivi a minha vida inteira com eles, e sabe por quê? Sabe por que eu tive de viver em um orfanato trouxa sem uma família? Porque meu pai trouxa rejeitou a minha mãe. Para ele, minha mãe não passava de uma qualquer, de uma bruxa que o enganou só pelo dinheiro – Riddle contou com absoluto nojo.

– Como você poderia saber?

– Porque ele disse isso na minha cara, Alana. Você pode imaginar uma coisa dessas? – Ele perguntou sem raiva alguma. – Foi o pior momento da minha vida. E depois, os que deveriam ser meus avós me expulsaram de casa...

– Eu sinto muito...

– Eu também – respondeu Riddle, apresentando uma expressão de profunda tristeza.

– Você tem razão – comentou Alana, encostando-se na parede –, eu não conheço muitos trouxas. Só que eles não me parecem tão ruins assim... talvez seja só a família do seu pai e nós possamos fazer algo quanto a isso...

Dumbledore pegou o braço de Leahnny e a conduziu até as escadas, por onde desceram um andar. Continuaram caminhando pelos corredores e o Diretor voltou a falar:

– Agora você sabe por que lhe mostrei a primeira lembrança. Minha esposa de fato morreu por uma arma trouxa. Foi um assalto em Londres. Um policial tentou atirar no assaltante, que usou Patrícia para se proteger... Eu fui até lá quando soube e o policial veio falar comigo. Estava tão arrependido... nunca pude culpá-lo pelo que aconteceu. E você percebe que, com minha filha, infelizmente, não foi bem assim. O jovem que você viu nessa lembrança... era Tom Riddle, que mais tarde se tornaria Lord Voldemort.

– O Æthelind que Alana mencionou...

– É Alexander. Ele apoiou Riddle desde o início e ambos foram meus alunos. Riddle sempre foi um jovem carismático, você viu que uma conversa foi suficiente para que os sentimentos de Alana por ele passassem da raiva para a simpatia. Alana estava ciente do que Riddle planejava, dos seguidores que tinha e da magia que ele praticava. Eu permiti que nos afastássemos muito nessa época, algo de que me arrependo até hoje. Confiei demais nela e nas escolhas que a considerei madura suficiente para que fizesse. Alana nunca me contou que Lord Voldemort começara a matar em Little Hangleton, nem que ela mesma estava praticando Artes das Trevas. Tentei adverti-la sobre Riddle, mas não tive coragem de confrontá-la. Minha filha era uma adulta, afinal, e não se envolveria com esse tipo de coisa...

Dumbledore parou de falar e de andar. Estavam perante mais uma porta. Sem muito esforço, Leahnny reconheceu aquele como o primeiro andar da escola e aquela, como a sala do professor de Transfiguração, quem quer que fosse.

"Como eu disse antes, Harry julgou que muitas mortes aconteceram por ele ter errado em algum ponto... e, quando por fim conquistou Voldemort, também se culpou por mais uma morte, mas não a do Lord das Trevas. Na noite em que lutou com Riddle, no Ministério da Magia, houve uma espécie de lapso na história, misturando lembranças com acontecimentos... A lembrança que você verá agora não foi erro de ninguém, a não ser meu. Foi minha visão limitada que originou esse resultado, embora tenha sido Harry quem presenciou seu desenvolvimento."

Ele então indicou que Leahnny deveria abrir a porta. Com hesitação, ela obedeceu. Encontrou-se, então, diante da cena que fizera parte de muitos dos pesadelos do pai.

Sobre a escrivaninha, estava pendurada a garota que ela vira antes. A corda passava por seu pescoço e era amarrada no lustre. Alana não usava o uniforme da escola e sua roupa estava em trapos. Os dois pulsos tinham uma ferida aberta, longa e profunda, e, em seu antebraço esquerdo, a Marca Negra estava estampada. A cabeça pendia em direção ao chão, para onde seus olhos miravam – duas orbes vazias, frias e sem vida.

Leahnny fechou os olhos e desejou não permanecer ali por mais tempo. Sabendo do choque da garota, Dumbledore fechou a porta e a pegou pelo braço mais uma vez, tirando-a das lembranças e trazendo-a para a sala da direção.

– Desculpe-me por fazê-la ver isso, Leah, mas foi necessário. Eu não poderia deixar que você seguisse o mesmo caminho de Alana e terminar... talvez não como algum inseto repugnante, mas assassinada em uma sala qualquer. Não sem eu fazer nada... – Dumbledore falou e Fawkes voou para a mesa à sua frente –, não dessa vez.

– Eu entendo... – Ela respirou fundo e encarou o diretor. – Obrigada.

Dumbledore não perguntou o porquê do agradecimento, somente indicou com a cabeça que havia entendido. A garotinha pediu licença, levantou-se e saiu sem nem mais uma palavra. Palavras não precisavam mais ser ditas. Estava na hora de serem postas em prática, estava na hora de tomar uma decisão e resolver todos os conflitos que Alexander fomentara em sua família.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Leahnny decide encarar alguns problemas e descobre que essa talvez não seja a atitude mais sensata...

A/N: Ok, ok, eu sei que não tem desculpas pela demora astronômica na atualização, mas andaram acontecendo tantas, tantas coisas... a minha beta já tinha betado esse capítulo, mas andei trocando de computadores tanto em casa como no trabalho, não achava ele... bom, agora ele está aqui... na verdade, o escrevi... nossa, ano passado, em junho... muito, muito tempo. Finalmente agora estou conseguindo terminar a fic. Aos que têm paciência de acompanhar e esperar, meu muito obrigada. É por vocês que estou aqui sem desistir da história.

**Mione03**: ok, eu confesso que eu detesto o Rony, mas... é, acho que o mini-Rony merece um pouco de consideração.

**Cleber Knies:** obrigada pelo comentário, espero que esse novo capítulo não tenha decepcionado, a conversa do Dumbly com a Leah é uma das cenas que mais gosto.

**Marcx:** ah! Eu sabia que essa Leah era a Ídril! E você não acha que o Alexander é uma pessoa boa, não? Eu acho! rsrs Ok, quanto a fics... não pretendo fazer continuação dessa mesmo. Mas não quero desistir de escrever... entretanto, tenho as outras fics para terminar, depois que "me livrar" da Regillus, não? E tenho de terminar a fic-presente da minha beta, que já quer me matar...

**Melanie:** nossa, guria, há quanto tempo! Posso adiantar que a Leah não está "imperiada" rs... livre e espontânea vontade... mas ela tem esse defeito, como a Alana, é enganada muito facilmente... ou talvez seja o Alexander que, como o Riddle, tinha o dom de conseguir isso com a maioria das pessoas. Os gêmeos não aparecem na minha fic simplesmente porque eu admito que não sei escrevê-los... :( Eu esperei você voltar de férias, não esperei? Rsrsrs E, só pra esclarecer uma coisa, as outras três casas são malignas... rsrsrs aproveito para agradecer aqui todo o apoio que você vem me dando e as reviews enormes que me deixou das fics e os comentários absurdos que fez sobre ela... só você e a Lori pra zoarem tanto assim do meu texto rs

**Amanda Neves**: pode estudar direitinho e ler minha fic só ano que vem de novo, eu deixo, ok? Só não esquece de comentar :P

**Cleo:** Você sabe muito bem que não desisti! Até porque você não me deixaria, não é mesmo? rsrs

**Cillian Gyllenhaal:** vou atualizar... algum dia... minha próxima atualização está marcada pro dia 29 de outubro, de noite. Está bom para você?

**Pati.nha:** também adoro ver Harry e Hermione juntos... prometo que estou planejando mais cenas flufflys pra fic, se a Mione se recuperar, ok?

**Clio:** De novo você? Nunca respondi tantas reviews de uma mesma pessoa no mesmo capítulo... e eu tenho um computador agora, você sabe, o que não tenho é internet... tudo conspiração... e deixe Réquiem pro Snape, deixe...

COMENTEM!


	11. A Última Chance de Ser Rainha

**Capítulo Dez – A Última Chance de Ser Rainha**

"_Herminius on black Auster,_

_Brave champion on brave steed; _

_In his right hand the broadsword _

_That kept the bridge so well, _

_And on his helm the crown he won _

_When proud Fidenæ fell."_

Leahnny caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sendo impulsionada pela própria determinação, que latejava como o sangue em suas veias. Mal acreditava no que estava prestes a fazer, mas não conseguia parar e se acalmar o suficiente para pensar em outra alternativa. Estava cansada, indignada e perplexa, e precisava pôr um fim em tudo naquele exato momento.

Sua impulsividade era tamanha que certamente Leahnny teria danificado a tapeçaria que cobria a entrada da Ala dos Professores caso tal passagem não se abrisse sozinha naquele mesmo instante. Ainda sendo guiada por uma fúria cega, chegou a alcançar a última porta do corredor. Antes, entretanto, que pudesse abri-la, alguém agarrou fortemente seu braço e ela se virou, prestes a repreender ou punir quem ousara tal ato.

Sequer teve tempo de protestar. Seu cérebro recém processara a informação de que Snape estava à sua frente quando teve de se adaptar à escuridão que a dominou.

Voltou a si em poucos segundos, emergindo repentinamente para a razão. O aposento em que se encontrava era circular e possuía, no mínimo, cinco portas. Poucas estantes com livros dividiam as paredes com vários quadros – de um gosto artístico um tanto quanto duvidoso. Um grosso tapete verde-musgo delimitava uma área em frente à lareira, e ela estava deitada em um aconchegante sofá de três lugares que era flanqueado por duas poltronas – tudo revestido do melhor couro de dragão. Ao lado da lareira, havia uma cristaleira que comportava algumas taças, onde se via o emblema da família Snape incrustado, e, nas prateleiras inferiores, garrafas lacradas de bebidas finas.

Snape, com um ágil movimento da varinha, enrolou alguns pergaminhos que estavam espalhados no chão, sobre o tapete, e os largou junto à parede, próximo à cristaleira. Somente então, percebendo que a aluna estava mais uma vez consciente, acomodou-se na poltrona direita e falou:

– Gostaria de me informar o que a traz aqui a uma hora como essa?

– Vim… – a garotinha se mexeu no sofá, sentando-se corretamente no lugar mais próximo a Snape –…você me trouxe aqui, Professor.

– Fico muito grato por você apontar o óbvio, Leahnny, mas me referia ao fato de você estar andando pelos aposentos dos professores, um lugar que é terminantemente proibido aos estudantes, após o toque de recolher.

– Eu conversei com Professor Dumbledore essa noite – declarou ela, com os olhos fixos no fogo crepitante da lareira.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, claramente surpreendido. Desde que saíra da sala do Diretor, algumas noites atrás, estivera convencido de que Dumbledore não investigaria as suspeitas que ele levantara; de que o assunto morreria e que, se pretendesse insistir, teria de, primeiro, encontrar provas que embasassem melhor suas acusações.

– E suponho que a senhorita queira contar isso… ao seu estimado Professor de Transfiguração – falou ele, mais como uma pergunta do que uma constatação.

Segundo Leahnny, o silêncio era algo realmente necessário, pelo menos para com algumas pessoas – Severo Snape não se incluía nessa lista. Apesar de saber que seus pais – Harry, ao menos – não aprovavam totalmente as atitudes do Professor de Poções, ela jamais hesitara em ir até ele para pedir ajuda, e não seria agora que o faria. Sendo relativamente próxima a ele – pelo menos até onde uma aluna pode ser – Leahnny estava plenamente ciente da confiança que ele fazia por merecer das pessoas que o cercavam, incluindo a de Dumbledore.

– Ele mentiu pra mim e en… – ela começou raivosamente, mas inspirou fundo e continuou com mais calma. – Na verdade, eu pensei em falar com o dindo primeiro, mas…

– Sim?

– Não tenho certeza sobre a influência dele em Hogwarts, principalmente depois do que houve no banquete de volta às aulas… – Leahnny começara a falar, dessa vez, encarando o Professor de Poções. – O senhor sabe que foi meu padrinho que fez a denúncia, não sabe?

Ele confirmou com um leve aceno da cabeça e permitiu que ela continuasse.

"Então… ele fez a denúncia e não resultou em nada… hã… nada além daquela bagunça do Ministério."

– Sim – Snape confirmou mais uma vez, indagando-se se a garota queria assim justificar sua decisão impensada.

– Não adianta eu contar pra ninguém… até contra o Professor Malfoy ele já agiu… e não duvido que perca uma oportunidade de atingir Dumbledore.

– Por que estamos falando sobre isso? – insistiu Snape.

Leahnny ficou em silêncio, pensando em uma resposta. Enquanto isso, Snape levantou-se e deu meia-volta ao redor do sofá, saindo do campo de visão da aluna. Pouco tempo depois, caminhou até estar em frente à aluna e entregou-lhe uma xícara.

"É só chá," justificou ele, esperando que ela aceitasse.

– Foi o que Professor Dumbledore e eu discutimos essa noite… sobre Alexander. Dumbledore sempre soube que estou envolvida com ele, e também me contou sobre o que aconteceu quando Alexander era próximo de Riddle.

– Ele a fez mudar de idéia… – Snape anunciou, em um tom que poderia se passar por presunção.

– De certa forma… por isso preciso fazer alguma coisa, exigir dele-

– Confrontá-lo, você diz?

– Se for necessário- – respondeu ela, como se fosse o inevitável.

– Não acho que seja – interrompeu Snape, não permitindo que ela continuasse. – Você _não pode_ invadir os aposentos dele exigindo explicação ou atitude diferente. Isso arruinaria a melhor posição que temos no momento. O que você precisa fazer é usar sua perspicácia e dissimulação, suas mais acentuadas características sonserinas-

– Quer que eu espione ele?

– Quero que nos provenha informações.

– A nós, quem? – riu ela. – À Ordem da Fênix?

– A nós. Draco, Dumbledore e Giovanni e eu. _De preferência, logo_, a tempo de salvarmos sua mãe.

– Tudo bem… – cedeu ela. – Acontece que eu não sei com o que ela foi envenenada.

– Então descubra. Use seus melhores atributos e descubra o mais cedo que puder. Não se permita ser surpreendida.

* * *

Seguindo o conselho de Severo Snape, Leahnny levantou cedo pela manhã e desceu para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, que estava praticamente vazio, exceto pelo Monitor que, podia-se dizer, ocultava-se nas sombras, esperando que a garota descesse. Quando o viu, próximo às poltronas, Leahnny tentou voltar para o dormitório para pensar em outra maneira de sair de lá, mas a voz de Matthew Malfoy chamando-a fez com que desistisse e se aproximasse do amigo. 

– Pelo jeito, não fui o único que acordou cedo… – comentou Malfoy, despreocupado, seu rosto apresentando uma aparência sonolenta.

– Ah, bom dia, Matthew! Não vi que você estava aqui – respondeu a garota, cinicamente.

– Aonde você está indo? – inquiriu ele, impedindo sua passagem. – Vai atrás daquele Rhaity, não é mesmo?

– Não, eu não vou – respondeu, tentando passar por ele. – E mesmo que fosse, você não tem nada com isso. Pode me dar licença?

– Eu tenho tudo com isso, você sabe que ele é perigoso.

– E daí? – desconversou ela, cruzando os braços, sem disposição para ouvi-lo.

– Cuidado, Leah, você não quer se envolver com alguém como ele… – preveniu ele, como o próprio Æthelind tentara fazer uma vez com Alana Dumbledore.

– Isso deveria ser um aviso? – esnobou ela, e continuou, empurrando-o para o lado: – Sinto muito, tarde demais. Agora vá cuidar da sua vida, Malfoy.

Com isso, Leahnny saiu rapidamente do Salão Comunal, andou pelos corredores do castelo – que estavam desertos àquela hora da manhã de domingo – e voltou à ala em que estivera na noite anterior, dessa vez, com o objetivo de cumprir seu intento de encontrar o professor de Transfiguração.

Dizendo a senha, ela passou pelo quadro do elfo e entrou na sala de estar do professor. Surpresa não houve ao encontrá-lo em pé, esperando-a. Sua expressão estava calma, como se ele conhecesse exatamente as intenções da garota que acabara de encontrar. Ignorando qualquer cortesia, ele interrogou:

– O que aquele velho idiota queria com você ontem?

– Dumbledore?

– Snape, Leahnny. E não ouse brincar comigo – respondeu Alexander, sua voz demonstrando certa aversão enquanto ele caminhava perigosamente próximo à garota.

– Não estou brincando com você. Snape queria saber sobre a conversa que tive com Dumbledore – ela tentou responder com o máximo de honestidade possível.

– O que tem a sua conversa com Dumbledore? – o professor perguntou imediatamente, fixando-lhe o olhar.

– Ele me falou da família dele, da filha que Riddle matou… disse que seria igual comigo se eu continuasse do seu lado, ele… me ameaçou…

A sentença teve efeito instantâneo em Æthelind, que recuou um passo e continuou encarando-a. Ponderou rapidamente se havia cometido algum erro, se deixara alguma pista à vista e se tudo não passava de uma armação para surpreendê-lo. Usou, então, seu melhor golpe, uma lição que aprendera durante os anos de convívio com Riddle: a falsa empatia.

– Ele a ameaçou? – perguntou, aparentando real preocupação. – Bom, é compreensível. Dumbledore está ficando desesperado… ele não conseguiu salvar a filha e agora percebe que está perdendo você… mas não se engane, Ídril… não foi Riddle quem matou Alana…

– Quem… quem foi, Alexander? – perguntou a vozinha de Leahnny, cheia de incerteza.

– Foi seu pai.

* * *

Naquele domingo nublado, Harry deu-se ao luxo de ficar na cama, ao lado de Hermione, de olhos abertos, mas sem acordar realmente, até que, entre os dois, pulou uma bola de pêlos castanhos. 

Bichento andou em direção à cabeceira da cama e, vendo que a dona dormia, pôs-se a miar alto, pedindo comida. Contrariado, Harry tentou enxotar o gato, só para ver Bichento pular em cima dele e usar seu pescoço para afiar as garras.

– Bichento… – resmungou Harry, ainda tentando empurrar Bichento para o lado. – Bichento, agora não. Vem aqui…

Harry pegou o gato pela barriga, levantou-se e o levou até um canto da cozinha, enchendo a tigela dele de comida. Pegou para si um copo de leite apenas e foi até a sala, onde abriu as venezianas, permitindo que o sol quebrasse a obscuridade do ambiente.

– Vós nunca conseguiríeis passar-se por romano, meu senhor – uma voz grave o surpreendeu.

– Verdade? – ironizou Harry, olhando de relance para o ser flutuante que lhe falara.

– Ah, sim. Comer em excesso é um hábito romano, enquanto o senhor e vossa senhora se permitem despertar tardiamente, ainda que seja uma manhã de domingo tão disforme quanto esta… – contou ele e depois continuou, baixando a voz, como se pensasse para si mesmo: – se bem que eu nunca me rendi aos prazeres da gula… não, não me entregava a esse tipo de alegria e prazer que orgulhava os pobres. Os festins romanos causavam-me tanta repugnância e tanto tédio…

– Foi por causa desse hábito que você saiu de Roma e decidiu invadir nossa casa? – Harry perguntou, ocupado em colocar a travessa no forno.

– Certamente que não, senhor! Roma não cabe mais em Roma, já decaiu como o resto do mundo. Aqueles telhados e aquelas ruas já não se iluminam, assumindo um tom rosáceo sob o sol poente, como nos tempos áureos de nossos reis. Roma estendeu-se vagamente em sua planície; um desenvolvimento que lhe permitiu assumir as funções de Estado. Não me agrada isso.

– Não teria sido mais sensato permanecer na cidade e convencer os governantes a melhorá-la?

– A maior objeção a todo e qualquer esforço para melhorar a condição humana é o fato de os homens serem indignos dele – suspirou Maximus. – Nosso entendimento da República está acima das confissões, explicações e reticências, mas fazer vossa geração entender isso… Não, eu não tenho mais lugar aqui, agora minha vida entrou em ordem, algo que a República nunca conseguirá…

– Se o senhor não tem mais lugar aqui, então por que não vai embora?

– Pudera eu – fantasiou ele, afastando-se de Harry. – Mas, como já informei à vossa esposa, não o incomodarei mais, senhor.

– Você falou com Hermione… mais uma vez?

– Como vós deveríeis fazer, mas talvez mais tarde… sim, mais tarde, agora talvez não seja apropriado. Infelizmente, devo despedir-me nesse instante… – anunciou Maximus, desaparecendo no segundo seguinte.

Harry observou, por alguns momentos, o último lugar em que vira o fantasma. Depois, caminhou até o banheiro, abriu a torneira de água fria e molhou o rosto, acreditando ter sonhado.

* * *

O Professor Rhaity não compareceu ao almoço no Salão Principal, ocupado que estava em uma das masmorras do castelo. Severo Snape foi o primeiro – mas não o único – a notar a ausência, fato que apontou para o Diretor. Ao final da refeição, esse assunto dominava as conversas de quase todos os professores, incluindo a de Dumbledore, que trocava algumas palavras com Snape sobre a também ausente Leahnny Granger.

Foi quando, acima de onde os professores estavam sentados, uma labareda surgiu, sendo seguida por uma pena cor de fogo, que flutuou até atingir a mesa, em frente ao Diretor. Hesitação alguma atravessou a expressão de Dumbledore quando este trocou um olhar com alguns professores e saiu pela porta lateral.

Meia hora depois, em um apartamento duplex de Edimburgo, vários bruxos esperavam a reunião que estava para começar. Minerva McGonagall conversava, aos sussurros, com Remo Lupin, enquanto Alvo Dumbledore, do terraço, observava a cidade com uma expressão preocupada.

– Acha que é ele agindo novamente, Dumbledore? – Rony Weasley perguntou às suas costas, sua voz perdendo-se no ar.

– Acho que, com esse ataque, não há dúvidas quanto a isso, Ronald. Não acredito que alguém mais ousaria manipular os dementadores de tal forma – o Diretor não tirou o olhar da neblina fria que pairava sobre a cidade.

– A Professora Minerva me contou sobre a ausência de Rhaity. Ainda não acredita que esses dois fatos estejam relacionados?

– Acredito que Raithy e Æthelind sejam a mesma pessoa, mas é cedo para julgar – Dumbledore respondeu, como se pensasse em voz alta. Então, virou-se para Rony e acrescentou: – Apesar dos acontecimentos recentes, Alexander ainda não deu motivos para que não confiássemos nele.

– E, no entanto, você não o chamou para a reunião…

– De fato – Dumbledore respondeu e afastou-se, descendo para o salão onde os outros estavam reunidos.

* * *

Houve instantes de silêncio. Leahnny se atreveu a perguntar como seu pai poderia ter matado a filha de Dumbledore. Alexander, todavia, não deu maiores explicações naquele momento, afirmando que o que era passado não deveria ser trazido à luz, e manteve a voz amigável ao comentar:

– Dumbledore disse que houve um ataque e convocou uma reunião. Parece que dementadores atacaram um bando de trouxas em um _shopping center_ da capital.

– Mas nunca planejamos nada envolvendo dementadores… – ela silenciosamente agradeceu pela escuridão da sala, que impedia que o outro visse a palidez de seu rosto.

– Exatamente, nunca planejamos. O que não quer dizer que não tenha sido um de nós. Você tem tido notícias de Marjorie, Ídril?

– Marjorie? – estranhou a garota. – Não, não a vejo desde… o ataque ao ministério.

– Ela não tentou enviar uma coruja, contatá-la via flu ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

– Não – insistiu Leahnny, perguntando-se aonde chegariam com aquela conversa.

– Então escreva para ela. Traga-a até aqui – ele falou como se fosse uma ordem. Pegou em um armário um frasco com uma substância translúcida e entregou-o para a garota. Saiu da sala a seguir, não esperando os comentários sobre a memória que ela estava prestes a presenciar.

* * *

Bastou que Leahnny fosse deixada alguns minutos sozinha para que pudesse testemunhar a morte de Alana Dumbledore pelo ponto de vista de Æthelind. Vira seu pai sendo avisado do que poderia acontecer e, mesmo assim, intervindo a ponto de assumir o risco pela tragédia.

Ao final, viu-se encarando mais uma vez a expressão sem vida de Alana. Talvez seu pai pudesse ser apontado como responsável por aquele desfecho – mas não sozinho. Ela recusava-se a acreditar que Alana não tivesse alguma culpa pela situação. Se não tivesse se envolvido com Riddle – com Æthelind, para começo de conversa –, ela não teria sido presa àquele candelabro e sofrido ameaças sob aquele punhal.

Como a própria Alana apontara, qualquer um com um pouco de inteligência conseguiria perceber que as intenções de Lord Voldemort não eram as melhores – e que ela não deveria ter-se deixado enganar pela lábia do jovem Riddle. Exatamente como a própria Leahnny deveria ter percebido em relação a Æthelind, ela admitia agora. Fora preciso que sua mãe fosse atingida para que ela tomasse as ameaças por verdadeiras e um grave alerta de Dumbledore para que visse o perigo por trás das intenções do professor de Transfiguração. E, finalmente, ela o fizera.

Agora, todavia, suas opções haviam se tornado limitadas… precisava fazer exatamente o que Snape lhe sugerira, precisava enganar e manipular Alexander de alguma forma eficaz que a fizesse descobrir como salvar sua mãe. Antes de mais nada, precisava obedecer-lho. Ou, ao menos, fingir obediência. E descobrir como ocorrera o ataque aos trouxas – porque fora sim responsabilidade de algum deles, todos os vestígios indicavam isso. Precisava dar um jeito de conseguir provas para que o padrinho levasse Alexander à justiça, porque tempo era algo sua mãe não tinha, ao menos de acordo com que Snape – e o próprio Lupin – lhe disseram.

* * *

Leahnny não poderia ter mais razão. Tempo era algo que realmente se encurtava a cada segundo, pelo menos para Alexander Rhaity. De alguma forma, a polícia trouxa também se envolvera nas buscas pelo perigoso assassino conhecido por Æthelind Witt. Não que Alexander não se sentisse seguro em Hogwarts, longe disso. Estava sob a égide de Dumbledore, afinal. Todavia, o cerco fechado obrigava-o a aumentar cada vez mais a complexidade de seus planos de ataque aos trouxas, o que significava também aumentar as possibilidades de erros.

O ataque daquela manhã servira para alguma coisa: conseguira perceber o quanto os professores estavam alheios aos acontecimentos; perceber que a Ordem da Fênix atual sequer possuía o poder da antiga Ordem. Dumbledore realmente não passava de um velho caduco, que só fizera alguma coisa duas horas depois de o Ministério da Magia invadir o _shopping center_ em sua tentativa de ajudar algumas vítimas.

Sem Dumbledore para representar um empecilho, Æthelind julgava ser um pouco mais fácil agir. Se não conseguiria atacar trouxas por causa da polícia – e dos misteriosos contatos que ela tinha com o Ministério –, então partiria para uma outra estratégia, algo que ele planejava desde antes de voltar ao Reino Unido: usaria estudantes.

O plano de ação não era realmente novo, ele o aprendera – e aperfeiçoara – com Tom Riddle. Só que, agora, possuía uma vantagem, um elemento que Lord Voldemort não fora capaz de conquistar nem na época em que estudara em Hogwarts: ele tinha a confiança de Dumbledore.

Sim, porque Dumbledore confiava nas pessoas quase cegamente, sempre acreditando que elas eram propensas à bondade e à benevolência. Ele, que nunca ousara confrontar a própria filha e sequer se dispusera a ouvi-la quando esta buscava se afastar de Tom Riddle, fora um dos fatores que levaram ao êxito de Tom Riddle, que levaram à sua transformação em Lord Voldemort.

Com a intimidade que tivera com Riddle, Æthelind presenciara tudo isso, inclusive alertando Alana sobre os riscos de se envolver com alguém como eles. Ela não ouvira, cega que estava pela fé que tinha em Riddle, ou, talvez, pela curiosidade ou desafio de surpreender o Herdeiro de Slytherin. Os anos que passara ao lado de Riddle, em que o vigiara, apoiara e, por ordens dele, agira sorrateiramente durante as duas guerras, serviam agora de exemplo para lidar com Leahnny.

Æthelind não era nem um pouco parecido com Voldemort. Não odiava sangues-puros – apenas usava esse sentimento de outros conforme a conveniência –, não estava desesperadamente sedento pelo poder – mas o buscava de forma contida e premeditada –, não precisava de pessoas que se ajoelhassem a seus pés – apenas de pessoas que lhe fossem leais. Nunca jurara lealdade ao Lord das Trevas – por isso não possuía a Marca Negra –, mas Voldemort confiara nele, ao menos até onde era possível confiar nos Comensais do círculo mais íntimo.

A notícia da queda de Voldemort, doze anos atrás, não demorara a alcançá-lo. Mesmo vivendo em um país longínquo e praticamente isolado, nunca se distanciara da guerra e de Voldemort. Sua verdadeira identidade, que permanecera em sigilo diante da maioria dos Comensais, era, por sua vez, de conhecimento do Lord das Trevas, graças à relação de confiança que compartilhavam. Todos os outros seguidores sempre temeram quem Æthelind representava aos olhos do mestre – e esse foi, na verdade, o primeiro passo para que ganhasse a confiança dos mesmos.

Ao longo de muitos dias, contatou velhos amigos e concluiu, naquele momento, que não era a hora de retornar ao Reino Unido. Esperou e planejou e preparou tudo perfeitamente durante anos para que, no momento certo, _nada_ desse errado. Parte das referências que fornecera a Dumbledore era verdadeira – justamente a parte mais obscura de seu currículo, que ele certificara-se de que o Diretor confirmaria através de contatos com Noska.

Marjorie, ele conhecera há sete anos, em um avião que partira de Toulouse. Ela era uma bela jovem francesa que fora à cidade para um _treinamento_. No princípio, relutou em acompanhá-lo à Croácia, mas, quando seu empregador a despediu, jogou dentro de uma mala algumas roupas e pegou o primeiro avião ao encontro de Æthelind, com quem morara nos últimos anos.

Ele procurava não usá-la como fazia com qualquer outro, mas sempre mantivera em mente que a necessidade de descartá-la poderia surgir em algum momento. Nunca negara o entendimento existente entre eles e, no fundo, esperava que Marjorie não o decepcionasse como muitas já haviam feito ao tentar interferir em seus assuntos.

E havia Leahnny, a garota que ele acompanhara desde o nascimento, mesmo estando longe. Soube, no momento em que testemunhou Harry Potter levando-a para o mundo trouxa, que ela se tornaria uma poderosa aliada na guerra. Bastava que fosse ensinada a direcionar sua raiva, e foi nisso que se concentrou ao longo do ano.

Não demorou mais do que algumas semanas para que ela aprendesse feitiços das trevas jamais ensinados aos alunos de Hogwarts e para que começasse a usá-los contra os colegas, escondendo-os com desculpas muito bem planejadas – ao menos, na medida do possível.

O encontro com Dumbledore à noite anterior fora mais uma casualidade que Æthelind, de forma alguma, permitiria que a afetasse. Estava disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário para continuar a tê-la como aliada; garantiria que ela o seguisse até as últimas conseqüências.

Desconfiava, é claro, que Snape estivesse envolvido nesse esquema do Diretor – talvez até provocando-o. Só que, mais uma vez, não ousara confrontar o Mestre de Poções. Era perigoso, Snape o conhecia e poderia, de uma vez por todas, revelar seu segredo. Precisava agir de outra forma; precisava tirar Leahnny do alcance dele.

* * *

No domingo à noite, Leahnny Granger cruzou o Salão Comunal da Sonserina pela última vez. Usava uma capa marrom e caminhava despreocupadamente, carregando um livro da biblioteca junto ao corpo. Quando procurasse seus pertences no quarto no dia seguinte, Lupin notaria que não estavam mais lá, embora ninguém a tivesse visto levando-os embora. Isso porque fora Alexander quem os retirara, naquela mesma madrugada.

Leahnny procurou o Professor Rhaity àquela noite, desconhecendo os propósitos deste. Se estivesse ciente de que seria obrigada a deixar a escola, talvez não tivesse obedecido ao chamado, ou talvez tivesse alertado alguém além de Snape sobre o que estava prestes a fazer. Entretanto, o fato permanecia que Leahnny fora atrás de Rhaity, mais uma vez, sem que ninguém no castelo soubesse.

Æthelind não era o único que a esperara, Marjorie estava com ele. Leahnny estranhou, era a primeira – e depois, única – vez em que a via em Hogwarts, e claramente havia um motivo para que ela ali estivesse. No mesmo instante, imaginou que esse motivo fosse o ataque ocorrido naquele mesmo dia. Horas mais tarde, desejaria que essas suspeitas tivessem sido confirmadas.

Æthelind a chamara por um único motivo: meia-hora antes, tivera certeza de que precisaria deixar a escola assim que possível. Graças a Snape, agora todos os professores – e até mesmo alguns alunos (sonserinos, em sua maioria) – desconfiavam dele. E, como ele já planejara, não iria embora sozinho…

– Que bom que decidiu unir-se a nós, Leah.

– O que ela está fazendo aqui, Alexander? – perguntou a garota, referindo-se a Marjorie.

– Eu pedi que ela viesse, já que você não o fez.

– Sinto muito, esqueci… – Leahnny fez pouco caso. – Foi ela que organizou o ataque de hoje?

– Fui eu – Æthelind declarou simplesmente.

– Mas… – Leahnny não terminou a frase, encarando Æthelind com estranheza. O que queria ele dizer ao assumir a responsabilidade?

– Que foi? Não é por causa do ataque que ela está aqui mesmo. E não é por causa do ataque que _você _está aqui – declarou, tomando-a pelo braço e guiando-a através de uma passagem obscura.

Leahnny tinha bastante conhecimento sobre os planos de Alexander – ele sempre a informava, ou ao menos aparentava fazê-lo, procurando ganhar a confiança da garota. Por saber disso, ela achou tão estranho o professor ter dito que dera a ordem a Marjorie, quando ele não a havia informado sobre um ataque de tal natureza. E agora Alexander, "Æthelind", repetiu ela para si mesma, a guiava a uma parte do castelo onde nunca estivera. Qual seria seu propósito?

Ela não estava sentindo medo, ou ao menos disso tentava se convencer enquanto descia uma rudimentar escada de pedra. Os passos eram silenciosos e cuidadosos – precisavam ser, ou perigavam tropeçar por causa da escuridão e dos degraus desiguais. Cada mão seguiu rente a uma parede até que chegasse ao pé da escada.

Seu coração acelerara com o nervosismo, tinha certeza de que suas batidas poderiam ser ouvidas ao longe. Procurou a varinha para iluminar, mas, antes de murmurar o feitiço, pensou duas vezes. Teve a impressão de estar sozinha, não sentia mais a respiração pesada de Alexander perto de si. O silêncio a atormentou mais do que as palavras do professor poderiam fazê-lo.

Começou a ponderar se não teria caído em uma armadilha de Alexander, se ele não descobrira seu plano e trouxera-a ali para prendê-la ou, pior, para torturá-la e matá-la, como fizera com Alana Dumbledore.

Æthelind, ao perceber os pensamentos da garota, murmurou "_Lumus_", apontando a varinha diretamente para o rosto dela. Aproximou-se muito, e Leahnny recuou um passo, encostando-se na parede. Os olhos castanhos, fixos e tensos, olharam-no. Ela não ousou dizer uma palavra.

– Eu confio em você, Leahnny.

A garota não se moveu, ou deu indício algum da adrenalina que correu em seu sangue ao ouvir Alexander dizer a primeira palavra.

"E eu sou paciente com você", continuou ele, observando-a atentamente. "Então, não acha que está na hora de me contar o que está acontecendo?"

– Eu tive de contar a ele, Alexander! Eu não disse nada de importante, mas precisei falar alguma coisa, antes que ele piorasse a situação. – Leahnny sabia muito bem por que Alexander a interrogava e percebeu, no mesmo instante, que não era a ocasião apropriada para tentar enganá-lo.

– Já disse para não brincar comigo, Leahnny, eu não quero você lutando pelos dois lados dessa guerra ou alguém pode se machucar _muito seriamente_.

– Quem? Marjorie? É, eu tinha esquecido o que você planejou fazer com ela – respondeu a garotinha, com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz, mas ainda assim medindo as palavras.

– _Marjorie_ e eu decidimos que _você_ não vai continuar nesse castelo. Os seus encontros com o querido Snape _acabam hoje_ – determinou ele.

Ela não continuaria no castelo? Do que Alexander estava falando? _Certamente _não era uma fuga o que ele planejava, era? Era cedo demais para isso – e seria uma tremenda imprudência. Daria ao Ministério indícios suficientes sobre a verdadeira identidade do professor.

E, se ele não planejava fugir, então como a tiraria do castelo? Leahnny tinha certeza de que o professor não pretendia, de forma alguma, colocá-la no próximo avião para a Itália com um bilhete de desculpas aos pais dela. Então, _o que ele pretendia_?

"Eu tenho negócios inacabados a resolver em Londres", declarou Æthelind, como se fosse explicação suficiente. "Depois de resolvê-los, eu a tirarei daqui. Esta noite, volto para buscá-la."

Antes que Leahnny pudesse entender, antes que pudesse pensar, antes que pudesse contestar, ouviu-o murmurando "_Nox_" e encontrou-se na completa escuridão. Fora desarmada por um feitiço não-verbal. Passos rápidos se afastaram dela, e ouviu algo se fechando no topo da escada. Estava trancada.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: uma atitude precipitada e uma arma trouxa envolvida.

**Clio:** E, por incrível que pareça, atualizei de novo \o/ Eu também gostei muito da conversa do Dumbly com a pirralha, ainda que - se eu fosse uma pessoa muito paciente - ela deveria ter ficado um pouco mais curta... fazer o quê...

**Melanie:** no decênio seguinte por falar em demora homérica, hein? como expliquei, tanto trabalho por trocar tanto de computador nos últimos anos, non? Olha, eu acho que não interessa as desculpas, a Leah não tinha motivo - ou direito - de se debandear pro lado do Alexander... sei lá, ela é inteligente demais pro meu gosto... inteligente demais para cair nas meias-verdades (mentiras por completo) do Alexander. Snape? hmmmm... ele anda por aí... sussurrando pelos corredores com a Minervinha... dando voltinhas em pé em cima do sofá... (culpa da minha beta, que colocou ele fazendo isso na MINHA fic -.-) rsrsrs sim, na verdade, esse é um dos motivos pelo qual deixei a Mione malz... e o pirralho, bem, você é má com ele u.u' mas eu, como Lucius, aprecio redundâncias :P E quando a Mione morrer, o pirralho vai ficar com o Draco, não tem escapatória, minha linda...

**Lori:** boa pergunta... cadê o capítulo 11? Aliás, que capítulo 11? E teu presente de aniversário também ficou para 2007... mas, fazer o quê? My loss, I guess, since your birthday is earlier than mine : (

**Pa.tinha:** verdade, Harry não tem vergonha da Leah nem nada... ok, sério mesmo, o próximo capítulo não vai demorar agora porque estou escrevendo o final da fic (e sou brasileira, e não desisto nunca rs)... Estou morando em SM de novo, estudando na FADISMA.

**mione03:** uma boa sacudida... hum (pensando)... interessante... estou, de fato, considerando essa idéia, não se preocupe : P bom, como eu explico nesse capítulo, Alexander aprendeu com o mestre a questão da persuasão, non? vamos ver se o destino da Leah vai ser diferente do destino da Alana... como eu disse, adoro redundâncias rs

COMENTEM!!!!


End file.
